Superior Spider-man:La venganza
by milton.coltes
Summary: ¿Creyeron que podían deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente?, HA, que ingenuos, aun ahí historias que aun no han sido contadas, y una de ellas ¡es la mía!, de como volví a donde empece para trazar mi plan de como volver a burlar a la muerte y demostrar de una vez por todas que ¡Otto Gunther Octavius es Superior a Peter Parker!.
1. El despertar

**Hola queridos lectores, este sería mi primer FanFiction de Marvel, mas aun de las historias del trepa muros, aunque originalmente tenía pensado escribir primero sobre los New Fantastic Four (Wolverine, Spiderman, Ghost rider y Hulk) me vi obligado a escribir esta historia en homenaje a cierto personaje que fue tan interesante y fresco como subestimado y odiado injustamente por muchos fans. Si, hablo del Superior Spiderman, de este personaje que debió tener más vida en el mundo del comic, como evolución que fue repentinamente cortado por la comercialización de cierta película que no llego a nada (Amazing Spider-man 2) y dándole un arco terriblemente patético como escusa para que vuelva el sobrevalorado y repetitivo Peter Parker.**

 **Así que como gran fan de este personaje, es mi sagrada misión de escribir historias de este personaje lo mejor que pueda, para que no quede en el olvido y que no aparezca solo en los videojuegos (lo cual en mi opinión debería tener su propio videojuego, tipo onda a los juegos de Amazing Spider-man y a los de Batman Arkham). Iré modificando hechos y personajes para que se ajuste bien a lo que podría a ver sido la continuación del comic y retratándolo como en verdad Otto debió actuar durante esos eventos, y descuiden tratare de seguir la cronología de la trama como de los demás comic que tuvieron lugar en Marvel Now.**

 **No soy dueño de Marvel comic o de la ya mencionada comic finalizado (lo cual si lo tuviera no lo hubiera finalizado y no tendríamos este estúpido conflicto que tienen Disney y Fox).**

El despertar

 _Siento como todo mi cuerpo es arrastrado y cayendo en un mar de dimensiones y tiempos desordenados que giran en espiral alrededor mío, se materializan ante mí, visiones de personas que conozco y desconozco a la vez, veo hechos pasados, presentes y futuros, probables como improbables. No es difícil para alguien con mi gran intelecto para deducir que estoy viajando por una corriente cuántica del multiverso, siento que ya había experimentado esta sensación no hace mucho tiempo, pero en ese entonces estuve asustado y asombrado, tanto científico como el diminuto humano que soy al naufragar en un mar de misterios._

 _Pero ahora solo me invade el inconfundible sentimiento de odio, un odio ciego hacia las personas que ahora mismo no recuerdo, que fueron posiblemente aliados míos contra una amenaza que ha sido removida de mi memoria y que fui traicionado por ellos mismos al tratar posiblemente salvar mi propia existencia. Pero son pensamientos fugaces, ya que cada vez que ciento que mi viaje va a terminar, mas olvido aquel conflicto, pero mi cuerpo ahora quedando al control de la ira y frustración, pataleo y agito mis brazos desesperadamente para hacer involuntariamente un intento desesperado para aferrarme a lo que sea en este espacio infinito. Logrando que accidentalmente con mi mano izquierda, que tenía uno de mis guantes modificados con garras haya rasgado uno de mis guanteletes que estaba en mi otro brazo, pero antes de que pueda ver más detenidamente el daño, fui cegado por una gran luz resplandeciente que me envolvió hasta materializarme en tierra firme, en un lugar bastante familiar y luego como si mi boca hubiera sido puesta en pausa y ahora volvía a reproducir mi mensaje a mis atacantes._

_ ¡-encontrare la forma de volver! No han escuchado lo último del Doctor-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Dónde estoy?_ Dijo el Superior Spiderman, estando desconcertado por su repentina aparición, con una apariencia gastada, margullada y bañado en humo por su travesía, como de haber librado una guerra y sobrevivido.

_ ¡2013, amigo!, ¡lo hicimos spidey!, ¿entonces?, ¿adónde fuiste?_ Pregunto Grady Scraps, el hombre regordete, con cabellera rubia larga, teniendo consigo mini amplificador de implosión de chronotones sostenido sobre un trípode (el cual materializo a spiderman de vuelta a su tierra) y a su lado estaba el ex –CEO del Horizon Labs Max Modell y su abogado Héctor Báez.

_ N-no los sé. No puedo recordarlo_ Dijo Spiderman, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo mental para recordar los sucesos posteriores que tuvieron lugar después de la desintegración de Horizon Labs, pero fue inútil.

_ Spiderman_ Dijo Max Modell.

_ Modell_ Respondió Otto.

_ Desde este punto, nos considero a mano, tu vas por tu camino y yo por el mío, ¿De acuerdo?_ Afirmo Modell.

_ Muy bien_ Estuvo de acuerdo Spidey

_ Y lo mismo va para tu amigo Parker, estaba equivocado sobre ustedes dos, en todo nivel, pienso que es por lo mejor de nuestro bien si consideramos este capítulo cerrado_ Concluyo Max, marchándose con sus colegas hacia el vehículo de Héctor, dejando solo a Spiderman en donde una vez estaba el majestuoso edificio de Horizon Labs, ahora solo había un agujero que mostraba la cañería subterránea de aquel lugar.

_ _Así termina el breve sueño limitante del idiota de Max Modell, me alegro que así fuese ya que no tendré que lidiar con un montón de fracasados soñadores, que cuya principal finalidad haya sido traer solo problemas a la ciudad, puedo arreglármelas sin ellos__ Pensó SpOck, ya dejando el lugar y dirigiéndose directamente hacia su base "Spider-Island II".

_ Debo averiguar qué fue lo que me paso exactamente en todo ese lapso de tiempo que estuve fuera de mi universo, y además de ver cuánto tiempo llego ausente_ Dijo Spiderman llegando a uno de sus vehículos suyos, un Arachnaught que está siendo resguardado por dos Spiderlings.

_ Mira ahí viene el jefe_ Señalo uno de ellos, que se había percatado de la presencia del trepa muros a la distancia, pero llegando a ellos en un gran salto calculado y estando frente a ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_ Señor nos alegra que este convida, hemos tratado de contactarlo por todas las señales y medios de localización pero no hemos podido encontrarle, eh incluso habíamos contactado a los Avengers o a S.H.I.E.L.D, pero ninguno sabia sobre su paradero_ Dijo el otro Spiderling, tratando de mostrar y profesionalismo, a pesar de que podría recibir algún regaño.

_ ¿Ah, señor se encuentra bien?, ¿necesita que traiga un maletín de primeros auxilios?_ Pregunto el primer Spiderling, ya que vio a su líder en un mal estado.

_ No necesito servicios médicos No. 17, solo necesito saber cuánto tiempo llevo ausente después de aquel incidente en Horizon Labs_ Dijo rotundamente SpOck, lo cual dicho eso solo logra que sus soldados se miraran entre si, en la confusión de cómo su líder había perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que el señalo bruscamente a uno de ellos de forma acusadora_ ¡Tu No. 45!, ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevo perdido?! .

_ Aahh…, llega perdido de ayer, precisamente a las 23:00Hs, y lo hemos encontrado precisamente a las… 09:00Hs de la mañana, señor_ Contesto No.45, habiéndose remangado la manga de su uniforme para ver su reloj, que estaba en su brazo derecho.

_ ¡¿QUE, SOLO NUEVE HORAS EH ESTADO FUERA DE ESTE UNIVERSO?!_ Grito Otto, al enterarse que su odisea amnésica solo duro casi un día en su universo, aunque pudo recomponer su compostura rápidamente después de su arrebato inicial_ Eso es imposible se sintió como semanas, aunque realidad no es improbable, ya que si seguimos la teoría de la relatividad, junto con las teorías de Stephen Hawking sobre la velocidad de la luz, como eso tuerce el espacio y tiempo podría…._ Continuo divagando para sí mismo Spiderman, dejando a sus Spiderlings ahí parados, tratando de entender lo que trataba de decir su jefe, tan difícil de entender que ya el propio No.17 empezaba a tener migrañas en la cabeza, esto provoco que No.45 tratara de para su parloteo.

_ Em, disculpe jefe, señor, ¡señor!, ¡SEÑOR!_ Grito No.45, tratando de llamar la atención del superhéroe.

_ ¡¿QUE?!_ Le contesto enojado Spiderman, ya que parecía estar llegando alguna lógica sobre su turbulento viaje dimensional.

_ Ah, disculpe señor por interrumpirlo, pero quisiera que informemos a los Avengers y a S.H.I.E.L.D, que cancelen su búsqueda que iniciaría a esta medianoche, dijeron que es su tiempo estimado si estaba perdido en acción, señor_ Dijo nerviosamente y rápido No.45, tratando de no volver a ser enojar al avenger.

_ Si hazlo, mientras tanto llévenme inmediatamente hacia Spider Island II_ Ordeno Spidey, subiendo junto a sus secuaces al Arachnaught, donde este inmediatamente desplego sus seis patas, que en cada una tenían un cohete que los impulsó hacia el cielo, yendo directo hacia la guarida del arácnido.

 _.Spider Island II (antiguamente conocida como Raft)_

 __Hogar dulce hogar__ Pensó para sí mismo Otto, como si hubiera estado una eternidad lejos de casa, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de momentos nostálgicos. Ahora tenía que evaluar el nuevo panorama de su situación actual, ya que prácticamente no tenía empleo en su identidad civil (algo que si se habla de fondos monetarios, no era problema, porque tenía bastantes recursos guardados en las Islas Caimán, pero debía tener su cuartada para Peter Parker), tendría que además de enfrentar a la nueva compañía Alchemax, siendo liderada por Liz Allen y sirviendo como jefe científico el cerdo de Ty Stone, lo cual también se percata de la posible amenaza que pueda representar en el futuro Normie Osborn y por ultimo saber más del nuevo escurridizo Spiderman que ronda por Nueva York, siendo también guardián de Stone, algo que solucionara tarde o temprano, ya que Otto Octavius no tiene ningún interés en compartir su titulo y no dejara que pase.

.Ya caminando dentro de su instalación, donde varios de sus Spiderlings lo saludaron formalmente por sus pasillos, lo cual Spiderman se limitaba a dar gestos con la mano o la cabeza en respuesta. Ya estando en sus aposentos privados, pudo sacarse su máscara, mostrando a un infeliz Peter Parker.

_ _He estado perdido por nueve horas, un ciclo de noticias entero, ¿Qué ahora?, ¿Llevo a cabo una rueda de prensa?, ¿Contacto a los vengadores?__ Pensó para sí mismo el cansado Otto, al mismo tiempo que estaba poniéndose un pequeño micrófono de comunicación para ver que mensajes podría a ver perdido_ _Nunca tuve que tratar con una de estas veces en que "moría" como el Doctor Octopus, que molestia._

Al presionar su dispositivo, para ver qué cantidad de mensajes tenia sin responder, puede decirse que era un hombre bastante solicitado por el género opuesto, en cuanto su bienestar, teniendo varias llamadas de la Tía May, uno de Anna María y una docena de nada más y menos que de MJ.

_ Llamar a Mary Jane Watson, santo Dios, esta mujer necesita asumirlo y es hora que se lo diga de una vez por todas_ Dijo a regañadientes SpOck, estando ya harto de sorpresas desagradables y no tardando en ser respondido.

_ Mira, no digas nada, estoy ocupada arreglando el club, sabes el otro se quemo… aquel que a tu amigo Spider-man no le importaba pasarse_ Dijo MJ, en un tono de enojo y de decepción.

_ Estaba ocupado, luchando contra el crimen, protegiendo la ciudad entera, mande camiones de bomberos allí, mis maquinas reportaron que tú estabas bien y_ Pero antes de que Spiderman pudiese seguir defendiéndose, fue cortado abruptamente.

_ Te sentaste, solo me estoy asegurando que estés vivo, eso es lo que la gente hace, no quiero más responsabilidad, Carlie conoce el puntaje, ella te lo puede verificar. Hago que te pasen esas cosas, incluso desde que Sable murió, desde casi mataste a Curt Connors, desde que Ock nos secuestro a todos. Has cambiado y es hora de que yo cambie también, estoy, hasta la vista, tigre_ Finalizando secamente MJ, dejando a un mas enojado spiderman, que al parecer ella solo quería estar empatada con su primer rompimiento y queriendo cerrar ese capítulo por sí misma.

_ ¡En verdad que eres una perra Watson, solo tu físico es lo único plausible de ti mujer descarada!_ Grito Otto, aunque era consciente de que ella ya corto la comunicación y no que había forma de escuchar sus insultos, el solo liberaba su ira por el día largo y extraño que tuvo que afrontar_ En verdad es típico de las mujeres que han salido con Parker, primero dicen que te aman como nadie mas y que estarán siempre contigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero en el momento de la verdad ellas te dejan de lado y te culpan de cualquier suceso que lleguen a padecer, todas iguales, Watson, Carrie, Black cat y sin mencionar a la zorra de Stacy.

.Después de unos momentos de silencio, el Superior Spiderman respiraba lentamente calmando su enojo interno, hasta volver a su arrogante pero frívola emoción. Ahora trataba de enfocarse en el futuro, de cómo el levantaría su propia compañía, donde estarán las mejores mentes científicas que pueda reunir para lograr lo que Modell y sus ayudantes no pudieron, crear un nuevo futuro a través de sus instalaciones, inventos sin límites y que nadie los retengan, catapultándose así hacia la riqueza de la forma más honesta posible, donde seria inmortalizado para siempre y su legado jamás termine.

En su mente, la primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Anna María Marconi, la mujer que había conocido en Empire State University (actualmente su novia), fue de gran ayuda en sus exámenes y socialmente satisfactoria al estar con una persona tan inteligente y confiable, como dulce a la vista. Aunque también se le vino a la mente a otra persona que fue de igual subestimada sus talentos y ambición, era su ex-colega de Horizon Labs, Sajani Jaffrey una mujer con recursos y el valor para tomar todos los riesgos en el nombre de la ciencia, una valiosa adquisición para su futura compañía.

Ya después de haberse aseado, cambiado su equipo de Spiderman por su bata de laboratorio y a ver tomado su tiempo para tener las ideas claras, por fin puso en marcha su plan para reclutar a sus futuros científicos de Parker Industries, dando uso de sus Spider-bots, pudo localizar a Sajani en el muelle (ya a la anochecer), donde estaba reunida con todos los científicos de la ya desaparecida Horizon Labs, subiéndose de forma ilegal a uno de sus botes que serian propiedad de Stone, algo que a Octavius no le interesaba en los más mínimo. Pero pudo ver y escuchar que tanto Sajani y al chico Uatu, no se les permitió el paso al bote. A ella porque Max ya no confiaba en ella y al chico porque era demasiado joven para tal éxodo; ay fue que tomo su oportunidad de contactarse con ella y darle las nuevas buenas.

_ ¿Parker?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ Interrogo Sajani Jaffrey, no estando de humor para escuchar las bufonadas de Parker.

_ De hecho Sra. Jaffrey, esto es sobre qué puedo hacer yo por usted. Es una mujer con recursos, Sajani y creo que tengo una propuesta interesante para usted, créame por cada puerta que se cierra otra se abre_ Dijo cortésmente SpOck, ya tejiendo la red de la curiosidad y ambición sobre Sajani.

_ Espero que a) no sea una broma, b) te dolerá si lo es y c) te escucho_ Dijo Jaffrey, despertando interés en la propuesta de Parker, ya que a pesar de ser bien conocido de lanzar bromas en los momentos menos apropiados, parecía que hablaba genuinamente enserio.

_ Te puedo asegurar Sra. Jaffrey que mi propuesta es muy real, solo pido tu apoyo financiero y de lo otro me hare cargo al respecto, ya que te puedo asegurar que te encantara tener un oficio libre de hacer e inventar todo lo que te propongas sin las limitaciones que nos imponía el bueno para nada de Modell, en mi nueva compañía que se que juntos lograremos grandes cosas, como mi vicepresidenta_ Dijo Otto, estando sentado en su mesa de trabajo, tratando de reparar su guantelete derecho, pero sin perderse de vista las imágenes de Sajani y Uatu en su monitor.

_ Mmm, bastante tentador, aunque soy algo escéptica de donde sacaras los fondos por tu parte para financiar tu compañía, pues de momento acepto tu propuesta, pero quisiera que me des más detalles sobre tu empresa reuniéndonos mañana si te parece_ Termino aceptando Jaffrey, sintiendo que tal vez esta sea su oportunidad de lograr algo que valga la pena intentar y además de poder volver a trabajar.

_ Bien dicho, nos reuniremos en la cafetería que está al frente de Empire State University a las 15: 00Hs, junto con otros colegas para aclarar las dudas y poder proseguir con esta mina de oro_ Dijo orgullosamente Otto, ya teniendo su futuro asegurado y sin ver ningún margen de error al respecto.

_ Pues no veremos entonces, presumido_ Corto Sajani, teniendo una sonrisa esperanzadora sobre su nuevo futuro.

_ Sabes que es una mala idea, con Parker siempre se obtiene lo contrario a lo deseado y más si se trata de tus últimos fondos_ Dijo Uatu Jackson, ya habiendo perdido gran fe en Peter Parker, por su nueva conducta mostrada en estos últimos días.

_ Pues es hasta ahora la única opción prometedora que tenido recientemente después de ser dejada de lado por mis supuestos amigos ahora en alta mar, y además seguramente solo estas celoso porque Parker no te considero como uno de sus nuevos empleados, pero descuida siempre podría convérselo que te dé el puesto de conserje_ Se burlo la chica, que ahora se iba marchando del muelle dejando solo al chico frunciendo el seño.

_ ¡Bien, ojala que la pases bien terminando en la calle con tu novio Parker!_ Grito Jackson, ya estando al borde de los nervios, primero lo deja Max y a hora ella se marcha con Parker, era una pesadilla.

_ ¡Púdrete!_ Contraataco Jaffrey al respecto, haciendo eco en la oscuridad de la noche.

. _Laboratorio privado de Spiderman (Spider Island II)_

_ _Bien, ya tengo un pez gordo en mi lista, solo falta el apoyo de Jay y May para poder tener todo el apoyo financiero para hacer mi sueño realidad, pero se los pediré mañana por la mañana, ahora solo quiero terminar de reparar mi equipo__ Pensó felizmente Otto, viendo como su destino estaba tomando vuelo, pero fue sacado repentinamente sacado de su ensueño por una voz eléctricamente mecánica.

_ Whirr click, amo detecto ciertos códigos crípticos provenientes de su guantelete en reparación_ Dijo Living Brain, habiendo estado en espera a un lado de su dueño hasta recibir nuevas órdenes, pero al detectar ciertas anomalías provenientes del equipo de su amo, debía confirmárselo por pura precaución.

_ ¿Cómo dices robot?_ Pregunto Otto, habiendo cesado su trabajo para prestar atención a su asistente mecánico.

_ Whirr click, reitero, detecto ciertos códigos crípticos provenientes de su guantelete en reparación, Whirr click, donde cuyo contenido se me es difícil de descifrar por lo complejo que es, pero no hay duda alguna que tiene almacenado una vasta red de información, por así decirlo amo_ Confirmo Living Brain.

.Esto logro que Octavius levantara una ceja ante su sorpresa y escepticismo, porque de haber tenido algo tan importante en su guantelete lo habría sabido, aunque el androide no podría estar en el error, mas cuando el mismo fue quien lo reparo y lo mejoro después de habérselo confiscado a los nuevos Seis siniestros (que se encargara mas delante de disolverlos); aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que su alucinante viaje haya tenido que ver también en la perdida de este especial contenido, sin hablar de que el guantelete lo daño el mismo al entrar en su realidad.

 __Si Living Brain está en lo cierto (que por su bien espero que lo este_ ), _esta información me será muy útil para poder recordar qué diantres fue lo que me paso en ese viaje dimensional, además de tener en mis manos conocimientos de otras dimensiones para poder sacarles provecho en mi futura compañía__ Pensó felizmente SpOck, agarrando su guantelete casi reparado, donde lo llevo a una de sus computadoras donde le inserto varios cables, donde desde el monitor se empezaba a descargar rápidamente. Parecía que todo iba de acuerdo al plan, hasta que la computadora dio el aviso de peligro y error acompañado de varios destellos de varios equipos y las luces parpadeantes en la instalación, donde Otto empezaba a ponerse tenso.

_ ¡Diablos, este contenido es demasiado para almacenarlas en mis archivos, o en cualquier otro conocido en la actualidad, saturará todo la fuente de energía de la ciudad!_ Grito Otto, tecleando furiosamente sus instrumentos para poder impedir un catastrófico apagón masivo, pero ya su equipo no respondía.

_ Whirr click, amo se ve algo tenso, no quisiera una bebida, Whirr click, seguro que eso liberara sus tensiones_ Recomendó Living Brain, bastante ajeno al entorno caótico que se estaba llevando a cabo.

_ ¡Maldita sea robot!, ¡Solo a ti pedazo de chatarra, se te ocurriría que podría tomar una beb-¡ AGUARDA!, ¡¿LIBERAR?! ¡LO TENGO!_ Exclamo Octavius, tomando rápido su guantelete, donde presionó varios botones causando que por unos breves segundos la ciudad quedara en total oscuridad, pero en un parpadeo volviese la luz, pero en Spider Island II aun quedaba a oscuras.

. Se escucha las voces y gritos del personal de turno en la instalación, que iban desde preguntas a insultos, pero nada eso le importaba al buen doctor, ya que estando sentado de golpe en el piso, mirando hipnóticamente al objeto que fue digna de su total atención.

_ Oh, al parecer fui reactivada antes de lo previsto, pero aun así me alegra de verlo en una pieza doctor_ Dijo Anna, dándole una sonrisa al ex –villano.

_ _Es- es un I.A, espera es más que eso, ¡Es una proyección holográfica de Anna María Marconi! __ Dedujo Otto mentalmente, aun si poder articular ninguna palabra ante esa aparición. Veía como la oscuridad se apartaba del brillo fantasmal rosado que emitía aquella figura, estando flotando a un 1,80 m del suelo, quedándose maravillado ante a belleza de esta mujer holográfica que se veía a la perfección como a su amada de carne y hueso.

_ Umm, veo que las celdas de energía de esta instalación han quedado en reposo, para evitar una total sobre carga debido a mi exuberante demanda de energía, pero descuide doctor ahora consiente soy capaz de autoabastecerme por mi misma y a la vez puedo reactivar sus celdas de energía sin correr ningún riesgo de otra sobrecarga, ¿desea que lo reactive, doctor?_ Pregunto Anna, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su señor, mientras que Otto nuevamente se quedo sin habla ante el elaborado argumento de aquella A.I y quedando encantado ante su voz, pero aun así trato de responder.

_ S-seguro, p-puedes reactivarlas, por favor_ Contesto Octavius, observando como el I.A hizo unos movimientos con la mano, logrando reactivar todos los equipos de la instalación, inclusive al Living Brain que había quedado también apagado momentáneamente, algo que Otto no se había percatado ni le importaba, ahora volviendo en sí y ya levantándose del suelo, tenía su mente invadida por miles de preguntas, hasta que rápidamente disparo una.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ Pregunto repentinamente Otto.

_ Soy su asistente holográfico A.I conocida como "Anna", nombrada por usted mismo doctor, ¿O acaso no se acuerda?_ Respondió y pregunto Anna, sin inmutarse y conservando una actitud tranquila y muy formal todo el tiempo.

_ No, no recuerdo nada, es decir ¿Acaso yo te cree?_ Pregunto Otto_ _¡Pues claro que te invente!, es decir una tecnología tan sofisticada y avanzada para este mundo debió ser obra mía, seguro donde yo haya ido debí encontrar todo el equipo necesario para lograr tal maravilla, además esta proyección tiene la imagen de mi único amor, no hay duda de que mi odisea fue lo suficiente mente extensa para tener conmigo una imagen que me diera fuerzas para seguir adelante__ Dedujo mente lamente Otto, jactándose que esta era la verdad, pero para su decepción la verdad era otra.

_ Me temo que no Doctor, yo soy una copia del asistente holográfica conocida como Lyla, que es propiedad de Miguel O'Hara, antiguo empleado de la súper compañía conocida como Alchemax, además Lyla es parte de los productos de Alchemax, usted solamente me personalizo en esta forma femenina y me ha dado ciertos contenidos para ayudarlo en su misión, Doctor_ Respondió extensamente Anna (A.I), logrando que la sorpresa y el desagrado invadiera todo el rostro del superhéroe.

_ ¡Un momento!, ¡¿Alchemax?! , ¡¿Super compañía?! , ¡Pero si acaba de formarse hoy!_ Grito Otto al saber que su futura compañía estaría siendo eclipsada por Alchemax, siendo consciente de que si podían crear estos asistentes holográficos, también podrían ser capaces de crear grandes logros tecnológicos sin igual, aplastando toda esperanza de que su legado de sus invenciones sea recordada.

_ Correcto Doctor, acaba de formarse oficialmente Alchemax hoy en el año 2013, gracias a la deserción de Horizon Labs, donde todas las patentes de sus antiguos inventos pasaron a manos de Ty Stone, jefe científico y principal investigador de Alchemax, para más tarde su linaje se hará cargo de la compañía, llevándola a niveles de enriquecimiento tan altos hasta ser la compañía líder en el mundo, donde tendrá influencia en la sociedad, política y en la cultura misma, donde llegara en su apogeo en el año 2099, año donde yo provengo_ Explico la asistente.

_ Whirr Click, eso explica porque no pude descifrar tus códigos en un principio, ciertamente una maravilla_ Dijo Living Brain, después de haber estado callado un buen rato y al estar escuchando la conversación de su amo con el A.I.

_ ¡Calla robot, nadie pidió tu opinión!_ Reprendió Otto a su asistente robótico.

_ Whirr Click, lo siento amo, mejor me retiro para seguir con mis labores_ A firmo el robot, yendo directamente a la parte más alejada del laboratorio para terminar sus queseares y dejar que su amo siga interrogando a la proyección holográfica.

_ A ver "Anna", solo para que quede claro tú provienes del año 2099, fecha que yo fui teles transportado gracias a la anomalía del espacio y tiempo que tuvo lugar Horizon Labs, donde hay pude adquirirte junto con otros equipos tecnológicos avanzados, para poder volver a mi propio época, ¿Correcto?_ Recapituló Otto, a viendo recuperado la compostura, tratando de unir las piezas de recuerdos ya no existentes, pero dando uso de la lógica de la información de su compañera que estuvo como observadora ante esa odisea, algo que le dio una oleada de nuevas preguntas que solo serian, contestadas por ella.

_ Correcto de nuevo Doctor, pero eh de añadir que tuvo la ayuda del hermano de Miguel O'Hara, llamado Gabriel O'Hara, quien fue que dio los restos faltantes de Lyla para crearme_ Volvió a responder e informar Anna (A.I), estando siempre flotando inerte y adornada con una sonrisa amable y paciente.

_ Te agradezco el dato, pero yendo a los que nos importa, serias tan amable de decirme en qué clase de misión estaba llevando a cabo, ya que lo último que sabía era que falle al tratar de evitar que todo el edificio de Horizon Labs sea desintegrado, ocasionando que fuera arrastrado directamente al futuro y de ahí no tener más información por el momento. Para luego volver por nueve horas después de aquel infierno, (que en lo personal para mi fueron meses), luciendo tan desgastado como de haber intercambiado golpes por el mismo Hulk, ¡por favor! ¡Dímelo con todos detalles lo que tuve que sufrir!_ Exigió y a la vez rogo Octavius, ya estando impaciente para saber sobre la verdad de su desaparición, aunque tampoco podía estar enojado ante su recién redescubierta asistente holográfica y más si tenía la forma de la mujer que ama con todo su ser.

_ Pues Doctor, si quiere un informe detallado de su misión, podría comenzar hablando de los Here43205…#%6)(=, ejercito ar459#$% , Cindy M004/=?¡, ¡aaaahhahah!_ Grito y temblaba Anna (A.I), donde su forma se empezaba a distorsionarse de forma violenta y su brillo aumentaba y disminuía amenazadoramente.

_ ¡ANNA!, ¡DIOS MIO!, ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE?!_ Grito Otto, al ver como su asistente holográfica estaba de alguna forma viva sufriendo y muriendo a la vez, donde la forma femenina que antes tenía se había cambiado a una desagradable masa flotante rosada, que mezclaba todas sus extremidades por doquier y sus ojos y boca no eran más que unas par des cuencas fantasmales.

.Pero antes de que Otto pudiera hacer algo para detener el mal estado de la A.I, ella dio un brillo intenso que segó brevemente al científico, para luego desaparecer de la escena.

_ O no, no, NO, ¡NOOO!, ¡¿ANNA?! , ¡ANNA!, ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! , por favor dime que aun funcionas, ¡ANNA!_ Empezó a gritar y buscar por todo el laboratorio, fijándose primero en su guantelete casi reparado pero no estaba ahí, luego por sus computadoras principales, maquinaria e inclusive en sus propias Spiders-bots, pero sin rastros de ella_ _La eh perdido, mi última esperanza para poder recordar que demonios paso en ese viaje extra dimensional, y que también de haber tenido chances para ver superado a Stone en su propio juego, mi legado se acaba en esta vida, mientras que el dará forma al futuro a su retorcido gusto, eh fracasado nuevamente._

_ Whirr Click, amo… debo informarle de algo urgentemente_ Dijo Living Brain, estando a unos pasos de Otto.

_ Ahora no es el mejor momento Living Brain_ Dijo rotundamente el científico, estando apoyado de frente sobre sus dos brazos, a los bordes de su mesa de trabajo, teniendo su espalda arqueada, con su cara mirando al suelo, en señal de derrota, al dejar que un invaluable tesoro se le haya escurrido entre las manos.

_ Whirr Click, pero amo esto en verdad lo alegrara y además hará que vuelva a estar relajado_ Insistió el androide, pero solo tuvo la reacción contraria de su amo.

_ ¡NO!, ¡ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO NINGUNA DE TUS MALDITAS BEBIDAS!, ¡PEDASO DE HOJALATA OXIDADA!_ Reprendió severamente Octavius al Living Brain, ya habiéndose alejado de la mesa para estar bien erguido y haciendo frente al androide, levantando sus brazos para que en cualquier momento dejaría hecho un destrozó al pobre androide.

_ ¡Escúchelo Doctor!, ¿no ve que estoy depositada en él?_ Dijo Anna (A.I.), sonando débil pero firme, para gran sorpresa de Otto.

_ ¡¿Anna?! , espera, ¡¿Estas dentro de Living Brain?! , ¿Qué haces ahí?_ Pregunto Otto, al poder verla a través de los visores anaranjados de Living Brain, que solo se podía ver su cabeza flotante estando quieta en su lugar, pero aun pudiendo hacer gestos con su rostro como cualquier persona normal, llenándolo de una inmensa paz.

_ Me introduje en Living Brain, porque era el único mecanismo autónomo potente que podría recalibrarme sin poner los otros equipos en riesgo, Doctor_ Respondió la holo-asistente.

_ Oh Anna creí que te había perdido, quiero decir, que demonios te sucedió, es como si casi te estuvieran borrando en frente de mis narices, ¿quién te estaba haciendo eso?_ Pregunto mordazmente Octavius, queriendo saber quién iba arrebatarle unos de los mayores descubrimientos de su era, ya que por esto rodarían cabezas.

_ Me temo que nadie de carne y hueso Doctor, digamos que fui salvada del olvido gracias a mi mecanismo anti-paradojas_ Explico brevemente Anna (A.I.), pareciendo terriblemente agotada.

_ ¿Mecanismo anti-paradojas?_ Repitió en forma de pregunta el científico, pero antes de idear su propia respuesta, se le adelanto su asistente robótico.

_ Whirr Click, mecanismo anti-paradoja, eso quiere decir que es modo de defensa para evitar las paradojas que pueden poner en peligro tanto la existencia del asistente holográfico como su dueño_ Explico Living Brain, siendo como siempre rápido y certero en sus respuestas.

_ A esta función la herede de mi contraparte Lyla, que fue programada por su mismo dueño_ Agrego el A.I., provocando que Otto se sumergiera en sus propios pensamientos ante estos acontecimientos, para solo pescar su última pregunta por esta noche.

_ Entonces supongo que lo de la misión, la amenaza y de cómo volví a mi tiempo, ¿A eso no podrás responder sin arriesgar la existencia de ambos, verdad?_ Pregunto Octavius.

_ Como siempre Doctor, está en lo correcto, no podre contarle lo que sucedió exactamente en su misión, ni como volvió a su época, pero aun así podre asistirle en lo que desee y darle información detallada del año 2099, si eso lo complace_ Finalizo Anna (A.I.), quedando en total silencio a sabiendas de que por ahora era toda lo que podía ofrecer a su amo, sin tentar a las fuerzas dimensionales que la trataran de absorberla de nuevo.

. Conmocionado por todas estas imprevistas revelaciones de esta noche, Otto cayó en su silla de trabajo, teniendo su mano acariciando su barbilla meditativamente, reflexionando sobre el nuevo panorama que tenía enfrente, resumiéndolo en una frase lo delicada de esta situación.

_ En el nombre de Parker, ¿en qué demonios me he metido?_ Dijo rotundamente Octavius, siendo profético lo que confrontaría en el futuro.

_ Whirr Click, Amo también debo informarle sobre algo mas, que es de suma importancia_ Dijo el androide.

_ A si, pues dime de qué se trata_ Dijo Otto, prestando total atención a Living Brain, pensando que se trataría sobre la condición de Anna o de otra cosa que el androide haya detectado.

_ Whirr Click, ya eh terminado de preparar sus bebidas favoritas, ¿Desea probarlas, amo?_ Pregunto Living Brain.

 _Continuara…_

 **Y aquí comienza a esta grandiosa saga rescrita, espero quien lo lea le sea de su agrado, pero para quien no sea fan de Superior Spiderman, ¡simplemente no lo lea!, es decir usen el cerebro "es gratis". Y esperen por mas capítulos, que si bien sean fijado eh usado los contenidos relatados en el N°19 de Superior Spiderman, ya que fue en ese preciso numero el que comenzó SpOck hacia el Spider-verse y terminando su salida por igual cronológicamente hablando. También les informo que la holo-asistente Anna, tomara bastante importancia en esta historia, siendo digamos por así decirlo como la guía espiritual y el pepe grillo de Otto, donde jugara un papel importante en la decisiones del personaje hasta llegar al desenlacé de "Nation Goblin"; y ver luego que pasa después, JAJAJA.**


	2. En busca de aliados

**Y aquí les traigo otro capítulo de nuestro soberbio trepa muros, donde a diferencia del primer capítulo que estaba más centrado en el comic N°19, iré salteando varios capítulos del comic, dejando reflexiones y flashback sobre los sucesos que tuvieron lugar hasta la actualidad de este capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

En busca de aliados

 __Agotado, no a hay otra palabra para definir el estado que me encuentro ahora, sin tentar al exagera miento y sin mencionar que siempre fui un hombre emprendedor__ Pensó Spiderman, estando balanceándose por la ciudad en la noche, después de haber detenido de forma brutal y certera a un grupo de matones disfrazados, con nombres bien olvidables y ridículos de difuntos supe villanos, de cometer un atraco a un pequeño banco, estando ahora colgados en posters de luces, balanceándose inertemente por la telaraña, ensangrentados, margullados y con varios huesos rotos.

 __No es por el cansancio físico, porque ya llegue_ _a dominar muy_ _eficientemente este estado supe heroico, algo que el propio Parker ha estado derramando lágrimas por no tener un segundo de descanso. Ni tampoco es por un cansancio emocional, ya que hacer malabares con visitar seguido a May y a Jay, con salir a tiempo con mi novia Anna y ser el mejor superhéroe de Nueva York ha sido un juego de niños cuando se tiene una mente superior y sin olvidar mi más grande logro__ Pensó SpOck, sonriendo detrás de su máscara al observar su nueva compañía, Parker Industries, donde se dirigió rápidamente hacia ahí, y deslizándose sigilosamente a su oficina.

_ _Este es mi monumento hacia mi supremacía sobre mi predecesor, donde yo Otto Octavius pude superar las debilidades y fortalecer las fuerzas del original Spiderman, donde todo lo que atormentaba a Parker yo lo confronte y me alce victorioso contra cualquier predicamento. Por eso y más es que yo no estoy cansado de vivir mi nueva vida, no, lo que estoy cansado en verdad es estar enfrascado nuevamente en una estrategia tétrica y extensa que creí a ver dejado a tras__ Pensó Otto al caminar en su oficina, al observar brevemente en la pared un cuadro que contenía su titulo de doctorado, obtenido en Empire State University. Para luego observar en su escritorio una pequeña bandeja de metal cubierta, donde tenía una nota que decía:" _No te quedes tan tarde chico listo. Anna"._ Esto hizo que Otto se le dibujara una breve sonrisa en el rostro, aunque breve al pasarle un desagradable pensamiento; acto seguido agarro esa bandeja con componentes químicos alterados para ser deliciosos y yendo hacia una puerta corrediza de metal, donde yacía uno de sus laboratorios_ _En buscar nuevamente la forma de burlar a la muerte._

_ Buenas noches Doctor_ Saludo Anna (A.I.), estando flotando en el medio del laboratorio, rodeada por pequeños rectángulos holográficos, que tenían importantes archivos, lo cual ella iba corriendo y guardando en la distancia.

_ Saludos Anna, ¿ya has podido verificar a posibles reclutas?_ Pregunto Spiderman, viendo en profundidad a la A.I., ya que para él representa tres cosas, 1) La imagen de una promesa de regreso hacia su amada y de no renunciar a su nueva oportunidad, 2) El más complejo y sofisticado sistema de almacenamiento de información y 3) Que ante él estaba su propio fantasma de navidades futuras, profetizando su destino lúgubre.

_ _Nuevamente libro una guerra contra un enemigo invisible, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no sé contra quien trato ni cómo afrontarlo (y obviamente no está en mi interior carcomiéndome lentamente_ ) _, pero sobre todo no estoy solo__ Pensó Otto, acercándose al holograma, donde a su lado pudo ver una gran pantalla holográfica, mostrando varios rostros conocidos: " _Superior ejercito: Reclutas potenciales"_

 _Ángel: Warren Worthington III_

 _Beast: Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy_

 _Cardiac: Elías "Eli" Wirtham_

 _Cyclops: Scott Summers_

 _Daredevil: Matthew Michael Murdock_

 _Hulk: Bruce Banner_

 _Iceman: Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake_

 _Marvel girl: Jean Grey_

 _Punisher: Frank Castle_

 _Stunner: Angélica Brancale_

_ ¿Angélica?, ¿qué hace ella en la lista?_ Pregunto Spidey, extrañado de que su antigua amante estuviera entre uno de los candidatos.

_ Pues Doctor, si mal no recuerdo, usted me pidió que reúna cuidadosamente a posibles reclutas de confianza y competentes a la hora de afrontar una amenaza que comprometa su exclusivo bienestar, teniendo en cuenta a superhéroes que sean de su agrado y que haya trabajado previamente con ellos. Lo cual gracias a mi pequeña sugerencia, Angélica Brancale alias Stunner y spiderman pudieron terminar en buenos términos, bajo la bendición del "Doctor Octopus", ¿o acaso ya se ah olvidado?_ Respondió Anna (A.I.), habiendo relatado su labor sin mirarlo, hasta que volteo al pronunciar el nombre del antiguo villano.

_ No, por supuesto que no, como olvidarlo_ Dijo Otto, al recordar ese día que tuvo bastantes emociones encontradas, al tratar con el descarado del Doctor Donald Lamaze, al enfrentar a su antiguo amor perdido y luego que el segundo problema fue la solución al primero. Pero nada de ello lo hubiera preparado para el giro radical de aquel día.

 _Flashback_

 _Hace unos meses atrás…_

 _Spider-Island II_

 __Ya está hecho, con quitarme de encima al narizón de Lamaze podre por fin cumplir con mi maravilloso futuro como Peter Parker_ Aclamo Otto, ya estando saliendo de la plataforma R.V., estando inmensa mente asombrado de cómo han ido las cosas, hasta el punto de que ni en sus más salvajes sueños lo hubiera discernido._

 __Whirr Click, ¿amo quiere que lleve todo este equipo de realidad virtual a la bodega de equipos confiscados?_ Pregunto Living Brain, habiendo seguido de cerca el progreso del avatar de su dueño hasta su finalización._

 __ No será necesario robot, este equipo me será muy útil en futuras misiones que requiera el engaño sutil y sin arriesgar mi cuello en misiones suicidas, pero eso si hoy tengo ganas de festejar, así que mejor tráeme una de mis botellas de vino tinto que guardo en mi oficina_ Ordeno Spiderman, logrando que Living Brain se dirigiera a su oficina inmediatamente sin titubear ni perdiendo el tiempo._

 __ ¿Doctor puedo tener unas palabras con usted?_ Pregunto Anna (A.I.), que había aparecido de la nada al lado de Otto flotando, algo que el buen doctor ya se había acostumbrado a sus repentinas apariciones._

 __ Seguro Anna, ¿De qué quieres discutir?_ Le respondió Otto, ahora estando sentado en su gran sofá, rodeado de pequeñas ventanas holográficas, observando varias cadenas de noticias o algún que otro programa que le llamara la atención, ya sacándose la máscara para mayor comodidad._

 __Es sobre su reciente conflicto con la súper humana conocida como Stunner, alias Angélica Brancale_ Respondió la holo-asistente, logrando que Octavius alzara una ceja ante la repentina petición del holograma sobre un tema que a unos minutos lo había dejado como "caso cerrado". Pero antes de responder fue interrumpido por su otro asistente._

 __Whirr Click, amo aquí esta su bebida_ Dijo Living Brain, ofreciendo en una bandeja una botella de vino tinto, junto con una copa llena de ese liquido. Lo cual Otto, agarro la copa y tomo medio sorbo para su placer y para calmar sus nervios, rezando mentalmente de que su holo-asistente no haya desarrollado alguna especie de mal sana sentido del humor._

 __Si, ¿exactamente de qué quieres discutir sobre la Sra. Brancale?, ya que hasta donde sé, ella ya no representa ninguna amenaza para mi agenda y más aun para nadie en absoluto_ Dijo Octavius, queriendo buscar la lógica de esta conversación._

 __No es sobre si ella es una amenaza o no para sus intereses, Doctor, es sobre el destino de ella, ya que a pesar de a verla derrotado y confiscarle la plataforma R.V., eso no quita el hecho que las fuerzas policiales la estén buscando y que no tardaran en dar con ella, ¿o acaso no ha pensado en la repercusiones que podrían a ver tenido sus acciones?_ Pregunto Anna (A.I.), dejando al científico estupefacto con su pregunta, pero a la vez teniendo sus sospechas sobre como ella lo miraba, como si quisiera discernir algo cuando él le contestara, así que el trato de responder con cuidado._

 __Si soy consciente de ello, se que a ella la encontrarían y arrestarían por las grandes daños públicos ocasionados, por eso luego yo pagaría su fianza anónimamente, para luego mover algunos hilos en la oficia de Jameson para enviarla a protección de testigos, para que ella pueda por fin tener la vida que se merece sin preocuparse por el pasado nunca más_ Respondió el ex –villano, sintiendo un gran peso en el corazón al saber que su antigua amada se iba nuevamente de su vida, pero que era lo mejor para su nueva relación._

 __Suena un gran plan Doctor, pero lamentablemente falla en una cosa_ Contrarresto Anna (A.I)._

 __ ¿Y en qué cosa fallaría mi plan?_ Pregunto Otto._

 __En lo emocional Doctor, aunque tuviera la chance de una nueva vida junto con que su pasado jamás la encuentre, eso no la libra de toda una vida de decepción y burla, junto con el hecho de que acaba de perder al amor de su vida y su habilidad de poder ser Stunner, estando nuevamente sin nada, tal vez Doctor debería revaluar su plan de acción_ Dijo la I.A., haciendo notar su punto de vista, dejando casi perplejo a Otto._

 __ ¿Por qué el repentino interés en como queden mis contrincantes?, Ya que lo que hice con Stunner, fue lo más leve que hecho contra algún delincuente hasta la fecha_ Contesto Octavius, queriendo saber a qué iba toda esta conversación, porque él podía ver pero no leer entre líneas que había algo más de lo que Anna (A.I.) le estaba diciendo, y eso le había agotado la paciencia._

 __No es sobre mi interés en ella Doctor, es sobre usted, ya que desde mi creación eh velado por su bienestar y complacencia, ese ha sido mi principal prioridad, lo cual trato de evitar fracasar nuevamente en mi función, siendo en aquel entonces totalmente inútil para verlo salvado y ahora mismo no poder detallarle sobre ello, por eso trato de verificar las causas de su caída para que la historia no se repita, y actualmente tengo cierto datos sobre esas debilidades_ Afirmo Anna (A.I.), logrando que el héroe tuviera una punzada en su orgullo, pero por ser ella, el no perdería los estribos, calmándose internamente, pero contrarrestando amargamente._

 __Mi dulce asistente, a pesar de que me has servido bien hasta el momento, puedo decir con toda franqueza que yo no poseo ninguna debilidad, ya eh superado todos los obstáculos de mi inferior predecesor, eh podido poner de rodillas a la sociedad criminal en Nueva York como nunca antes se había hecho y estoy a punto de crear una compañía que llevara al mundo hacia un futuro más brillante, más avanzado, MAS SUPERIOR, alguien que posee el intelecto del Doctor Octopus y las habilidades de Spiderman, es infalible_ Orgullosamente dijo Spiderman, jactándose de sus afirmaciones y demostrándolas más con una sonrisa soberbia, donde a su vez tomo otro sorbo de su copa._

 __Lamento contradecirlo Doctor, pero acaba de señalar sus dos talones de Aquiles_ Informo Anna (A.I.)._

 __ ¡¿Cómo dices?!_Reacciono Otto, ante su afirmación._

 __Por que usted Doctor, como acaba de mencionar sus dos mayores virtudes, pero a su vez conllevan sus mayores defectos, ya que por un lado tenemos a las habilidades de Spiderman, que aunque sorprendentes y extraordinarias, su portador tiende a sentirse invencible y por ello no siente la necesidad de encuadrad en un equipo, mas cuando se siente que tanto poder y responsabilidad se apoyan en sus hombros, por ello su soledad lo condena a ser blanco de e numerables enemigos que reuniéndose en algún punto lograran la victoria sobre él, pero aun cuando el portador este en un equipo, eso no quiere decir que lo protegerán todo el tiempo y menos cuando el no está a cargo_ Dijo Anna (A.I.), logrando captar mayor atención en Otto y dando señales de que el no la interrumpiera, prosiguió con sus afirmaciones_ Y en el Dr Octopus, su mente siendo muy brillante y un maestro de los planes meticulosos, el es demasiado confiado y soberbio, ya que a pesar de tener la victoria al alcance de sus manos, el siempre queda a merced de situaciones que él no había predicho y se ve superado cuando subestima el poder de su oponente, probando que el dependa de esbirros como los Sinister Six, Masters of Evil o actualmente los Spiderlings para afrontar el peligro, pero nunca camaradas que combata codo a codo para fraternizar y ganarse sus confianzas._

 __ ¿O sea me estas queriendo decir que…?_Pregunto Otto, habiendo llegado a una posible respuesta mental, pero antes de terminar su frase fue interrumpido por Anna (A.I.)._

 __Lo que trato de decir Doctor, es que usted más que nunca necesita el apoyo de un equipo, formados por miembros que usted pueda confiar y que hayan trabajado con usted codo a codo durante alguna crisis, pero descartando a los antiguos aliados de Peter Parker, ya que ellos solo tienen la imagen del Amazing Spider-man, no del Superior Spider-man, eso incluye a los Avengers, que a pesar de ser uno actualmente, lo han puesto a prueba, demostrando que no coinciden en sus formas de hacer justicia; por ello y mas Doctor, usted debe mejorar su relación con todos los que lo rodean y poder ayudarlos en alguna forma para que ellos puedan devolverle el favor, y para evitar que se les vuelvan en su contra_ Declaro la Holo-asistente, logrando que Otto se diera cuenta, a lo que ella quería llegar concretamente._

 __Y para ello, necesito hacer una especie de prueba para poder mejorar en ese aspecto y la mejor opción ahora seria en Angélica, en verdad que esa es una idea brillante Anna, y más cuando también es para combatir contra la amenaza innombrable, ¿verdad?_ Dedujo Octavius, habiendo por fin armado el rompecabezas, quedando asombrado ante la estrategia de la A.I., aunque levemente celoso de que a él no se lo hubiera ocurrido antes._

 __Necesitara más que eso Doctor para afrontar esa amenaza, pero si, seria aplicable a la idea_ Dijo Anna (A.I.), dándole una sonrisa a su amo, por poder entender su estrategia y mas por avalarla, aunque todo signo de felicidad solo es una ilusión._

 __ Pues que no se diga mas, entonces has un en listado de los héroes que me eh cruzado siendo Spider-man, en la que sean confiables y competentes para ser dignos de mi equipo, mejor aun de mi ejercito para afrontar amenazas bajo mi mando, donde a su vez también tratare de forjar nuevas alianzas para ir subiendo en número mis reclutas, lo cual en forma de prueba empezare con la Sra. Brancale_ Ordeno Otto, estando ya parado, dejando su copa vacía en la bandeja que sostenía Living Brain ,extendiendo sus brazos y teniendo sus manos cerradas estando extasiado ante la ilusión de comandar su propio ejército de superhumanos, aunque la idea de verlos como compañeros es una idea que lo llena de dudas._

 __ Comenzare inmediatamente Doctor, aunque tengo que informarle que estado analizando la plataforma P.V. y eh encontrado cierta similitud con un artefacto de mi tiempo, lo cual tengo los planos y el historial del mismo en mis archivos, si lo desea puede leerlo en el holo-archivo que deposite en sus carpetas, creo que le será de gran ayuda para tratar con Brancale, sin nada más que decir, me pondré a trabajar_ Finalizo Anna (A.I.), desvaneciéndose en un parpadeo, donde el científico sabia que ahora ella estaría navegando entre sus computadoras buscando toda la información que necesite, para lograr el propósito mandado._

 _.A hora Otto, quedando solo junto a su ayudante robótico en el laboratorio, tuvo tiempo de procesar en lo ocurrido, pudiendo además de conseguir un cierto avance con el plan de nuevamente burlar a la muerte, donde al parecer el numero de aliados es la respuesta, pero para eso primero tendría que pasar una prueba autoimpuesta para demostrar que tan lejos podía dejar atrás sus prejuicios, para el bien de su nueva vida._

 _Acto seguido, volvió a sentarse en su sofá, aun rodeado por esas ventanas holográficas, lo cual él las hizo a un lado para concentrarse en el archivo que su A.I. le había depositado, donde al abrirla pudo contemplar unos planos de un casco-lentes de realidad virtual, que tenia la misma función que la camilla, pero sin la necesidad de una o de guantes especiales, llamado "Casco P.V.", de la compañía Alchemax en 2085, donde fue boom para la sociedad y mas para los que no fueron favorecidos estéticamente o de salud, lo cual su mecanismo y manejo es de lo más sencillo, ya que consiste en ponérselo, tocar el botón de inicio al costado derecho, y que el usuario este acostado en una cama o en algún sitio donde no sea perturbado de ninguna forma para no dañar la conexión entre usuario y avatar. Donde solo tiene que pensar de qué forma desea ser, también innovando que el usuario puede respirar, alimentarse y defecar a través de su avatar, siendo un milagro tecnológico. Pero por desgracia, ya entrando en el año 2090, hubo terribles repercusiones con el producto sobre uso criminal, quejas de grupos religiosos y que además muchos usuarios han reportado que sus avatares han sufrido ataques de hackers, sumándose la mejora de la medicina y de los implantes, dejo al casco P.V. obsoleto y donde actualmente en el año 2099 solo tiene uso en simuladores de entrenamientos o en deportes extremos._

 __En verdad que impresionante, aunque qué extraño que no haya mención del diseñador de este casco o en quien se baso, aunque creo que me hago una idea_ Dijo para sí el ex –villano, sintiéndose robado por su futuro rival y más cuando no hubo contribución alguna en su nombre, Otto ajustaría más tarde cuentas con Stone, pero ahora un juego a la vez, lo cual este juego no sería difícil de finalizar._

 __Whirr Click, ¿amo quiere que le sirva otra copa?_ Pregunto Living Brain, habiendo estado toda la conversación quieto y en silencio, esperando alguna orden de su amo, pero queriendo servir mejor a su amo, se vio obligado para tener nuevas instrucciones._

 __No, guarda la botella donde estaba y tráeme mi caja de herramientas, esta noche hare historia_ Ordeno el héroe, aun sin apartar la mirada de los planos que estaban flotando ante él, fijándose lo fácil y rápido que sería su construcción, mas cuando tenía todo el material necesario a su disposición._

 __Whirr Click, en seguida amo_ Contesto el robot._

 _Fin del Flashback_

_ Pero aun así, dudo que la Sra. Bagley (nueva identidad) quiera volver nuevamente a las andadas de superhéroes, aunque pudiera, ella seguramente no quisiera abandonar su nueva vida como dueña del más lujoso gimnasio femenino de la ciudad y ser modelo deportivo_ Afirmo Otto, ya que después de que la arrestaran, la liberaran por su pago anónimo, darle nuevo nombre y fondos y el casco de realidad virtual, ella ah podido empezar como ella quiso y como ella quisiera ser vista, aunque Otto siempre la vio igual de bella.

_Pues yo propongo que lo dejemos en la posibilidad Doctor, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo tendrá que depender de un haz bajo la manga_ Dijo Anna (A.I.), habiendo dejado de trabajar en los archivos holográficos y ahora estando a lado de Spider-man.

_Pero aun así, esto no es suficiente para afrontar la amenaza y que los demás héroes me traicionen, ¿verdad?_ Pregunto Octavius, estando ahora comiendo una de las galletas de su novia.

_Me temo que aun no es suficiente Doctor, pero aun si esto sirve como prueba de que usted aun puede aspirar a mas_ Dijo Anna (A.I.), tratando de alentar a su amo, pero su programación solo se limita a servir, no ah entender y devolver el si mentalismo humano, a menos que ello le sirva para cumplir su primeriza función.

 __Oh Anna, solo con verte y escuchándote me hace sentir que estoy delante de mi verdadera novia que ya yace en nuestro departamento descansando, pero sé que no eres ella y aunque te le parezcas y que me ayudado más que nadie, algunas veces desearía disecar tus memorias y abrirme paso hacia la verdad que escondes. Pero al hacerlo se que estaría degollando a la gallina de los huevos de oro, que perdería mi única posibilidad de salvarme, tengo que permanecer calmado, lógico y sobre todo en tragar mi orgullo y dejar que un ser artificial me guie__ Reflexiono Spider-man, sabiendo que ella era su principal aliada y su oráculo contra las amenazas futuras, aunque claro fueran predicciones vagas y nebulosas, que hacían de esta guerra privada, en n juego de adivinanzas.

_ Aunque volviendo con los reclutas, creo que los X-men podrían ser de gran ayuda, ya que usted Doctor les ah dado una buen impresión a ellos y han sido eficaces colegas contra su versión robótica y de Abominación, aunque claro no se los podría poner en un mortal peligro ya que ellos son desplazados del pasado, lo cual conlleva sus consecuencias del espacio y tiempo si algo les sucediera_ Dijo Anna (A.I.).

_ Y con Banner se que podría confiar, ya que por ser ambos Avengers y que con Parker han tenido historia juntos, se que sería un aliado de fiar y más cuando también estuvimos combatiendo contra esas porquerías cibernéticas_ Dijo Otto, dando su opinión y a su vez dejando la bandeja en su mesa de trabajo y volviendo a taparse la mitad del rostro con su máscara, ya que había devorado todas las galletas.

_Además Cardiac ya está altamente comprometido tanto con Parker como con Spider-man, donde usted saca ventaja de sus habilidades medicas en sus centros privados en apoyo de Parker Industries, como su destreza de vigilante_ Dijo la holo-asistente, siguiendo evaluando con su amo los demás reclutas.

_Y hablando de vigilantes, tanto Punisher como Daredevil son opciones lógicas, ya que Castle es un arma viviente solo tengo que señalar a donde disparar y el con gusto lo hará a cualquier escoria criminal; y Murdock con gusto pelearía a lado de Spider-man, aunque tal vez eh tenido con el ciertos altibajos, eso no significa que no podamos colaborar juntos si se trata de un mismo fin_ Confirmo Otto, viendo que hasta ahora iba bien encaminado en su ejército, aunque aun sentía que podía agregar más soldados, pero estos no eran héroes_ Aunque podrías sumar más números, si pondría en marcha el programa: "Superior Six", Ya habrás leído sobre eso en mis expedientes, ¿pero porque no los veo en mi lista de reclutas potenciales?.

_Porque Doctor, ese programa en realidad está condenado desde el principio y más cuando en realidad va a perjudicarlo más que beneficiarlo_ Dijo Anna (A.I.), ahora mirándolo a los ojos, mostrando un rostro preocupado y muy angustioso al oír esa idea.

_Pero Anna, este plan es perfecto, ya que controlar a mis antiguos camaradas y teniéndolos prisioneros en mi instalación, saco el máximo provecho de sus habilidades y hago que paguen sirviendo a la ciudad que tanto han atormentado, simplemente es perfecto y muy innovador aunque lo diga yo_ Dijo Octavius, sintiéndose 100% seguro de que este equipo seria efectivo contra toda amenaza, además de preocuparse de la confianza y lealtades de sus camaradas, ya que con este equipo no necesitaría de los Avengers nunca más y también de que sus miembros son desechables y reemplazables.

_ Como dije hace meses atrás Doctor, su talón de Aquiles es su exceso de confianza, ya que usted mide la oportunidad de éxito y no la de fracaso, donde usted solo se asegura de obtener la victoria pero no tratar de evitar de no perderla o hacer escenarios hipotéticos de que pasaría si su plan fracasa, como que pasaría si pierde total control de sus marionetas y se vuelven en contra suya, volviendo a su otra debilidad de que estará solo en esa situación sin que nadie de confianza lo ayude, superado nuevamente en número y agregando el hecho de que cuando se enteren los demás héroes de lo que ah hecho, me temo que muchos dejaran de verlo como a un héroe, así que le propongo olvidar este programa y concentrándose en lo importante o por lo menos mejorar la forma de que va controlar a los antiguos miembros de los Sinister Six_ Reprendió Anna (A.I.), habiendo dejado semi aturdido a su amo, ya que al buen Doctor no se le había ocurrido semejante panorama de que toda se les vaya de las manos y que sufriera tantas repercusiones, demostrando nuevamente que su soberbia se llevo lo mejor de él otra vez.

_ ¡Maldita sea!, tienes razón Anna, ¡como pude ser tan estúpido para creer que podría seguir teniendo el control!, en verdad habría muchas formas de que yo pierda el control de esos cinco, en verdad se me ocurren ahora demasiadas formas muy plausibles, debo buscar la otra forma, tal vez…. ¡Lo tengo, lavado de cerebro a través de nanotecnología, donde podre implantarles recuerdos falsos y manipular ciertos sentimientos para moldearlos en héroes!_ Afirmo Otto, viendo una nueva forma de redimir a sus antiguos compañeros del crimen, pero luego se le cruzo un lamentable pensamiento donde paralelamente su A.I. se le adelanto.

_Pero Doctor, aun esa tecnología aun no existe y que además algunos experimentos similares solo han sido temporales o fatales para los sujetos, aunque si usted la mejorada eh hiciera pruebas de fuego tal vez habría chances, aunque diría que sería una buena opción dejarlo como tarea pendiente_ Sugirió la holograma, que aunque no lo admitiera se diría que ella no quisiera nada que ver con la idea nada ortodoxa de su dueño.

_Pues aun puedo tener a los cinco aun invernando en sus capsulas hasta que se hagan las pruebas, pero aun faltaría mejorar el rendimiento de los nanobots, Sajani y yo hemos estado inmersos en ese proyecto, tal vez si la puedo convencerla de agregarles la función en la exploración en el organismo humano, pueda seguir desarrollándolos hasta poder contralarlos tan eficazmente como mis spider-bots, aunque viendo los divididos los tiempos que tengo lo más probable que me tarde todo un año en tenerlos listos_ Dijo SpOck, habiendo medido el lapso de tiempo que llevaría aquella empresa, agregando una tarea más a la haya larga lista proyectos pendientes .

_Una sabia decisión Doctor, porque ya como científico usted debe pensar lógicamente, ser prudente, sabiendo que hay causas y consecuencias en sus acciones como Spider-man, donde no solo te afectaran a ti sino a todos los que te rodean_ Finalizo Anna (A.I.), dejando a Otto con sus propios pensamientos.

 _.Departamento de Peter Parker y Anna María Marconi._

. Otto ya entrando a su habitación, donde en su cama veía a la pequeña mujercita bien tapada entre sus sabanas, donde estabasumergida en sus sueños, dejando al joven empresario conmovido por su belleza de ensueños.

_ _Aun dormida es insufriblemente hermosa, espero que no se haya quedado hasta tarde despierta esperándome, aunque ahora quisiera besarla con locura se que la despertaría y me daría un buen regaño por llegar muy tarde, así que mejor me abstengo de ese deseo__ Pensó Octavius, ya sacándose su traje de trabajo, quedando solo en boxes y sumergiéndose en la cama lentamente para no despertar a su doncella.

_Creí decirte que no te quedaras tan tarde, chico listo_ Dijo Anna, tomando por sorpresa a Otto, donde ella lo veía con los ojos semi cerrados.

_Lo siento madam, pero se presentaron ciertas cosas de cierto superhéroe que debían ser revisadas, pero por lo menos no es tan tarde ¿O sí?_ Pregunto Peter, dando su mejor sonrisa inocente para apaciguar la creciente ira de su novia.

_Que signifique que seas el ayudante especial del arácnido, no significa que tengas que venir a las 04:30Hs de la mañana_ Respondió Marconi, poniendo cara de enojada a cada momento, logrando poner más nervioso a Otto.

_Lo siento Anna, mañana te lo compensare, si quieres faltamos al trabajo y nos vamos a comer algo, solo si tu quiere y hablando de comida tus galletas químicamente alteradas fueron una delicia_ Dijo Parker, tratando de quedar bien parado con su novia y tratando de no hacerla enojar, aunque era muy difícil ahora que se le ocurriera algo bueno porque ya estaba muy cansado, pero para su sorpresa, Anna cambio su cara a una sonrisa y se puso a reír.

_Jajaja, Peter debiste ver tu cara, descuida chico listo solo bromeaba, sabes que no me molesta que ayudes a Spider-man, es bueno que el cuente contigo, solo espero que el no te agobie tanto ya que tu también tienes una gran responsabilidad dirigiendo una gran empresa y además de ser mi novio_ Dijo alegremente Anna, acercándose a Parker dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

_Si una gran responsabilidad, pero que tiene sus grandes recompensas_ Dijo tiernamente Otto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su novia, para darle un profundo beso que tardo un buen rato en separarse.

_Vaya gran movimiento Parker, más cuando mencionaste mis galletas_ Dijo Marconi, abrazada a su novio y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

_Oye sabes que me gustan mucho tus galletas y que además no mentiría sobre ello, además si quieres nos fugamos del trabajo y vamos a donde tú quieras, yo invito por cierto_ Afirmo Peter, apoyando su cabeza encima de ella profundizando el abrazo.

_O solo duérmete y ya, lo que yo quiero mañana es ir a trabajar para que veas en lo que eh estado trabajando_ Dijo Anna, levantando la vista para cruzarse con la mirada de Peter.

_Pues me parece una interesante propuesta Sra. Marconi_ Dijo Otto.

_Me alegra que accediera Sr. Parker_ Dijo Anna.

.Después de otro tierno beso, ambos durmieron estando ambos en paz al estar en los brazos del otro, sin conocimiento de que planes siniestros y perversos se estaban gestando en las profundidades de la ciudad, en los niveles más bajos de los subterráneos y alcantarillas, con perversas criaturas con sed de sangre y caos.

. _Lugar desconocido del subterráneo._

_Cuando atacaremos mi señor, ¡ya quiero destruir al arácnido y hacerlo pagar por destruir mi vida!_ Rugió un Goblin con aspecto medieval y con cara de pocos amigos.

_Pues has fila Knight Goblin, ¡porque yo y mi hermana seremos que traigan la cabeza del arácnido a King Goblin!_ Chillo otro Goblin que salió de las sombras, que aunque era obvio era una mujer su fealdad eclipsaba todo rasgo femenino.

_Pues yo no veo que tu hermana te este acompañando ahora Menace, mejor no te entrometas en mi camino, o tú serás a quien destruya_ Amenazo Knight Goblin, sacando su espada de fuego apuntando hacia Menace.

_ ¡NO! , ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES MANGA DE ESTUPIDOS TENDRA ESE HONOR!_ Grito desde su trono improvisado, el nada más y menos que el King Goblin, rodeado por sus súbditos, cada uno teniendo una máscara Goblin y haciendo arrodillar a ambos Goblins de aspecto medieval _ Solo yo tendré ese honor, ustedes solo tendrán el honor en contribuir a mi victoria, ¡EN LA QUE CONQUISTARE NUEVA YORK, Y DERRAMARE LA SANGRE DEL FALSO ARACNIDO JAJAJAJAJA!

 _Continuara…_

 **El próximo capítulo, habrá un encuentro venenoso y mas reclutas para el ejercito de Otto para la amenaza que se arrastra lentamente pero letal hacia nuestro querido héroe, no se lo pierdan.**

 **Y como bonus extra solo querría agregar, que el nuevo apellido de Stunner, viene de unos de sus creadores, Mark Bagley.**


	3. Encuentro venenoso del cuarto tipo (1)

Encuentro venenoso del cuarto tipo (¼)

 _.Torre Avengers_

_ ¡Esto es inaceptable, además de extremadamente peligroso, irresponsable, _estúpido_ y que talvez sea la mayor mas mala idea que haya escuchado salir de tu boca Rogers!_ Reprendió Spiderman, señalando acusadoramente al líder del equipo mas poderoso de la tierra, el Capitán America, junto a su lado se encontraban los demás integrantes de dicho equipo, el invencible Iron man, el poderoso Thor, el salvaje Wolverine, la letal Black widow y la experimentada Spider woman; todos estando en sala principal discutiendo sobre el secretismo de cierto soldado, Flash Thompson alias Agente Venom, que yacía en la enfermería de la torre recomponiéndose después del enfrentamiento con el trepa muros.

_ En primer lugar cálmate Spidey, en segundo ya te lo dije el cabo Thompson tiene completo control del simbionte Venom y ah demostrado su valía en el campo de batalla innumerable beses para sumarse a los Vengadores, el cuenta con mi total confianza_ Dijo el Capitán America, mostrando serenidad y determinación en su respuesta.

_ Si los Vengadores, pero más bien me suena que lo enlistaste a una especie de cuadrilla Black Ops, porque a decir verdad el tal "Agente Venom" no serviría para nada mas que asesinar y destruir, ya que no puedo imaginar a un parasito extraterrestre y a un soldado bien entrenado hacer otra cosa. Además lo dices como si todos en esta habitación supieran de su existencia, ¿O me equivoco?_ Pregunto Superior Spiderman, observando a los demás vengadores en busca de una respuesta.

_ Ay creo que el chico tiene un punto Steve, ni siquiera yo sabia de esos Secret Avengers tuyos y mucho menos que estaba Venom en esto_ Dijo Iron man, mirando fijamente al Capitán America y el devolviéndole la mirada.

_ Yo si lo sabia_ Contesto Black Widow, estando sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa principal de reunión.

_ Y si tu lo sabes seguramente Barton probable también sepa algo al respecto ¿O no es así Nat?_ Dijo Wolverine, estando apoyado sobre la pared mas cercana y cruzado de brazos, dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Tal vez si, tal vez no Logan, pero ¿A que viene la pregunta? ¿Acaso estas algo celoso de que el Capi no te haya tenido en cuenta para formar un equipo para lidiar con problemas que no cualquier avenger podría tratar, y si un pequeño grupo que "son los mejores en lo que hacen, pero lo que hacen no es muy agradable"?_ Pregunto burlonamente Black Widow, girando levemente la cabeza para mostrar una sonrisa taimada y levantando la mano izquierda en forma de garras para hacer mas visible su burla, ganando consigo algunas carcajadas.

_ Auch, justo en el orgullo_ Dijo Spider woman, tapando su boca levemente con su mano, para no dejar escapar una carcajada mas fuerte.

_ JAJAJA, buena esa Natasha Romanoff, espera a que los tres guerreros escuchen de esto_ Dijo Thor, tratando de volver a la compostura.

_ Gggrrr, pues roja lo tomare como un si, lo cual eso me dice que ese grupo no es muy diferente a lo que era X-force, ¿No es así Cap?_ Pregunto Logan, ahora mirando a Steve Rogers, retándolo para que conteste y reavivando el conflicto que hubo hace algunos meses atrás con ciertos gemelos apocalípticos.

_ ¡No me interesa ninguna de sus ridículas riñas infantiles de Avengers, lo que me interesa saber es si ahora vas a destruir al simbionte! ¡¿O tendré que hacerlo yo?!_ Grito SpOck, llamando la atención de sus camaradas, más aun cuando levanto su brazo derecho mostrando amenazadoramente uno de sus guanteletes rojos que emitía una gran chispa de fuego, dando a mostrar su determinación y seriedad con el asunto con su antiguo némesis.

. Esto provoco que sus camaradas se pusieran tensos ante su amenaza, mas aun cuando venia de un hombre que antes fue un gran humorista y defensor de la vida, aunque se tratara Venom. Solo Iron man y Capitán América se mantuvieron en calma donde solo se miraron uno segundos, como si ellos charlaran alguna clase de idioma de miradas para ponerse de acuerdo quien iba a poner un alto a esto. Al final Tony Stark dio un paso al frente.

_ Wow espera chico no nos vayamos por las ramas, se que esto te moleta a un nivel muy personal, pero debes entender que ahora su nuevo portador tiene todo el control del simbionte, algo que yo puedo asegurarte por mis censores que monitorean la torre, buscando actividad hostil o comportamiento errático que comprometa al personal de la misma y ya hemos visto que no han activado en ningún momento desde que el llego aquí y eso que lucia bastante loco luego de que tu decidiste traerlo aquí después de esa brutal lucha contigo, solo para convencernos de ultimarlo, pero puedo hablar por mi mismo y por Steve de que ambos estamos de acuerdo de que Flash Thompson no es el mismo Venom que hemos peleado a lo largo de los años y que ha sido la única persona en darle un uso positivo en esta profesión, incluso mejor que cuando tu lo tenias_ Afirmo Stark, ya mostrando su rostro la cual tenia una sonrisa franca y a su vez extendiendo su mano para proyectar imágenes holográficas del Agente Venom, detallando lo que Tony acababa de decir hace unos momentos, logrando que Spidey apagara su brazalete-lanzallamas y viera por si mismo aquellos datos, lo cual solo se cruzo de brazos, advirtiendo que cambiaria de táctica para darle la razón.

_ Bien te lo concedo Stark, el sujeto tal vez pueda seguir manteniendo control del simbionte y jugar hacer el héroe, pero que me dicen de su naturaleza reproductiva, ya que los simbiontes se multiplicas asexualmente ¿no se les ocurrió pensar que con el pasar de los años Venom sigua dando a luz a mas de esas abominaciones, trayendo caos y destrucción a través de todo ser vivo que se fusionen?, haciendo frente no a uno o dos si no a toda una población de simbiontes con el único afán de apoderarse de todo ser vivo en el planeta, pero si ese no fuera el caso si habláramos hipotéticamente de que Thompson cayera en la línea del deber y que el simbionte tenga la necesidad de fusionarse con alguien mas y ese alguien no tenga pensamientos altruistas con eso de "un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad", volviendo a la vieja historia de volver a pelar contra una versión retorcida de mi. Lo mas lógico es cortar el problema de raíz, logrando prevenir mas males venideros y menos dolores de cabeza para su servidor, ¿que me dicen?_ Pregunto Spiderman, estando satisfecho de que pudo lograr sembrar la duda entre sus compañeros, todos mirándose unos a otros para ver quien solucionaba este predicamento.

_ _Si los tengo donde quería, ahora habiendo mostrado mis cartas podré eliminar por una vez por todas la peste que trajo Parker a nuestro mundo, teniendo un nuevo merito al erradicar esta amenaza, nada podrá impedir que __ Pensó Otto, antes de ser sacado de sus pensamientos bruscamente por las palabras de su líder.

_ Spider-man, tú más que nadie debería sabe que todos nosotros tenemos habilidades y talentos que más de una ocasión han sido codiciados o robados por nuestros enemigos, pero que al final hemos podido prevalecer y vencer a esas adversidades todos juntos, lo cual al juzgar a un buen hombre solo por ser una posible amenaza no ayuda en ningún sentido y menos a la unión que tiene este equipo, ¿o acaso ya has olvidado cuando antes todos creían que eras una amenaza?_ Pregunto Rogers, habiendo tomado por sorpresa a Otto, viendo por su reacción al dejar caer sus brazos a su costado y apartar su mirada levemente de los héroes que tenia adelante, en el resentimiento.

_ Si, como olvidarlo_ Contesto SpOck, recordando memorias ajenas a el, donde Parker fue constantemente juzgado y condenado como una amenaza para la ciudad, algo muy lejos de la realidad, pero a la vez también Otto recordó su pasado como Dr Octopus, una figura trágica que fue producto de eventos desafortunados de la vida asociado con la discriminación de su intelecto superior, ambos siendo rebajados por sus habilidades que están por encima de los simples mortales.

_ Y además aun no hemos escuchado de la opinión de los demás Avengers en esta sala, ¿Qué dicen muchachos?, ¿Dejamos que el nuevo Venom se sume al equipo?_ Pregunto Stark, extendiendo su brazo en dirección a los demás héroes en señal de que respondan.

_ Pues aunque encuentre desagradable y repulsivo al Venom que estuvo en el equipo de Avengers falsos de Osborn, en ese tiempo era otro hombre que hizo cosas enfermizas con ese poder, en cambio ahora hay un buen muchacho que quiere hacer las cosas bien y ser un héroe, el tiene mi voto de confianza_ Dijo Spider-woman, sonriendo y levantando la mano, para enfatizar la idea.

_ Concuerdo con Spider-woman, aunque esta retorcida criatura participo en el asedio de Asgard donde masacro a muchos de los míos, queda claro que era otro hombre que perpetuo esos atroces crímenes y según lo que eh escuchado decir sobre este Flash Thompson para ser un guerrero honorable que tiene bajo su control a ese demonio, pues ¡el hijo de Odín aprueba a Thompson para estar en las filas de los héroes mas poderosos de la tierra!_ Aclamo Thor, sonando lo ultimo tan alto como un estruendo.

_ Gran discurso grandote, por mi no hay problema, un héroe mas un villano menos, pero si escucho una sola cosa desagradable que haya hecho este soldadito a un humano o mutante inocente, pues digamos que le faltara algo mas que sus piernas_ Amenazo Wolverine, ya habiéndose apartado de la pared y estando alado de Thor, mostrando sus garras retractiles para dar su punto.

_ Yo no estoy en posición de arrojar piedras a nadie, pero si lo que Steve dice es verdad y confía en el, entonces ya a pasado las suficientes pruebas de fuego para ser uno de nosotros_ Dijo Black Widow, aun estando sentada en la misma silla, cruzada de piernas y mirando fijamente a Spider-man, que este último recién se da cuenta de esa mirada calculadora, como si estuviera estudiando su comportamiento en toda la conversación, tratando de descubrir algún inquietante misterio, lo cual Spidey solo se limito a mirar hacia otro lado disimuladamente, aunque eso no ayudaría mucho ahora.

_ Hay lo tienes amigo, la cosa del espacio exterior que esta unido a un ex –campeón de futbol americano se queda con nosotros, no te lo tomes a mal de acuerdo_ Dijo Tony, viendo como Spider-man cerraba los puños de ambas manos en total frustración eh ira, pero antes de poder decir algo mas fue interrumpido por los sonidos de unos tacones que se estaba acercando a ellos.

_ Hablando del equipo, quiero hacerte una pregunta Spider-man y quiero que seas directo conmigo, sin chistes y excusas, ¿como supiste que el Agente Venom es un vengador, cuando a todos en esta sala excepción mía y de Steve no lo sabían?_ Pregunto fríamente y sorpresivamente Romanoff, estando parada frente a SpOck, mirándolo inquisitivamente esperando su respuesta.

_ Ahora ella tiene un buen punto_ Dijo Iron man, intercambiando miradas con el Capitán America sobre esa interrogante que habían dejado pasar de largo.

. Los demás héroes al escuchar la interesante pregunta de su camarada y viendo que el trepa muros tenia problemas para responder, se acercaron lentamente hacia el hasta el punto de rodearlo esperando a que responda la pregunta.

_ ¿Tienes algo que decir con respecto a esto Spider-man?_ Pregunto Capitán America, mirándolo seriamente y cruzado de brazos.

 __ ¡No!, ¡esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, debí saber que esto pasaría, ¿¡como pude ser tan entupido!? ¿¡Porque te habré escuchado Anna!?__ Grito internamente Otto, y en un parpadeo recordó los eventos que lo trajeron hasta este problema.

 _Flashbacks_

 _Hace una hora atrás…_

 _Los muelles_

 __Lo siento Flash, debes haberme confundido…¡con alguien a quien le importe!_ Exclamo Superior Spider-man, teniendo su brazalete-lanzallamas apunto de descargar el infierno en Venom, pero antes de lograr su cometido fue interrumpido por una voz que venia de sus audífonos incorporados en su mascara._

 __ ¡Doctor no lo haga!, ¡no elimine a Flash Thompson, alias Agente Venom!_ Grito Anna (A.I.), sorprendiendo al propio Otto, ya que a pesar de ser un ser artificial y inexistente, se escuchaba el horror y la desesperación de su asistente holográfica._

 __ ¿Anna?, ¿Qué significa este atrevimiento tuyo en mi labor?, no tengo tiempo para lidiar puntos éticos ahora, ¡Venom debe morir!_ Dijo Spiderman, teniendo su brazo derecho apuntando con su lanzallamas a un quemado y aturdido Venom, y con el otro teniendo su mano en su oreja izquierda, donde tenia el comunicador donde entablaba la conversación con su asistente._

 __ Espera ¿con quien estas hablando ahora Spidey?_ Pregunto un confundido y asustado Agente Venom, viendo para todos lados, donde estaba siendo rodeado por los Spiderlings, sin ninguna escapatoria, aunque podría salir a los golpes de ahí pero ahora sentía curiosidad por la llamada que tenia su héroe de la juventud, rogando que fuese algún vengador o de Shield que le estuviese indicando que era uno de los buenos._

 __ ¡No muevas ningún músculo Thompson o juro que te incendiare junto con el simbionte!_ Ordeno SpOck, volviendo puntar mas de cerca de su objetivo pero también teniendo su atención en su llamada._

 __ Doctor, por favor escúcheme el portador del simbionte Venom actual no representa ninguna amenaza, inclusive es un vengador honorario en este tiempo, matarlo solo encenderá la ira de los demás vengadores que saben de su existencia, dándole horribles repercusiones si logra tal fin, ruego que reconsidere su plan de acción_ Suplico Anna (A.I.), tratando de prevenir a su amo sobre consecuencias que estropearían todo lo que han trabajado juntos y hacerle fallar sobre su misión primaria._

 __ ¿Venom un vengador?, ja, eso es imposible, ¡ellos jamás aceptarían a un monstruo perverso como el en su equipo!_ Dijo Spidey, desconfiando lo que decía su holo-asistente y no viéndole la lógica de cómo el Capi o Stark podrían confiar en esa bomba de tiempo alienígena._

 __ ¡Si Spidey, estoy con los Avengers!... bueno no del todo, ¡pero el capi lo sabe, el me dio el permiso para seguir conservando a Venom! ¡LO JURO!_ Grito Flash, invadido por el pánico y el miedo, observando como su héroe se debatía si tomarle la palabra o iba freírlo vivo, deseando que no sea lo ultimo, donde casi se queda sin aire cuando escucho su voz._

 __Pues la verdad no te creo, pero solo hay una forma de saber la verdad y rebelar si lo que dices es verdad, ¡ruega a Dios que si lo sea!, Anna comunícame con los Avengers_ Ordeno Spider-man, aun apuntando a Venom y abriendo comunicaciones con su auricular incorporado en su mascara al mismo tiempo, tal llamada no se hizo esperar._

 __Aquí la central de los Avengers, ¿habla el cap, que necesitas Spider-man?_ Pregunto el Capitán America, sonando firme y serio como siempre, esperando lo peor para entrar en acción por posible llamada de auxilio, algo muy alejado de la verdad._

 __ ¡Necesito respuesta Rogers!, ¿¡es Venom un vengador!?_ Pregunto bruscamente SpOck, siendo directo y cortante ante su interrogatorio hacia su líder, lo cual el mismo tomo su tiempo al responder._

 __Si lo es, aunque mas bien es un vengador honorario, lo cual eso implica que el cabo Thompson a tenido mi permiso para operar como Venom_ Contesto Rogers._

 __ ¡Exijo una explicación ahora!, ¡Porque ahora mismo tengo a Venom a punta de pistola a matar y si la respuesta no me satisface yo…_ Pero antes de poder seguir amenazando Otto, fue interrumpido por el centinela de la libertad._

 __ ¡Spider-man!, ¡Se te ordena desistir cualquier intento perjudicial hacia el Agente Venom, inmediatamente!_ Ordeno Steve, elevando la voz con sumo enojo y autoridad desde el comunicador, no queriendo escuchar alguna amenaza del trepa muros y tratando de evitar una ejecución en progreso_ Esto es lo que harás, tu traerás a Venom a la torre donde se te explicara todo, no quiero que el sufra daño de ningún tipo o me tendré obligado a llevar a toda una escuadrilla de Avengers hacia tu ubicación, ¿Te ah quedado claro soldado?._

 __Perfectamente Rogers_ Dijo fríamente Spider-man, cortando la comunicación y tratando de contenerse de decir maldiciones o insultos a su líder y tratando de pensar su nuevo plan de acción que se ejecutaría ahora_ ¡Spiderlings bajen sus armas!._

 _.Los Spiderlings se miraron unos a los otros, sorprendidos de la repentina decisión de su jefe, dudando de bajar la guardia frente a un muy bien conocido supervillano, mas aun siendo un simbionte y lo del reciente conflicto con unos de sus vástagos conocido como Carnage, algo que muchos de ellos preferirían olvidar. Pero ahora ellos temían mas las represarías de desobedecer las órdenes directas de su jefe, así que cumplieron su voluntad._

 _Aunque aun en el suelo estaba un muy sorprendido y dolorido Thompson, observando como los Spiderlings se alejaban de el lentamente dándole mas espacio para poder pararse con algo de dificultad, donde su traje lentamente volvía a arreglarse aunque un poco tembloroso y agitado, tapando completamente pero después de tomar nuevamente conciencia de su entorno pudo notar que Spider-man no se había movido de donde estaba, estando cruzado de brazos y al parecer habiendo estado observando toda la reparación de su traje, como un científico estudiando el comportamiento de una criatura exótica, pero sin ningún motivo académico mas bien como si quisiera buscar ciertas debilidades para sacar provecho de ello, algo que ah Flash le recorrió escalofríos por la espalda, hasta que decidió romper el silencio._

 __ ¿Y ahora que Spider-man?_ Pregunto Flash, sonando neutral y tranquilo como podía, no queriendo faltarle el respeto al hombre que a admirado toda su vida y que también estuvo a punto de matarlo, algo que gracias al destino no paso._

 __Ahora mismo tu seguirás mis ordenes al pie de la letra, síguelas y talvez no tenga que arrancarte esa cosa asquerosa que llevas alrededor de tu cuerpo, lo cual ahora mi prioridad es llegar al fondo de esto y solo lo haré si llevo tu alienígena trasero a la torre Avengers para una exhaustiva interrogación con respecto a tu papel como supuesto héroe, así que camina_ Ordeno Spidey, no dándole tiempo a Thompson para evaluar la situación actual y dándose la vuelta para dictar mas ordenes a sus esbirros, desde que iban a la confiscación de las armas del falso , hasta de evacuar y aprender a los heridos criminales, hasta que unos de sus secuaces se acerco y hablo con confianza a su superior._

 __Disculpe señor, pero el jefe de policía Pratchett ah ordenado que le demos un informe de la situación aquí a dentro o procederá a entrar con todo sus hombres para confirmar el mismo, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes señor?_ Dijo el Spiderling No.23, uno de los mejores Spiderlings y mano derecha de Spider-man en su ejercito._

 _.Pero antes de responderle, Otto estuvo creando un esquema mental sobre su próximo plan de acción, que involucraba los poderes de Venom y una sutil salida de aquí._

 __Dile a los demás que empaquen el material confiscado, lleven a los prisioneros afuera y retírense de nuevo hacia Spider-Island II, me encargare de dar los detalles al jefe Pratchett personalmente, pero antes solo déjenme una de las Arachnaughts con cuatro spiderlings como escolta, ya que tengo que entregar cierto paquete a los supuestos defensores de la tierra_ Ordeno SpOck, ya volteándose para a ser frente a su prisionero que lo había estado siguiendo atrás suyo y reanudando su amarga conversación._

 __Si señor_ Dijo No.23, alejándose en dirección a sus demás compañeros para transmitir las nuevas órdenes de su jefe y además de comprender la indirecta de Spider-man sobre su prisionero, algo que cualquier spiderling hubiera cometido el_ _estúpido_ _error de preguntar sobre su destino, algo que No.23 no era._

 __Thompson, veo que tu tienes cierto control del simbionte y no al revés, ¿No es así?_ Pregunto Spidey, nuevamente tomando por sorpresa a Flash, y pensándolo dos veces su respuesta antes de responder._

 __Si, tengo completo control del simbionte, Spidey_ Contesto el Agente Venom, creyendo esperanzadamente de que esa respuesta podría tener posibilidad de ganarse la confianza de su héroe y verlo como uno también._

 __Bien, entonces a sumo que entonces tienes acceso a todas las habilidades de Venom, entonces contéstame esto ¿Puedes cambiar de forma a voluntad?_ Pregunto nuevamente Otto, aunque si bien el sabia que había una enorme probabilidad de que si tuviese esa habilidad, era mejor prever que lamentar._

 __Si, aunque estoy un poco debilitado por nuestra confrontación y este algo nervioso el simbionte, puedo hacerlo, ¿Porque lo preguntas?_ Pregunto Venom, al no comprender a donde iba esta conversación._

 __Porque ahora adoptaras la forma de uno de mis esbirros, así podremos salir de este almacén sin armar mas escándalos y sospechas sobre tu repentina aparición hasta llegar a la torre de los vengadores ¿o acaso creías que iba caminar por ahí al lado de un supervillano así sin mas?_ Pregunto en un tono burlón Otto._

 __No…, bueno lo intentare_ Contesto Venom, concentrándose en el simbionte tome la forma en unos de los spiderlings, lo cual tomo unos segundos en trasformarse aunque aun se notaban ciertos tentáculos minúsculos o sombras del simbionte aun visibles._

 __Dijiste que tenias total control de esa cosa Thompson, ¿Por qué aun no logras estabilizarlo?_ Reprendió el Superior Spiderman, no estando satisfecho con el disfraz de Flash._

 __Lo intento si, solo es que aun esta asustado y furioso, ¡si tan solo tuviera unos calmantes!_ Afirmo Flash, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente para poder mejorar su disfraz, pero mas lo intentaba mas el simbionte empezaba a temblar y sacudirse, deformando su apariencia lentamente._

 __ ¿Um, calmantes?, creo que ya donde conseguir algunas dosis_ Dijo Spidey, pulsando algunos botones de su brazalete izquierdo, logrando que se acercaran tres spider-bots salidos entre los escombros y dirigiéndose hacia el agente Venom, lo cual de forma siniestra saltaron hacia su objetivo, donde uno cayo en el brazo izquierdo, otro en hombro derecho y el ultimo en la panza. Donde los tres de forma mecánica retractaron un par cada uno de pequeños colmillos y que al mismo tiempo y sin darle tiempo a Venom de reaccionar mordieron a su presa, haciendo que este último gritara de intenso dolor, casi inhumano._

 __ ¡AHHH, diablos quítamelas Spider!, ¡QUITAMELAS!_ Grito Thomson, presa del pánico al ser mordido por los pequeños monstruos mecánicos y no poder zafarse de su mordida, pero se detuvo unos momentos al sentirse mas relajado y un poco mareado, y por la voz del trepa muros._

 __Ya Thompson, termina con ese incesante parloteo tuyo, ya estará haciendo efecto la dosis que te suministran mis spider-bots_ Confirmo Spider-man, al ver que sus spider-bots se retiraban de Flash y que el simbionte por fin adoptaba la apariencia de uno de sus esbirros._

 __Espera un momento, ¿Acaso esas cosas me han drogado?_ Pregunto un sorprendido Venom, observándose así mismo y sintiendo nuevamente el control del simbionte._

 __ ¿Qué parte de "la dosis que te suministran mis spider-bots", no entendiste?_ Pregunto retóricamente SpOck, deseando internamente que los somníferos suministrados no hayan sido demasiado fuertes, para atontar al aspirante a héroe._

 __No, no es lo quería decir,… ¡es decir tu me drogaste!, ¿¡No pudiste haberme por lo menos advertirme de lo que ibas a ser!?_ Protesto Flash, estando enojado y perdiendo la paciencia con su héroe, ya que este último no ah mostrado mas que hospitalidad y menos amabilidad que Thomson por lo menos pensaba iba recibir es su primer encuentro, pero para su sorpresa y a la vez disgusto, la verdad era otra y mas por lo que escucho continuación._

 __ ¡Ja!, ¿Para que? ¿Para advertir a Venom de mi plan? ¿Para darle la oportunidad de que se vuelva loco y escapen juntos?, no Thomson, como dije mi prioridad ahora es llegar al fondo de esto y lo haré inclusive si tengo que llevarte amordazado y atado hacia los vengadores si es necesario_ Amenazo Superior Spider-man, sonriendo bajo su mascara al observar la expresión de su prisionero que estaba disfrazado de uno de sus esbirros, algo que no haya visto con anterioridad, pero al saber que se trataba de Venom era un silencioso logro personal al intimidar a aquella bestia venida de entre las estrellas_ Así que mejor agradéceme que te deje vestir con ese uniforme y te deje volar en uno de mis vehículos, un honor muy grande para alguien como tu, ahora ya basta de charla ¡En marcha! Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo valioso aquí._

 _.Sin más Spider-man se puso en marcha hacia fuera de la zona de combate que tuvo lugar previamente, dejando atrás al vengador honorario con un nudo en la garganta siguiéndolo por detrás, mostrando enojo en todo su rostro no cubierto y conteniéndose mentalmente de no insultar y maldecir a su héroe._

 _Ya habiendo salido del almacén, veían como el ante ultimo de los Arachnaughts toma vuelo y que uno aun los esperaba a tras del perímetro marcado por la policía, donde se reunieron con el jefe Pratchett._

 __Oye Spider-man, ¿Qué paso haya dentro?, ya que ninguno de tus hombres dio una respuesta concreta con todo el asunto sobre Venom_ Interrogo el Jefe Pratchett, estando de brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria._

 __Pues como vera Jefe Pratchett, la situación ya esta bajo control, hemos podido atrapar a los restantes secuaces del nuevo y a demás de confiscar todas sus armas de arsenal militar, con el permiso del alcalde por supuesto, siendo esta una operación exitosa sin bajas civiles, puede estar orgulloso de su trabajo y de sus hombres señor_ Explico SpOck, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo al narrar los hechos heroicos al oficial en frente, claro que puede ser cansador al hacerlo pero tienen sus ventajas a la hora de demostrar mas su valía como héroe._

 __ Bueno si, eso ya lo sabia pero aun no me has contado que a sido de Venom_ Dijo Pratchett, ya queriendo llegar al fondo de esto. Algo que hizo resaltar al Agente Venom disfrazado, observando desde atrás del superhéroe que le diría sobre el a las autoridades, pensando en muchos escenarios de que le hubiese respondido, pero al final nuevamente el avenger lo dejo sin palabras._

 __Fue una falsa alarma Pratchett, no era Venom, debió ser algún cambia formas o alguien con tecnología avanzada para hacernos creer que se trataba de el, un sicario que no quiso dar la cara para cumplir su labor, que era asesinar al Crime-Master_ Afirmo Spidey, donde señalo a este ultimo que estaba esposado y siendo atendido en una ambulancia con las puertas traseras abiertas, llamando la atención al súper villano_ Seguramente contrato por alguna organización rival o alguno de los demás fenómenos que contrata Roderick Kingsley alias Hobgoblin, seguramente queriendo eliminar una franquicia fracasada._

 __ ¡No!, ¡Miente! ¡Miente con todos los dientes! ¡Yo soy el que mas recauda para el Sr. Kingsley!_ Grito entupidamente el falso Crime-Master, pero antes de seguir defendiendo su ocupación, se dio cuenta tarde de su grave error._

 __Así que admites que trabajas para el Hobgoblin, que ah estado vendiendo a perdedores como tu, franquicias de nombres y equipos de supervillanos asesinados o retirados a cambio de un porcentaje de sus ganancias através de sus diversos atracos ¿O me equivoco?_ Interrogo Spidey, quedando encantado de estar mas cerca de atrapar al ultimo jefe criminal de New York y mas cuando interrogué exhaustivamente a este fracaso de súper villano._

 __Y veo que ya te has recuperado lo suficiente para ir a tu_ _cómoda_ _celda_ Dijo el jefe de la policía, haciendo unas señas a unos dos policías para que lo sacaran de la ambulancia y lo pusieran en uno de los patrulleros, no sin antes gritar sobre cierto asunto a rastras._

 __ ¡ESPEREN! ¡ESPEREN! ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON MI ABOGADO! ¡DEBO TENER PROTECCION, POR FAVOR! ¡Y ERA VENOM! ¡ERA VENOM!_ Grito energéticamente el falso Crime-Master, ya cortando su griterío al entrar a los asientos traseros del patrullero y los dos policías subiéndose adelante, conduciendo hacia dentro de la metrópolis._

 __Vaya idiota, bueno entonces supongo que ese sicario logro escapar, ¿No es así?_ Dedujo Pratchett, viendo que no había nadie destacado entre los detenidos para que sea ese asesino asueldo._

 __No, lamentablemente se mato así mismo al querer escapar con alguna clase de dispositivo de teletransportación inestable, solo logro desintegrarse el muy infeliz_ Mintió nuevamente Otto, jactándose que la pobre mente del oficial creerá todo lo que le diga, mas haya de que pareciera todo conveniente, pero tenia la ventaja de que esto era un escenario de héroes vs villanos, al que los neoyorkinos estaban acostumbrados de que les pase estas cosas inexplicables o que no entendieran pero aun así podían seguir con sus pequeñas vidas._

 _.Es oficial al no tener ni una remota idea de lo que decía, solo pudo fingir que entendía y de ahí volvió a su propia agenda de disolver el perímetro y despejar a la gentuza que estaba por los alrededores._

 _Siguiendo su marcha hacia el Arachnaught que estaba estacionado en medio de la calle, donde fueron recibidos por los spiderlings. Ya entrando en el gran vehiculo en forma de araña, SpOck se sentó al lado de uno de sus esbirros, estando al frente de su prisionero encubierto, que estaba sentado al medio de otros dos spiderlings, sintiéndose atrapado eh incomodo pero Flash tenia otras ideas en la cabeza, del por que Spidey no dijo nada de su presencia y mas que mintió descaradamente sobre lo que paso en los muelles a los agentes de la ley. Ya despegando del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia la base de los Vengadores, aun así algo lo tuvo intrigado al agente, ya que no espera mejor trato que recibió después de la confrontación que tuvieron previamente, además de descubrir una nueva organización que vendía identidades de supervillanos inactivos mas aun de su antiguo némesis. Aunque ahora solo quedaba resignado a ver sus propios falso zapatos, para no ser contacto visual con el héroe que estaba sentado al frente suyo, que estaba sentado con la espalda erguida, cruzado de brazos, también cruzado de pies con su pie derecho descansando en rodilla izquierda y con la mirada duramente fija en el; un viaje muy inquietante y silencioso._

 __Señor ya hemos llegado, ¿Dónde desea que desembarque?_ Pregunto el cuarto spiderling que conducía el Arachnaught._

 __Desembarca arriba de la torre, los Avengers deben estar en su sala de junta y con nuestro cargamento especial mejor no arriesgarse_ Ordeno Spider-man, ya parándose de su asiento, estando ansioso de las respuestas que le dirán sus compañeros sobre este predicamento._

 _El Arachnaught pudo desembarcar en el techo de la torre sin problemas, donde ya acoplada abrió una de sus puertas laterales donde el primero en bajar fue Spidey, pero antes de hacer otra cosa volteo hacia dentro de su vehiculo._

 __Muy bien Thomson, ya puedes quitarte ese disfraz_ Dijo SpOck, ya esperando a su prisionero. Lo cual al principio los otros dos spiderlings que los habían acompañado se miraron entre si para saber con quien hablaba ya que su jefe jamás se dirigía a ellos por sus nombres, sino por sus dijitos._

 _Pero para su desagradable sorpresa, su supuesto colega que estaba sentado al medio de ellos empezaba hacer envolvidó en un líquido negro pegajoso que desasía su apariencia para mostrar la del villano que acababan de enfrentar hace rato, solo pudieron chillar de terror y en forzarse en el horror de agarrar sus armas, ya que se alejaba de ellos y caminaba hacia su jefe._

 __ ¡Guarden sus armas! ¡Es una orden! El viene conmigo_ Ordeno fríamente Spidey, logrando que sus soldados hicieran lo que les decía y a su vez ahorrarlos de un terrible destino._

 _.Ya volviendo a su apariencia como Venom, se pusieron en marcha hacia la entrada de la torre, pero repentinamente el simbionte empezó a desquiciarse nuevamente, mostrando una irritación en el cuerpo mas violenta que antes, donde su volumen muscular, la aparición de una hilera de colmillos y tentáculos brotando por todo su cuerpo y sacudiéndose sin control, sumándole gritos bestiales._

 __AAHAHHA, SSSPIIIDERRR, GGGRRRR_ Rugió Venom, teniendo sus manos agarrando su cabeza y empezándose a caer de rodilla ante la repentina transformación._

 __ ¡Lo sabia! ¡Esperaste el momento oportuno para traicionarme!_Grito Superior Spiderman, volviendo activar sus brazaletes-lanzallamas, apuntando los dos en dirección al monstruo, también siendo asistido por los cuatro spiderlings salidos rápidamente del vehiculo para ayudar a su jefe_ ¡Esta vez nadie va a detenerme! ¡Ni siquiera los Vengadores podrán salvarte de esta, asquerosa alimaña!_

 __Creo que alguien nos llamo_ Dijo una voz robótica pero que no carecía de encanto, que venia atrás del trepa muros._

 __Hablando del diablo_ Dijo Spider-man, al ver a algunos de los héroes mas poderosos de la tierra, Iron man, Capitán América, Spiderwoman, Thor, Black Widow y Wolverine._

 __Ya me parecía a ver escuchado algunos gritos sacados de una película de terror_ Dijo amargamente Wolverine._

 __ Si y mas aun que también vi por la ventana a una araña gigante mecánica voladora en mi techo, uf, menos mal que eras tu o sino tendría que haber envuelto un periódico muy grande para hacerle frente_ Se burlo Iron man._

 __Spider-man, tu y tus hombres bajen las armas inmediatamente, el cabo Thomson no merece este tipo de trato_ Ordeno el Capitán America, mostrando seriedad y determinación en sus palabras._

 __ ¡Ni creas que ninguno de nosotros bajara las malditas armas!, ¡Solo míralo me uso para llegar a ustedes o algo así!, ¡Apuesto que aun esta cosa quiere vengarse de todos nosotros!_ Exclamó SpOck, sin quitar el blanco de vista, logrando que sus palabras surgieran efecto en los demás héroes, poniéndose en guardias todo ellos por el pasado que tenían todos ellos con la criatura._

 __Capitán, desde aquí tengo un buen claro, podría usar la fuerza del Mjolnir para aturdir a la bestia_ Aconsejo Thor, alzando su martillo que empezaba a despedir pequeños rayos._

 __ ¡No!, no lo detendremos como si fuera un simple villano, lo ayudaremos como a cualquier héroe_ Dijo Rogers, guardando su escudo en su espalda y dirigiéndose hacia Venom._

 __ ¡Woo!, ¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo Steve!?_ Exclamo Stark, sin dejar de apuntar con sus armas a Venom._

 __ ¡Si Steve! ¿¡Que diablos haces!? ¿¡No ves lo que tienes en frente!?_ También grito Spiderwoman, teniendo ambas manos brillando por sus rayos venenosos, pero también sin moverse de su lugar._

 __Vamos hombre, es solo Venom ¡Podemos fácilmente con el!_ Dijo Logan, caminando lentamente hacia el monstruo simbiótico, pero detenido por el centinela de la libertad._

 __ ¡El no es solo Venom!, no es Eddie Brock o Mac Gargan, es el soldado de infantería conocido como Eugene Flash Thompson alias el Agente Venom, un vengador honorario_ Confeso Steve, ya estando a dos pasos de la perturbada criatura que yacía arrodillado en el suelo y con la cabeza abajo_ ¿No es así soldado?_

 __ SSSIII, CCCAAAPPIITTAANN_ Contesto Venom, elevando la mirada para ver el rostro del héroe que tenía al frente, logrando que los demás vengadores se sorprendieran ante su respuesta._

 __No me jodan_ Dijo un sorprendido Iron man, aun no creyendo de lo que acababa de oír._

 __ ¡Por la barba de Odín!_ Exclamo Thor ante tal novedad._

 __Simplemente woah y ewww_ Contesto Jessica, al estar de igual de asombrada pero teniendo un poco de asco al verlo._

 __Sabia que hoy no debí levantarme de la cama, bueno de hecho ni un día lo es_ Solo refunfuñó Logan, pero si bajar la guardia. Aunque Natasha seguía en posición de guardia, ella no dijo ningún comentario ya que solo quería ver lo que haría su líder._

 __Escúchame Flash, si los medicamentos ya no surgen efecto, no te preocupes aquí en la torre tenemos lo necesario para poder estabilizarte y buscar alguna nueva forma de que puedas mantener el control, ¿Me entiendes soldado?_ Pregunto el Capitán América, esperando que Thomson aun siguiera ahí._

 __SSSIII, PPPEERROO NNOOO DDRROOGGASS, RREECCUEERDOOSS_ Dijo Venom ya levantándose, midiendo como tres metros de largo, siendo imponente pero el Capitán America ni se inmuta ante su presencia._

 __ ¿Recuerdos? ¿Cuáles recuerdos dices?_ Interrogo Rogers, esperando calmar al simbionte._

 __ MAAL AVENGERSS, HHAAMMEERR, TTIEMPOSS OSSCURROSS, ¡OSBORN!_ Rugió ante esta ultima mención, casi provocando golpear al Capitán con uno de los tentáculos, pero este pudo esquivarlo sin dejar su lugar._

 __ ¿Osborn?, un momento, ¡Eso es!, ¡Cap, el simbionte se descontrolo al estar en el lugar donde mas diabólico fue!, ¡Esta recordando su antigua naturaleza maligna!_ Alerto Spiderman, observando que el cap solo tardo uno segundo en procesar esa información y usarla correctamente._

 __Flash, tu no eres igual que los otros Venoms que te precedieron, ellos quisieron usarlo para el mal, tu en cambio quisiste hacer algo bueno con el, recuerda para que te enlistaste, recuerda cuando hicimos frente a la Queen, lo de detener el infierno en las Vegas y cuando nos ayudaste mucho en tu escuadra de Avengers que te asigne, eres un héroe ejemplar, un feroz guerrero y un leal amigo, así que soldado ¡enséñale a ese simbionte quien esta a cargo!_ Alentó Steve, logrando el efecto deseado en Thomson ya que Venom empezaba a encogerse y volviendo a tomar la forma moderada del Agente Venom, tambaleando un poco y casi cayéndose de frente pero sostenido al ultimo segundo por el Cap._

 __Sabia que lo lograrías, ¿Te sientes mejor soldado?_ Dijo el Capitán America al Agente Venom, lo cual este ultimo se desasía su mascara para mostrar su cabeza completa._

 __Eh estado mejor, pero vivere cap_ Dijo Flash, sonriéndole en afirmación para que el cap le devolviera la sonrisa._

 __Vaya eso fue muy cursi, pero me alegra de que haya terminado bien_ Dijo Iron man, acercándose al lado del Steve._

 __O cierra la boca Tony, no le hagas caso Flash y por cierto tu traje es genial_ Dijo Spiderwoman, dándole una radiante sonrisa al agente._

 __ ¡Esos si que es tener coraje!, incluso podrías domar a las criaturas mas malvadas del Hell, Thomson_ Aclamo Thor, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Venom, algo que le dolerá mañana._

 _.Ellos lo felicitaban calidamente, aunque Wolverine se quedo en su lugar donde estaba, cruzado de brazos, observando la escena sumergido en sus pensamientos; aunque Romanoff pudo hacer contacto visual con Flash, donde solo le asistió la cabeza y una leve sonrisa en señal de aprobación, lo cual Flash le devolvió el gesto._

 _En cambio Spider-man y sus esbirros habían bajado sus armas cuando ya Venom volvió a la normalidad, donde los spiderlings incómodos por la escena decidieron acercarse a su jefe para nuevas instrucciones._

 __Ah señor, ¿Ahora que hacemos?_ Dijo uno de ellos, esperando no recibir alguna reprimenda._

 __ ¡Ustedes inútiles espérenme en el vehiculo!, yo solo tardare unos minutos para ser entrar en razón a estos ingenuos_ Ordeno Spidey, estando de que su plan no iba como se lo hubiera imaginado, ya que el esperaba que Rogers reaccionara agresivamente contra Venom, después de que Otto revelara la naturaleza caótica del monstruo, tomando un giro inesperado._

 __Al parecer cabeza de red tienes un día muy cableado, eh?_ Dijo Logan, estando al lado de Spider-man, notando que estaba bastante tenso._

 __Cableado quedara la cabeza de Rogers cuando escuche todo lo que tengo para decirle_ Contesto Otto, aun no perdiendo la vista donde estaban los héroes juntos._

 __Bien Flash, ¿cierto?, mejor pasa a nuestra enfermería así podrás recuperar algo de energía, créeme te sentirás como nuevo_ Dijo Tony, invitando a Thomson a la torre donde los demás estaban empezando a entrar, dejando últimos a Logan y a Parker._

 __Pues si quieres cabrear la cabeza al cap, mejor ve entrando seguramente eso se va a poner bueno_ Dijo Wolverine, caminando hacia la puerta; siguiéndole de mala gana Spidey._

 _Fin del Flashbacks_

 ___ _¡Debo hacer algo y pronto! No podré escarpar de ellos y mucho menos combatirlos, no como la ultima vez__ Pensó Otto, estando rodeado por sus compañeros con ansias de respuestas, tanto era el peligro que su sentido arácnido martillaba su cerebro_ _¡Maldito sentido arácnido!, siempre este poder me traiciona, siendo también impreciso a que estoy en peligro, inclusive cuando me estoy a punto de equivocar yo… espera, ¿equivocar? ¡Lo tengo!._

 ___ Lo supe gracias a mi sentido arácnido_ Respondió Spider-man, poniéndose bien erguido, brazos hacia atrás de la espalda y mentón hacia arriba _,_ buscando ser lo mas profesional y fresco posible.

_ ¿Tu sentido arácnido?_ Pregunto involuntariamente el Cap, encarnando una ceja ante su respuesta y los demás tampoco estaban convencidos con ello, mas cuando alguien sabia de esa naturaleza.

_Espera un momento Spider, ¿No era que tu sentido arácnido solo te alertaba de los peligros que solo te afectaran a ti? ¿Eso que tiene que ver de cómo supiste que Flash era uno de los nuestros?_ Pregunto Spiderwoman, teniendo sus manos en la cintura, mostrando enojo ante la supuesta mentira.

_En eso tienes razón mi querida Spiderwoman, me alerta de los peligros que me afecten a mi, pero lo que no pensaste es que también me alerta de algunas decisiones mortales y con graves consecuencias. Es decir, si no hubiera sentido la sensación extraña de no ejecutar a Venom y sembrando la duda en mí, talvez hubiera eliminado a un buen hombre como Thomson, rompiendo toda ética en mí y siendo tragado por la culpa. Además te recuerdo que soy un hombre listo, pude deducir que si el simbionte andará suelto y sin vigilancia eso quiere decir que alguien ah ganado la suficiente confianza para quienes lo sepan mirasen hacia otro lado siempre y cuando no se saliera de control y que brinde su servicios, además de no avisarnos de su existencia ¿No es así Cap?_ Afirmo SpOck, tratando de dirigir toda las dudas y desconfianza hacia su líder, pero alguien mas tenia algo que decir al respecto.

_ ¿Acaso me dijiste querida?_ Dijo una disgustada Spiderwoman, no esperando que su antiguo bufón compañero de equipo se pusiera tan formal con ella, algo que le dio un breve escalofrío por la espalda.

_Aunque eso aun no explica de ¿porque te contactaste con nosotros y mas específicamente con Steve y no con Shield? que es la opción mas plausible para querer usar a Venom_ Pregunto Stark, sumándose al interrogatorio queriendo unir las piezas del juego, aunque alguien ya acomodo todas las piezas a su gusto.

_Sencillo, si SHIELD tuviera control de Venom, créeme que no lo usaría para atacar a un montón de pobres diablos disfrazados en los muelles por venta de armas de tercera generación, ellos lo usarían para espionaje o eliminación de objetivos internacionales. Es mas, sus objetivos y su forma de operar brevemente me di cuenta que el busca ser un vigilante, un súper héroe. Algo que esa agencia de espionaje no permitiría, pero si los Avengers, por eso contacte a Rogers por la consulta, ya que el es el único que tiene la influencia para permitir eso y no tu Stark, ya que tu no eres tan liberal como el_ Respondió Spidey, sonriendo por las elaboradas mentiras que estaba desarrollando y que sus compañeros al parecer estaban empezando a creer, aunque aun la duda se sentía en el aire.

_Pues yo creo que eso es demasiada coincidencia y además de que parece un argumento muy elaborado viniendo de ti ¿O acaso alguien te dijo que decir al respecto?_ Se burlo amargamente Wolverine.

_ ¡No subestimes mi intelecto en esto mutante! ¡¿O acaso debo recordarles que soy el más listo en esta sala?!_ Grito Spider-man, teniendo los puños al aire y el cuerpo tenso, sorprendiendo a los otros héroes con su afirmación, pero su contraofensiva no se iba a ser esperar.

_ Pues eso no me lo creo, yo tengo un titulo o seis para demostrarlo_ Protesto Tony, desafiando al trepa muros sobre el intelecto, algo que Otto no iba dejar las cosas así, pero el sonido de una puerta automática abriéndose y escuchando una voz cansada.

_Solicito permiso para entrar y para poder hablar si me lo permiten_ Pidió Flash Thomson, estando de frente a la puerta que se cerraba atrás de su espalda, estando bien firme parado y con su traje simbiótico nuevamente en control, con su cabeza desnuda del traje mostrando un poco de vergüenza y admiración hacia los héroes mas poderosos de la tierra.

Todos dejaron de prestar atención al arácnido para alzar la vista donde estaba su reciente llegado, para luego todos pasar sus vistas al cap, esperando que el respondiera la petición, lo cual no se hizo esperar.

_Por supuesto Flash puedes acompañarnos, recuerda que no tienes que pedirnos permiso para ello, ya no estas en el ejército sino con los Avengers_ Dijo el Cap, logrando quitar la timidez de su rostro y que se acerque lentamente hacia ellos pero se detuvo en seco cuando cruzo su mirada con su inspiración al heroísmo.

_ Veo que has retomado el supuesto control de esa cosa_ Dijo SpOck, estando cruzados de brazos y alejándose a unos pocos pasos de los demás héroes, para tener una vista mas clara de su ex –prisionero.

_Si Spider-man, ya vuelvo a tener el control de el, pero en realidad quisiera decir unas palabras con respecto a esto, ¿Si estas de acuerdo?_Pregunto solemnemente el antiguo soldado de guerra, aunque habiendo oído toda la conversación que tuvieron los héroes en la enfermería, gracias a sus sentidos mejorados y sintiendo una punzada en el corazón al escuchar los comentarios de Spidey, no podía culpar a su héroe sobre ello, ya que el esta portando en su cuerpo a unos de sus mas peligrosos enemigos; y que el ahora solo podía arreglar todo esto con algo que pocas veces a hecho en su vida, hablar sobre ello.

.Aunque la petición era minúscula, Otto ya estaba al borde de enviar a todos al diablo, ya que por la culpa de Thomson casi hace que le descubran sobre su paradero de su información y quebrar la poca confianza que tienen los Vengadores con el, pero al ver brevemente la cara de sus compañeros y mas de su líder, sentía que no podía de actuar de forma grosera como lo hacia en el muelle. Haci que mejor solo se limito a responder.

_Bien, pero que sea rápido, tengo cosas mejores que hacer_ Ordeno Spiderman, deslumbrando mentalmente en salir volando hacia la ventana y perderse entre los edificios.

_Se que debí buscarte y decirte que yo soy el nuevo Venom, pero eso en un principio no dependía de mi ya que trabajaba para una agencia militar del gobierno conocida como Project: Rebirth 2.0, que proponía a soldados inválidos como yo a controlar al simbionte en un determinado tiempo, haciendo operaciones encubiertas y anti-terrorismo. Pero luego de que me involucre en la crisis de Spider Island, mi identidad fue comprometida y descubierta por el Cap, el cual cerro esa agencia y quiso confiscar al simbionte por mi propio bien, pero en ese tiempo también me involucre con algunas personas desagradables que ojala nunca me hubiera cruzado. Provocando que robara el simbionte y intentara arreglar todo ese asunto ya que también comprometía a mi seres queridos, aunque en el camino también me involucre en cosas tan locas que se me es difícil de explicar, pero luego al fin pude ganarme la confianza del Capitán America y ser un Vengador honorario. También puse fin a esas personas que querían matarme a mí y a los que quiero, pero luego escuche los rumores de que esa persona, el Crime-Master, había vuelto así que quise tomar el asunto con mis propias manos, solo para descubrir que solo era un farsante y bueno ya conoces lo demás, pero solo quiero que sepas que todo esto de haber sido soldado, de ser un súper soldado, un vigilante y un Avenger todo eso te lo debo a ti, tu fuiste mi inspiración a querer ser una mejor persona y a ser la diferencia en el mundo, solo pido que entiendas y me perdones si te falte el respeto al usar a Venom y que tal vez algún día podamos pelear contra el crimen juntos_ Aclaro Eugene Flash Thomson, alias el Agente Venom, habiendo liberado toda su historia que estuvo guardada con el y rebelándosela al héroe que tenia al frente, esperando ahora esperanzadoramente alguna respuesta a tal forma de honramiento y sacrificio, no solo el sino también los demás héroes que también oyeron toda su historia se quedaron boquiabiertos ante semejante historia, pero ahora era hora de que el arácnido respondiera, para Parker pudo haber sido lo mas conmovedor que haya escuchado y orgulloso de su mejor amigo al convertirse en un héroe en pleno derecho, pero por crueldad del destino, no era el que oyó la historia sino Otto Octavius.

_Aunque muy conmovedora tu historia, eso no quita el hecho de que aun portas una amenaza a nivel mundial que podría arrasar con toda la vida como la conocemos si se lo propusiera, y tu jugando a ser el héroe mientras pones en riesgo la seguridad de todos los que te rodean_ Reprendió Spider-man, provocando cambiar el rostro de su fan se llenara sorpresa y horror_ Sumando el hecho de que tu elegiste a Venom, sabiendo la torcida criatura con quien tratabas y lo que ah hecho en el pasado, en mi opinión no eres mas que un simple matón y un aficionado.

.Al terminar su oración, se dio la vuelta y marchaba sin despedirse o voltear a ver a los demás héroes, dejando un silencio sepulcral a su partida. El cap no queriendo dejar las cosas así y cansado de la actitud rebelde del arácnido quiso ir tras el, pero fue detenido por el brazo mecánico que agarro su hombro, deteniendo su marcha.

_Déjalo ir Steve, ya nos encargaremos de el cuando se le bajen los humos, ahora tenemos que atender un tema mas delicado_ Recomendó Iron man, asiendo señas con la cabeza en dirección hacia el Agente Venom, que aun quedo inmóvil en su lugar y aun teniendo la vista fija en dirección a donde su héroe se fue, teniendo los ojos brillosos, conteniendo las lagrimas.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien soldado?_ Pregunto Rogers, reprendiéndose mentalmente la _estúpida_ pregunta, sabiendo lo que significa Spider-man para Flash, imaginando lo devastado que deba estar al ser rechazado por su héroe.

_Si Capi, me encuentro bien_ Mintió Thomson, secándose rápidamente una lagrima que casi caía por su mejilla derecha.

_Descuida Flash, seguramente Spider-man no lo decía enserio, alguna veces se comporta como idiota cuando esta enojado y no piensa en lo que dice, lo mas seguro que te pedirá disculpas cuando haya enfriado esa cabeza dura_ Dijo Spider Woman, estando parada atrás suyo y dándole una pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo, acompañándola los demás héroes. Aunque ella no estaba del toda segura de sus palabras, ya que su amigo a estado actuado mas violento y arrogante últimamente hasta el punto de no reconocerlo, mas aun al romperle el corazón al que podría ser su mayor fan.

_Espero que si, pero en verdad no puedo culparlo y que además tiene razón yo acepte a Venom sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería a mi vida y a los que me rodean_ Admitió Flash, estando reflexionando acerca del amargo punto de vista de Spidey y su frío rechazo a verlo como un héroe.

_Todos hemos tomado y corridos riesgos en nuestra vida Flash, pero lo importante es que lo hemos hecho por un bien mayor, lo cual tu también has hecho y permanecido firme al respecto, para mi ya eres todo un héroe_ Animo Steve, teniendo su mano en su hombro y dándole una sonrisa sincera.

_Gracias por la ayuda chicos, pero aun así e esperado este encuentro desde que me aceptaste en tus filas cap, debo ganarme la aceptación de Spider-man, como dije antes el es la causa que haya iniciado todo esto_ Declaro Venom, mostrando su gran determinación en su voz y su rostro, ganando mas simpatía hacia los otros Vengadores.

_Seguro que lo lograras, pero ¿tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?_ Pregunto Stark, recordando que el motivo de Flash en New York fue confrontar a su antiguo némesis, pero resulto ser una falsa alarma.

_Bueno en realidad no, ya que envíe a mi familia a un sitio seguro fuera de la ciudad, porsiacaso de que mi supuesto encuentro se tornada mas violento, así que no tengo donde asentarme_ Contesto Thomson, recordando lo sucedido y sintiéndose algo idiota por a ver armado tanto escándalo.

_Pues entonces ponte cómodo en mis instalaciones, tenemos cuartos de mas para que puedas recuperarte y hacer las paces con el gruñón Spidey el tiempo que gustes_ Ofreció Iron man, teniendo motivos caritativos y que además podría en secreto seguir estudiándolo a través de sus censores, para estar 100% seguro de que no había peligro teniendo a Venom suelto.

_ ¡Whoa! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Muchas gracias Sr. Stark! ¡Es un gran honor!_ Exclamo el Agente Venom, sintiéndose como un chico de secundaria que acaba de ser invitado a la mesa de los populares en la cafetería, pero esto siendo aun mejor.

_ De nada agente, pero por favor llámame Tony, eso de "Sr. Stark" me hace sentir viejo_ Pidió Tony, aunque ese comentario gano alguna que otra risa.

_ ¿No es que ya lo eres Stark?_ Pregunto taimadamente Black Widow, mostrando una gran sonrisa sabiendo que el aun le gusta pensar como un niño precoz.

_ Si, ya que con eso de la barba creía que lo tenias asumido, jajaja_ Estallando en carcajadas Spider Woman, queriendo recomponer su compostura pero fue en vano.

_ Ja-ja, uno no juzga una buena barba por su edad_ Defendió Stark, fulminando con la mirada a las dos mujeres, que usaban su carismático look como motivo de risa.

_Es cierto lo que dice Stark, el Padre de todo y muchos otros Asgardianos han tenido barbas prominentes durante milenios y aun así no se los mide por eso su edad a pesar de que muchos de nosotros somos ancestrales_ Defendió Thor, queriendo actuar en defensa de su camarada de hierro, pero solo logro aumentar mas las risas de las dos vengadoras. Dejando a un Iron man avergonzado y a Steve y a Flash asciendo un facepalm al mismo tiempo.

_Ey rubio, mejor no lo sigas "defendiendo" al pobre hombre, ¿Si?_ Dijo Wolverine, estando de lado de Thor, preguntándose algunas veces si el tronador es inocente u _estúpido_ , o ambas.

_Sin comentarios_ Finalizo Stark, sellando su caso para que sus supuestas amigas, dejen de reírse sin resultados.

 __En verdad parecen que son todos bien unidos_ _y buenos amigos, algo que esperaba ver eso con Spider-man, pero el demostró lo contrario y mas cuando les mintió en la cara a todos ellos sin titubear sobre por que supo que estaba con ellos, ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¿Quién es esa tal "Anna"? ¿Le debería mi vida al salvarme de ser carne cosida alienígena al último segundo? o ¿Debería preocuparme como supo tanto sobre mí y lo que sabrá? Esto solo podrá contestármelo Spider-man. Aunque también tengo una duda que ah estado carcomiendo mi conciencia todo este tiempo y solo el cap puede contestármela__ Pensó el Agente Venom, asciendo frente a Steve.

_ Oye Cap quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo a estado Valkyrie? ¿A preguntado sobre mi?_ Pregunto Flash, queriendo saber de la diosa que tuvo un breve romance en el equipo secreto del Capitán América, algo que no pudo concretarse formalmente por sus diferentes agendas, pero podría volver a empezar donde se habían quedado.

_ Pues ella…_ Iba contestar Rogers, siendo muy conciente de esa relación, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por una sobra que se cernía sobre ellos, logrando causar un poco de miedo al héroe de guerra y dando unos pocos pasos hacia tras sabiendo quien era, dejando solo a Venom.

_ ¿Qué negocios tienes con Lady Brunnhilde, Thomson?_ Interrogo un intimidante Dios del trueno, dejando totalmente asustado y tembloroso a Flash, sintiéndose un insignificante insecto ante el colosal guerrero. También parando de reírse las dos mujeres, intercambiando miradas si tenían que intervenir o no, aunque saber si Brunnhilde o no estuvo en un romance secreto, era algo demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

_Como dije esto se va a poner bueno_ Dijo Logan, cruzando los brazos y teniendo una sonrisa sádica sobre la actual situación del nuevo.

_Tu lo has dicho Logan_ Estando de acuerdo Stark, sintiendo algo de lastima por el agente, pero también aliviado de que las chicas dejaran de reírse de su barba y su edad.

. _Torre Avengers (techo)_

_Señor, ¿volverá con nosotros a la base?_ Pregunto uno de los Spiderlings, que sostenía una maleta donde Spider-man cambiaba sus brazaletes-lanzallamas por sus lanzas redes.

_Por supuesto que no, ustedes vuelvan a la isla y sigan monitoreando la ciudad e infórmemen si hay más avistamientos sobre Venom, tengo el presentimiento de que no dejara la ciudad pronto_ Ordeno Spider-man, lanzándose fuera de la torre y culmpiandose sobre sus redes en edificio en edificio, alejándose de la base Avenger y de la Arachnaught que despegaba hacia su destino.

_ ¡Que día de mierda! Primero soy interrumpido a mitad de carrera con mi mujer, luego nuevamente interrumpido en la ejecución de esa abominación por la holograma basada en mi mujer para luego ver que los súper idiotas, aceptan con los brazos abiertos a una bomba de tiempo, ¡Esto es simplemente inaceptable!_ Grito SpOck, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el veredicto de sus camaradas_ _Además tengo deberes que requieren toda mi atención, tengo que supervisar la cirugía de May, logrando un gran avance en las ciencias medicas y posesionando a Parker Industries a un nivel mayor de reconocimiento científico, además de mejorar la calidad de vida de su amada nueva tía y ganarse mas su confianza._

 _Continuara…_

 **.Un día mas en la historia del trepa muros, aquí empieza esta saga que tiene lugar en "Darkest hours", donde vemos que el Superior Spider-man es poseído por Venom, desencadenando acontecimientos que nos llevara al final de esta serie, lo cual para ir tirando un spoiler, no habrá Superior Venom en esta historia, ya que en lo personal no me gusto el concepto y ni como se fue desarrollando la trama, así que verán un nuevo desarrollo en este arco que contara con cuatro partes, siendo esta la primera.**

.


	4. Encuentro venenoso del cuarto tipo (2)

Encuentro venenoso del cuarto tipo (2/4)

. _Parker Industries (muelle 64 a lo largo del Río Hudson)._

_ Eso debería bastar, señora Jameson, lo cibernético ha sustituido a las partes dañadas de su pierna, y parece que se ha conectado muy bien con su sistema nervioso_ Dijo el Dr Elías Wirtham, vistiendo de medico, estando al lado de la camilla donde estaba acostada la mujer, que solo la cubría su bata de paciente, observando los diferentes pantallas que monitoreaban la salud del paciente y el trabajo de los nanobots que estaban empezando a trabajar en su organismo.

_ Por qué, apenas duro cinco minutos, no hizo una incisión… ¡e incluso no utilizó la anestesia!_ Dijo May Reilly Parker Jameson, estando sorprendida por la breve cirugía, estando levantándose lentamente, aun un poco desconfiada de su nueva movilidad.

_ Es por la nanotecnología microscópica, mi querida May, no debería haber ninguna molestia, eh incluso apostaría todo lo que tengo en que caminaras en un parpadeo_ Dijo Peter, vestido de medico, estando al otro lado de la camilla, documentando toda la operación en su portapapeles digital, pero sin perder la vista del milagro científico que tenia de frente.

_ ¿Además de genio ahora eres un apostador?, ja, chico en verdad siempre me sorprendes_ Dijo Jay Jameson, vestido de medico, estando observando a su esposa que estaba tratando de bajarse de la camilla medica, lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír.

_ Y además de encantador y presumido_ Dijo Anna María Marconi, estando a su lado, también vestida de medico.

_ Escuche eso Anna_ Dijo Parker, observando en dirección hacia su novia, mostrando media sonrisa enojada.

_ Lo se, chico listo_ Le contesto Anna, sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo, provocando que Otto sonriera mas y que casi se sonrojara.

_ Vaya veo que hasta se hacen bromas, debo ponerme al día en tu nueva relación sobrino_ Dijo May, mirando calidamente a su sobrino y luego a su novia mientas caminaba en dirección a su esposo, donde también poso su mirada en la joven mujer, pero la observo como si estuviera estudiando a algún objeto que sufría de una falla y no estaba en sus expectativas, algo que hizo sentir incomoda a la joven, haciendo que ella volteara hacia otro lado.

_ Eso no es lo único que deba ponerse al día señora_ Dijo Elías, teniendo algo escondido entre sus manos.

_ ¿Oh…? ¡oh! Mi bastón…_ Dijo la Sra. Jameson, estando sorprendida y asustada ante este milagro.

_ Usted camino por su cuenta, no cojea, no hay dolor_ Dijo Whitman, mostrando su bastón con ambas manos, como prueba para todos los presentes que la medicina moderna será reescrita.

_ ¡Oh Jay!, ¿viste eso?, puedo volver a caminar y abrazarte sin sentir dolor_ Dijo Reilly, estando abrazando a su esposo, sintiéndose feliz y rejuvenecida ante estos acontecimientos.

_ Si May, lo has hecho muy bien_ Dijo el Dr Parker, ya acercándose a la feliz pareja que tenia de frente_ Gracias a este experimento, puedo confirmar que las siguientes fases de los protot…

_ ¡O cállate y abrázame querido!_ Interrumpió May, agarrado lo del brazo y atrapándolo en su abrazo con Jay.

_ Si hijo, deja eso de los negocios por un rato y alégrate por tu tía_ Alentó Jay, abrazando fuertemente a los dos nuevos integrantes de su corazón.

_ ¡Uy!, si, de acuerdo pero por favor les agradecería no quererme tanto_ Dijo Otto, logrando que todos se rehieran en la sala medica, después de separarse del abrazo se dirigió a donde estaba su colega_ También felicitaciones para ti, Dr Whitman, ha supervisado bien el trabajo, eh incluso si no hubiera estado, podría haberse hecho cargo sin problemas.

_ Igualmente, le agradezco el cumplido Dr Parker_ Agradeció Elías, estrechando la mano de su jefe_ Ya no puedo esperar por probar esta maravilla con mis pacientes.

_ Y lo será pronto, ten, toma esto y llévalo con los demás doctores en la otra sala, no tardaran en darnos su aprobación para que nuestra tecnología sea segura y legal para ponerlo a la venta_ Dijo Peter, dándole su portapapeles digital a Elías.

_ Muy bien, enseguida lo llevare, nos vemos chicos y May, tengas una linda velada con tus reconstruidas piernas_ Se despidió y sonrío a los presentes, Whitman, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, escuchado de paso su contestación.

_ Gracias y que tenga unas buenas noches Dr Whitman_ Dijo May.

_ Hasta luego doctor_ Dijo Jay.

_ Nos vemos Elías_ Dijo Anna.

_ Bien todo a salido según lo planeado, te aconsejo que vayas a casa tía, ve a descansar un poco y ven mañana a la mañana, a nuestro hogar así podremos celebrar como es debido_ Aconsejo Otto, teniendo a Anna de su lado, estando feliz por su nuevo pariente y más aun con que su producto, que le traería un éxito incalculable en el mundo de la ciencia y medicina moderna.

_ Te lo agradezco sobrino, ves Jay, ¿no es que siempre te dijo que soy muy afortunada de tener a mi niño que esta siempre cuando lo necesito?_ Dijo la Sra. Jameson a su esposo, aunque este estaba un poco molesto, al ver en su celular.

_ Pues quisiera decir lo mismo del mío, "todo un adicto al trabajo", me doy cuenta de que el es el alcalde…pero me encantaría saber lo que considera más importante que la familia_ Respondió el Sr. Jameson a su esposa, viendo en su celular los mensajes de su hijo, diciendo que: "no podré ir, tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina", para decepción de su padre.

_ Seguramente el buen alcalde, estará poniendo en orden sus prioridades, mas aun cuando esta aliado con mi principal socio, el mejor héroe de la ciudad_ Dijo Parker, mostrando una sonrisa soberbia y auto complaciente, para gran sorpresa de Jay y disgusto de May, Anna tomo nota de eso y decidió cambiar de tema.

_ Bueno creo que fue mucha emoción por una noche, Peter tiene razón, vengan mañana a nuestro hogar así probarán la deliciosa comida que les eh preparado_ Dijo Anna María, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

_ Seguro que lo será, ven May, vamos a cambiarte_ Dijo Jay, también notando el cambio repentino en su esposa al escuchar el nombre del arácnido.

_ Si lo se, pero descuida, ya soy completamente capaz de hacerlo por mi misma_ Contesto su esposa, poniendo una sonrisa forzada y yendo rápido a los vestidores.

_ Bueno yo también voy a cambiarme, pero ya aunque te lo dije previamente, quiero volver a agradecerte de nuevo por esta gran oportunidad hijo, es bueno saber que gente tan inteligente como tú, ayuda a los suyos y no usar estos talentos para fines nefastos_ Dijo el Sr. Jameson, estrechando la mano de su hijastro, mostrando una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

_ Ni lo menciones, es una placer ayudar al quien lo necesite_ Respondió Parker, dibujando una breve sonrisa, pero las sombras de la culpa carcomía su conciencia.

_ _Ojala pudiera decirlo sin sentirme un hipócrita, tal vez en otra vida, con un destino más justo y con buena compañía, Otto Gunther Octavius pudo haber sido un buen hombre y un científico al servicio de la humanidad, uno solo puede soñar__ Pensó Octavius, después de soltar la mano de su padrastro y dejar que vaya a los vestidores.

.Dejando a el solo con su pareja, donde el se dispuso a ir donde estaba el técnico, para apagarlo y guardarlo, pero antes de hacer eso, fue detenido por un pequeño tironeo de su bata, donde al bajar la vista, vio al objeto de su anhelo estando deteniéndolo con su mano izquierda y mostrando una cara preocupada.

_ Peter, ¿tienes un momento?_ Pregunto Anna María Marconi.

_ Seguro, ¿Qué necesitas amor?_ Respondió Peter Parker, agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de sus ojos, sintiendo un aura de inquietud en su rostro.

_ Pues tal vez no sea nada, pero… ¿tu tía, tiene algo contra Spider-man?, ya que la vi brevemente reaccionar mal ante su mención indirecta_ Dijo Marconi, observándolo fijamente si decía alguna mentira.

_ La verdad, es que ella siempre tuvo algo contra el, ya que por años se ah estado tragando toda esas patrañas que ha publicado Daily Bugle, aun cuando le ha salvado innumerables veces a ella y a mi, aun sigue pensando que es un vigilante que hace todo de modo incorrecto_ Contesto Otto, recordando brevemente en las pocas memorias de Parker, cuando ella se asustaba de el y lo reprendía cuando derrotaba brutalmente a un villano.

_ Ya veo, aun que, ¿no crees también que tenga algo que ver, que tu y el hayan colaborado juntos por años y poniéndote a ti como blanco principal de sus enemigos?_ Dedujo Anna, dejando brevemente pensativo a su novio, donde al parecer esta formulando una compleja respuesta.

_ En esa parte fue culpa mía, lo admito, fui estúpido en esos tiempos al revelar que apoyaba en lo técnico a Spider-man, pero ahora ambos estamos preparados para hacer frente a lo que sea, con mi empresa dándome lo fondos y el equipo necesario, junto con la astucia que ah estado adquiriendo mi amigo trepa muros, podremos corregir nuestros antiguos errores y poder proteger a todos los civiles que podamos en esta ciudad_ Aclamo Octavius, ahora de pie, sintiendo su determinación nuevamente levantada, para ser mejor hombre y héroe, que alguna fue conocido ese fantasma llamado Peter Parker.

_ Guau, bien, te creo chico listo, veo que aun sigues yéndote por la nubes con tus planes, pero si en verdad confías plenamente en el, pues yo también lo haré_ Dijo Anna Marie, dándole una tierna sonrisa y dos pulgares arriba.

_ Tu aprobación es lo único que necesito_ Dijo tiernamente Peter, nuevamente agachándose y agarrando sus dos manos suyas, viéndola a los ojos, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

. _Torre Avengers_

.En el salón principal, sentado junto a la mesa de reunión, se encontraba Flash Thompson teniendo una holo-conversación con la superheroína conocida como Valkyrie, conversando de los viejos tiempos y los actuales, después de su distanciamiento por sus distintas agendas. El llevaba puesto una musculosa blanca, unos jeans y unas botas negras; y Valkyrie llevaba puesto su vestimenta habitual.

_ Y esa es toda la historia, lo cual en resumen mi héroe de toda la vida me odia, ¿Apesta ser yo, verdad?_ Dijo Flash Thompson, terminando de relatar su historia, que empezando de su ultima ves que se vieron, hasta su enfrentamiento con Spider-man.

_ No te aflijas Flash Thompson, muchos guerreros y guerreras han pasado por la misma situación que tú, yo me incluyo, algunas veces pensaba que no era lo suficientemente buena para servir a Odín o pelear al lado de Thor_ Dijo Valkyrie, tratando de consolar a su distanciado amante, aunque también recordando aquella época en la que era una guerrera novata, tratando de ganar la aprobación de sus maestros.

_ Si lo se, es que esto es algo medio diferente, ya que una cosa es que se te rechace y otra es que intente matarte tu ejemplo a seguir, aunque en verdad tal vez no debería culparlo, es decir, ¡mírame!, uso de traje a uno de los peores enemigos de Spider-man, ¿en verdad, en que estaba pensando?. "Hola Spidey, ¡soy tu mayor admirador!, uso un traje alienígena para ser como tu, ¿me das tu autógrafo?"_ Dijo Thompson, haciendo un tono burlón en su última oración, además de palmearse la frente, mostrando su punto de haber soñado algo imposible. Aunque esta afirmación y reacción hizo que Valkyrie, estallara en carcajadas.

_ Jajaja-ah, lo siento Flash Thompson, es que siempre me provocas gracia, cuando te pones irónico y frustrado_ Dijo Brunnhilde, tratando de contener la risa con una mano, aunque fue breve la gracia.

_ Esta bien Brunnhilde, por lo menos pude hacer algo bien hoy, para variar_ Dijo Flash, dándole una sonrisa triste, algo que la asgardiana noto y que no dejaría las cosas así.

_ Escucha Thompson, aunque mucho que idolatres al tal Spider-man y te duela que te haya rechazado como su compañero en armas o haya querido asesinarte, eso no significa que seas menos héroe que el, y mucho menos un buen hombre. Eso puedo decirlo cuando tú nos ayudaste contra los descendientes y te ganaste nuestra total confianza, y nos seguiste apoyando sin decepcionarnos. En la vida de todo guerrero, habrá siempre obstáculos, tanto que nos pondrán nuestros enemigos, como nuestros aliados, pero siempre debemos fijarnos en nuestros corazones en como queremos seguir adelante y como hacerlo sin perder nuestro honor, eso esta en cada uno y eso nos definirá cuando perezcamos en batalla y seamos llevados al Valhalla_ Afirmo Valkyrie, dejando momentáneamente a Thompson boquiabierto y sin palabras, haciendo que ella levantara una ceja y sonriera a gusto.

_ Guau, eso ah sido lo mas inspirador y tétrico al final, que me hayan dicho, ojala te hubiera tenido como mi entrenadora en secundaria, es decir, estaría mucho mas…"inspirado"_ Contesto Thompson, dándole una sonrisa picara y guindándole el ojo, logrando nuevamente que se vuelva a reír_ En verdad deberíamos volver a salir, cuando terminemos nuestros quehaceres y poder pasar un buen rato para variar.

_ Eres un bufón, jajaja, si, volvería aceptar tu cortejo de nuevo, Flash Thompson_ Acepto Brunnhilde, dándole una calida sonrisa y llevándose uno de sus mechones a tras de la oreja.

.Antes de que podrían seguir charlando, fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por una explosión del lado de la pantalla donde estaba Valkyrie, donde se escucho un grito de una mujer, los gruñidos de varias mujeres y el rugido de varias bestias.

_ Me temo que nuestro breve reencuentro por este "aparato" tendrá que finalizar, más aun que tengo que evitar que no devoren a la nueva integrante de nuestro equipo_ Dijo Valkyrie, sonando un poco decepcionada y nada sorprendida por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_ Pues entonces nos hablamos, que tengas buena suerte contra lo que sea que sean esas cosas y gracias, en verdad te echaba de menos_ Dijo Flash, dándole un breve saludo militar y una agradecida sonrisa.

_ Que el Padre de Todo te bien aventuré, pero sino, sabes que te iré a buscar para llevarte al Valhalla, Agent Venom_ Se despidió la asgardiana, desenfundando su espada y guindándole el ojo, antes de abrirse paso a la batalla y se cortara las comunicaciones repentinamente.

_ Wow, ¿esa era Valkyrie?, en verdad que no la veía hace tiempo_ Dijo Tony Stark, entrando a la sala de junta, acompañado de Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff, el estando vestido de un elegante traje negro, Steve teniendo su habitual uniforme pero sin la mascara y Natasha vistiendo como siempre su traje negro ajustado.

_ Parecía que estaba en aprietos, ¿necesita asistencia?_ Pregunto Steve Rogers, estando los tres ya de frente de Flash.

_ No Cap, nada que ella y su equipo no pueda manejar_ Respondió Flash, poniéndose de pie frente a sus camaradas.

_ Eso no queda a discusión_ Dijo Natasha Romanoff, sonriendo en camarería por las integrantes de los Defensores.

_ Pues en entonces, para ti hoy no fue del todo un mal día, digo, acabas de enganchar nuevamente a tu chica de tus sueños, que puede llevarte a un lugar mejor cuando fallezcas y además de que estas hospedado hoy en el mejor sitio de la ciudad, ¡la casa de Tony Stark y los Vengadores!, mañana te envió la factura más intereses_ Dijo Stark.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!_ Dijo Flash, alarmado, pero se tranquilizo al instante cuando escucho la carcajada de Tony.

_ Ja, caíste, descuida hombre, este sitio VIP es gratis para cualquiera que se llame avenger, era solo una novatada, ¿o no Steve?, ¿Nat?, vamos chicos, una broma es para que se reían_ Dijo Tony, al ver que Steve y Nat, no reían de su chiste y dándole solo miradas serias y negando con la cabeza_ Narices, en verdad son unos aguafiestas.

_ Eso no me parece una fiesta_ Dijo rotundamente Romanoff.

_ A mi igual, pero dejando eso de lado, espero que estés despejado soldado, mañana te tocara un denso día, si es que aun te propones hacer lo que harías_ Dijo Rogers.

_ Si Cap, aun planeo hacerlo, se que debo tomar mis propias decisiones y ser mi propio ejemplo, pero aun así necesito esto, necesito demostrarle que puedo ser un héroe igual que el, y sino me acepta, pues entonces, tal vez no es el hombre que siempre pensé que era_ Dijo Thompson, mostrándose serio, ocultando cierta verdad del porque quiere volver a reencontrarse con el arácnido.

_ Pues te deseo toda la suerte del mundo hijo, pero debo advertirte, que el hombre que has admirado toda tu vida, no ha sido el mismo últimamente_ Advirtió el Cap.

_ Si, digamos que lo supe por las malas, pero debo preguntar, ¿desde hace cuando a estado comportándose así?, porque el Spider-man que conozco, no estaría dispuesto a acabar con la vida de nadie, incluso la de Venom, ¿Qué le paso?_ Pregunto Flash, preocupado porque veía, que entre los tres se intercambiaban miradas, como si estuvieran eligiendo a quien le tocaba decir las nuevas malas, hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

_ Yo puedo decirte que podría estar afectándolo_ Dijo Black Widow, tomando por sorpresa a los tres hombres.

_ ¿En verdad lo sabes Nat?_ Pregunto Stark, mostrando un poco de escepticismo en su tono.

_ ¿Qué descubriste Natasha?_ Pregunto Steve, queriendo saber de verdad que ah cambiado en su antiguo amigo y que se le había escapado en notar.

_ Solo pude deducirlo, no podría demostrar su validez, pero en vista de los acontecimientos y la actitud extraña que a tenido Spidey en estos últimos meses, diría que todos estos cambios se deben a un solo hombre_ Afirmo Romanoff, ganado varias caras de ansiedad y duda de los hombres, ante lo que diría la pelirroja_ el "Dr. Octopus".

 _Continuara…_

 **Un poco de paz y tranquilidad antes de la inminente tormenta, habrá acción, violencia, drama y Venom desatado jajaja. Quiero agradecer al usuario loko89772, por darme un halagador comentario, no esperaba que me dieran buena critica pero aun así es bien recibida.**


	5. Encuentro venenoso del cuarto tipo (3)

Encuentro venenoso del cuarto tipo (3/4)

 **. Reitero de que los personajes y argumentos son propiedad de Marvel cómics y Disney, esta historia solo es para entretener.**

. _Tribeca (el apartamento de Peter Parker)._

_ Aquí tiene todo el mundo… aquí tienes Peter...¡wheatcakes!_ Dijo alegremente Anna María Marconi, trayendo en una hoya, la deliciosa comida que había preparado con mucho esfuerzo a los presentes, todos estando esperando sentados en la mesa de la sala principal.

_ Que…interesante opción, querida_ Dijo May Reilly Parker Jameson, tratando de ser gentil pero mostrando un poco de desden en su mirada.

_ Encontré la receta pegada a la nevera de Peter, así que me imagino que le deben gustar…y me muero por ver lo que el piensa de mis mejoras_ Dijo Anna, sintiéndose ansiosa de saber si les gustaban sus manjares que preparo.

_ ¿"Mejoras"?_ Pregunto May, un poco alarmada ante esa afirmación.

_ Canela, vainilla, un toque de cardamomo…_ Explicaba Marconi, sus ingredientes hasta que fue interrumpida por un sorpresivo halago.

_ Oh, oh Dios mío, esto es increíble…_ Dijo Jay Jameson, estando saboreando la comida alterada y mejorada, para la alegría de Anna y a su vez para el disgusto de su esposa, mirándolo frívolamente, lo cual el se percato y en consecuencia trato de medir un poco su comentario_...uh, para una primera vez que usa la receta, es evidente que Anna María trabajó muy duro para preparar todo esto.

_ Sí, por supuesto que lo hizo, y nosotros lo apreciamos_ Dijo la Sra. Jameson, mirando inquisitivamente a Marconi, de lo cual se percataron tanto Anna como Peter, pero ella hablo primero para romper el hielo.

_ Entiendo que anoche se habrá sorprendido conmigo, se que Peter no le mencionó que soy una persona pequeña. No que no se le ocurrió, lo cual adoro de el, pero si usted tiene alguna pregunta, por favor no dude en preguntar_ Dijo Anna María, tratando de terminar la cierta tensión con la mujer que crió a su novio, sorprendiendo a la mujer mayor.

_ Me preguntaba sobre…bueno…los niños_ Pregunto May, pero fue interrumpida por su sobrino.

_ ¡Tía May!_ Regaño Parker, queriendo parar inútilmente una conversación amarga.

_ Ella sacó el tema, yo solo tenia curiosidad, en términos generales, si los niños podrían ser…_ Trato de justificarse May, pero nuevamente solo logró enojar más a su sobrino.

_ ¿Cómo su madre?_ Dijo Peter, terminando lo que iba decir su Tía.

_ Yo no tengo prejuicios pero no se puede culpar a una anciana por preocuparse por sus nietos…_ Se defendió la Sra. Jameson, lo cual produjo la reaccione negativa de los dos hombres presentes, el de su esposo al llevarse su mano en el rostro, ante las barbaridades que decía su esposa y el de su sobrino, en forma de rabia.

_ ¡May!_ Grito Parker, llevándolo al borde de los nervios y ya estando parado de su silla.

_ ¡"preocuparse" solo en el sentido de que estoy segura de que hay retos!_ Afirmo May, estando a la defensiva ante el cambio brusco de Peter.

_ Peter, está bien_ Dijo Anna, tratando de calmar a su pareja, apoyándose en el.

_ No Anna, esto no está bien, ella te a falto el respeto y lo vamos arreglar eso aquí y ahora_ Dijo Peter, apuntando a su Tía acusadoramente, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, se hoyo la alarma de su celular, el cual procedió ver su mensaje, para su disgusto_ Oh maldición, ahora no.

_ ¿Qué pasa Peter?_ Pregunto Jay, ahora estando sorprendido por este giro de acontecimientos.

_ Al parecer a habido un avistamiento de un peligroso súper villano en la ciudad, debo ir ayudarlo de seguro él me necesitara_ Dijo Parker, pareciendo tenso sobre quien se trataba.

_ Es sobre él, ¿No es así?, de ese vigilante y delincuente que debería estar tras…_ Dijo May, describiendo con furia al trepa muros, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida antes de terminar su oración.

_ ¡El hombre que te salvo la vida innumerable veces a ti, a mi y al resto del mundo miles de veces!, su nombre es Spider-man_ Contesto Peter, cortándole el royo a la mujer mayor, la quiso proseguir con sus protestas, pero fue detenida por la mano en su hombro y la mirada seria de su marido para cesar esta disputa, lo cual ella accedió de mala gana, en silencio.

_ Peter si es urgente lo que tienes que hacer, pues hazlo, nosotros ayudaremos a Anna Marie a limpiar los trastos sucios, ¿No es así May?_ Pregunto Jay a su esposa, dándole una mirada seria para que asistiera, lo cual de mala gana acepto, haciendo que Peter se tranquilicé.

_ Bien, solo verificare si hay alguna sorpresa desagradable para mi "socio" que tenga que prevenirlo con mis equipos en las instalaciones de Industrias Parker, llamare si tardare más de una hora_ Dijo Peter, ya agarrando su abrigo inclinándose para besar a su mujer_ No tardare mucho amor.

_ Se que no lo harás, pero igualmente cuídate chico listo_ Dijo en respuesta Anna María, viendo como se iba apresuradamente hasta que lo detuvo en seco de abrir la puerta, una voz maternal.

_ Peter querido…yo…_ Trato de formular una oración la anciana, pero sin éxito y mas cuando la detuvo la mirada por el hombro de su sobrino, mostrándole odio y decepción.

_ Esto no se quedara así May, después de esto "todos" vamos a tener una pequeña conversación_ Afirmo sombríamente Parker, logrando que todos los presentes dibujaran caras de asombro y temor ante hombre que se iba, donde si mas se fue, dejando un incomodo silencio en la sala.

 _.Centro de la ciudad de New York._

.En los altos rascacielos, se balanceaba una figura oscura bien fortificada y armada, con gran destreza y habilidad, dando búsqueda a su objetivo bajo la calida luz del sol mañanero.

_ **Vamos Spider-man, ya sal de una buena vez, ¡prácticamente estuve toda la mañana balanceándome ante tus cámaras!** _ Dijo el Agente Venom, estando ya frustrado al no haber visto a su héroe de toda la vida, pero mas enojado aun por los spider-bots que merodeaba entre los edificios, ignorándolo completamente, hasta que de un salto bien coordinado cayo en la punta de uno de los edificios y a unos centímetros de uno de esos aparatos, poniéndose de cuclillas para que sus vistas se encuentren_ **Hasta que ya tengo toda su atención, para los que no me conozcan permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Agente Venom, el nuevo Venom, paladín de la justicia y vengador honorario, no quisiera quitarles su valioso tiempo de ustedes que están sentados en sus cómodas sillas, moritoneando toda la ciudad y su gente, al buen estilo gran hermano, pero quisiera hablar con su jefe y advertirle sobre algo, se que…**

 _.Spider Island II (Sala de seguridad y moritoneo)._

… **empezamos con el pie izquierdo y todo eso, pero no seria mucho pedir que le digan que venga hasta mis específicas coordenadas y hora del día para darle un mensaje.**

_ Señor, ¿Enviamos un escuadrón de Arachnaught que están cerca de su posición para tratar con el?_ Pregunto uno de los Spiderlings que estaban sentados en la sala de seguridad y moritoneo, trabajando en sus computadoras, junto a una gran pantalla que enfocaba aquel individuo.

_ No será necesario No.7, el jefe ya esta en camino a su encuentro, pero igualmente nos lo pierdas de vista y tenlos en contacto a ese escuadrón_ Dijo el Spiderling No.23, siendo el único parado en la sala y observando la gran pantalla, con los brazos hacia atrás y una mirada inquisitiva_ No queremos ninguna sorpresa desagradable para nuestro jefe.

_ Entendido señor_ Respondió No.7.

 _.En uno de los rascacielos del centro de la ciudad._

_ **Por favor y gracias** _ Dijo Thompson, ya parándose donde estaba y notando que el spider-bot no se movía de su lugar y aun lo seguía observando_ _Bueno, por lo menos se que ya me tomaron en cuenta y su jefe ya debe estar por venir, eso espero, aunque en verdad debo hablar con el antes de que los Avengers tomen acción en lo que planean__ Pensó y recordó Flash sobre lo acontecido ayer a la noche.

 _Flashbacks_

 _.Torre Avengers (Salón principal)_

 __ ¿Dr. Octopus?, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese científico loco muerto con Spidey?_ Pregunto Flash Thompson ante el planteo que dijo la viuda, pero solo con ver las miradas tristes de los dos otros héroes, le indico que entendían lo que se refería._

 __ Ella se refiere cuando Octopus, amenazo con extinguir a toda la humanidad con sus satélites esparcidos por todo el globo, y para detenerlo hubo un sacrificio_ Respondió Tony Stark, mostrando un poco de enojo ante ese evento._

 __ Uno de los compañeros que lo asistieron, además de Nat, era Silver Sablinova, alias Silver Sable_ Dijo Steve Rogers, mostrando melancolía ante la mención de su aliada caída en acción._

 __ Ella acompaño a Spider-man hacia la base submarina donde se encontraba el Dr. Octopus, pero ante de dar con el, fueron confrontados por Rhino, junto en el momento que el doctor activo la autodestrucción de su base, y en un arranque suicida atrapo a Silver y la mantuvo en el suelo donde se empezaba a infiltrar al agua, donde le dio la opción de salvarla a ella pero perdería tiempo en salvar al mundo o seguir adelante y detenerlo, pero provocando su muerte y la de el, ya que al no le importaba vivir o morir por la muerte de su esposa "Oksana", además de saber que Spider-man se culparía por su muerte. A pedido de ella, Spidey prosiguió con la misión y tuvo éxito, pero después de ello no encontramos sus restos ni los de Rhino, murió como vivió, como un buen soldado_ Dijo Natasha Romanoff, explicando la tragedia de ese día y dándole sus respetos a la mercenaria._

 __ Ya veo, entonces tratas de decirnos que el a estado actuando de esa manera porque esa culpa que tiene por su muerte le ha causado alguna clase de trauma en la que intenta ser mas eficaz y certero para poder limpiar su culpa, ¿Eso es, verdad?_ Trato de entender Thompson._

 __ Eso me suena muy lógico, cuando pierdes un compañero en el campo de batalla, pueden generarte muchas emociones encontradas y uno lo cambia de distintas maneras_ Dijo el Capitán America, sintiéndose ensombrecido ante los recuerdos de sus compañeros muertos en la guerra._

 __ Si, ahora me siento como "casi" un idiota al pensar mal del chico_ Dijo Stark, arrascándose la cabeza hacia atrás._

 __ No solo por su muerte, sino también por la del propio Doctor Octopus_ Dijo rotundamente Black Widow, logrando la sorpresa de los demás héroes._

 __ O si, como olvidar donde murió ese lunático, en esta misma sala y en ese mismo lugar_ Dijo Tony, señalando donde estaba Thompson._

 __ ¿¡Qué!?_ Se alarmo Flash al saltar de su asiento._

 __ Jajaja, descuida solo bromeaba de nuevo, mejor paro con la novatada, no en realidad murió a fuera del edificio, justo después de que el y Spidey saltaran ambos por aquella ventana_ Señalo Iron man, a la gran ventana del frente, donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Ahí los cuatro se acercaron para tener una idea mejor, de todo el trayecto que tanto el trepar muros y científico cancerigeno tuvieron que afrontar._

 __ Sin olvidar el hecho de que Otto no venia solo, el vino acompañado de varios secuaces, uno de ellos era Scorpion, el cual encontramos mal herido después de llegar a la torre y de enfrentar a los Octobots gigantes que desplegó ese maniático, por distintas partes de la ciudad como forma de distracción_ Dijo Rogers._

 __ ¿Scorpion?, ¿Mac Gargan, cierto?, ¿el antiguo dueño de Venom?_ Pregunto Thompson, no estando seguro si se referían a el o a la mujer que iba también con esa identidad._

 __ El mismo_ Contesto casualmente Steve._

 __ ¿Y que le paso?_ Pregunto nuevamente Flash._

 __ Lo encontramos sin su mandíbula inferior, creemos que Spider-man tubo exceso de fuerza al tratar de proteger a los familiares de Peter Parker, ya que el los refugio a todos en la torre_ Respondió el centinela de la libertad._

 __ Si, eso lo dejamos pasar, pero después empezó a comportarse mas extraño de lo usual, ya no era el mismo hombre humorista de siempre, empezó ser más serio, soberbio y en última instancia violento_ Dijo Natasha, tratando de comprender mas la psique de su camarada arácnido._

 __ ¿Violento?, esperen un minuto, ¿Insinúan que Spider-man tuvo algo que con la muerte del Doctor Octopus?_ Interrogo el agente, logrando que los tres se miraran entre ellos, buscando quien le iba responder._

 __ Pues como dijo Nat, dejamos pasar lo que pasó con Gargan junto a lo del buen doctor, pero después de unos días empezó a tratar a los criminales como sus bolsas de boxeo personal como su afiladores de garras, ¿entiendes? "garras", como el caso del Buitre, los nuevos Seis Siniestros y el aparente asesinato de Marcus Lyman, alias "Massacre", sin olvidar que tiene invadida a toda la ciudad con esos juguetes fisgones que no conocen el termino privacidad_ Dijo Tony, que al extender su brazo derecho, en su palma abierta se materializo un holograma de un spider-bots._

 __ Si, ya las eh visto en acción, y créanme que no es un espectáculo que quisieran ver_ Comento Thompson, al recordar esas pequeñas criaturas que le habían drogado a su simbionte._

 __ Te creo, aunque me sorprende mas que todo esto le sea permitido y alabado por nuestro alcalde J.J Jameson, en verdad no entiendo a ese sujeto, lo criticaba a muerte por casi una década, ni siquiera cuando lo volvimos un vengador se escapo de su estúpida ira, pero que ahora se esta comportándose como un vigilante, ahora son mejores amigos, en verdad si tengo que otra vez ir de vacaciones por el espacio, mejor me llevo algún comunicador de largo alcance para tenerme informado de todo cambios memorables e históricos que al parecer pasar por cada cinco minutos_ Dijo Stark, ya habiendo dispersado el holograma y caminado hacia el interior de la sala._

 __ ¡Wow!, ¿En verdad fuiste al espacio exterior?_ Pregunto con entusiasmo Flash._

 __ O si, estuve acompañando a los "Guardianes de la Galaxia", un grupo de inadaptados intergalácticos, recorriendo el cosmos, visitando espectaculares civilizaciones y rescatando a exóticas y sensuales princesas de otros mundos, prácticamente lo hice todo yo_ Contesto Tony Stark, con una enorme sonrisa presumida dibujada en su rostro, ganando una mirada de admiración por parte de Agente Venom y de disgusto o escepticismo por parte de los dos otros vengadores._

 __ Cool_ Dijo Thompson._

 __ ¿Ya terminaste de adularte Tony?_ Pregunto ya un cansado Capitán America, harto de escuchar la misma historia de su colega y sobre lo que el entiende como un exagerado versión de los hechos._

 __ Espera cuando saque una película sobre eso_ Contesto divertidamente Iron man._

 __ Volviendo al asunto sobre Spider-man, creo que deberíamos tomar medidas por estos erráticos comportamientos suyos, ya que como sabemos que el no es de las personas que mantengan siempre el control de sus vidas o estado a largo plazo, temo por el camino en el que esta transitando_ Dijo Black Widow, mostrando una mirada sombría pero determinada a cumplir su afirmación._

 __ En eso te apoyo Nat, aunque me agrade el chico, mejor debemos tener un ojo en el a ver si hace otra cosa "anti-Spider-man", en serio, empiezo a extrañar sus chistes y personalidad infantil_ Dijo Tony, estando leyendo a través de un holograma de varias ventanas que contenían información de las ultimas acciones sobre Spider-man, donde podían verlo todo el mundo presente_ ¿Tu que opinas al respecto Steve?._

 _.Todos observaron a su líder, que estaba de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza gacha, estando reflexionando de la situación en cuestión, hasta que levanto la mirada y hizo contacto visual con sus camaradas, y sin perder un solo segundo mas, hablo._

 __ Pues yo digo, que si Spider-man esta perdiendo su rumbo de su deber y por ello empieza a comprometer la forma de cómo hacemos las cosas por aquí, pues creo que deberíamos reflexionar sobre su membresía en nuestro equipo_ Contesto lúgubremente Rogers, logrando que todos estén en un sepulcral silencio, donde las miradas entre si de Stark y Romanoff asistían silenciosamente en el entendimiento. Los tres héroes estaban de acuerdo en esta postura, pero el único el que le pareció una locura pero aun así guardándose sus comentarios era Thompson._

 _Fin del Flashbacks._

_ ¿Me buscabas Thompson?_ Dijo Superior Spider-man por detrás de Venom, estando trepado sobre un costado del mástil del edificio, con su bandera flameante, estando sostenido sobre ella con su dos pies y mano derecha, dejando su brazo izquierdo al aire de forma amenazadora, con la cabeza inclinada inquisitivamente, observándolo solo a el_ Pues aquí estoy.

_ **... Hola spidey, se que debes estar ocupado y todo eso, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre algo urgentemente, ¿No hay problema verdad?** _ Pregunto el Agente Venom, sintiéndose un poco intimidado ante su héroe, mas cuando no percibió su repentina llegada, algo que tendrá que ser cuidadoso la próxima vez.

.Antes de poder decir algo más, el trepa muros dio un repentino salto en el aire, que cuando empezaba a decender y antes siquiera tocar el piso, desplegó sus cuatro brazos mecánicos arácnidos, aterrizando sobre el suelo, a un metro donde estaba el agente, dejando a su portador suspendido en el aire, con sus pies flexionadas y cruzado de brazos, mirando fijamente al anti-héroe.

_ Bien, habla entonces, pero te advierto que sea de mi interés, porque en verdad me tomo muy enserio mi tiempo_ Dijo SpOck, en un tono sombrío e impaciente, logrando intimidar mas al agente, pero este mostró erguir su postura y desenvolvió su mascara simbiótica de su rostro, como una muestra de total confianza y respeto a su héroe, para luego hablar.

_ Mira spidey, se que no fueron las mejores circunstancias nuestro encuentro de identidades en ese almacén, pero en verdad quiero que sepas que, ¡soy tu mayor admirador!, siempre supe que eras un héroe, nunca le creí ni una sola palabra a los de Daily Bugle, la verdad es solo compraba su periódico para recortar tus fotografías y pegarlas a mi refrigerador para tratar de ser mejor persona y dejar las drogas y…_ Explicaba Flash, hasta que vio en la mano derecha de Spider-man, que en sus dedos emergían unas terribles garras, las cuales empezaban a rechinar cuando se frotaban entre ellas, cuales navajas que pedían sangre, no tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta que tenia que cortar el rollo de fanboy e ir al grano_ Lo que quiero decir es que, siempre has sido mi ejemplo a seguir, tu siempre enfrentándote al peligro sin recibir recompensas o la admiración que muy bien deberías tener, que sin importar que la gran mayoría de esta ciudad no confíe en ti y te traten como otro vulgar criminal, tu aun así seguiste siendo un héroe, eso me llena de orgullo que personas como tu aun hay en el mundo y nos mantengan a salvo. Yo en cambio, en un principio solo era el típico bravucón de secundaria que molestaba a los demás porque eran mejores personas que yo, un chico idiota que venia de una casa disfuncional, con un padre alcohólico y golpeador, tanto a mi como mi madre nos hacia la vida imposible, por ello me desquitaba mi frustración con mis compañeros del colegio, en especial con Parker, porque aunque no tenia padres, el tenia dos amorosos tíos que lo cuidaban y lo querían, además de ser el mas listo de toda la escuela, para luego tener mas amigos que yo y además de ser tu fotógrafo personal. Pero a pesar de todo, el me perdono y se volvió mi mejor amigo, me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba y por la tanto por tu heroísmo y la humildad de Peter, decidí hacer mi parte en unirme al ejercito para servir a la nación, lo cual eso hizo que perdiera las piernas y me eligieran como el nuevo portador de Venom, donde hice misiones para el gobierno, que luego de mucho problemas personales y confrontaciones que desearía olvidar, me hice un recluta casi oficial de los Avengers, pero todo eso no es nada comparado con hablarte aquí mismo contigo, con decirte todo esto, de que ahora puedas verme como un héroe como yo te observo a ti, y tal vez algún día podamos salvar el mundo juntos, ¿Qué me dices?_ ( _Por favor no me mates)._

 __ ¿En verdad quiere que lo mate?, vengo en medio de una disputa familiar para solo escuchar los lloriqueos de uno de los fanáticos de Parker rogando por su aprobación, en verdad debería ponerle fin a su insignificante existencia, pero eso solo me traería problemas con los otros idiotas disfrazados, además presiento que no es lo único que me quería decir, mejor le seguiré el juego hasta que escupa la verdad__ Pensó Spider-man, que en respuesta retracto sus cuatros brazos mecánicos hacia su mochila, cayendo al piso sin dificultad sobre sus pies, estando parado rectamente y llevando sus brazos hacia atrás, para luego caminar hacia el borde del edificio, terminando en la misma y al parecer contemplando toda la ciudad que tenia de frente, dejando aturdido al portador del simbionte ante sus acciones y agarrando desprevenido ante sus palabras_ ¿Qué puedes ver aquí Thompson?.

. El agente quedo brevemente aturdido ante esa pregunta que el creía que no iba a ninguna parte, pero sin perder tiempo se dirigió al lado del arácnido, observando también la ciudad, lo cual hablo sin haber tomado ninguna reflexión en lo absoluto.

_ Pues veo la gran manzana, organizada en muchos edificios y viviendas, con millones de autos y peatones que van de un lugar a otro, junto con tus spider-bots rondando la ciudad, y sin olvidar a esas pequeñas ratas voladoras que defecan por todos lados, una verdadera plaga, ¿No es así spidey?_ Dijo bromeando Flash, tratando de aligerar la tensión y querer a pelar al lado humorista de su héroe, pero solo recibió una dura mirada de el, aun puesto una mascara era innegable la sensación que le había decepcionado y disgustado su respuesta_ _No recuerda una mirada así desde que estaba en preparatoria por parte de mis profesores, tal vez debí haber pensado mejor mi respuesta._

_ Si eso todo lo que ves, pues déjame decirte Thompson que tienes una mirada muy limitada de la realidad, por mi parte lo que yo veo es un complejo sistema que esta en la cuerda floja, tan frágil y dependiente de personas como nosotros, con nuestras habilidades que superan a los meros mortales, que solo nosotros hemos sido capaces de mantenerla capas de seguir funcionando, eso nos convierte en la base sólida de nuestra sociedad, a pesar que las masas mundanas viven en completa ignorancia de ello, pensando que los mantienen a salvo sus organizaciones como la CIA, FBI, el ejercito o la propia S.H.I. , pero la verdad es, que no son mas que unos rotundos fracasos y dinero mal gastado, ya que si en verdad funcionaran, entonces ¿Por qué tu y yo estamos aquí disfrazados haciendo el trabajo sucio y no tener vidas normales como los demás? ¿Por qué rondan por ahí vigilantes enmascarados con superpoderes y equipos de ellos, como los Avengers, los X-Men o los Cuatro Fantásticos?; porque ellos al igual que nosotros se dieron cuenta de una rotunda e implacable verdad, el sistema no funciona y colapsara a menos que alguien intervenga, impidiendo o retrasando el fin de nuestra civilización tal como la conocemos, todo en base de la tragedia vivida por cada uno de nosotros, el motor que impulsa nuestros poderes y definiéndonos cuando luchamos contra la adversidad. Pero eh notado que todo eso, no encuadra contigo soldado_ Explico Superior Spider-man, ahora mirándolo de frente y señalándolo con su dedo del brazo izquierdo, dejando a Thompson aturdido y sorprendido ante este giro que tuvo ese discurso_ Todos los mencionados como bien dije, pasaron por tragedias que los inspiraron a luchar contra el mal, la perdida de un ser querido, la persecución o el temor de perder a los que aman, pero tu en cambio, solo quisiste ser héroe por diversión, por un sueño infantil de ser reconocido y amado, sin pensar en las consecuencias de cómo obtuviste tus poderes, de una criatura retorcida y enferma que en mi descuido y estupidez pasada traje a nuestro mundo, además de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para haberlo destruido en su momento, que trajo horror y muerte a gente inocente, sin hablar de sus vástagos que fueron aun peor que el original. Sumándose que esperas que te de mi bendición para ser un héroe, es ahí donde fallas rotundamente en ser uno.

_ Pe…pero ¿En que fallo?, se que fui egoísta al aceptar a Venom, pero si no lo hacia yo alguien mas lo haría, ya te lo dije, ¡Esto fue para ganarme tu apoyo y reconocimiento!_ Grito Venom, estando frustrado en que su héroe no lo aceptara y lo viera como tal y no ayuda en verlo cruzado de brazos y ver algunas marcas en su mascara, que dibujaban una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

_ Al parecer eres muy lento en darte cuenta, y no tengo todo el día así que mejor te lo explico, yo no pedí permiso de nadie para ser un héroe, ninguno de los autoproclamados defensores de la Tierra le rindieron cuentas a nadie para luchar por lo que es correcto, ¿En verdad piensas que Stark, el Cap o Reed Richards le pidieron permiso a su padres para ir a pelear contra los malos?, NO, ¡Ellos se lanzaron a la acción y ya!, aun cuando sabían que serian vistos como fenómenos o criminales que quebrantaban las leyes, ellos siguieron firmes en sus convicciones, ¡incluso los villanos tienen mas convicciones que tu Thompson!, si en verdad quieres ser un héroe, entonces deshazte de ese engendro y libra al mundo de uno de los tantos males que deberían ser eliminados acomoder lugar_ Dijo Spider-man, dándole la espalda al portador de Venom y dirigiéndose a la punta del rascacielos, con intención de saltar sobre allí y balanceándose por la ciudad_ _Veamos si con esto logro a que hable._

_ ¡Espera Spidey! ¡Por favor no es solon lo que quería decirte!_ Rogó Thompson, dibujado en su rostro la tristeza y decepción hacia su héroe, pero aun hacia queriendo ganar su afecto.

_ _¡Lotería!, a ver si me dice algo en verdad interesante__ Pensó SpOck, deteniendo su marcha y volviendo a mirarlo de frente, con una postura erguida y tenido sus brazos caídos en ambos costados, esperando que fuera algo bueno .

_ Se que tu no eres el mismo de siempre, desde hace un año, eh escuchado que tu perdiste a alguien cercano recientemente, en la lucha contra el demente de Dr. Octopus cuando quería freír a la Tierra, a esa chica llamada Silver Sable, yo…_ Dijo el Agente Venom, pero paro brevemente su conversación cuando noto que la mano derecho del héroe arácnido se cerro y formo un puño involuntariamente en la mención de algunos de los nombres nombrados, dejando claro que estaba tocándole alguna fibra sensible_ En verdad lamento tu perdida, se lo que es perder compañeros en el campo de batalla y sentirse responsable de-.

_ Te cortare el rollo hasta ahí, porque para quedar bien claro ella fue la que se decidió sacrificar por el bien de la misión y eso es algo que respeto pero que no me persigue hasta el punto de no dormir en las noches _(_Aunque debo concedérselo, esa es una buena escusa que me pueda ayudar en el futuro, es una pena que no lo haya pensado antes, al parecer la muere de esta mujer de Symkaria cumplió para muchos propósitos),_ pero esta "mejora" que eh tenido en este tiempo, se debe a que me eh dado cuenta de todos los fracasos en mi vida, yendo sin rumbo ni progresando en mi vida, así que un buen día decidí que si debo seguir viviendo como un héroe, debo hacerlo de una manera mas digna, llena de posibilidades, mas eficaz y certero, mas "superior", algo que no temo en demostrar ni ocultar como un secreto, ya que el único secreto que guardo es solo el rostro bajo mi mascara_ Afirmo Spidey, ya habiendo escuchado demasiado se lanzo del techo y lanzo varias telarañas, abalanzándose sobre lo edificios, sin despedirse del pobre anti-héroe quedando nuevamente sorprendido ante la conducta del ahora su "dudoso" héroe, pero sin perder tiempo también se lanzo para ir en su persecución, ya volviéndose a regenerar su mascara simbiótica por toda su cabeza, yendo hacia su dirección pero balanceándose hacia arriba de los edificios para no ser detectado por el, hasta el punto de haberlo superado en velocidad y deteniéndose enfrente de el, ambos estando trepados a uno de los lados de un edificio de oficinas, exactamente en su centro, confrontándose el uno al otro; el estando trepado solo con sus dos pies en el edificio, teniendo su postura erguida y con sus brazos cruzados, desafiando toda la ley de la gravedad, mientras que Spider-man estaba trepado en forma cuadrúpeda pero igual de intimidante que Venom.

_ **Si ese es tu único "secreto", pues entonces dime, ¿Por qué le mentiste a los Vengadores sobre como sabias que era Venom? Y además ¿Quién es esa tal Anna que evito que me convirtieras en barbacoa a lo alienígena?_** Pregunto Venom, ahora siendo el que intimida y hace preguntas, dejando a un callado arácnido sobre que decir a continuación.

_ _Tal vez no sea mal idea sacarlo de la ecuación a Thompson, ya me ocupare de los detalles luego, no debo dejar que los demás sepan sobre mi viaje al-__ Pensó Otto, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una sensación de peligro.

.¡BBBOOOOOOMMM!

_ **¿¡Que fue eso!?_** Reacciono Flash, sacado de su interrogación para ver una pequeña nube de polvo, a unas pocas cuadras de donde estaban, viendo además a varias personas corriendo en pánico hacia el lugar opuesto a la explosión.

_ Spider-man llamando a Spider-Island II, necesito informe sobre situación en el "Distrito Diamante", de inmediato_ Ordeno SpOck, llamado de su comunicador que tenia en su oreja, para evaluar y calcular a como confrontar a la inminente amenaza.

_ Aquí Spider-Island II a Spider-man, no tenemos imagen visual de la zona, al parecer los spider-bots en la zona fueron destruidos y los otros tienen problemas en llegar a la zona de conflicto, pero según la radio de la policía que captamos se indica que es un "código Azul"_ Dijo el Spiderling No.23, tratando de explicar lo mas formalmente posible y sin querer demostrar ningún signo de debilidad hacia su jefe y sus colegas_ Ahora mismo iba inviar a un escuadrón que estaba patrullando cerca de la zona para tratar con el problema.

_ Bien hazlo, yo también iré a verificar, ya que además…_ Contesto el arácnido, pero a la vez fijándose en el soldado que tenia en frente, dejando su orgullo de lado y tratar de sacar ventaja de esto puso en marcha su plan improvisado_ no iré solo.

. Sin más, se impulso fuera del edificio y paro su caída con sus lanzas redes, donde se dirigía hacia el problema a tratar, el cual Flash tomo nota de la indirecta y prosiguió a seguirlo, para confrontar la inminente amenaza.

. _Distrito Diamante_

_ ¡Ja! ¡Esto es impresionante!_ Rugió Bruin, al volcar un patrullero sin el menor esfuerzo, provocando un desastre junto a sus compañeros en medio de un atraco de diamantes en una joyería, habiendo matado a uno de los guardias y espantando al otro que corría lejos de esa pesadilla.

_ Claro que sí, nadie puede hacernos frente a nosotros tres, y en cuanto a nuestra reputación… esto se va a hacer un infierno de un video en Internet_ Estuvo de acuerdo Blaze, divirtiéndose con su lanzallamas, al arrasar con cualquier cosa en su camino, en una euforia piromaniaca.

_ Ustedes americanos y su obsesión por la fama, prefiero tomar mi parte de los diamantes, volver a América del sur, y nunca ser visto de nuevo_ Comento Devil-Spider, teniendo un saco repleto de diamantes en cada brazo, haciendo carrera para salir de la zona y lograr su cometido.

_ Deseas desaparecer ¿Eh?_ Dijo una figura que se habría camino entre la nube de polvo y ceniza, revelando al trepa muros, cayendo en picada sobre su victima, hiriéndolo de gravedad _ Puedo arreglar eso.

_ ¡CONDENADA ARACNIDO!, VERAS DE LO QUE ES CAPAS BRUIN_ Grito el villano vestido de oso, arrojando lo que quedaba del patrullero hacia el héroe, pero este desplegó sus brazos mecánicos logrando capturar y frenar el avance del vehiculo, para luego devolvérselo con mayor fuerza hacia su atacante, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, explotando al instante_ ¡AAAAHHH!

_ ¿En verdad es lo mejor que tiene que ofrecer Kingsley?, ja, que derroche de dinero y recursos, aunque debo decir que tu pareces el mas peligroso de los tres_ Dijo el Superior Spider-man, señalando al villano Blaze, donde este aun seguía en su lugar inmóvil, perturbado por el hecho de que sus colegas hayan sido derrotados tan fácilmente por un solo hombre.

_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto recién acaba de empezar para mí, no puede terminar tan pronto! ¡Seré famoso y reconocido si por lo menos te dejo quemaduras de tercer grado!_ Afirmo Blaze, lanzándole un proyectil de fuego directo hacia el héroe, el cual esquivo fácilmente, pero antes de poder seguir su ataque, su lanzallamas dejo de funcionar, para su gran confusión y desconcierto_ ¿Pero que diablos paso?, ¡El Hobgoblin me dijo que era equipo de primera!

_ **Pues para la próxima no traigas un arma que dependa de lo que traigas en la espalda** _ Dijo el Agente Venom, mostrando su mano derecha unas terribles garras que delataban sus acciones, para luego formar un puño y golpearlo rápidamente al aspirante a supervillano_ **Novato**.

_ S-solo…quería…ser famoso-o_ Dijo Blaze, antes de desmayarse.

_ **Todos tenemos sueños que no se cumplen colega** _ Dijo sombríamente Venom, observando al villano que había confrontado y al otro villano vestido de arácnido, estando aplastado brutalmente en el suelo, notándose que tenia los brazos y piernas rotos, con salpicaduras de sangre y que le costaba respirar (_ _No era broma que Spider-man cambio sus tácticas de lucha, un poco mas y pudo haber matado a ese hombre, espero que esa no haya sido su intención)_ , luego observo que se movía los escombros donde había explotado el vehiculo de policía que había colisionado contra aquel hombre-oso mecánico, donde también Spidey noto eso e iba para allí_ **¿Ahora que pretende hacer?**

. Desde los escombros lentamente se asomaba el hocico de un animal, hasta mostrar la cabeza y su cuerpo maltrecho, ahí estaba Bruin arrastrándose y tratando de ponerse de pie pero sin éxito, estando tan desorientado que no se dio cuenta del ser arácnido que tenia de frente y que uno de sus cuatro brazos mecánicos se alzaba amenazadoramente y apuntaba directo a su espalda.

_ _El no lo haría__ Pensó Thompson, observando con temor lo que creía que iba ha ser el héroe, lo que para su horror sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, cuando vio que ese brazo mecánico empalado al hombre bestia, haciendo que este quede tendido en el suelo, sin ninguna señal de vida_ **¡NO! ¡LO HAS MATADO!**

_ ¡Por supuesto que no, Thompson!, solo dañe su matriz de energía de su exo-esqueleto_ Dijo SpOck, sacando el brazo mecánico del traje llevando consigo un aparato penetrado por el mismo, el cual con un ligero movimiento lo tiro sin mas, prosiguiendo en arrancar la cabeza del oso artificial y revelar la cabeza de un hombre asustado e impotente_ Ya no representa una amenaza, dejare que la policía se encargué de los prisioneros y en cambio confiscare lo que queda de su equipo.

_ **Si y supongo que el se gana antes un boleto al hospital y tal vez estar en camilla el resto de su vida** _ Dijo Flash, al señalar a Devil-Spider que aun seguía tendido en el suelo.

_ No exageres soldado, solo se rompió algunos huesos, nada que no se pueda arreglar, además se lo tenia bien merecido_ Dijo Spider-man, que estaba tratando de llamar a las fuerzas policiales, emergencias y a su escuadrón de limpieza.

 **_ ¿¡Se lo merecía!? ¿Qué significa eso Spider-man? Explícame ¿Porque un hombre se merecía ser aplastado de esa manera?** _ Exigió el agente, ya ahora estando frente al vengador, invadiéndole su espacio personal para intimidarlo, pero este ni se inmuto o se alejo en cambio solo paro de hacer llamadas y puso sus brazos atrás, como si fuera a dar una conferencia pero de lo mas desagradable.

_ Porque además de ser un súper villano y un vulgar ladrón, es para dar un mensaje a todos de su calaña de no usar mi símbolo, la araña_ Explico Otto, señalando su propio símbolo en su pecho_ Es cuidar mi imagen y mi franquicia, no puedo permitir que cualquier idiota vaya por ahí con mi símbolo y mi temática, lo mismo harían los Vengadores, los X-Men o los Cuatro Fantásticos si alguien mas roba sus nombres o símbolos, estarían protegiendo su identidad y su responsabilidad, algo que tal vez debería ocuparme contigo también.

. Ahí el trepa muros con su dedo señalo y toco el símbolo que estaba en la armadura de Venom, logrando un silencio sepulcral que solo duro unos segundos, ya que el portador del simbionte aparto rápidamente la mano de su héroe y retomo la conversación.

_ **Igualmente eso no te dará el derecho por pasar encima de las personas así, y menos lastimarlas de gravedad si podías a ver evitado tanto dolor, se supone que eres Spider-man, un héroe, ¡compórtate como tal!_** Protesto Flash Thompson, sintiéndose triste y decepcionado ante su antiguo héroe, como si estuviera delante de alguien completamente distinto.

_ ¡Soy el Superior Spider-man!, el héroe que en verdad necesita New York, un héroe que no teme a sus grandes poderes para hacer cumplir la ley que esta bajo su responsabilidad, lo cual esta me brinda grandes posibilidades para evitar terribles consecuencias, ¡así que no me sermones Venom!, ya me confesaste que tu solo haces esto para expiar los pecados de tu pasado, lavándote la culpa con sangre, ¿O no es así, soldadito? ¿Cuántos hombres has matado antes de ponerte ese traje y cuanto has matado después de ponértelo?_ Pregunto Spider-man, logrando que Venom empezara a temblar de ira, hasta el punto de casi parecerse a su antigua forma.

_ **¡NOSOTROS NO TE NECESITAMOS! ¡NOSOTROS NO NECESITAMOS A SPIDER-MAN!_** Rugió Venom, logrando encestarle un duro golpe al arácnido, lanzándolo contra la joyería y aterrizando adentro de la misma.

_…Maldita sea, ni siquiera…lo vi venir_ Dijo Spider-man, levantándose lentamente de donde estaba, pero antes de poder procesar lo sucedido vio a un monstruo muscular pasando-destruyendo la puerta principal de la tienda, notando como se parecía al Venom clásico pero con algunas similitudes con Gargan en su momento, observando su lengua desproporcionadamente larga agitándose de un lugar a otro, asqueándolo inmediatamente_ En verdad debí haberme traído esos %&· lanzallamas.

_ **SI EN VERDAD ERES SUPERIOR, Y DICES QUE AHORA ERES MUCHO MAS EFICIENTE QUE ANTES, PUES ENTONCES ¡DEMUESTRALO! ¡RRRAAAGGGHHH!_** Desafío el monstruo, lanzándose hacia el héroe para enterrarle sus afiladas garras en su carne, pero este logro esquivar a tiempo su ataque y contraatacó dándole un gancho en el mentón, para luego patearle en su estomago y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared del local.

_ Necesitaras ser mas ingenioso que eso si quieres derrotarme Thompson_ Dijo SpOck, confiado en sus técnicas y su arsenal, para luego ver que su enemigo le empezaban a brotar múltiples tentáculos y se dirigían hacia el_ Yo y mi bocota.

. Los primeros que se acercaron pudo despedazarlos con sus garras, tanto en manos como en sus pies que tenían pequeños ganchos que le facilitaban sus ataques de piernas, pero empezaba a perder terreno y para que empeorara Venom lo ataco usando el mostrador para batearlo hacia a fuera. Saliendo disparado de la joyería y aterrizando en el medio de la calle, donde solo pudo agacharse, tratando de no perder la conciencia, viendo que uno de sus lentes, el izquierdo ya se había roto, mostrando su ojo bajo la mascara.

_ ¡Maldita sea!, no puedo estar perdiendo contra el, debo cambiar de táctica_ Susurro Spidey, reprendiéndose así mismo por confiarse demasiado contra el portador de Venom.

_ **¡AAAGGGRRR!_** Lanzo su grito de guerra el simbionte, yendo de nuevo a envestir al trepa muros, pero este reacciono rápido lanzándole donde estaba varios proyectiles de telarañas de su lanzarredes, logrando ralentizar la marcha del monstruo hasta quedar atrapado en capullo de telarañas, solo dejando visible su cabeza que rugía en ira y frustración por no poder zafarse fácilmente_ **GRRRR, ¿POR QUE N-NO PUEDO L-LIBERARME?**

_ Ja, tal vez sea la nueva mejora que le hice a la formula de las telarañas, mas resistente y duradera, lo cual no es la única mejora_ Dijo sombríamente Otto, sacando nuevamente sus brazos mecánicos, lo cual los cuatro se clavaron en su presa atrapada, haciéndolo chillar del dolor al sentir que en sus heridas infligidas por esas extremidades, le inyectaban un liquido_ El sedante hará efecto en media hora, lo suficiente potente para hacer dormir al simbionte y arrancártelo de buena gana, porque eh demostrado nuevamente que mi hipótesis era correcta, que tu no tienes control total del simbionte, dejando que una mera charla sacara lo mejor de ti, aunque bueno eso mucho no me sorprende, tu mente plebeya no podía controlar tal poder, por lo tanto eh decidido deshacerme de Venom para siempre, ¿Algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa Thompson?.

_ **…F-Flash…no esta... ¡AQUÍ! ¡NNRRRAAAGGHHH!_** Contestó el demonio cósmico, habiéndole brotado varios púas de su cuerpo, cortando las mejoradas telarañas y aumentando mas su altura hasta alcanzar casi cuatro metros, estando libre y mirando salvajemente a su oponente, con ganas de empezar el segundo round.

. Spider-man por su parte, sorprendido ante el despliegue de poder y furia por delante de el, por lo tanto trato de salir de su rango de ataque, pero cuando lanzo una de sus redes hacia uno de los edificios fue atrapado por el monstruo, agarrando su pierna derecha y lo sostenía de cabeza, burlándose de su condición. En respuesta a esto, el arácnido lo empezó atacar con sus brazos mecánicos sin mucho existo.

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Sucumbe de una buena vez, condenada aberración!_ Grito Spider-man, al ver que sus ataques no le causaban ningún efecto dañino, solo provocaba en el una enfermiza risa, el cual termino de reír y empezó a llevar hacia arriba de su cabeza a su prisionero, donde el abrió sus enormes fauces repletas de colmillos afilados, con la obvia intención de devorarlo, pero antes de llevarlo a cabo su acción, el héroe lanzo unos proyectiles de telaraña hacia los ojos de su verdugo hambriento, el cual reacciono por puro instinto y arrojo a su presa lejos para llevar sus dos manos a su rostro y tratar de sacar la envoltura, logrando que sus manos también queden atrapadas por esos fluidos, irritando y entorpeciendo a la bestia. Pero Spider-man pudo usar sus brazos mecánicos para poder agarrarse de un póster de luz, pudiendo sujetarse bien de la punta y poder retractar sus artilugios de nuevo en su mochila_ _Esos es, debo entretenerlo lo suficiente para que el suero cumpla lo suyo, con el escuadrón que ya esta por llegar solo es cuestión de tiempo de que se acabe esta amenaza alienígena en mi ciudad._

_ **GGGRRRHHH, ¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENES PARA DAR? TÚ EL SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN, JAJAJA_** Se burlo Venom, ya habiéndose liberado de la telaraña y empezando a formar en sus brazos varias púas que sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, mostrando una vez mas que Venom esta a cargo y no Flash Thompson, amenazando que iba en serio.

_ ¿En verdad deseas morir tan pronto simbionte?, pues bien_ Contesto SpOck, bajando del póster y sacándolo de su lugar, ahora usándolo como arma hacia la bestia_ Que así sea.

. Ambos superhumanos corrieron en la dirección del otro desatando así una lucha de titanes, pero no muy lejos de la brutal batalla, ya hacia un llorón y tembloroso Bruin, ya que sin su matriz de energía, no se podía mover ni sacarse el exo-esqueleto, siendo prisionero de su propio traje, pero aun así invadido por el miedo eso no le impedía tratar de llamar a su compañero Blaze, que se estaba recuperando de la golpiza de Venom.

_ Psss..., hombre, ¿Me escuchas?... ¿Aun vives?_ Pregunto el aterrado Bruin, rezando mentalmente que su camarada pudiera sacarla de esta.

_ ¿uh?...si…eso creo_ Respondió Blaze, que solo pudo sentarse donde estaba y tratar la migraña que tenia en su cabeza_ Oye… ¿Con quien pelea Spider-man?

_ ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!? ¡Ese es Venom!_ Grito Bruin, pero guardo silencio momentáneamente por el grito de dolor proveniente de la bestia, por lo cual prosiguió susurrando_ El mismo fenómeno que te noqueo.

_ Wow y diablos, mejor llamare al jefe, el sabrá que hacer_ Dijo Blaze, sacando de su bolsillo su celular, donde activo su cámara para verle la cara a su benefactor.

. _Casa segura de Roderick Kingsley, el original Hobgoblin._

 ___ Jefe…Bruin y Devil-Spider cayeron, mi lanzallamas está destrozado, además Spider-man esta peleando a muerte contra…Venom y _ Llamo Blaze, pero fue interrumpido de su video-llamada por su proveedor, que lo observaba en una gran pantalla de su base secreta.

_ Si lo se idiota, puedo verlo através de las noticias y sus cámaras incorporadas, pero créeme que esto no se quedara así, no tolerare este tipo de golpe hacia mi reputación o mis ganancias_ Contesto Roderick Kingsley, portando su uniforme de Hobgoblin pero sin su mascara o su distintiva capucha, para luego dirigir su atención a los otros tres monitores que mostraban a tres individuos disfrazados en cada una_ Steeplejack, Tumbler y Ringer, adelante.

_ Aquí_ Confirmo Steeplejack.

_ ¿Sí, Kingsley?_ Confirmo Tumbler.

_ ¿Qué necesitas ahora?_ Confirmo Ringer.

_ Todos ustedes, vayan hacia el Distrito Diamante, recojan el botín del atraco y asistan a Venom en eliminar de una buen ves por todas al cabeza de red, ¡Inmediatamente! Y recuerden, hay un impostor allá afuera, deben entregarme mi parte sólo a mí, ¿Entienden? No a la mascara, a esta cara_ Ordeno el Hobgoblin, logrando dejar perplejos a los cuatro supervillanos que lo observaban y oían por las pantallas, hacia la misión que les encomendaba, pero solo uno se animo a contestar.

_ Uh, no es falta de respeto jefe, pero hemos estado escuchando, que Spider-man esta batallando de lo mas feo contra Venom en ese lugar, ¿No seria mejor ir a robar un banco o algo así ahora que el arácnido esta concentrado en ese monstruo?_ Pregunto Ringer, que a pesar de que su visor le tapaba la parte superior de su rostro, se podía notar el miedo a ir hacia aquel lugar que se libraba una guerra.

_ Si, es verdad, ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros donde los mejores han fracasado, aun en equipo?, sin hablar de que Venom talvez nos mate si nos ve llegar o peor, ¡que Spider-man nos atrape!_ Dijo Tumbler, mostrando mas miedo hacia el héroe que el villano.

_ Sin mencionar de que seguro los Avengers no tardaran mucho en asistirlo o su ejercito privado de matones_ Dijo Steeplejack, estando tranquilo a diferencia de sus compañeros, aunque eso no le quita el tono de cautela.

_ Si, si, lo se, soy consiente de todo ello, pero también se que este nuevo Venom odia a Spider-man, no me importa si es Brock o Gargan quien esta detrás de esa pila de baba negra, ustedes tendrán que decirle que el Hobgoblin tiene un puesto en su "ejercito" que lleva su nombre, así que sugiero que se apresuren caballeros, ya quien lo convenza primero ganara el tripe de las ganancias adquiridas_ Explico Kingsley, mostrando una torcida sonrisa diabólica, saboreando el cambio de los acontecimientos que se han puesto a su favor, mas aun viendo a sus secuaces llenándose de ánimos y ambición, cortando la transmisión rápidamente para ir a buscar su premio_ _Que fáciles son de doblegar, con Venom de mi lado no solo podría acabar con la amenaza arácnida, sino también que de caza al impostor que se roba mis ganancias._

. _A unas pocas cuadras de la batalla._

. Mientras los secuaces del Hobgoblin se acercaban al Distrito Diamante para asistir y reclutar a su futuro colega, ignoraban por completo la amenaza que venia de los cielos, deslizándose tétricamente en sus planeadores y riendo endemoniadamente.

_ ¡Ahí! ¡Más hombres de Kingsley! ¡Los pequeños inferiores que lo alimentan! ¿Estás lista hermana? Muéstrales como tratamos…_ Dijo Menace, al interceptar a sus presas a la par de la risa de su hermana_ ¡Con aquellos lo suficientemente tontos como para trabajar en el territorio del duende!

_ ¡¿Qué?! Pero estamos trabajando para el duende_ Dijo horrorizado Tumbler.

_ El duende "equivocado"_ Corrigió rotundamente la villana con aspecto de demonio medieval.

_ ¡Corre! ¡Están locas!_ Grito Ringer, dándose a la fuga de esas "damas mortales".

_ Los halagos no te ayudarán, amigo_ Dijo Monster, emanado una alegría demoníaca ante sus presas.

_ Cobardes, son damas jugando juegos, ¡Yo soy un profesional!_ Dijo osadamente Steeplejack, abriendo fuego con su pistolas de rayos contra las arpías.

_ ¡Ow!_ Sufrió Monster, al recibir el disparo en su hombro derecho, pero rápidamente ignoro su dolor y sonrío divertidamente hacia su agresor_ Oh, te gusta duro, ¿Eh? ¡A mí también!

.Ella envistió a Steeplejack con su planeador contra un auto, dejándolo mal herido y atrapado en la carrocería, siendo observada por Menace que ya había despachado a Tumbler, atravesándolo con su planeador y cortando el cuello de Ringer con una de sus navajas.

_ Aww, no se está moviendo, creo que lo rompí, ¡ja, ja! Al igual que un duende falso usa materiales de baja calidad_ Se burlo Monster, ya alejándose de su victima para llegar donde estaba su compañera, bajándose ambas de sus deslizadores pero la segunda fue corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

_ ¡Muy bien, hermanita! Sabía que eras uno de nosotros_ felicitó Menace a la nueva recluta, estando tan orgullosa como una madre con su hija que acaba de pasar alguna clase de rito familiar_ Bienvenida a la familia, nosotros vamos a ser muy felices…

. Mientras las dos mujeres duendes celebraban su cacería, desde lo alto de los edificios eran observadas através de unos binoculares por el Goblin Knight , habiendo visto la masacre creada por las dos arpías y tomando nota del progreso de Monster.

_ Sí, jefe, yo me encargo, parece legítimo, ella no estaba conteniéndose en absoluto, tal vez incluso "sobre exageró" un poco, pero ella es nueva, eso es de esperar_ Dijo Goblin Knight, estando informando del progreso de la nueva recluta a su jefe, donde también el cuerpo moribundo pero vivo del villano aplastado, capto toda su atención_ Iré de nuevo tan pronto como ate los cabos sueltos.

. Al cortar comunicaciones con el King Goblin, el Knight Goblin descendió de los edificios haciendo uso de su propulsor alado, planeado hacia el moribundo villano sobreviviente.

_ Por favor… necesito… un hospital…_ Rogó el fatídico Steeplejack, ignorando por completo a quién tenia por delante de el.

_ Es tu día de suerte amigo, yo puedo ayudar con eso_ Dijo sádicamente Knight Goblin, burlándose internamente de la estupidez del villano amateur, ya acercándose a el pero a su vez desenfundando su espada desde su espalda, la cual su hoja estaba hecha de una llamarada enfermiza, el cual procedió a hundir mortalmente en el pecho de la víctima indefensa, dándole una muerte súbita_ ¡A ahí! Ahora ya no necesitas un hospital.

. _Casa segura de Roderick Kingsley_

_ Conozco esa espada, traidor poco-_ Dijo Kingsley, observando de sus pantallas la grabación de la cámara incorporada en el traje de Steeplejack, viendo en vivo como el ultimo de sus lacayos era eliminado, pero antes de decir mas fue cortado por la tétrica voz.

_ ¿Estás viendo Roddy? Es tu viejo chico azotador, Phil Urich, estoy en un nuevo equipo ahora_ Afirmo el duende asesino, ya habiendo captado la cámara en el traje y acercando su horrendo rostro hacia ella para intentar atemorizar al espectador_ ¿Quieres hablar sobre los términos de rendición?, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, ¡ciao!

_ ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA!_ Empezó a reír Roderick, para el gran desconcierto de su ex –camarada que podía oír su risa del micrófono de la camarada.

_ ¿De que tanto te ríes viejo chiflado?, recién acabamos de masacrar a todos tus hombres, incluso para ti eso no debería ser cosa de risa_ Critico Urich, sintiéndose frustrado ante la reacción no deseada de su antiguo jefe.

_ ¿En verdad crees que has despechado a todos mis hombres?, aun me queda un elemento en el área y ¡ni ustedes tres pobres intentos de supervillanos podrían con él!_ Desafío el Hobgoblin, observando a gusto como ponía de los nervios a Phil.

_ ¿¡Así?! ¿¡Quién es idiota!?_ Exigió el Knight Goblin, llamando la atención de sus dos socias que se acercaron a su lado.

_ Venom_ Dijo rotundamente Roddy, lo cual su sorpresa causo miradas sorprendidas y asustadas del trío abominable, pero el caballero fue el primero en romper ese trance.

_ JA, ¡Solo estas presumiendo vegete!, la última vez que lo vi estaba trabajando como perro del gobierno, ¿Por qué ira a parar alguien como el contigo?_ Se burlo Urich, tratando de mostrar tranquilidad y escepticismo, pero aun detrás de su mascara de duende, Roderick podía percibir su miedo a través de la cámara, para su deleité.

_ ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?, no esta muy lejos de ustedes tres manga de mequetrefes, y no esta solo, ahora mismo esta a punto de enviar a la tumba al arácnido_ Respondió el Hobgoblin.

_ No me jodas_ Dijo incrédulamente el Knight Goblin, tratando de pensar si había una trampa en esto, pero por la voz del viejo villano parecía que decía la verdad.

_ Esto no le gustara al King Goblin_ Dijo Menace, preocupada ante este giro de los acontecimientos, más aun con la reacción de su amo cuado se entere.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SPIDER-MAN! ¡¿DÓNDE SE ENCUNTRA?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!_ Pregunto energéticamente Monster, ya corriendo bruscamente al Knight Goblin del frente de la cámara, y agarrando el cadáver del villano caído y alzándolo con sus dos brazos, como si interrogara al mismo.

_ Wowowowo, tranquila preciosa, el esta solo a unas cuadras cerca de ustedes, mas específicamente en el Distrito Diamante_ Respondió Kingsley, que para su sorpresa solo pudo ver su sonrisa diabólica antes de lanzar el cuerpo con la cámara lejos, pero no tanto seguir viendo de forma horizontal, como ella agarraba su planeador y disparaba hacia el cielo, en busca de su nueva presa, siendo seguida por los otros duendes, ambos queriendo detener su frenesí pero en vano_ Bueno, eso los mantendrán ocupados un buen tiempo, lo suficiente para poder reunir a todos mis hombres, ya que se que Urich no es lo suficientemente hombre para revelarse ante mi y ni lo suficientemente listo para orquestar estos ataques hacia mis franquicias, sea quien sea ya me dado su desafío, solo necesito que ese traidor vuelva a contactarme de nuevo, si es que "sobrevive".

 _. Distrito Diamante_

_ **¡NNRRRAAAGGHHH!_** Rugió Venom, estando mas salvaje y descontrolado que nunca, siendo atacado por un escuadrón de spiderlings con armas sónicas y lanzallamas, siendo respaldados por un arachnaught en el cual habían venido, lanzando poderosos proyectiles a la gran bestia, siendo ellos comandados por Spider-man, ya estando equipado con sus brazaletes-lanzallamas pero eso no le quitaba el mal estado en el que estaba, teniendo su traje varios rasguños que mostraban su protección mecánica que se ocultaba por debajo de la tela, además de tener su otro lente roto. El estaba cerca de su vehiculo de asalto, tratando de tener un segundo respiro para seguir la batalla, teniendo a un par de sus hombres mal heridos a su lado.

_ ¡Vamos inútiles! ¡Háganle conocer el significado del sufrimiento a esa abominación!_ Ordeno Superior Spider-man a sus soldados, observando como sus tropas como combatían a Venom, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar y darle su golpe crítico_ _A pesar de haber llegado tarde, estos idiotas cumplen con lo suyo, por lo menos quedan 13 en acción y dos_ _estado crítico, si todo marcha según lo planeado el sedante dará efecto en 10 minutos._

_ ¡AAAHHHHHH!_ Gritaron tres soldados al ser embestidos por el brazo derecho de Venom, mostrando una sonrisa torcida ante su acción, pero rápidamente la perdió para mostrar un terrible malestar hasta el punto que se puso en cuatro patas y la cabeza hacia abajo.

_ Es el momento_ Dijo SpOck, tomando carrera para lanzarse con sus telarañas, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el alienígena, el cual este lo vio, parándose rápidamente para extender sus dos brazos a su dirección y estirarlos como proyectiles para atraparlo entre sus zarpas para poder despedazarlo, pero el héroe pudo esquivar con facilidad su ataque, usando uno de sus brazos como recorrido, tomando nuevamente recorrido para ganar impulso en forma de clavado, donde desde sus brazaletes lanzo una ráfaga de fuego directo en su rostro; logrando que la bestia se retorciera de dolor y quede vulnerable ante la envestida del arácnido, cayendo de espalda agotado pero no sin antes que el trepa muros, encimado arriba suyo empezó a darle múltiples golpes en el rostro en forma consecutiva, tan potentes que empezó arrancar partes del simbionte hasta mostrar la cara del portador, parando su ataque al verlo ya que este empezó a decir algo.

_ P-Por favor…para…Spider…puedo-o aun controlarlo…dame…la oportunidad mientras este…débil_ Rogó Flash Thompson, tratando de apelar al corazón del ambiguo superhéroe, el cual este aun con un brazo extendido que esta a punto de seguir su huelga, empezó a pensar su siguiente plan de acción.

_ _Nuevamente me encuentro en el mismo dilema que tuve ayer, solo que aquella vez fui interrumpido por mi holo-asistente, intromisión que no ignore y la eh reprendido para que solo este en la base, monitoreando mi progreso y asignándole para verificar posibles candidatos para mi "ejercito" que confrontara una amenaza incierta. Me siento mal por haberla suspendido como ayudante de campo, ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi, para eso la diseñe. Pero ahora me encuentro en esta encrucijada, debo eliminar a este aspirante avenger para evitar que los demás sepan de mi viaje al multiverso, lo cual eso solo comprometería mi verdadera identidad y desmoronar todo lo que eh creado, no lo puedo permitir, no cuando aun mi imperio esta cobrando forma y poder, un sacrificio por un bien mayor, ¡Maldito seas Parker por no haberte ocupado de Venom antes!__ Pensó Otto, llegando a tomar la sombría decisión, aun con algo de duda en su mente pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya después podría lamentarse_ Lo siento Flash, yo te di una oportunidad y fracasaste, tratare de que no sientas dolor.

_ Spidey…_ Dijo Flash, viendo con lágrimas en los ojos como el puño de su héroe se habría para mostrar sus afiladas garras retráctiles, sin fuerzas para continuar y su corazón roto, no hizo mas que aceptar su destino.

_ ¿Uh? ¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Por qué ahora me cosquillea?_ Se pregunto el arácnido, parando su ejecución ante el cosquilleo de su sentido arácnido, alertándolo de un peligro que no podía devisar a simple vista, hasta que oyó una insoportable risa y fue golpeado por un proyectil de energía en el pecho, causándole varios daños a su traje y lanzándolo a unos metros de distancia.

_ ¡JA JA JA! ¡Te di arañita!_ Dijo Monster, parando súbitamente la pelea y dando comienzo a otra.

_ ¡Spider-man!_ Grito Thompson, ya sentándose donde estaba tendido, ya habiendo recuperado el control del simbionte, envolviendo nuevamente su rostro, pero antes de poder levantarse fue golpeado por un deslizador que iba a gran velocidad_ **¡AAAAHHHH!**

 **_** ¡QUEDATE ABAJO BABOSO! ¡EL ARÁCNIDO ES MÍO!_ Amenazo Monster, dejando tendido en el suelo al soldado.

_ ¡Alto! ¡Ríndase o nos veremos obligados a-ahhhh!_ Ordeno uno de los secuaces del trepa muros, junto a otros dos que trataban de impedirle el paso hacia su jefe, siendo en vano ya que ella los empalado a los tres con las cuchillas de su deslizador, llevándoselos puestos hasta que salto de su vehículo y aterrizo arriba del héroe herido.

_ ¡TE ATRAPE ARAÑITA!_ Dijo infantilmente Monster, mostrando una loca sonrisa aun con su capucha que le envolvía a propósito la mitad de rostro, luciendo mas temible, aunque ella solo se mostró preocupantemente juguetona al acariciar la cara del avenger, ya que la explosión también desgarro parte de la mascara, mostrando ahora su boca y parte de la nariz, pero escondiendo a duras penas su identidad.

_ ¡Mira! ¡Mi hermana ha dado con el arácnido! ¿Qué hacemos?_ Pregunto Menace, estando volando con su planeador al lado del Knight Goblin, observando a su compañera y al ejercito arácnido que tenían por delante.

_ Tu ve por ese vehiculo en forma de insecto, yo me ocupare de los peones y de Venom, y recuerda no debemos mencionar al jefe, finge que solo somos nosotros tres que intentan sacar provecho del legado del Osborn_ Contesto Knight Goblin, ya teniendo cada uno su plan de acción y empezando a ejecutarlo rápidamente.

. Menace lanzo sus proyectiles al arachnaught, dando en el blanco en sus partes débiles, el cual perdió estabilidad de sus patas y se derrumbo hacia los lacayos heridos, matándolos en el proceso, y Knight Goblin empezando a masacrar con temible eficacia hacia los demás spiderlings, todo esto llevándose acabo para el horror de Octavius, viendo impotente como su ejercito era despedazado tan fácilmente ante estos villanos de aspecto medieval y odio hacia la mujer fatal que lo tenia clavado en el piso, sentada en su cintura y agarrándolo con ambas manos a sus brazos, aun poniendo sus fuerzas para zafarse se le era difícil la tarea por las heridas infligidas por la explosión, estando totalmente a su merced.

_ ¿Qué pasa héroe? ¿ACASO EL DUENDE TE COMIO LA LENGUA? JA JA JA JA_ Se burlo Monster ante las desdicha del trepa muros, mas aun por sus débiles intentos de querer zafarse de ella.

_ Esa voz…la conozco… ¿Cooper?_ Pregunto débilmente Spider-man, sintiendo la famialidad de la voz a pesar de estar lleno de locura y su cara trasformada en un ser inhumano.

_ Oh, te has puesto formal conmigo arañita ¿Acaso será porque ahora soy irresistible?_ Dijo Carlie Cooper, sacándose la capucha, para mostrar la totalidad de su rostro, con sus facciones resaltadas ridículamente como de duende, orejas puntiagudas, manchas verdes y unos temibles ojos negros como de roedor, asqueando a su prisionero, lo cual ella noto y se acerco mas a el hasta estar a una pulgada de su rostro_ Si te rindes ahora y accedes a ser mi mascota, tal vez ellos te dejen vivir.

_ ¡Ya quisieras perra!_ Grito SpOck, golpeándola con su puño derecho rápidamente, arrojándola lejos de el y poder levantarse de un salto, todo gracias a la ira acumulada, pero no se hizo esperar las secuelas de sus heridas y su creciente temor ante la situación.

_ ¡JA JA JA!, ¡EN VERDAD ME AGRADAN LOS CHICOS QUE LES GUSTAN A SER TODO DURO!_ Dijo Cooper, sacando dos guadañas de su cinturón y corriendo hacia el arácnido.

_ _De todas las novias que tubo Parker, ¡Esta es sin duda la peor de todas!__ Grito mentalmente Otto, defendiéndose de sus ataques con sus patas robóticas, además de querer contraatacar con las mismas y sus garras, pero estaba demasiado débil y desorientado para dar en el blanco, mientras que ella empezaba a ganar terreno con cada estocada que le daba_ _¿Como demonios esta arpía se convirtió en un duende? ¿Quién pudo haberla transformado así? Y más importante aun ¡¿Ella acaso revelo mi identidad secreta?!_

 ___ Vamos Spider-man, pelea como hombre, ¿O acaso temes en dañar mas aun a tu ex?_ Pregunto Carlie, logrando causar que el trepa muros perdiera la concentración ante la revelación y aprovechando su titubeo para cortar la pata robótica superior izquierda, para luego darle una patada en la panza, haciendo que cayera sentado_ ¡JA JA JA JA! 

_ Ríe mientras puedas, por que hoy será el último día que respires bruja_ Amenazo Superior Spider-man, haciendo un barrido con sus patas robóticas a los pies de Monster, logrando que cayera de costado y perdiera sus guadañas, pero ella se reincorporo rápido y empezó a lanzar varios boomerangs en forma de murciélago hacia el vengador, el cual este alertado por su sentido arácnido pudo esquivar varias veces, tratando de lograr escapar de su alcancé, pero ella lo seguía y arrojándole de igual manera, dificultando su capacidad de contraatacar o algún plan elaborado.

_ Bien, esa era el último, o no, aun quedan unos tres, están algo estropeados, pero unas presas fáciles no se ve todo los días_ Dijo Knight Goblin, estando parado sobre varios cadáveres de spiderlings, envainando su temible espada de fuego, donde ahora poso su vista sobre los tres lacayos mal heridos que habían recibido el ataque de Venom, pero antes de poder llegar a cometer su acción, fue cortado el paso por una extensión negra que provenía de un soldado que se negaba a quedar relevado de la acción.

_ **¿Muy hombre para enfrentar a gente** **mal herida? Um, ¿Por qué no pruebas suerte conmigo?_** Dijo el Agente Venom, ya habiendo recuperado el control del simbionte y volviendo a su forma de marca, teniendo su brazo alargado bloqueando el paso del villano.

_ Vaya, vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a ver agente, no me digas, ¿Te arrepientes de haber traicionado a Crime-Master y no haber sido parte de los Savage Six?, Um, estando tan desesperado para servir a Kingsley, te entiendo yo también estuve en el mismo canal, pero si quieres subir de nivel mejor únete a nosotros, veras que te convenimos_ Ofreció Phil Urich, teniendo su espada apagada y su brazo izquierdo por detrás, simulando ser lo mas diplomático posible, pero a escondidas tenia una de sus calabazas explosivas.

_ **En primera, no se que narices es de lo que estas hablando, en segunda ¡nunca me uniría a un pobre diablo como tu Urich!_** Dijo Flash Thompson, al volver a retractar su brazo de nuevo hacia el para formar en ambas varias púas y garras, pero antes de hacer algo mas, el ex –hobgoblin tenia que decir algo al respecto.

_ ¡Respuesta equivocada!_ Grito el caballero, lanzando la bomba con temática de Halloween hacia el anti-héroe, el cual explota a unos centímetros del agente, pero este pudo cubrirse con un escudo improvisado de simbionte, el cual pudo contener gran parte del daño, pero cuando se deshizo del escudo y se dispersaba el humo de la explosión, fue abordado por Knight Goblin estando volando por su mochila jet con alas, esquivando el ataque de su espada, y contrarrestándole con sus afiladas garras simbióticas, aunque este también empezó a defenderse con su espada de llamas_ Bueno, por lo menos pareces representar un verdadero desafío que los perros de la musaraña.

_ **Estoy lleno de sorpresas duende, ¡AAARRRRHH!_** Rugió Venom, volviendo a formar sus temibles colmillos para asustar a su oponente, con éxito, además de convocar a varios tentáculos que empezaban a ganar varios golpes certeros contra el súper villano.

_ AAAGH_ Grito de dolor Urich, al recibir los latigazos del simbionte, aunque protegido por su armadura, eran heridas no mortales por el momento, aunque esto no le quito la ira que se le estaba subiendo_ ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡¿ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES!?

. Mientras que Spider-man peleaba contra Monster y Venom contra Knight Goblin, la única espectadora que veía estos duelos de gladiadores era Menace, que en otra vida se llamaba Lily Hollister, ella los miraba en lo mas alto desde su deslizador, pero a la vez también grabando en vivo con una pequeña cámara esa épica escena, para un televidente de lo mas siniestro.

_ ¿Lo ve ahora mi señor?_ Pregunto Menace, teniendo la cámara con su mano derecha y su comunicando con su mano izquierda.

_ Si querida, ya lo veo, no podía creerlo hasta que lo viera_ Dijo el King Goblin, escuchándose su voz del comunicador, sonando intrigado pero a la vez complacido ante aquel acontecimiento_ Todo un show se ha montado tu hermana ¿No lo crees?

_ Mi rey, por favor en el nombre de mi hermana pido sinceras disculpas por su insubordinación ante sus…_ Imploro Lily Hollister, pero fue cortada ante las palabras de su líder.

_ ¡Eso no importa ahora!, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es tratar de noquear o dejar fuera de batalla al cabeza de red y traerme entre los tres a Venom, el me ah servido bien en el pasado, puedo sumarlo a la ecuación de mi plan maestro, no importa si tienes que matar a su actual portador ¡QUIERO ESE TRAJE!_ Ordeno acaloradamente el King Goblin, casi asiendo tambalear a la monstruosa mujer de su deslizador.

_ A si será mi rey_ Dijo Hollister, guardando la cámara como su comunicador, y dirigiéndose hacia la pelea que tenia su hermana con el trepa muros, la cual ella empezó a lanzar cuchillas contra el héroe y este esquivándolas desesperadamente _ ¡Siente la ira de Menace!

_ ¿¡Quién se atreve!?...un momento, ¿¡Menace!? ¿¡Lily Hollister!? ¿¡Que diablos esta…!? ¡AAAAGGHHHH!_ Grito Spider-man, al recibir la perforación de uno de los boomerang de Monster, en el brazo derecho.

_ ¡OJOS AL FRENTE CARIÑO! ¡A LAS CHICAS NO LES GUSTA QUE EN SU CITA DE JUEGOS MIREN A OTRA! ¡AUN MENOS CUANDO ES SU PROPIA HERMANA!_ Regaño Monster, fingiendo falsa molestia para luego sonreír locamente a su enemigo como a su compañera_ Aunque es bueno compartir con la familia.

_ ¡Así se habla hermanita! ¡Divirtámonos juntas con este bufón!_ Dijo Lily, ambas rodeando a su presa con sus respectivas armas blancas, pero ellas no esperaban la reacción del vigilante que no se hizo esperar.

_ ¡YA BASTA!_ Afirmo SpOck, arrancándose el boomerang y arrojándolo al hombro de Menace, provocando que ella aullara de dolor y se enfocara en su herida.

_ ¡HERMANA!_ Dijo Carlie, preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana, pero a su vez desconcentrada en el movimiento de su rival, ya que este la ataco desprevenida con sus garras, hiriéndola levemente y dañando su armadura, pero ella instintivamente empezó a defenderse, donde ambos intercambiaron golpes hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Menace, ahora habiéndose desecho del arma blanca, que lanzo varios tiros de su planeador separando a los contendientes y persiguiendo al arácnido, donde este empezó a ser varios giros hasta estar de espaldas con el agente, el cual este también había puesto a distancia a su contrincante, siendo ambos rodeados por el trío macabro.

_ Lo mejor será intercambiar oponentes, yo me encargó del fallido intento de espadachín y tu te encargas hermanas horrorosas_ Sugirió Spider-man al vengador honorario, aunque este no estuvo muy feliz de oírlo.

_ **¿Perdón?, ¿No eras tu quien me quería muerto hace unos par de minutos atrás?_** Pregunto secamente Flash Thompson, teniendo rencor ante su "antiguo" héroe que casi lo envía al otro mundo.

_Ahora mismo no eres mi prioridad Thompson, tenemos mayores problemas que tratar con esa cosa que llevas puesto, además su armamento daña demasiado tu traje, sin hablar de que te quedan pocos segundos para que el simbionte se te desplome, podrás contra ellas mientras que yo aun con mi condición podré contra un solo oponente, así que ¿convenido?_ Razono Superior Spider-man, rezando mentalmente que aceptara su propuesta, lo cual no tubo que esperar mucho para una respuesta inmediata.

_ **Convenido_** Acepto el Agente Venom su razonamiento, ambos rápidamente cambiaron de lugar y se lanzaron contra sus nuevos oponentes, Venom envolvió a Monster con su redes simbióticas y espanto a Menace arrojándole varios escombros, alejándose con su planeador, mientras que al mismo tiempo Spider-man lanzo una ráfaga de fuego hacia el Knight Goblin, no hiriéndolo por su armadura pero si dañando sus alas, lo cual perdió estabilidad y cayo al suelo.

_ Que desgracia de villano, incluso los "otros" esclavos de Kingsley representaban un mayor desafío_ Se burlo SpOck, logrando que el duende se enojara hasta el punto de levantarse de golpe y empezara atacarlo con se espada de fuego, aunque el estuvo esquivando sus huelgas con gran facilidad.

_ ¡YO YA NO SIRVO AL HOBGOBLIN! ¡NI TAMPOCO ESE ES MI NOMBRE! ¡AHORA ME LLAMO KNIGHT GOBLIN Y…! ¡AAACK!_ Grito el ex –Hobgoblin, recibiendo un gancho en su mentón por el vengador, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo, siendo el golpe mas duro que haya recibido del arácnido, mucho mas doloroso que el del pasado, dejándolo inconsciente.

_ ¡Me vale como te hagas llamar Urich! Viviste como un fracasado y morirás siendo fracasado_ Dijo Spider-man, agarrando al villano y levantándolo desde el suelo con sus dos manos sin esfuerzo, llevándolo hacia arriba de su cabeza y caminando hacia unos escombros de edificios que resaltaban varios fierros afilados, donde pretendía arrojarlo ahí y darle muerte, pero antes de lograr dicha acción, fue en vuelto en su cintura por una fina pero resistente red metálica, proviniendo de una mujer fatal.

_ No si lo puedo evitar insecto_ Amenazo Menace, teniendo su soga en su brazalete derecho, lo cual ella se fue volando hacia un edificio cercano llevándose consigo al superhéroe, tirando al Knight Goblin en el proceso, cayendo en el suelo seguro pero aun inconsciente_ ¡DEMOS UN PASEO LLENO DE DOLOR! ¡HA HA HA HA!

. Mientras ella iba volando, Spider-man estaba siendo arrastrado y chocando hacia todo lo que se cruzara, dejándolo desorientado y mas dolorido a la vez, hasta que ella empezó a subir hacia la cima del edificio en forma paralela, haciendo que Spider-man chocara contra los vidrios del edificio, pero antes de poder siguiendo extendiendo su dolor, el en medio de su desesperación pudo cortar con sus garras la soga metálica, zafando de la tortura impuesta por Menace, pero cayendo en picada hacia el suelo, sin poder orientarse en donde tirar sus redes o poder treparse, pero por fortuna pudo caer sobre la vitrina del arachnaught semi-destruido.

_ Auch… ¿eh?_ Dijo Otto, al estar estampado en la gran vitrina como insecto, donde podía ver el asiento del piloto, con el mismo aun vivo, viéndose asustado y al parecer rezándole a una estatuilla de Thor, parando al instante cuando vio a su jefe en esas lamentables condiciones y posición_ ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo No.33?

_...yo…veras…_ Tartamudeo No.33, tratando de esconder su figura, pero antes de poder formular alguna explicación fue repentinamente cortado por su jefe.

_ No importa, ¿Aun sirve el sistema de comunicaciones del arachnaught?_ Pregunto Spidey, tratando de volver a recuperar la compostura y levantándose lentamente de la vitrina.

_ Mmm…si…aun funcionan_ Confirmo el spiderling, sintiéndose mas tranquilo ante la aparente calma de su jefe y rezado mentalmente que no lo despidiera.

_ ¡¿PUES ENTONCES QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO PARA LLAMAR A REFUERZOS IDIOTA?!_ Regaño SpOck, ya recomponiéndose de su mareo y cambiándola por una furia bien justificada.

_ ¡Ah!... ¡Si señor! ¡En seguida señor!_ Obedeció No.33, dándole el saludo militar, pero eso no escondía el terror que tenia por su jefe.

_ ¡Mas te valga que lleguen pronto, porque sino te las veras conmigo y ahí si querrás que el tronador venga a salvarte!_ Amenazo el héroe a su subordinado, ya parándose y lanzando su red para seguir la lucha, pero también queriendo replantear su estado actual de la situación y las opciones que podía utilizar para salir de esta_ _En verdad las cosas han sido un desastre tras otro en un solo día, mis hombres han sido casi todos eliminados, aun Venom no ah sido contenido, mi comunicador esta desecho, estos nuevos goblins han aparecido de la nada y tratan de destruirme junto a Venom; y encima de todo ello Carlie es una de ellos, ¿Qué hace ella siendo un duende? ¿Son ellos secuaces del Hobgoblin o de otro jefe criminal? ¿Por qué ella?, sea cual sea la razón no importa ahora, ella debe morir, ella amenaza todo por lo que eh trabajado y logrado en esta segunda vida, un sacrificio para un bien mayor, para esta ciudad y el mundo que puedo salvarla del crimen y darles un prometedor futuro, luego podré encargarme de los otros dos y de Thompson, aunque ahora debo derribar a la antigua amante de los Osborns; ¡Ahí esta!, debo encontrar la manera de poder acercarme a ella sin salir perjudicado mas de lo que estoy._

. Ella sobrevolaba el campo de batalla para interceptar a su presa, atacándolo con las ametralladoras incorporadas en su deslizador, pero el héroe no esquivo las balas que iban hacia su pecho, el dejo que llegaran y empezaron a rebotar de torso que estaba en vuelto en la telaraña alterada por el buen doctor, mas duradera y resiste que la anterior, para el desconcierto de la mujer duende.

_ ¡¿QUÉ!? ¡¿ESO ES IMPOSIBLE?!_ Crítico Hollister, al no entender porque su enemigo no cayo muerto o herido por sus balas, pero no pudo razonar nada elaborado por el inminente ataque de este.

_ ¡Pues créelo bruja!_ Respondió Spiderman, balanceándose hacia ella y tirándole un proyectil de telaraña hacia sus ojos.

_ ¡AAHHH! ¡INMUNDO BICHO! ¡VOY A MATARTE…AAHHHH!_ Grito Lily, al no poder sacarse la telaraña de sus ojos y ser repentinamente abordada por el trepa muros, sujetándola de sus espaldas y comprometiendo su control de vuelo de su planeador_ ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡BAJATE DE MI, ASQUEROSO!

_ Créeme que nada mas me gustaría a ser en este momento horrorosa, pero en verdad te has vuelto una molestia con tu juguetito volador, será mejor que ponga fin a este circo_ Dijo Superior Spider-man, aun aferrándose a ella a pesar de sus fuertes forcejeos, pero empezó a desplegar sus brazos mecánicos para luego atacar al planeador de la villana, causándole grandes daños a su aerodinámica hasta el punto de que sus propulsores ya no funcionaban, cayendo ambos en picada.

_ ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO IDIOTA!? ¡MORIREMOS LOS DOS!_ Insulto desesperadamente Menace, aun sin ver pero sentía como había perdido control de su vehículo y empezaba a caer hacia el vacío.

_ Corrección, tu morirás, yo me largo, gracias por el paseo_ Se burló el arácnido, saltando de ella y sacando una red para balancearse a la seguridad, viendo como ella caía en picada hacia la calle.

_ ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN…!_ Maldijo Lily Hollister hasta que fue interrumpida por el choque, creando una pequeña explosión, donde al despejarse el humo se pudo ver a la villana tendida en el suelo, con su armadura dañada, su mascara removida y con muchos cortes en todo su cuerpo, pero aun se movía y emitía ruidos débiles de dolor_.…

_ En verdad ella es resistente, debo concedérselo a Osborn, su suero tiene increíbles propiedades que podrían rivalizar con el suero del súper soldado, sino fuera por sus horribles efectos secundarios_ Dijo para si mismo Otto Octavius, ya bajando al suelo y ver a su contrincante derrotada, lo cual procedió a envolver con su telaraña y a cargarla sobre su hombro, para dirigirse a su camarada improbable.

_ **Bien creo que con esto será suficiente_** Dijo el Agente Venom, al envolver al Knight Goblin, el cual aun seguía inconsciente, poniéndolo al lado de Monster, estando también enredada y amordazada, ya que Flash se había hartado de su molesta voz y los disparaste que decía, estando ella tratando inútilmente de escapar de sus ataduras como un perro rabioso, aunque el la ignoraba y saco la tarjeta de los Avengers dada por el Capitán America para informarle de la situación_ **Aquí Venom, llamando a los Vengadores.**

 **_** Aquí habla el Cap, ¿Qué necesitas Flash?_ Respondió el Capitán America, el cual se podía ver la imagen de su rostro en la tarjeta.

_ **Saludos Capi, te informo que yo y Spider-man tuvimos una situación con unos súper villanos, pero ya lo tenemos bajo…bajo_** Empezó a tartamudear Thompson, sintiéndose mareado y desorientado, hasta el punto de sentir migrañas y balanceándose donde estaba, causando que se le caiga su tarjeta.

_ ¿Flash? ¡¿Flash?! ¿Aun sigues ahí?_ Dijo Steve através de la tarjeta, estando tirada al lado de los pies del agente, el cual este empezaba a perder la forma de su traje, escurriéndose de su cuerpo lentamente, ya sufriendo los efectos del sedante de Spider-man, sintiéndose mas debilitado y muy difícil en no perder la conciencia, todo esto ignorando por completo a Monster, que a escondidas utilizaba una pequeña daga y empezaba a cortar las redes, para liberarse silenciosamente y agarrar a hurtadillas la espada de fuego de Phil, acercándose lentamente por detrás de Venom hasta dar su ataque.

_ ¡PIENSA RAPIDO IDIOTA!_ Rugió Monster al dar su estocada hacia los pies de Venom, cortándolo limpiamente y este se derrumbo al suelo y envuelto en la gelatina que antes era Venom. Estando sorprendida y satisfecha de que haya sido tan fácil derrotar a su oponente_ ¡JA JA JA JA! ¿NO TIENES PIERNAS DE VERDAD? ¡JA! PARECE QUE CUALQUIERA PUEDE SER VENOM EN ESTOS DÍAS.

_ ¡Venom! ¡Responde! ¡¿Cual es tu situación?! ¡¿Necesitas refuerzos?!_ Se escuchaba de la tarjeta de los Vengadores que ya hacia en el suelo, llamando solo la atención de la monstruosa duende.

_ Vaya, Vaya, que interesante juguete de los Boys Scouts tienen en estos días_ Dijo Cooper, al agarrar la tarjeta y mirarla detalladamente su mini pantalla en que se mostraba al centinela de la libertad_ ¡Hola guapo!

_ ¿Qué? ¡¿Quién es usted señorita?! ¡Exijo saber su identidad y el paradero de Venom y Spiderman inmediatamente!_ Ordeno Rogers, estando firme en su posición, pero solo gano la risa de la misteriosa mujer.

_ ¡JA JA JA JA!, O VAYA EL CAPITAN AMERICA QUIERE SABER MI IDENTIDAD, CASI HACES QUE ME SONROJE Y SIENTA MARIPOSAS EN LA PANSA, BUENO CARIÑO YO SOY MONSTER, Y SOBRE LOS OTROS DOS ESTARAN ARDIENDO EN EL INFIERNO MUY PRONTO, ¡JA JA JA JA!_ Se burlo Monster ante su afirmación, que al mismo tiempo rompió la tarjeta con su palma, terminando bruscamente la tétrica comunicación.

. _Torre Avenger._

_…Maldición_ Dijo el Capitán America, quedándose atónico ante lo ocurrido, mirando solo unos segundos la pantalla de la computadora en la que había recibido el mensaje, digiriendo rápidamente lo que había ocurrido se fue rápido para alertar al resto del equipo presente en la torre, llegando a la sala principal, que estaban Tony Stark sin su armadura pero rodeado de varias pantallas holográficas, estando también sentadas en la mesa de reunión Black Widow y Spider Woman charlando, Wolverine sentado en el soja observando la televisión y Thor estando en la barra tomando un gran baso de cerveza_ Gente, tenemos problemas en el Distrito Diamante.

_ Si Steve, yo también me acabo de enterar hace unos momentos_ Contesto Iron man, monitoreando grandes datos información, para luego mostrar en una pequeña pantalla el origen de su curiosidad_ Al parecer hubo varias batallas en ese mismo lugar y todo en solo una hora.

_ Por las noticias creía que el cabeza de red lo tendría resuelto pero_ Dijo Wolverine al pasar su canal de deportes al noticiero local, mostrando varios videos por helicóptero de la batalla de Spider-man contra Venom_ Suelo equivocarme.

_ ¡Por la barba de Odín! ¡La bestia ha vuelto a las andanzas!_ Exclamó Thor, ya acercándose a los demás y ver la lucha en el televisor.

_ ¡Bozhe moi!_ Dijo Black Widow (¡Oh Dios mío!).

_ Al parecer deberás recalibrar tus equipos Tony_ Dijo Spider Woman casi en un tono regañón hacia su compañero por no haber previsto esto.

_ No empieces Jesse_ Dijo Stark en represalia.

_ Venom no es el verdadero problema, ahí alguien más allá que amenaza a esos dos y me temo que ella se parecía mucho a un duende según la transmisión que vi_ Rebelo Steve, dejando a toda la sala en un silencio sepulcral sabiendo a lo que podría significar.

_ Esto será entretenido_ Dijo amargamente Logan.

. _Distrito Diamante (lo que queda de ella)._

_ BIEN, BIEN, BIEN, TENGO A UN CHICO GUAPO INVALIDO BAÑADO EN BABA NEGRA ALIENIGENA, ¡EL SUEÑO DE TODA DEMENTE! ¡JA JA JA JA!_ Se burlo Carlie, poniendo su bota sobre el rostro de Flash, aun con su rostro semi envuelto con el simbionte, aun sin revelar su verdadera identidad secreta, pero eso era el menor de sus problemas_ TODA LA DIVERSION QUE TENDREMOS NOSOTROS DOS JUNTOS, A SOLAS, EN…

_ Ack, maldita sea…aun duele_ Se quejo el Knight Goblin, ya despierto de su golpiza, tratando de recuperar la compostura y ver en donde estaba ahora, para notar sorpresivamente que estaba en vuelto en redes simbióticas_ ¡¿PORQUÉ CARAJOS ESTOY EN VUELTO EN ESTA COSA?!

_ ¿Será porque la araña gruñona te noqueó al darte por el mentón y Venom aprovecho para envolverte a ti y a mi como sacos de patatas? ¡JA JA JA!_ Contesto Monster sarcásticamente a su compañero.

_ ¿Y tu como diablos pudiste derrotar a Venom?_ Pregunto Phil Ulrich, no pudiendo imaginar como una villana amateur pudo derrotar a una bestia como tal.

_ Tal vez sea porque soy una nueva generación de guerrera goblin que pedían a gritos hace tiempo tu pequeño club medieval, inclusive mejor que tu, pequeño duende_ Dijo burlonamente Cooper, tratando de sonar lo mas inocente posible, pero con su rostro actual era una tarea imposible en la que ella era la única que no se daba cuenta.

_ ¡Ba!, ¡No importa!, seguramente tu hermana me dirá la verdad, hablando de ello, ¿Dónde esta Menace?_ Pregunto Ulrich, percatándose ahora que ella no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

_ Pues…ella…estaba peleando con…_ Trataba de explicar la nueva goblin, pero perdiéndose en sus palabras al no poder contestarle ya que había perdido de vista a su hermana hace un buen rato, pero antes de decir algo mas, fue cortada por una voz que conocía muy bien.

_ ¿Buscaban esto?_ Dijo SpOck, caminado hacia ellos, hasta que se detuvo a la mitad de su trayecto, donde solo quedo ahí parado para luego arrojar el cuerpo inconsciente y lastimado de Menace, para gran sorpresa de los dos duendes.

_ Bastardo_ Murmuro débilmente Knight Goblin, sintiendo que poco a poco lo estaba invadiendo el miedo, pero mentalmente trataba de luchar contra esa sensación.

_ ¡OH! ¡TODO UN CABALLERO! TRAYENDO A MI HERMANA EN TUS HOMBROS Y EN VUELTA EN TUS TELARAÑAS, Y DESPUES DICEN QUE ERES UNA AMENAZA Y UN MAL EJEMPLO A LOS NINOS, ¡JA JA JA!_ Afirmo la enloquecida Carlie Cooper, que al parecer no mostraba ningún índice de preocupación hacia su hermana o temor hacia el héroe, mas bien parecía que se estaba excitando mas ante la presencia del trepa muros, en el sentido como cuando un tiburón empieza a oler la sangre bajo el agua.

_ Las únicas amenazas aquí son ustedes cuatro, los goblins y simbiontes deben se destruidos por igual, ¡Hoy voy asegurarme de eso!_ Exclamo Spider-man, sacando sus tres brazos metálicos y poniéndose en posición de pelea, listo para la siguiente ronda_ _En verdad me siento de lo peor, estoy muy debilitado, pero solo me queda ella, los demás no están en posición de defenderse a hora, no debo desaprovechar una oportunidad así._

 _._ Pero antes de condensar la batalla, ambos fueron se percataron del que el simbionte empezaba a moverse erráticamente y emitir ruidos inhumanos, teniendo varias convulsiones y envolviendo mas a su portador, creciendo en un ritmo alarmante como una pequeña montaña de dos metros de alto, dejando estoicos a los testigos de tal acción.

_ ¿Ahora que?_ Pregunto molestamente Spider-man, ya harto de las desagradables sorpresas de hoy.

_ ¡EWWW!_ Dijo Monster, mostrando una cara de asco ante la apariencia del simbionte.

_ Esto ya se fue al diablo_ Dijo Knight Goblin, estando casi a punto de liberarse y salir huyendo de la escena.

. Por un instante la cosa paro de moverse, hasta que de la nada la baba negra exploto en tres trozos que salieron disparando en direcciones diferentes, ambas certeramente llegando a sus destinos y aferrándose a sus respectivas víctimas.

_ ¡AAAHHHH!_ Grito Monster, siendo en vuelta en uno de los simbiontes, siendo en forma violenta por este.

_ ¡QUE! ¡NO! ¡SALVANOS ES SPIDER…MAAAANNN!_ Imploro Knight Goblin antes de sucumbir al simbionte de la misma manera que Cooper, donde también el tercer fragmento en volvió fácilmente a la inconsciente Menace, todo siendo observado por un paralizado héroe que entendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando y lo que implicaría para el ahora.

_ Mmm… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Acaso ya termino?_ Pregunto Flash Thompson, ya despertando de su transe, estando boca arriba, solo vestido con un boxer y tomando nota de lo que estaba a su alrededor, pudo ver a Spider-man con su traje hecho añicos y envuelto con telarañas su torso, desplegando sus patas robóticas como si fuera a luchar, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fue la expresión de horror que se dibujaba en su casi envuelto rostro, percatándose ahora de las tres figuras gigantes que iban tomando un aspecto monstruoso, comprendiendo ahora el terror de su antiguo ídolo.

_ **O no, todo lo contrario, ¡ESTO ACABA DE COMENZAR! ¡JA JA JA JA!_** Exclamo la que antes era Monster, junto a las dos aberraciones que eran Menace y Knight Goblin, ahora siendo transformados y potenciados con el simbionte, híbridos de goblins y simbiontes con solo el objetivo de dar guerra al trepa muros.

_ _Parker, ¿Cómo podías lidiar con todo esto sin perder la cordura?__ Pensó tétricamente Otto, pensando como un fantasma del pasado podría a ver lidiado con esto para evitar convertirse en uno.

 _Continuara…_

 **Por fin vuelvo a escribir de esta historia, cargada de acción y bastantes giros, hasta ahora el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito, espero no caer en la petulancia o en varios detalles innecesarios, solo trato de que se entienda bien la historia, me tardo mucho tiempo en escribirla y tratar de que se de mi agrado. Además quisiera a volver a decir que las Team-up de nuestro roba cuerpos favorito serán agregadas en forma de Flashbacks o mencionadas en el argumento, aunque algunas simplemente no las alteraría porque fueron de mi agrado y no representa ningún inconveniente narrativo a mi historia, aunque si se habrán dado cuenta los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en Superior Six, no sucedió pero tratare de arreglar un encuentro con Namor para mas adelante; también eh tenido la idea de crear mis propios Team-up, siendo del mismo universo que mi historia principal, pero siendo historias cortas en que SpOck tenga sus encuentros con los demás habitantes del Universo Marvel y respectivas aventuras, me emocionaría llegar hacia ese punto, pero primero quisiera terminar mi historia principal, pues hasta entonces mis queridos lectores.**

 **-POSDATA: Se que en este capitulo Otto esta mas desalmado e insensible que en los anteriores capítulos, pero esto es a propósito para no perder el encanto del personaje y mostrar que aun tiene un largo camino para recorrer en cuanto ser un verdadero héroe, jajaja.**


	6. Encuentro venenoso del cuarto tipo (4)

Encuentro venenoso del cuarto tipo (4/4)

 _.Central Park Oeste, en el departamento del Sr. y la Sra. Jameson._

_ Oh, hola MJ, cuanto tiempo sin vernos_ Saludó cálidamente la anciana, abrazando a la joven pelirroja.

_ Es bueno verte de nuevo May, también a ti Sr. Jameson_ Dijo Mary Jane, devolviéndole el saludo a la pareja.

_ Para mi también es un gusto querida, aunque ya te lo eh dicho, que solo me llames Jay_ Dijo Jay Jameson, estando al lado de su esposa, recibiendo también un breve abrazo de la joven.

_ Ven, vamos a la sala, nos serviré algo para beber, tenemos tanto de que ponernos al día_ Dijo la May.

_ Eso me gustaría mucho May, pero en realidad, la razón de mi visita no es para nada ameno_ Afirmó Jane, tomando por sorpresa a la pareja ante la seriedad de sus palabras.

_ Ya veo, pero igual vayamos a la sala para estar más cómodos_ Aconsejó Jay, yendo los tres a la sala de estar, sentándose ellos en un gran sofá y la pelirroja en un sillón individual al frente de ellos.

_ Bueno, ¿De qué quisieras hablar querida?_ Preguntó amablemente la Sra. Jameson a la antigua novia de su sobrino.

_ Pues…, ( _vaya no creía que fuera tan difícil tener esta conversación)_ ¿Últimamente no han notado algo extraño en Peter?_ Interrogó la joven, logrando nuevamente que la pareja se sorprendiera ante sus palabras e intercambiaran miradas triste entre ellos_ ( _A juzgar por sus miradas, no es difícil adivinar que algo paso recientemente)_ Algo ocurrió ¿verdad?

. _Distrito Diamante (nueva batalla en progreso)._

_ _(¡Cómo te detesto Parker por haber sido tan indulgente con esta cosa!)__ Pensó Otto, al estar limitado con las opciones de vencer o sobrevivir contra sus adversarios.

.Las tres colosales calamidades rodeaban a su presa, entando gruñéndole como riéndose de él, disfrutando del temor que le hacían surgir al arácnido, además de taparles todas las vías de escape.

. Ellos en vueltos en el simbionte, parecían una extraña hibrides de Venom y Goblin, teniendo los tres los mismos rasgos que Venom (todo su cuerpo negro, con el símbolo arácnido blanco que lo caracteriza pero algo deformado, los ojos blancos, colmillos y lenguas exuberantes), pero también ellos compartían los rasgos de los duendes, por sus rostros alargados y orejas puntiagudas, aunque cada uno guardaba una apariencia única:

.Knight Goblin, tenía unas enormes alas en sus brazos, pareciéndose un murciélago gigante.

.Menace, siendo la más grande de los tres, tenía de la cintura para abajo, unas enormes patas de arañas, conservando su larga melena, pero a juego con su brutal apariencia.

.Y finalmente Monster, que al igual que Menace, de la cintura para abajo, tenía enorme cola como de serpiente, junto con el cambio de que sus manos fueron cambiadas por enormes tenazas.

 **_ MUUY BBIEENN, ¿QUEE HAREEMOOSS CONN NNUESTRAA DEESAFORTUUNADAA VIICTTIMMA? ¿AATTAACAMMOS ENNTRRE LLOOS TRESS O NNOS DDIVEERTIIMOSS PPRIIMERRO CCON EEL? HA HA HA HA_** Rugió Venom-Monster, lamiéndose los colmillos por la sed de sangre.

_ **EESTO, NNO ERRA LLO PPLANNEADÓ, ¿DDEBERIAMOS SEGUUIRR EEL PLAAN DDEL JJEFFE?_** Cuestionó Venom-Menace, estando algo desorientada ante estos eventos no predichos y por la reacción que tendrá su amo ante las repercusiones que esto traerá.

 **_ ¿EL JEFE? ¡AL DIABLOO CCON EELL JJEFEE! ¡CONN EESTE PPODDER PPOODRREMOSS HHACER LOO QUEE SEE NOSS PLLASCCA! ¡COMO DESACERNOS DE UNA VEZZ PORR TODAASS DELL INSECTOO! ¡AARRRGGGHHH!_** Rugió Venom-Knight Goblin, lanzándose como una ave rapiña hacia el maltrecho héroe.

_ _¡DIABLOS!__ Gritó mentalmente Spider-man, esquivándolo de un salto, pasando por encima de él, pero para luego recibir un latigazo de la cola de Venom-Monster_ ¡AAAHHH!

_ **DULCE MÚSICAA PARRA MMIS OIDOSS, ¡JAJAJAJA!_** Afirmó Venom-Monster, convulsionándose de risaante el dolor que le infligía dolor a su oponente.

_ (gruñidos)…condenara… ¡PERRA!_ Rugió Peter Parker, desplegando sus tres brazos mecánicos, con intención de perforar a su atacante, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una mano gigante las agarro por detrás de él, para luego arrancárselas en un movimiento seco_ ¡NO!

_ **ESOO TEE GANASS POR HABLARLE ASII A MMI QUERRIDDAA HERRMANITTAA, INSECTOO_** Dijo Venom-Menace, dejando las extremidades mecánicas a un lado y proceder a eliminarlo usando sus propias patas de araña.

.El vengador a duras penas podía ponerse al día al esquivar los ataques de la colosal bestia, para luego sufrir un ataque sónico de Venom-Knight Goblin, haciendo que el héroe sea lanzado de distancia de su contrincante para luego ser atrapado y en vuelto en forma constrictora por Venom-Monster.

_ **DE NUEVO JUNTOS, MI JUGUETE FAVORITO, HAHAHA_** Se burló la antigua Carlie Cooper, que al parecer podía hablar más claramente, pero conservando aun el tono torcido y sombrío del simbionte, apretando más su agarre, provocando aullidos de dolor al arácnido, para gran deleite de la novata duende.

_ Grrr… ¡TÚ!... ¡TODOS!… ¡USTEDES!… (Gruñido)… ¡PÁGARAN POR ESTO!_ Amenazó con sus últimas fuerzas Spider-Man, que solo logró el estadillo de risas de los tenebrosos villanos, ahora nuevamente rodeándolo y viendo fijamente, a la espera de quien será el primero en dar el primer bocado.

_ **SEÑORITAS, ¿QUIÉN TENDRA EL GRAN HONOR DE PROBAR EL SABOR DE LA VENGANZA?_** Preguntó Venom-Knight Goblin, no perdiendo la vista del prisionero.

_ **YO DIGO QUE RECIBA ESTE HONOR MI HERMANITA, YA QUE FUE POR ELLA QUE HEMOS SIDO BENDECIDOS POR ESTE GRAN PODER_** Ofreció Venom-Menace, sonriendo cómplicemente con la otra mujer simbiótica, para con su tenaza derecha frotarle su cabeza dulcemente_ **DEMUESTRANOS NUEVAMENTE HERMANA QUE ERES DIGNA DE SER UNA DE NOSOTROS Y DE ESTE PODER, ¡MATA AL AMIGO DE TÚ ANTIGUO AMANTE QUE A OSADO ROMPER TU CORAZÓN!**

 **_ CON MUCHO GUSTÓ, A PUESTÓ QUE LE DOLERÁ DE IGUAL FORMA LO QUE TE HARÉ A CONTINUACIÓN_** Aceptó irónicamente Venom-Monster, consciente de que matara de dos pájaros de un tiro, para la desesperación del trepa muros.

_ _¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!, ¡A MÍ!, ¡Otto Octavius!, él quien había burlado a la muerte, quien venció a su enemigo jurado, quien debía crear nuevo futuro para el mundo y él quien debía demostrar que era superior a su sucesor…yo…quien esta nuevamente a la merced de la muerte…él quien no pudo haber pensado en un escenario similar para hacer un plan de contingencia…él que por su estúpida soberbia aparto su mayor fuente de conocimientos y solo creer ciegamente en sus instintos…lo siento Peter por no poder seguir con tú legado…lo siento May por ya no poder seguirte protegiendo…pero más que nada lamentó por no haberte vuelto mi esposa…mi querida Anna__ Reflexionó SpOck, esperando lo peor con la frente en alto y cerrando los ojos al ver la fauces pobladas de colmillos de la goblin-simbionte, acercarse lentamente hacia su rostro.

 **¡BOOM!**

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!...¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?!_ Exclamó Spider-Man, sorprendido al escuchar el sonido de una explosión y de ver la mitad del rostro Venom-Monster hecha pedazos, estando ahora tambaleando y aflojando su agarre de su prisionero, sin perder tiempo el héroe, pudo zafarse y aprovechar la desorientación de sus compañeros, para ganar distancia de ellos.

_ **¡¿QUIÉN SE ATRAVÉ A ATACAR A MI HERMANA?!_** Rugió Venom-Menace, lo cual su respuesta no tardaría en ser contestada.

_ Oh perdóname, es que pensé que le di a la hermanastra más fea, lo cual es raro ya que casi nunca me equívoco_ Respondió Iron man, con su brazo extendido, demostrando de donde provino el disparo, acompañado a su lado con los Vengadores, el Capitán America, Black Widow, Wolverine, Thor y Spider Woman, todos en posición de batalla.

_ Pues entonces han sido muchos días raros últimamente Tony_ Dijo burlonamente Black Widow, sin perder de vista a sus adversarios.

_ No tan raro como lo que estamos viendo ahora Nat_ Comentó el Capitán America, estando asombrado con el trío abominable, más aun con la mujer simbionte con cola de serpiente, que se había regenerado su cabeza por completo, previamente dañada por su camarada armadurizado_ Muy bien, no se quienes son ustedes, pero les sugiero que se rindan ahora y evítense una batalla que simplemente no podrán ganar, se de lo que hablo.

_ Con todo respetó Steve, por la apariencia que pintan, dudo mucho de que te hagan caso, yo también se de lo que hablo_ Dijo Wolverine.

_ **¿RENDIRNOS? HAHAHA, NO MI QUERIDO CAPITAN, ¡TODOS USTEDES SERAN LO QUE SUPLIQUEN PIEDAD! GGGGRRRRR_** Desafió Venom-Monster, que al lanzar su grito de guerra, las bestias se lanzan en ataque contra los héroes.

_ (gruñido) Te lo dije_ Refunfuñó Logan hacia el Cap.

_ ¡AVENGERS ASSAMBLE!_ Gritó Steve Rogers, haciendo que todo el equipo tomara carrera contra los Venom-Goblins, surgiendo ahora una nueva batalla con despliegue de nuevos luchadores sumamente poderosos.

.El primer contacto lo hizo Venom-Monster, que formo un gran aguijón en la punta de su cola, el cual quiso empalar al centinela de la libertad, pero este reacciono rápido y hizo uso de su legendario escudo para bloquear el ataque, no siendo tarea sencilla ya que tenia que bloquear lo reiteradas estocadas de su aguijón y sus temibles tenazas.

Mientras que Thor e Iron man desplegaban sus rayos y proyectiles sobre Venom-Menace, la cual por cierto resistía muy bien los ataques, Wolverine y Spiderwoman se las arreglaba para luchar contra el escurridizo Venom-Knight Goblin.

Pero en todo este caos, los dos bandos no notaron que la espía rusa, mejor conocida como Black Widow, se escabullía entre los escombros, para llegar a un desmallado Flash Thompson. Sin perder tiempo, y viendo a los alrededores, para ubicar los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el arachnaught, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a arrastrar al soldado hacia adentro, así refugiándolo temporalmente de las temibles criaturas.

. _Dentro del arachnaught, Estado: Fuera de servicio._

_ _Thompson…Thompson…Flash…_ _ Escuchaba el soldado mutilado, susurros de una voz femenina, voz que reconocía muy bien, y que al abrir sus ojos, en su campo de visión borrosa, podía visualizar el rostro de una mujer hermosa, de cabellos dorados, ojos celestiales y hermosos labios, la cual le sonreían dulcemente, para el gran regocijo del agente.

_... ¿Brunnhilde?..._ Susurró Thompson, devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero antes de decir algo más, la expresión de la valkiria cambio a una mirada furiosa y gritando su nombre completo para luego abofetearlo y devolviéndolo a sus sentidos_ ¡AH! ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

_ ¡Ya despierta agente! ¡Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer!_ Ordenó la mujer que se materializo en Black Widow, siendo de igual de bella que una valkiria, pero esta no expresaba una mirada dulce sino una mirada severa y fría, para el desconcierto de Thompson.

_ ¿Black Widow? ¿Q-qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿¡Dónde esta mi simbionte!?_ Interrogó múltiples veces Flash Thompson, dándose cuenta que estaba semidesnudo, lo cual prosiguió a sentarse como podía y dar una mirada rápida a su alrededor, percatándose que estaban dentro de una vehículo semi-destruido, reconociendo que estaba dentro de uno de los arachnaught de la patrulla arácnida, llevándolo a una pregunta más seria_ ¿Dónde esta Spider-man?

_ Él seguramente esta tratando de recuperar el aliento, juzgando como lucia, no podría culparlo, pero contestando a tus otras preguntas, estamos dentro de uno de los vehículos del arácnido, bueno lo que queda de eso, además allá afuera se desata un infierno entre los Vengadores y tú simbionte, que al parecer esta siendo usado en personas que inquietantemente me recuerdan al Duende Verde, por lo cual espero que me expliques ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó aquí?_ Explicó e interrogó Natasha Romanoff, estando arrodillarse adelante de él, estando a su nivel para que ella pueda observarlo directamente, dándole una mirada fría e inexpresiva, para la incomodidad del agente_ Esperó que no me mientas camarada.

_ _(¡Caramba!, en verdad que ella si da miedo, no por nada es tan temida por las organizaciones militares y criminales, no le mentiría pero tampoco se si podré decirle la verdad, porque…) __ Reflexionó el ex –portador del simbionte, dudando por segundos hasta que se animo a responderle_ Ya no se con claridad, primero recuerdo haber platicado con Spider-man, (suspiro) no llegamos aun entendimiento, luego escuchamos una explosión y vimos que había supervillanos robando una joyería, trabajamos juntos para detenerlos, tuvimos otra discusión acalorada…luego…

_ ¿Luego qué?_ Demandó la letal pelirroja, viendo que su compañero tenia problemas para formular palabras y pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

_ No recuerdo…creo que perdí el control, me sentía como si me hubieran anestesiado…pero ahora que lo dices, creo estar recordando que me enfrentaba a sujetos vestidos de ¡DUENDES! ¡HOBGOBLIN! ¡Él debe estar detrás de todo esto!_ Afirmó Flash, tratando de levantarse, pero olvidándose instintivamente que carece de piernas.

_ Relájate soldado, no estas incondiciones de hacerte el héroe, si lo que me dices es verdad, _(al parecer una verdad a medias)_ Kingsley o Urich o quien sea que esta haya afuera junto a las otras dos, esta en posesión de una arma biológica sumamente peligrosa, si aun conservas alguna conexión o lo que sea con esa cosa, te sugiero que la uses ahora_ Ordenó Black Widow, ya parándose y acercándose a la entrada del vehiculo, observando que la batalla no iba al favor de sus amigos.

_... ¡Arg! … ¡No puedo! … Venom esta enloquecido, puedo sentir su dolor, es como si fuera una bestia rabiosa que la han maltratado bastante y ahora solo busca desquitarse, dudo mucho que pueda calmarlo, a lo mucho tendríamos que…_ Explicaba el vengador honorario hasta que fue interrumpido súbitamente.

_ Matarlo_ Completo la letal asesina.

_ ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!, quería decir noquearlo o encerrarlo para que se calme, por favor entiende, él a cambiado para bien, y me ha vuelto en alguien mejor que jamás pensé ser, te lo imploro, el Cap confía en mi ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?_ Rogó el antiguo capitán de futbol americano, lo cual esta petición de corazón abierto no trajo una reacción inmediata de la viuda, aun observándolo en total silencio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos inquisitivamente, mirando al desdichado hombre, hasta con un suspiro pesado y revoleando sus ojos le dio su respuesta.

_ Bien, ya deja de dar pena, si logras controlar a esa cosa alienígena, te prometo no destruirla, así que mejor date prisa, ya que a este paso nuestros camaradas empezaran a cansarse de dar el brazo a torcer por tú viscoso amigo_ Advirtió Natasha, dejando a un pensativo Flash Thompson en saber como lidiar con este colosal caos que inadvertidamente cometió, sin poder formular un plan hacia que cada segundo lo jalara más hacia la desesperación.

_ Creó que en eso puedo ser de gran utilidad_ Dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de la espía rusa, la cual esta reacciono por reflejo en apuntar a este desconocido con su aguántele que estaba provisto de innumerables armas letales.

_ ¡SPIDER-MAN!_ Dijeron al unísono tanto la espía como el agente, al ver al trepa muros parado en la entrada con su traje sin ningún rasguño.

_ Por favor, serias tan gentil de apartar esa cosa de mi rostro, ya tuve bastante por un día Romanoff_ Ordenó el Superior Spider-man, apartando suavemente su mano con la suya y ya entrando sin inmutarse en las ruinas de su arachnaught.

_ ¿Cómo es posible qué tengas tu traje en condiciones, ya que estaba hecha jirones y estabas ensangrentado cuando estabas cautivo de esos monstruos?_ Interrogó asombrada la Viuda Negra, al ver a su camarada avenger en tal buenas condiciones.

_ Es posible, porque a diferencia de la gran mayoría de ustedes, yo si me preocupo por mi equipo y mi apariencia en futuras batallas, por lo cual siempre dispongo de un traje de repuesto bajo estas circunstancias, guardado en mi mochila_ Explicó Peter Parker, sin devolverle la mirada y hurgando en el compartimiento de la nave caída, para luego solo mirar por encima de su hombro al hombre lisiado que había luchado contra el previamente, estando él mirándolo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, haciendo crecer la ira a Otto, por su supervivencia_ _(Un predicamento que aun me ah quedado pendiente, es una pena que este ella, por que de lo contrario)_ Thompson, veo que aun vives, te creía muerto entre los escombros.

_ Que sutil_ Dijo sarcásticamente Viuda Negra, regañándolo con la mirada, pero este nuevamente no se inmuta ante sus comentarios.

_ Spidey…yo en verdad lo siento… no debí haber perdido el control de Venom, aunque me enojo lo que dijiste esa no es escusa para atacarte, no a ti, espero no haber dañado a alguien más_ Dijo el Agente, tratando de expresar todo su arrepentimiento a su héroe.

_ ¿No haber dañado a alguien más?, o no, a nadie en especial, ¡Solo a mis hombres, idiota!_ Rugió Spider-man, yendo hacia él ah gran velocidad para agarrar su cuello y levantarlo sin problemas por encima de su cabeza, estando ahogándolo en el proceso_ ¡Por tú culpa mis hombres ya hacen destrozados en toda la cuadra! ¡Todo porque eres tan patético de no poder dominar a esa $%&/ del espacio exterior! ¡Dime si te acuerdas ahora!

.El lisiado trataba de formular palabras para tranquilizar la ira asesina del trepa muros, pero era inútil el intento, ya que la fuera que ejercía sobre su garganta se le hacia difícil hablar y respirar, teniendo su rostro enrojecido y sus dos más apretando la muñeca del arácnido, pero sin dar ningún resultado.

_ ¡Spider-man! ¡Suelta al Agente Venom de inmediato!, él no recuerda nada de lo acontecido al perder el control de su traje, me lo acaba de confesar hace poco_ Ordenó Natasha Romanoff, estando al lado del héroe arácnido, rezando mentalmente en intervenir a la fuerza.

_ ¿Y tú le creíste?, JA, que ingenua eres mujer_ Se burló Superior, ya viéndola a través de sus lentes oscuros, directamente a los ojos. Lo cual, hubo una breve lucha de miradas hasta que ella se inclinó cerca de su oreja.

_ (Ya basta Peter)_ Susurró Romanoff, provocando que el vengador abriera sus ojos como platos y soltara al soldado, cayendo en un golpe seco y recuperando el aire faltante.

_ No te atreverías_ Dijo sombríamente Otto Octavius, centrando ahora todo su atención en la viuda.

_ Haré lo que deba para ganar esta batalla, cabeza de red, Thompson es una pieza crucial para detener a esos monstruos sin la necesidad de derramar más sangre, solo piénsalo, ¿O no afirmabas qué ya te habías auto superado y que eres mejor que antes?_ Interrogó Black Widow, poniéndose firme en su postura.

_ Por supuesto que lo soy, eso y mucho más_ Contestó Superior Spider-man, sintiéndose ofendido ante esa pregunta.

_ Pues no lo parece, ya que alguien "superior" no dejaría pasar una ventaja táctica como esa, más cuando implica poder salvar a todos tus compañeros, en verdad araña me siento algo decepcionada de tú actitud últimamente_ Dijo Natasha, ahora mostrando una expresión herida y de angustia dibujada en su rostro, cosa que hizo efecto en el arácnido.

_ _( ¡Maldita sea!, me siento como si fuera un niño de primaria siendo regañado por su maestra, antes siendo el Dr. Octopus no me habría importado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora portando la mascara de mi antiguo némesis, el sentimiento es otro, ¡aarrg!, algunas veces detesto ser el héroe)__ Pensó para si mismo Otto Octavius, cruzando sus brazos y apartando levemente la mirada de la espía, en señal de derrota_ (suspiro) Bien, tú ganas, seguiremos con su plan, solo espero que sepan lo que hacen.

_ ¿Qué…estabas buscando…ahí, Hombre Araña?_ Preguntó gravemente Flash, teniendo la voz semi-ronca y frotándose la garganta.

_ Buscaba esto_ Respondió SpOck, usando su dos lanza redes para crear dos redes de telaraña que fueron dirigidas hacia el deposito que estaba hurgando hace unos instantes lo cual al jalar calculadamente entre sus dos brazos, trajo hacia su dos grandes rifles de asalto modificados, uno en cada mano_ Artillería.

_ ¿No me digas qué quieres derrotar a esos cosas con eso?_ Interrogó el Agente, siendo escéptico ante el plan de su héroe.

_ ¡Por su puesto que no mediocre!, mi plan original era agarrar todo el armamento que encontrara aquí, para ir debilitando paulatinamente a esos fenómenos, por que los eh estado escaneando, ellos a duras penas están conservando su fusión, eso significa que el suero que te di a ti cuando estábamos peleando aun esta surgiendo efecto_ Explicó Spider-man, dándole un rifle a Black Widow, y prosiguiendo yendo a otro rincón para sacar más armas, prosiguiendo con su argumento_ Por lo cual, ahora con mi nuevo traje, eh podido contactarme con mis tropas para coordinar un ataque masivo contra los goblins, cosa que no a sido tarea sencilla, ya que en mi ausencia varios criminales se han aprovechado de este suceso para cometer sus fechorías, por lo cual me vi obligado a dividir a mis hombres para que no domine el caos en la ciudad, reduciendo la fuerza de mi contraataqué original, pero si juego bien mis cartas, como siempre lo hago, será cuestión de segundos la victoria.

_ Eso es muy optimista para alguien que esta muy mal herido y que estuvo a las puertas de la muerte_ Juzgó Natasha Romanoff, teniendo el rifle descansando en su hombro y mirando fijamente las pequeñas gotas que se escurrían de su traje_ No lo finjas araña, te vimos muy mal haya afuera, si quieres puedes liderar tus topas, pero te aconsejo que te abstengas de una confrontación directa.

_ Tus preocupaciones son innecesarias Romanoff, estas heridas comparadas con las que eh tenido en el pasado, son solo meras superficialidades, aun no eh dado lo mejor de mi todavía_ Afirmó SpOck, poniéndose el cinturón y arnés de sus soldados, con varios cartuchos, bolsillos, granadas y pistolas a su disposición.

_ Yo tampoco eh dado lo mejor de mi, iré con ustedes_ Dijo determinadamente el Agente Venom, para gran sorpresa de los dos avengers.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no, Thompson!, serias un blanco fácil para ellos, sin tu simbionte no tienes oportunidad contra ellos, además no me apetece de perder a nadie más hoy_ Regañó Viuda Negra.

_ Pero Natasha, si estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él cuando lo estén debilitando, tal vez pueda recuperar el control y volverlo hacer uno conmigo, créeme cuando te digo que Venom esta totalmente confundido y asustado, se aferra al o a los huéspedes que crea que estará a salvo_ Explicó el agente, tratando de sonar lo más serio y confiado posible.

_ Eso tiene sentido, seguramente esta tratando de repeler el sedante dividiendo su organismo para consumir más energía de sus usuarios, lo cual si el gana más poder con la adrenalina y los sentimientos negativos, eso explicaría el poderío que tienen eso tres lunáticos, aunque dentro de poco no le funcionara, como dije antes, nuevamente esta perdiendo fuerza_ Teorizó Parker, llevando su mano derecha a su mentón en la reflexión.

_ Pero entonces eso significa que nuevamente podría dividirse y tomar nuevos huéspedes para seguir aumentando su fuerza, lo cual eso es muy malo, sumándole el hecho de que estaría cerca de algunos de los seres más poderosos y peligrosos de la Tierra_ Advirtió Black Widow, ahora perturbando de veras al héroe arácnido.

_ ¡Maldición! ¡Es cierto!, si absorbe las energías vitales de esos vengadores, podría alcanzar un poder descomunal_ Afirmó el trepa muros, tratando ahora de pensar en una solución rápida, pero todas las variantes lo llevan a una única salida_ _(Thompson, el es la única vía posible)_ , ni modo, el agente vendrá con nosotros.

_ Debes estar bromeando_ Dijo escépticamente la mujer rusa.

_ Pues a mi me sonó que lo dice muy en serio_ Comentó Flash, ganándose una mirada dura de la pelirroja, asiéndolo callar al instante.

_ El esta incapacitado araña, literalmente no tiene piernas, ¿Cómo piensas llevarlo hacia fuera y que nos siga el paso? ¿A caso lo cargaras en tu espalda?_ Intentó razonar la avenger con el arrogante héroe.

_ De hecho era lo que iba a ser antes de tus regaños incesantes_ Contestó SpOck, acercándose y levantando al soldado invalido.

_ Espera… ¿Qué haces?_ Preguntó temerosamente Flash Thompson, no sintiéndose seguro en manos de la araña por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

_ Hago que enmiendes tus errores, soldado de pacotilla_ Respondió el Superior Spider-man, envolviendo su espalda con telaraña y pegándolo con su espalda, para luego estirar la red entre sus hombros para estar bien adherido_ Con esto será suficiente.

_ Esta es una pésima idea_ Comentó Black Widow, mostrando gran escepticismo en su rostro.

_ ¡Es el único plan que nos queda!, teniéndolo cerca mío mientras debilito a esas aberraciones de la naturaleza, podremos poner al simbionte de nuestra parte otra vez y evitar una posible pandemia de venenos que se expanda por el mundo_ Ahora esta vez Spider-man regañaba, tomando una respiración honda para tranquilizarse y seguir continuando_ Depende de nosotros cuatro hacer que este plan funcione a la perfección.

_ Espera, ¿Dijiste los cuatro?_ Preguntó extrañado Thompson, rogando internamente que él u otro tres no le haya dado un serio golpe en la cabeza mientras peleaban.

_ Exacto, los cuatro_ Aseguró rápidamente Peter Parker, para luego lanzar una de sus redes en donde supuestamente estaba la cabina del piloto, para luego jalarlo sin esfuerzo de vuelta, trayendo consigo a uno de sus hombres sobrevivientes_ ¿No es así No.33?

_ ¡¿Pero que diablos?!_ Dijo sorprendido el hombre invalido.

_ ¡AH!... ¡SEÑOR!...yo-yo solo-hm…_ Tartamudeaba el Spiderling No.33, al estar de rodillas y siendo intimidado a los pies de su jefe y la letal espía, lo cual esta noto que llevaba entre sus manos un figurilla del Dios del trueno.

_ ¿Acaso llevas una estatuilla de Thor como amuleto?_ Preguntó Romanoff, arqueando una ceja ante esa extraña escena.

_ P-pues… en realidad… es la figura de acción de mi hijo, me la dio después del divorció… piensa que me dará suerte y…_ Explicaba a duras penas No.33, sintiéndose cada segundo más avergonzado, cosa que Black Widow, en su rostro no se inmutaba ante su historia, pero muy en el fondo empezaba a sentir lástima por el pobre esbirro_ Creó que me ah estado funcionando.

_ ¡YA PARA DE NARRAR TÚ MISERABLE EXISTENCIA! ¡Si aun no lo has notado, estamos a minutos de la que la humanidad pase a la historia y tú solo te preocupas por darte lástima a ti mismo!_ Crítico SpOck, estando perdiendo los estribos ante la cobardía de su esbirro_ Eres una desgracia para la patrulla arácnida, incluso este idiota que tengo pegado en la espalda, es más hombre que tú.

_ ¡Oye!_ Reprendió Flash Thompson.

_ ¡Tú cállate!, y tú levántate, toma esta arma y has valer tu sueldo, porque de lo contrario tal vez tomare en consideración la opción de tirar cuerpos tiesos al enemigo_ Ordenó siniestramente Otto Octavius, haciendo tragar saliva a su subordinado y dejando estupefactos a lo otro dos héroes ante su violenta actitud_ ¿Fui claro soldado?

_ ¡S-si señor!_ Respondió inmediatamente el Spiderling.

_ Bien, tú también toma esta arma Thompson, serás mis nuevos brazos y protegerás mi retaguardia, así me serás útil para variar_ También ordenó Spider-man al soldado invalido, lo cual con disgusto acepto el arma y se guardo sus comentarios al respecto_ Ahora cuando de la señal, atacaremos todos juntos a esas bestias, tratare de llamar toda la atención y alejarlos lo más posible de los demás para que tengan un segundo respiro, para luego coordinar un ataque masivo con mis tropas, hasta el punto de noquearlos y que Thompson pueda retomar el control del simbionte, ¿Convenido?

_ Bien_ Aceptó sin emoción Black Widow.

_ ¡S-si señor!_ Dijo rápidamente No.33.

_ _(Esto me parece muy familiar)_ Estoy de acuerdo_ Confirmó Flash Thompson.

. Con todo dicho, los cuatro se movilizaron hacia la entrada del vehículo deshecho, observando la encarnizada batalla que se libraba afuera y notando que la fuerza de los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra estaba empezando a menguarse.

Pero entre todo esto, la Viuda, notaba las manchas de sangre que empezaban a impregnarse en el traje de su camarada, sumándole a la actitud temeraria que estaba teniendo, empezaba a tener sus dudas ante el desempeño del cabeza de red.

_ Spider-man, ¿Puedes en verdad con esto?, tal vez deberías dejarme a mi a traer el fuego enemigo, mientras que tú y Flash puedan estar más a salvo entre sus tropas, ya que en verdad notó que has perdido mucha sangre y debes tener varias contusiones_ Ofreció Natasha Romanoff, estando al lado del arácnido y habiéndole susurrándole su nuevo plan.

_ ¡Te dije que estoy bien!, soy lo suficientemente capaz para hacer esta pequeña misión, con o sin heridas, Thompson inicio esto y yo voy a ponerle fin_ Regañó SpOck a la vengadora, mostrando disgusto ante su soberbia y tristeza en el agente, sintiendo culpa y disgusto al mismo tiempo por su héroe.

. _Hace unos minutos en la batalla del Distrito Diamante._

_ ¡SUFRIR VILLANOS ANTE EL PODER DEL RAYO!_ Rugió el Poderoso Thor, al descargar de su martillo una mortífera ráfaga de relámpagos hacia Venom-Menace, la cual lanzo un gran grito de dolor y agonía, pero esta en vez de debilitarse o pedir clemencia, creció en ira y fue directo hacia el tronador para envestirlo, aun recibiendo su ataque eléctrico_ ¡POR LOS FUEGOS INFERNALES DE MUSPELHEIM! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUÉ ESTA COS…?! ¡AAAHHH!

.El ataque de la colosal mujer monstruosa, hizo que Thor dejara de atacar y ser lanzado directamente al pavimentó, dejando una estela de destrucción en la misma, estando algo aturdido para defenderse para su segundo ataque.

_ **SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTE SI LOS DIOSES, PODIAN MORIR, CREO QUE SERA MI OPORTUNIDAR DE SABER ESA RESPUESTA_** Dijo Venom-Menace, alzando su enorme mano con afiladas garras para dar el golpe de gracia, de no ser porque un perno de energía le hiciera explotar la misma_ **¡AAAAHHHHH!**

 **_** Ah ah ah!, me temo que tendrás que dejar esa pregunta teológica para la próxima, mejor hazte esta pregunta, ¿Cómo haré para no enamorarme de ese galán vestido con esa armadura brillante y sus exquisitas melodías?_ Bromeó el Invencible Iron Man, estando volando al frente de ella, levantando sus dos brazos y liberar un ataque sónico directamente en su rostro, la cual reacciono ante el dolor que este le infligía, llevando ambas manos (la destruida ya regenerada) instintivamente a sus oídos, gritando y encorvándose en el dolor, retrocediendo ante su ataque_ Estos organismos biológicos al final de cuenta, no son tan buenos trajes después de todo, ¿Verdad qué tengo razón?

_ **YO TENGO UNA SEGUNDA OPINIÓN GALÁN_** Dijo Venom-Monster, estirando su cola serpenteada y envolviendo el pie derecho del vengador dorado, tirando de él hacia el suelo con increíble fuerza y velocidad, estrellándose en el proceso, haciendo que se termine el ataque hacia su hermana y esta dejara de sufrir y volviera a sus sentidos.

_ Wow… dulzura, normalmente me gustan las mujeres fuertes y decididas, pero en verdad detestó cuando me interrumpen en una cita_ Bromeó Tony Stark, poniéndose de pie, y lanzarle varios proyectiles de energía a su enemiga, cosa que ella esquivaba con facilidad.

_ **DESCUIDA RICACHÓN, A MI Y M HERMANA NOS ENCANTA COMPARTIR TODO, INCLUSIVE NUESTROS NUEVOS JUGUETES** _ Le contestó la mujer enloquecida, atacándolo con reiteradas estocadas de sus tenazas y aguijón, pero Iron man previó su acción y se envolvió en un campo de fuerza, resistiendo aquellos brutales golpes_ **PINTAS QUE SERAS MÁS DURADERO QUE MI JUGUETE ANTERIOR, JAJAJAJA.**

(Falla crítica)

(Escudo a su máxima capacidad)

(Disminución de energía)

_ ¡Diablos! ¡Sus ataques están casi rivalizando con los de Hulk!, me tiene atrapado en mi propio escudo sin poder escapar sin que me despedacé en el intento y atacarla no seria una buena opción_ Decía para si mismo Stark, estando en una situación crítica que aun no veía modo de escapar en una pieza.

_ ¡Oye tú!_ Gritó el Capitán America, lanzando su escudo hacia Venom-Monster, cortando parte de su espalda, llamando su atención, pero sin su escudo quedando vulnerable_ ¡Ven por mi!

_ **CON MUCHO GUSTO MI CAPITAN, ¡GGGRRRRRR!_** Rugió la corrompida Carlie Cooper, saltando hacia su nueva presa, que ya hacia parado y sin mostrar ningún temor o señal de que se defendería.

_ ¡AHORA TONY!_ Dio la señal Steve Rogers, lo cual Stark desactivo su escudo y llevo toda su energía hacia su reactor y libero un poderoso ataque que provenía de su pecho, dándole en la espalda a Monster y derivándola a los pies del líder de los héroes_ En verdad quisiera que estos villanos se rindieran una vez cuando se los ordena, para variar.

_ Solo en un mundo perfecto Capi, y por cierto gracias por esa salvada_ Agradeció Tony, estando ahora al lado del súper soldado.

_ No hay problema Tony, oye ¿Podrías volver a utilizar esa arma sónica, para removerle el simbionte?_ Sugirió Rogers.

_ Me temo que eso no será posible, mi equipo sónico fue dañado al estrellarme contra el suelo, odio admitirlo, pero creó que hemos subestimado a esas cosas_ Confesó Stark, viendo intrigado a Venom-Monster inconciente en el suelo, reflexionando del peligroso poder que mostraba ella hace unos instantes_ Use mucha energía en ese ataque, junto con el escudo, además de que nuestro compañero más poderoso casi queda nocaut de un solo golpe y que al parecer esas cosas se hacen más fuertes a cada momento, esto no luce para nada bien, ¿Algún plan en mente?

_ Solo se que estos criminales han tomado control de Venom de alguna forma que desconocemos por el momento, y que uno de ellos es sin duda Phil Urich, que previamente fue descubierto que era el Hobgoblin y había sido arrestado recientemente por Spider-man, pero inesperadamente alguien lo ayudo a escapar de su condena, creo que ahora me hago una idea de quien es_ Le contestó Steve, observando aquel criminal alado que se confrontaba con Wolverine y Spiderwoman.

_ Y oportunamente hizo nuevas amigas y atacan al cabeza de red, ¿Acaso ahí algo más entre líneas que estamos dejando pasar?_ Dijo Iron man, intercambiando miradas con el veterano de guerra, lo cual este haciendo uso de sus guantes magnéticos, atrajo su escudo para tenerlo en su brazo derecho.

_ Si, lo mejor ahora será buscar a Spid…_ Quiso decir el Cap, pero fue interrumpido drásticamente.

_ **¡ALEJENSE DE MI HERMANA! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS POR ESTO!_** Amenazó la transformada Lily Hollister, atacando a ambos vengadores con sus enormes patas de arañas, pero ambos lograron esquivarla a tiempo, separándose cada uno por su lado.

_ Okey, yo intente sacar el lado cómico a nuestra pelea, inclusive hasta tal vez quise que fuera algo sexy, pero en verdad que lo echaste a perder con tú esquizofrénica conducta_ Dijo Iron man, sobrevolando sobre ella y lanzándole todo su arsenal que tenía ah su disposición pero sin poder lograr ningún daño hacia ella, para luego pasar a la defensiva por sus contraataques de sus grandes zarpas_ Aunque pensándolo bien, si quieres podríamos volver a ese del galán y la-¡AAHH!

_ ¡Tony!_ Gritó el Capitán America, al ver a su amigo ser arrojado de nuevo hacia el suelo, cayendo encima de un recuperado Thor que estaba volviendo a sus sentidos y poniendo firme de vuelta, solo para ser derribado nuevamente por el aterrizaje forzoso de su compañero, haciendo que se formara una enorme nube de polvo sobre ellos y desapareciendo de la visión de su líder.

_ **AHORA TÚ SIGUES, AGITA BANDERAS, JAJAJA_** Dijo Venom-Menace, ahora estando atacando al capitán con sus patas y con una nueva habilidad, en la que arrojaba dardos simbióticos de la palma de su mano, de grandes cantidades y alta velocidad, provocando que el héroe se escude y esquiva sus ataques a duras penas, perdiendo terreno en el transcurso_ **EN VERDAD ME SIENTO UN POCO** **CULPABLE EN MATAR A UNA LEYENDA VIVENTE COMO TÚ CAPI, PERO LUEGO SE ME PASA AL SABER QUE CON TÚ MUERTE ME FORJARE UNA GRAN REPUTACIÓN Y DE POSEER ESE BONITO ESCUDO COMO RECUERDO.**

(Estallido de energía en la cara de Venom-Menace)

_ **GGGGRRRRRR!**

 **_** Lo siento perra, pero ese lindo escudo le pertenece solo al Capi_ Se burló Spider Woman, aterrizando adelante de su líder, estando en posición de batalla y con ambas manos emanando con sus rayos venenosos, observando a la criatura retroceder, llevando ambas manos a su rostro en el dolor por el veneno_ ¿Te sientes bien fortachón?

_ Si Jess, gracias, ella me tenia por las cuerdas_ Agradeció Steve, recuperando un poco de aire ante la avalancha de ataques, para luego percatarse de algo_ ¿Dónde esta Logan?

_ Él se esta…_ Quiso explicar Jessica Drew, pero fue interrumpida al ver a su compañero mutante ser lanzado por un chillido, cayendo delante de ellos y su adversaria_…Estaba encargándose del Venom-murciélago.

_ (Gruñido) Solo con escuchar su chillido… hace parecer los gritos de Banshee como canción de cuna_ Se quejó James "Logan" Howlett, parándose lentamente y dándose palmadas al oído para volver a estar en sus sentidos.

_ El simbionte debió haber aumentado los poderes sónicos de ese idiota_ Afirmó Drew.

_ No, ¿En serio? (Gruñido) no me había dado cuenta_ Contestó sarcásticamente Wolverine, mirándola con disgusto y ella devolviéndole el mismo gesto.

_ **¡VAYA!, ESPERABA UN VERDADERO DESAFIO DE PARTE TUYA, EL LEGENDARIO WOLVERINE, PERO AL PARECER ESTAS MUY SOBREVALORADO, MUTI MUGROSO, JAJAJAJA_** Se burló Venom-Knight Goblin, al estar parado en cuatro patas, doblando sus alas, como un murciélago, viéndolos estando encima de un vehículo destruido_ **DE TODAS FORMAS FUE DIVERTIDO JUGAR UN RATO CON USTEDES, HEROES, PERO AHORA "NOSOTROS" TENEMOS OTRAS PRIORIDADES CON EL RESTO DEL MUNDO.**

 **.** Al terminar su frase, observaron que Venom-Menace ya se había recuperado de su ataque y estaba caminando lentamente hacia ellos, lo mismo que Venom-Monster, ya recuperando su conciencia y observando a los héroes, siseándoles amenazadoramente para luego levantarse y ponerse nuevamente en posición de batalla. El trío monstruoso rodeo a los héroes, nuevamente tapando toda vía de escape, siendo inevitable la confrontación.

_ (¿Qué diablos hacemos ahora Capi?)_ Susurró Spider Woman, estando espalda con espalda con su líder, ambos en posición de defensa y no quitar la vista de sus oponentes.

_ (Tú encárgate del volador, trata de vencerlo con tus disparos venenosos, en cambio Logan y yo nos encargaremos de ellas, creo saber como vencerlas) _ Explicó el Capitán America, teniendo su escudo lo más cerca de su pecho por cualquier ataque traicionero.

_ **¡GGGGGGRRRRRRR!_** Rugieron las tres bestias, lanzándose al unísono ante sus presas.

_ ¡Hagámoslo!_ Ordenó Steve Rogers, haciendo que Jess saliera disparada por el aire hacia Venom-Knight Goblin, disparándole varios rayos venenosos, provocando que este gritara de dolor, frenando su ataque y tratara de huir, yendo tras él.

. El Cap, en cambio, corrió hacia Venom-Monster, el cual la embistió con su escudo, con gran fuerza y velocidad, hizo que se estrellara contra el muro de un edificio, atravesándolo y quedando tendida en el suelo. Aprovechando rápidamente el Súper soldado, se encimo arriba de ella y empezó a atacarla con el borde de su escudo y su puño, reiterada veces sin cesar.

_ Bueno monada, solo somos tú y yo_ Dijo Wolverine, sacando sus garras y corriendo contra la bestia gigante, cortando las patas de araña de ella, pero regenerándose rápidamente.

_ **¡AAAHHH!, (gruñido) ¡EN VERDAD ODIO A LOS MUTANTES!_** Gritó Venom-Menace, tratando de contraatacar al x-men, con sus grandes y afiladas patas de araña, lo cual este, las esquivaba o cortaba, sin mostrar signos de cansancio, más bien iba aumentando su furia bestial del longevo mutante_ **¡ARH! ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!**

 **_ ¡** Ni de chiste boba!_ Dijo Logan, aun manteniéndola a raya en su combate cerrado.

.Mientras tanto por encima de ellos, una batalla aérea se libraba entre una bella guerrera arácnida contra el terror alado alienígena, intercambiando proyectiles venenosos contra gritos híper-sónicos. Spider Woman pudo esquivar sus ataques con habilidad y gracia, pero su adversario no, sufriendo las repercusiones de sus ataques.

_ **¡DEMONIOS! ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR PERDIENDO CONTRA LA AMANTE DE SPIDER-MAN!_** Se quejo Venom-Knight Goblin, teniendo dificultades en ponerse al día con ella.

_ ¡Yo no soy nada de él, estúpido!_ Regañó Spider Woman, ahora estando adherida a la pared de uno de los edificios y volteándose para hacerle frente_ ¡Solo compartimos la misma temática, nada más!

_ **BUENO, DE TODAS FORMAS MATARTE DEBE SER DE IGUAL DE BUENO QUE MATARLO A ÉL, ¡GGGGGRRRRRRR!_** Atacó nuevamente Venom-Knight Goblin, lanzando su grito súper sónico hacia ella, la cual reacciono a tiempo para saltar de ahí, dejando la pared en escombros.

Estando ahora en el aire, ella contraataco nuevamente con sus rayos, pero la bestia alada ahora podía soportar los proyectiles que ella le lanzara, dándole una siniestra mirada repleta de afilados colmillos.

_ O diablos_ Dijo Jessica Drew, al observar que sus reiterados ataques ya no surgía efectos sobre él, provocando que los papeles se invirtieran y ella era ahora la que huía y esquivaba, estando perdiendo terreno ante sus ataques_ _(¡Diablos! ¡Vamos Jess! ¡Piensa! ¿Cómo podría despistarlo?, ¡Espera! ¡Lo tengo!)_

_ **¿…? ¡AATCHÚ! ¡AATCHÚ! ¡AARGTCHÚ! ¿PERO…QUÉ? ¡¿ACASÓ ESTAS USANDO TUS INMUNDAS FEROMONAS PARA SOMETERME ANTE TI! ¡CERDA! ¡AAARRRRGGGGG!_** Atacó Venom-Knight Goblin, siendo también inmune a las feromonas de la heroína, estaba vez dando en el blanco con su grito sónico, haciendo que ella sea aturdida, gritando de agonía y con las manos tapando sus orejas por reflejo, provocando que perdiera altitud, cayendo rápidamente encima de los restos de un automóvil.

_ ¡Spiderwoman!_ Gritó el Capitán America, volteándose al escuchar la agonía de su compañera y viendo como cayo en derrota, descuidándose de su oponente que estaba sometiendo, aprovechando esto, la criatura lo golpeo en el estomago rápidamente, logrando que el héroe se inclinara en el dolor, para luego ahorcándolo con su cola y teniéndolo suspendido en el aire, mientras ella se incorporaba de nuevo y se acercaba a él hasta estar cara a cara.

_ **O capitán, mi capitán, al final eres como los demás hombres, primero muestran interés en una chica para que luego en menos de cinco segundos le hagas ojitos a otra, eso nos destroza el corazón a todas_** Dijo Carlie Cooper, ahora mostrando su rostro, después de haber perdido parte del simbionte en esa área, aun con sus rasgos exagerados de duende, pero ahora hablando menos monstruosamente que antes, pero sin dejar de ser temible_ **Pero eso no se comparara al desastre que le haré a tú bello rostro, ¡GGGGGRRRRRR!**

 **.** Dicho eso, nuevamente su rostro volvió a esconderse por el simbionte, teniendo su rostro oscuro, ojos blancos y afilados colmillos, rugiéndole a continuación al héroe para unidor sus fauces en su carne. Pero este, a duras penas, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le que daba, lanzo su escudo que aun sostenía, hacia su rostro, pero ella fácilmente esquivo su ataque, inclinando su cabeza.

_ ¡ **JAJAJAJA!, ¿EN VERDAD ESTAS TAN DESESPERADO PARA LANZARME ESE PATETICO ATAQUE?, RECIBE TÚ MUERTE COMO HOMB-¡AHHH!_** Intentó mofarse Venom-Monster, pero no se había percatado del rebote del escudo con la pared del edificio y su vuelta, golpeándola por detrás de su cabeza. Provocando que aflojara su agarre que tenia sobre él, aprovechando rápidamente la oportunidad, él vengador se logra zafar y mantenerse a distancia de ella, recuperando el aliento en el proceso.

_…yo…te conozco (respiración profunda)…eres…eras la novia de Peter_ Afirmó ahogadamente Steve Rogers, ya habiéndose enderezado.

 **_ SI, LO ERA, GRACIAS A DIOS QUE VI LA LUZ, NO ES SANO PARA UNA CHICA TENER A UN HOMBRE QUE ESCONDE LA MITAD DE SU VIDA, INCLUSIVE SI YA DEJA DE SER AMABAS PARTES_** Respondió Cooper, habiendo dejado aturdido al Cap, pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo más, ella tiro su escudo hacia él, con gran fuerza y velocidad, el cual, el centinela de la libertad pudo calcular mentalmente el golpe.

.Él solo se quedo en su lugar, llevando sus brazos hacia delante e inclinarse un poco hacia su izquierda, para evitando el golpe y atrapando su escudo, girando sobre su eje para devolverle el ataque a su enemiga, quien ella preparaba un segundo ataque, usando su cola para embestirlo. Pero el héroe, observo en un microsegundo, que Spiderwoman estaba aun aturdida y indefensa contra el ataque de Venom-Knight goblin, lo cual hizo que Rogers, sin dudar lanzara su escudo hacia el monstruo alado, causando que este, cayera y chocara contra el pie de un edificio.

Pero esto provoco que estuviera expuesto al latigazo de la mujer simbionte, arrojándolo nuevamente a distancia, estando a los pies de su compañero mutante.

_ ¡GGGRRR! (corte) ¿Steve? (golpe) ¡AAHH!_ Rugió Wolverine, al ser golpeado por una de las patas de Venom-Menace, al distraerse por su compañero caído, estando ahora tumbado en el suelo, panza arriba, mostrando un terrible corte en su pecho manchado de sangre.

.Venom-Menace iba a realizar su golpe de gracia, pero el Capitán previno su acción, al llamar su escudo de nuevo a sus manos y interponerse entre su amigo y una muerte segura, resistiendo con gran resistencia sus ataques.

_ ¡Logan! ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Interrogó el Capitán America, sin perder la vista y la guardia de los ataques de la gran bestia.

_ Nada que no pueda aguantar, viejo_ Contestó Wolverine, levantándose lo más rápido que podía, sintiendo el malestar por su herida, pero solo gruño ante esto y poniéndose al lado de Steve Rogers, cortando las patas simbióticas que estaban empezando abrumarlo, estando ahora ambos conteniendo a la fiera_ Pero nada que una buena terapia de, cortar y desgarrar, no pueda curar.

_ Ten cuidado con exponerte demasiado, Logan, recuerda que tú factor curativo no es lo que solía ser_ Reprendió Steve al X-men.

_ (t-t) ¿Por qué no lo dices más fuerte? Creó que ella no te escucho, boy scout_ Crítico Howlett, pero antes de decir algo más, olfateo algo, no tardando mucho de quien provenía ese olor_ ¡Cuidado!

.Ambos pudieron esquivar el ataque del aguijón de Venom-Monster, estando ella ahora más mutada e inestable que antes, cerrándole el paso de nuevo a los agotados héroes, donde además se veía que Venom-Knight Goblin se incorporaba de vuelta, sufriendo también más protuberancias y cambios en su cuerpo, pero esto no impedía que nuevamente retome vuelo y observara la situación de los dos vengadores, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza al ataque sobre ellos.

_ **¡GGGGGGRRRRRRR!_** Rugió Phil Urich, en picada con sus garras extendidas hacia sus presas.

 **(blamm!)**

 **(blamm!)**

 **(blamm!)**

 **¡AAAHHHHHH!**

_ ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!_ Dijo Wolverine, viendo sorprendido junto al súper soldado, como Ulrich era derribado a tiros, causando también que las mujeres monstruosas quedaran atónitas ante lo sucedido.

_ Mil disculpas por hacerles esperar, damas y caballeros, espero que no se hayan aburrido en nuestra ausencia_ Afirmó el Superior Spider-Man, estando acompañado de Black Widow, el Spiderling No. 33 y el agente Flash Thompson (estando cargado en la espalda del arácnido), todos menos el último, habiendo disparado contra Urich.

_ **¡TÚ! ¡GGGGGGRRRRRR!_** Cargo Venom-Monster hacia el equipo improvisado de héroes.

_ ¡Desplieguensen!_ Ordenó SpOck, habiendo ellos esquivado su ataque y disparándole a la vez, haciendo que ella también aullara del dolor.

 **_ ¡HERMANA!_** Gritó Venom-Menace, queriendo avanzar para socorrer a su compañera, pero siendo frenada por los ataques del mutante con esqueleto de adamantium_ **¡ARGG! ¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE?!**

 **_** El sujeto que te estuvo machacando hace uno momentos_ Respondió descaradamente Wolverine, siguiendo atacándola desenfrenadamente, mientras que el Capitán America, fue a atender a Spider Woman que aun seguía aturdida.

_ **¡GGGRRRR! ¡HASTA QUE POR FIN SALES DE TÚ ESCONDISTE! ¡POR POCO CREÍ QUE IBA A JUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS POR TÚ COBARDIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!_** Se mofo Venom-Monster, ahora al parecer pudiendo tolerar levemente las balas y reanudar su ataque contra el trepa muros y sus compañeros.

_ Solo alguien con bajo coeficiente podría confundir una retirada estratégica con cobardía, en verdad Copper, ¿Cómo diablos te las arreglaste para llegar a ser detective?_ Contraatacó Parker, provocándola para que solo lo tenga a él como objetivo_ A menos que claro, hayan bajado potencialmente las exigencias para el cargo.

_ **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TE MATARE A TI Y A TODO TÚ EQUIPO!_** Amenazó Carlie Cooper, ante esta burla, siguió atacándolo erráticamente y sin poderlo tocar, ante su velocidad y las balas que le perforaban, aún sin tener en cuenta todo su alrededor.

_ ¿O acaso podrá ser que te dieron ese empleo para que los demás oficiales puedan distraerse con algo que no sea el papeleo y las rosquillas?_ Se burló Peter nuevamente, teniendo la reacción deseada de la criatura, ahora estando en el medio de la calle, parado sin mover un músculo.

_ **¡AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!_** Rugió Venom-Monster, esta vez brotando varios tentáculos, garras y múltiples bocas con colmillos al lanzarse furtivamente sobre el héroe.

_ ¡AHORA, INÚTILES!_ Ordenó Spider-man, haciendo que Black Widow y el Spiderling lanzaran cada uno dos granadas hacia ella, que al tocar el suelo explotaron y liberaron redes metálicas que emanaban electricidad, la cual esta envolvió de forma constrictora a Cooper, deteniendo abruptamente su avance, cayendo a unos centímetros de los pies del arácnido, sufriendo graves descargas eléctricas sin poder sin hacer nada al respecto.

_ ¡Ja!, aun teniendo todo ese poder, eres solo una chiquilla inútil_ Se jactó Otto, al disfrutar del dolor que infligía en su adversaria, más aun cuando observa su rostro lleno de ira y tristeza_ Pues bien, ¿Qué esperas soldado?, vuelve a controlar a ese parasito, o me veré forzado a terminar con la miseria de ambos.

_... Bien lo haré ( _Espero lograrlo)__ Confirmó el agente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse ante todo el caos, queriendo conectar con su traje viviente_ ( _Eso es, vamos Venom, soy yo, Flash, el sujeto que has ayudado a volver a caminar y que me a abierto a un nuevo mundo que tan solo podía imaginar, se que estas molesto con todo esto, pero se que podemos salir de esta, si pudimos contra Carnage, la Reina y salvar las Vegas, esto es pan comi…¿Eh?... ¿Qué esta pasan-arg?_

 _ **-¡ÉL ES NUESTRO! ¡NNNRRRAAAGGGHHH!**_

 _ **-**_ _¡AAAHHHHHHH!_

_ ¡Thompson! ¡Soldado de pacotilla! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo ahora?!_ Interrogó sobresaltado Spider-man, al ver al hombre pegado espalda con espalda, aullando de dolor, hasta observando que llevaba sus manos hacia ambos costados de su cabeza, agarrándose fuertemente, como si sufriera de una fuerte migraña.

_ ja-ja…jajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_ Se empezó a reír de la nada Venom-Monster, aun tendida en el suelo, recibiendo las descargas eléctricas de esas redes y además de mostrar nuevamente su rostro, recuperando su tono habitual.

_ ¿Y ahora tú de qué te ríes ahora?, ¡Te eh derrotado y no me llevara mucho tiempo hacerlo con tus otros cómplices!, ¿O será que el suero goblin ya hecho estragos en tú mente, más de lo que pensaba?_ Preguntó Parker, al sentirse inquieto ante el hombre que carga por detrás y ahora por la lunática que ya aparentemente dejaba de sufrir.

_ JAJAJA, ¿ACASÓ NO LO VEZ, "PETER"?, **¡TÚ SUERTE SE ACABÓ!** **¡NNNRRRAAAGGGGHHHH!_** Rugió Venom-Monster, que al mismo tiempo el simbionte convulsionó y envolviéndola explosivamente a Carlie, para luego brotar enormes y afiladas púas en toda la masa gelatinosa negra, cortando con facilidad las redes metálicas, liberándose y rápidamente sus púas se convirtieron en tentáculos que empezaron a atacar a los tres sujetos vestidos con temática de araña.

_ ¡Me lleva el diablo!_ Gritó SpOck, al esquivar con dificultad los temibles tentáculos, alejándose de ella lo más posible, lanzando sus redes hacia los edificios, pero no sin antes recibir un golpe en seco, de esos tentáculos en la parte izquierda de su cadera, habiendo atravesado la malla protectora de su traje y dándole un buen rasguño_ ¡AAGGG!.

.Mientras que el trepa muros, aún lastimado, pudo alejarse lo más rápido que podía, junto a su adolorida carga. Black Widow y No. 33, aun confrontaban a la bestia amorfa, la cual no dejaba de arrojarles ataques con sus gelatinosas extremidades, defendiéndose y contraatacando, más aun para el esbirro arácnido, pero a diferencia de él, la mujer avenger, supo mantener su posición, usando sus habilidades acrobáticas y sus ingeniosos artefactos que llevaba consigo.

Pero la criatura, nuevamente volvió a convulsionar, para surgir una enorme boca y unos siniestros ojos blancos, lanzando un aullido inhumano, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

_ ¡CONDENADOS SEAS THOMPSON! ¡DIJISTE QUE PODIAS CALMAR A ESA COSA! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS OCURRE AHORA?_ Interrogó Spider-man al hombre invalido, estando pegado a un edificio, dando la espalda al escenario de pelea, mientras revisaba su herida y volteaba para contemplar al malvado ser.

_ Yo…no lo sé… (argggkk)…creo que fue envenenado _ Respondió con dificultad Flash Thompson, aun teniendo sus manos en su cabeza para tratar de parar sus dolencias.

_ Espera, ¿Venom envenenado? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?_ Crítico escépticamente Otto, al notar la ironía de la frase.

_ Escucha… se que suena loco…pero es verdad, jamás había visto a Venom comportarse así, ni siquiera cuando estaba drogado_ Explicó Thompson, ahora volviendo a sus sentidos, pero eso quitaba la preocupación y el malestar que sentía por su simbionte, tanto dibujada en su rostro como en sus palabras_ Puedo escucharlo en mi cabeza, a perdido la razón, sea lo sea que tengan esos enfermos en su sangre, a enloquecido a mi traje.

_ La formula Goblin, eso debe estar afectando a Venom_ Concluyó Octavius, al notar nuevamente a la bestia, y observando también a los demás, a Ulrich y Hollister que se revitalizaron al escuchar su rugido.

.Venom-Knight Goblin se pudo reincorporar, mutando más aun y fijar su mirada en las alturas a su siguiente blanco, para gran desconcierto del trepa muros. Lanzándose hacia él, empezando una nueva persecución.

Lo mismo con Venom-Menace, creciendo más aun y recuperándose rápidamente de los ataques del mutante, poniéndolo ahora a él a la defensiva.

_ Jess, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Dijo el Capitán America, estando arrodillado delante de ella, siendo que ella estaba sentada contra la pared de un pequeño callejón, escondidos de la batalla.

_ (gemidos)…¡Ay!... ¿Steve? ¿Dónde estamos?_ Respondió Spider Woman, al volver a recobrar la conciencia y observar a su amigo y los alrededores, tomando nota del lugar donde estaba, pero aun así estaba adolorida.

_ En un lugar seguro de aquel infierno_ Afirmó Steve Rogers, sonando estoico y cansado, volteando momentáneamente el escenario de batalla, para luego mostrar preocupación en su rostro_ Ulrich te dio un ataque certero, caíste y quedaste aturdida, pude traerte aquí cuando atacaron los refuerzos.

_ ¿Refuerzos?_ Interrogó Jessica Drew, frotándose ambos oídos para sacarse el zumbido que escuchaba.

_ Spider-man, Black Widow y uno de sus compinches me dieron la oportunidad de venir por ti y resguardarte, pero aun así las cosas solo están empeorando_ Explicó Steve, ya parándose y agarrando su escudo_ Ahora mismo iré a ver como están Thor y Tony, si aun pueden ayudarnos, sino tendré que convocar refuerzos antes de que este caos se esparza por toda la ciudad.

_ Si, eso será lo mej-¡Dios mío! ¡Steve mira!_ Alertó Drew, señalando a tras de él, ambos observando como su compañero mutante, Wolverine, estaba siendo azotado por la enorme bestia, teniéndolo tirado al suelo, para luego ser atrapado por dos tentáculos, levantándolo y golpeándolo fuertemente contra el pavimento, dejando grandes cantidades de sangre en el suelo, para el deleite de la torcida mujer y el horror de los héroes.

_ ¡Logan! ¡Jess quédate aquí, yo me encargo!_ Ordenó el centinela de la libertad, tomando carrera para llegar hacia la morbosa escena, pero fue sorprendido cuando ella paso volando rápidamente al lado de él, viendo que se acercaba hacia su blanco, armada con sus rayos venenosos que emanaban de sus puños_ ¡Jess, no! ¡Estas muy herida para seguir peleando!

_ Agradezco tú caballerosidad, Steve, pero a esta chica no le gusta calentar una banca, además harías lo mismo en mi lugar_ Afirmó temerariamente Spider Woman, haciendo sonreír fugazmente al vengador, para que a continuación cargaran ambos contra la vil criatura.

.Ella lanzo sus rayos contra los tentáculos, liberando al mutante, para luego disparar varios más contra la bestia, ganándose toda su atención. Logrando que Steve pueda acercarse a su compañero abatido.

_ (Gruñidos) En verdad… (Escupiendo sangre) necesito beber varios galones de cerveza para olvidar esto_ Dijo Wolverine, aun tendido en el suelo, con su traje hecho estragos y embarrado con su propia sangre, además de haber perdido su máscara.

_ Logan, resiste, te sacare de aquí_ Aseguró el líder del equipo, ayudándolo a estar de pie, llevando su brazo izquierdo a su hombro y caminando lejos de la bestia.

_ O si, me siento tan seguro ahora_ Se burló amargamente, Logan, pero eso no molesto al héroe patriótico, solo estando centrado en llevarlo lejos y teniendo un ojo centrado en la criatura. Cosa que ella se percato y empezó a lanzar de la palma de su mano astillas simbióticas del tamaño de dagas, hacia su dirección.

_ ¡Maldición!_ Dijo el Capitán America, deteniendo su lenta fuga y cubriéndose con su escudo, a duras penas, ya que algunas cayeron sobre sus piernas, para que luego lo estuviera envolviendo lentamente_ O no.

_ ¡Diablos Steve!, deja que te quite esa cos-_ Quiso ayudar Wolverine, pero su salvador lo empujo lejos de él, tirando también su escudo, cayendo en el suelo y viendo impotente como su camarada esta siendo envolvido por la sustancia oscura.

.Cosa que Spider Woman se percato, respondiendo con un potente rayo venenoso que corto la mitad de su brazo, deteniendo el ataque de la colosal bestia, pero rápidamente le creció un largo tentáculo y pudo arremeter contra la vengadora, cayendo nuevamente. Completada su transformación, estaba en pie, una figura oscura y siniestra, siendo semejante a la apariencia del Venom clásico, salvo que tenia una "A" blanca en su frente y una estrella banca en su pecho, adornada con unas temibles patas de araña blanca, estando inmóvil e imperturbable, mirando en dirección hacia la nada.

_ ¿Boy scout?_ Llamó con el sobrenombre habitual a su compañero, cosa que al escucharlo, el Capitán Venom, giro su cabeza rápidamente hacia él, para observarlo detenidamente, gruñéndolo en respuesta y abrir sus fauces, en que libero un brutal grito, para lanzarse encima de él_ ¡Carajo!

.Wolverine reacciono rápido, levantando sus dos puños con sus garras, atravesando a la bestia y parando su avance. Estando este aullando de dolor y retorciéndose, cosa que Logan le desagradaba hacerle eso a su amigo, pero luego se percato de lo cerca que estaba su escudo. Pensando rápido, flexiono sus piernas por debajo de él, y lo empujo lejos. Se arrastro rápidamente hacia el legendario objeto y se puso de pie, cosa que también hizo su nuevo adversario, estando parado frete suyo, observándolo detenidamente nuevamente, para luego fijarse en el escudo, cosa que Logan notó.

_ (suspiro) Mira Steve, ya pasé por esto muchas veces y se que será inútil, pero si me escuchas, solo déjame decirte que eres más fuerte que él, eres nuestro líder y se que podrás…_ Quiso decir Wolverine, pero fue rápidamente cortado por la ola de zarpazos que bloqueaba el escudo circular, estando retrocediendo por la increíble fuerza y rapidez del héroe corrompido. Atacándolo sin duda y vacilamientos, este ser es completamente diferente al buen hombre que era antes, sediento por la sangre del x-men. Cosa que este solo sostenía el escudo, además de sostenerse a si mismo en pie, resistiendo el impulso de desgarrar en cuadritos a su contrincante, pero inesperadamente el Capitán Venom, ceso sus ataques y agarro con su mano izquierda, el borde del escudo, cosa que Logan se quedo estoico ante esa acción y miro al monstruo a los ojos, estando también observándolo, para luego sonreírle siniestramente.

_ **ESTE NO ES TÚ ESCUDO, LOGAN_** Hablo Capitán Venom, para que luego, sin la menor molestia, levantara el escudo hacia un lado rápidamente, provocando que Wolverine fuese lazado por el aire y estrellarse contra una pared de espalda. Estando tendido en el suelo de nuevo, podía escuchar como el fornido ser se burlaba de su desgracia, provocando que el hombre de estatura baja, se llenara de rabia y se levantara a duras penas, sosteniéndose de la pared. Esto hizo callar la risa quejumbrosa de la bestia, gruñendo a su contrincante y lanzándole el escudo como si fuera un frisbee, a gran velocidad, pero antes de que el escudo de adamantium llegara a chocarlo, Wolverine se separo de la pared y cruzo sus brazos, para luego separarlos al retractar sus garras, haciendo que estas chocaran con el escudo y este saliera volando hacia otra dirección. Dejando perplejo a la criatura, mirando como su escudo se perdía en el montón, para luego mirar al fornido mutante, teniendo sus garras desplegadas, con una mirada asesina, mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos fríos como el metal que envuelve todo su esqueleto

_ Sabes que, ¡AL DIABLO CON ESTO! ¡TÚ AHORA POSEES FACTOR CURATIVO! ¡NO ME CONTRENDE MÁS, AGITA BANDERAS! ¡GGGGGRRRRR!_ Rugió Wolverine, corriendo hacia su antiguo amigo, lo cual este hizo lo mismo. Ambos tenían sus respectivas garras apuntando a la carne de su adversario, que a mitad de camino Capitán Venom, se lanzo de un salto hacia su presa, pero Wolverine rodó por el suelo, esquivando su ataque, por debajo del simbionte, para que este se vuelva a reincorporar y atacara rápidamente hacia su espalda. Rogers aulló de dolor, lanzando un contraataque con su brazo, pero el mutante lo esquivo fácilmente, para luego darle un corte hacia su pecho y su rostro, haciéndole retroceder, para luego atacarlo con sus garras, pero Logan freno su zarpazo, al clavar sus garras en su palma, y también empalar sus garras por debajo de su cabeza, atravesando la parte superior de su cráneo. Pero ante estas acciones, Logan pudo salir de su estado salvaje, para darse cuenta de que tal vez pudo abusar mucho de su suerte, al notar que su compañero no mostraba ningún movimiento_ No me jodas, vamos Rogers…creó que esta vez si la-¡AAAAHHHH!

.Logan fue lanzado de nuevo al suelo, por la patada del héroe poseído, que fue cortado y destrozado en donde estaban las garras clavadas en su cuerpo, pero se regeneraron rápidamente.

_ **NO ES PRUDENTE BAJAR LA GUARDIA, MUTANTE_** Dijo casualmente el avenger simbiotizado, como si nada de lo que paso hace unos segundos lo hubiera perturbado, cosa que encendió nuevamente la ira de Wolverine, levantándose y correr frenéticamente hacia él nuevamente, empezando nuevamente una batalla de garras y zarpazos, para el gran deleite de Venom-Menace.

_ **O SI, ME ENCANTA VER A LOS HÉROES MATARSÉ LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS, HAHAHAHA_** Se burló Venom-Menace, al observar el improvisado duelo de gladiadores que ella provoco.

.Mientras esto pasaba, otra batalla tenia lugar con una súper espía y un soldado contra un ser salido de una novela de H. P. Lovecraft, quien era Venom-Monster. Ella ahora siendo un ser amorfo, los atacaba con sus tentáculos, mientras que ellos se cubrían entre los escombros, disparándole con sus rifles, pero esto ya no hacia un efecto dañino en ella, ni siquiera las grandas eléctricas que habían usado en un principio.

_ _(Interesante, ella tiene más volumen y poder, pero no se mueve del lugar donde se transformo, ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿No querrá o no puede hacerlo?)__ Reflexionaba Black Widow, aun disparándole a la criatura, junto al soldado, notando en silencio como sus tentáculos empezaban a rodearlos, como si estuviera evitando sus posibles vías de escape_ _(Ella esta jugando con nosotros, si lo que dijo Peter es cierto, los simbiontes están perdiendo fuerzas, lo que llevara a que busquen nuevos huéspedes para seguir ganando poder, cosa que ahora ya esta pasando)._

.Natasha pudo ver la lucha entre Wolverine y su camarada controlado por el engendro nacido de Venom-Menace. Tomando nota en el posible peor escenario si Venom llegaba a controlar a todos los presentes.

_ ¡O Dios! ¡Ya no tengo balas!_ Advirtió el Spiderling N. 33, estando totalmente paralizado del miedo al observar que uno de los tentáculos, con un aguijón en su punta, iba directo hacia su estomago. 

**(BRRRRR)**

_ ¡Toma esta y sal de aquí, soldado!_ Ordenó Natasha Romanoff, al atacar a la bestia con sus bastones eléctricos, que se escondían en sus guanteletes, además de entregar su rifle al esbirro_ ¡Yo la distraeré lo suficiente!

.No. 33, solo pudo ver asombrado, como la súper espía se habría paso en el mar de tentáculos letales, haciendo uso de su habilidad en el combate como la tenacidad de sus armas eléctricas. Sin saber que hacer a continuación, se dio la vuelta y huyo lo más rápido que podía su aturdido cuerpo, en busca de nuevas instrucciones de su jefe.

_ _(En verdad, no se si resultara este suicida plan, pero es la única carta con la que cuento) __ Meditaba Romanoff, al abrirse paso a garrotazos contra los miembros de la bestia, las cuales empezaban a rodearla lentamente.

.Mientras que esto ocurría, el soldado huía sin saber donde, cegado ante el pánico y la estela de devastación, en lo que era esa calle elegante. Hasta que algo llamo su atención, un profundo pozo, que al asomársele, vio al mismo Dios del trueno tumbado boca arriba. Encima de él, estaba su compañero vengador, Iron man, inmovilizado, con su armadura muy dañada, pero de este se escuchaba una voz entre cortada.

_ T-thor…T-thor… ¿M-me escuchas-s…campeón?... ¡Rizos d-de…oro!_ Llamaba Iron man, teniendo su armadura totalmente a pagada, aun con su Reactor Arc siendo funcional, no podía mover un solo músculo y su control de mando totalmente inhabilitado. Siendo su mejor creación ahora su prisión, totalmente a oscuras, con solo las aberturas de su casco su única fuente de luz, con vista muy limitada_ ¡Vamos Thor! ¡Mejor despierta antes de que me vuelva claustrofóbico, en mi propia armadura!

_ ¿Hm?..._ Reaccionó el poderoso Thor, abriendo los ojos lentamente, para visualizar un rostro cubierto de metal dorado, para luego ganar más conciencia de su entorno, y recordando porque ya hacia en un agujero y con su compañero en armas, encima suyo_ ¿Stark, acaso me has llamado "rizos de oro"?

_…. ¿Si?_ Respondió con duda Tony Stark, para que luego el príncipe de Asgard lo lanzara con facilidad, aun lado de él, levantándose lentamente, para darse cuenta que estaba dentro de un gran hoyo, y percatándose de que estaba siendo observado por un hombre, que ya hacia arriba del borde del hoyo.

_ ¿Y tú quién eres?_ Preguntó Thor.

_… ¿Uh?...Yo-yo…_ Trataba de responder el esbirro de Spider-man, pero se encontraba en una pérdida de palabras ante el príncipe de Asgard.

.El asgardiano, al observar ese comportamiento, decidió mejor era salir de la zona de su desmayo, agarrando a su compañero armadurizado, cargándolo en su hombro y su también llamando su martillo. Saliendo de ahí, dando un inhumano salto, aterrizando al frente del spiderling, logrando que esté se sorprendiera y cayera sentado donde estaba.

_ Ese uniforme, eres uno de esos hombres que sirve a Spider-man, ¿No es verdad?_ Interrogó nuevamente Odinson, bajando de su hombro a Iron man, dejándolo sentado pero aun inmóvil. Para luego observar al soldado detenidamente, viendo que en uno de sus bolsillos, de su arnés, tenia una figura de un mini-Thor; sorprendido ante eso, para luego sonreírle y extenderle una mano_ Veo que entre sus tropas, tengo un acolito. 

___ ¿Ah?...si…supongo que si_ Respondió el Spiderling, tomando su mano, levantándolo rápidamente sin el menor esfuerzo. Quedándose asombrado al ver, al guerrero místico de leyenda.

_ Si, si, yo también estoy bien y todo, muchas gracias por preguntar_ Dijo sarcásticamente Tony Stark, sentado en el suelo e inmóvil como estatua.

_ ¡Por la barba de Odín!, mi breve ausencia le acostado a mi equipo_ Afirmo Thor, al ver el campo de batalla, como la zona de lujo ya hacia en escombros y observado a sus camaradas estando en aprietos, Spider-man columpiándose velozmente por los edificios, con alguien pegado en su espalda, en la huida de feroz criatura alada; Black Widow estando peleando con una criatura gelatinosa, que empezaba a atraparla entre sus tentáculos y Wolverine peleando a muerte contra un monstruo humanoide, siendo ambos observados por la mujer maligna que lo había noqueado anteriormente, riéndose de la violencia de esos dos luchadores. Eso despertó en el Dios del trueno, una furia indescriptible, su mente fue nublada por una tormenta oscura y violenta.

_ **¡BESTIA RUIN Y SIN ESCRUPULOS, LAMENTARAS EL DÍA QUE DECIDISTE ATACAR AL DIOS DEL TRUENO!_** Rugió Thor Odinson, al levantar su martillo hacia el cielo, convocando nubes y relámpagos, para que luego un enorme trueno cayera sobre el y emperezara a rodearlo.

.Fue tanta la intensidad, que ilumino a esa parte de la ciudad, haciendo que los presentes estuvieran cegados por tanta intensidad. Aunque parte de la energía, también fue para Iron man, que ya hacia sentado a su lado, recargando por completo su traje; y con un movimiento de su brazo, lanzo su martillo emanando una enorme cantidad de rayos hacia Venom-Menace, empalándola y atravesándola.

Haciéndola estallar, con una enorme explosión de electricidad y baba negra, volviendo a la luz natural y que todo vuelva a ser visible. Ya levantado y funcional, Iron man pudo observar el panorama cambiado ante desligue de poder del asgardiano, quedando bastante impresionado.

_ Okey, eso me recuerda porque no debo fastidiar a Point Break_ Dijo Iron man, al mirar a gran pozo de carne alienígena esparcido por la calle y el Mjolnir volando mágicamente a su dueño. Pero también se percato de que los demás portadores, empezaron a rugir y convulsionarse por lo sucedido, el ser amorfo quien era Venom-Monster que estaba empezando a envolver a Black Widow, detuvo su avance para empezar a gritar y revolotear sus tentáculos; Venom-Knight Goblin empezaba a volar erráticamente y el Venom-Capitán America empezaba a rugir y agarrando su cabeza como si lo atacar una gran migraña, jalándose la piel de su rostro y mostraba un rostro que él bien conoce_ ¡Maldición! ¡¿Steve?!.

. Stark voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba su compañero, con Wolverine aun en guardia en su lugar, pero observando intrigado en el nuevo compartimiento de su compañero. El vengador dorado aterrizo a su lado y empezó a tirar del simbionte, con tal fuerza que empezaba a verse el hombre que estaba debajo, Logan al ver esto y sin preguntar, hizo lo mismo y ambos empezaban a arrancar el traje, inclusive a arrancarlo a trozos, hasta que el propio Steve Rogers despertó de su control, inconscientemente empezó a deshacerse del parasito que lo envolvía. Hasta solo quedar una masa líquida atrapada en sus manos, para luego lanzarla al suelo, estando retorciéndose y aullando, para gran desagrado de los tres héroes; más aun cuando empezaba arrastrarse hacia ellos lentamente.

(Disparo láser)

_ Si, yo ya vi la película, además de verlo arrastrándose casi vomito_ Dijo Tony, ya mostrando su rostro, aun observando el suelo chamuscado en donde se encontraba el fragmento de Venom.

_…chicos…gracias por sacármelo de encima…y perdona Logan por lo de…_ Dijo Steve Rogers, luciendo cansado y agitado, pero con una voz llena de culpa.

_ Ya déjalo así Rogers, no eras tú, era él y todo eso, no es mi primera batalla con un compañero poseído y mucho menos la última, con esta clase de oficio uno se acostumbra_ Respondió toscamente Logan, sentándose para recuperar el aliento, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

_ Si, un se acostumbra, pero eso nunca dejas de sorprenderte_ Comentó Iron man, ahora volviendo a tener su yelmo cubriendo su rostro y estudiando los signos vitales de Wolverine, para su gran desaliento_ Pues Wolverine, tus signos vitales están estables, a duras penas, pero si sigues combatiendo contra estas cosas, dudo mucho que lo logres.

_ ¿Ahora eres medico Stark?, pues como le dije a Hank, yo no creo en los números, solo creo en mis instintos_ Regaño el mutante semi-inmortal, mostrando las garras para dar su punto, para luego tener un repentino dolor en el cuerpo y toser fuertemente. Solo para recibir una mano enguantada que reposaba en su hombro izquierdo, que le pertenecía al soldado fuera de su tiempo.

_ Pues deberías hacerles caso entonces Logan, deja que nos encarguemos desde aquí_ Consejo Steve Rogers, haciendo que Wolverine gruñera pero al fin aceptara su punto de mala gana.

_ Ante todo esto, ¿Dónde quedo Spider-man?_ Se preguntó el Invencible Iron man, pero antes que alguien respondiera, el mismo aterrizo cerca de ellos rápidamente, haciendo sobresaltar a los tres héroes_ Hablando de entradas inesperadas.

_ Lo siento, pero Wolverine aun no a terminado su función_ Afirmó Superior Spider-man, aun teniendo a Flash Thompson en su espalda y su rifle, el cual lo arrojo a un lado y agarro al mutante rápidamente, sosteniéndolo con sus dos brazos y levantándolo sobre su cabeza, para voltearse y hacer frente a una enorme y retorcida criatura alada que iba a estrellarse sobre ellos, abriendo sus enormes fauces_ Espero que seas él mejor en lo que haces.

.Dicho eso, lo arrojo hacia Venom-Knight Goblin, con un Logan aturdido y enfurecido, pero instintivamente saco sus garras y las apunto hacia su objetivo. Siendo tragado de lleno por su contrincante, solo para luego ser partido por la mitad, perdiendo sus ala en el proceso, cayendo en picada en el suelo; lo mismo para el longevo héroe, pero fue atrapado justo a tiempo por Iron man.

_ ¡SPIDER-MAN! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!_ Exigió saber el Capitán America, estando ahora frente de él y agarrándolo de su traje, tirando de la parte del cuello.

_ Diciendo lo obvio, eso fue una táctica fríamente calculada, Capitán_ Respondió el arácnido, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y sin inmutarse.

_ ¡No juegues conmigo araña! ¡Sabes perfectamente que Logan no goza de su factor curativo hace tiempo! ¿Y tú que haces? ¡Lo avientas como si nada ante las fauces del enemigo! ¡Literalmente! _ Reprendió severamente el líder de los Avengers, aun sin soltarlo, creciendo más enojado cada vez, pero también notando que no venia solo_... ¿Y se puede saber porqué llevas pegado a Thompson en la espalada?

_ ¡Si, lo hice y esta perfectamente a salvo!_ Afirmó SpOck, ya apartándose del Cap al empujar su mano y enderezarse nuevamente_ Sabia que Iron man iría a socorrerlo cuando cayera por los aires, además contaba con el espíritu de pelea de Logan, ¿O acaso me negaras que aun débil, él seguiría peleando hasta su ultimo aliento?, la ira es una buena arma, siempre y cuando sabes cuando darle rienda suelta.

_ Aun así, Spider-man, nos asombra y decepciona este comportamiento tuyo, te teníamos gran estima_ Dijo el poderoso Thor, que tenia entre sus brazos, a Spiderwoman fuera de combate, con varios rasguños, moretones y casi su traje hecho jirones, pero sin mostrar nada vergonzoso. Junto a él, ya estaba Iron man siendo de apoyo a Wolverine, que lo miraba con profundo rencor, apartándose del héroe armadurizado y dirigiéndose a duras penas, hacia el trepa muros, deteniéndose frente a él y acusarlo con el dedo.

_ ¡Ven! ¡Es esto de lo que les hablaba, él es alguien completamente diferente! ¡Cambiaste niño y no para bien!_ Dijo James "Logan" Howlett, señalándolo con el dedo y dándole una cara severa, cosa que Parker no lo perturbó en lo más mínimo, y solo estaba ahí parado y con las manos cruzadas.

_ ¿Acaso no te gustaba "la bola rápida", mutante?_ Contestó secamente Peter Parker, aun sin mover un músculo de donde estaba, estando muy tranquilo ante el manojo de nervios que era Wolverine.

_ (gruñido) ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con eso! ...¡Bueno, si! ¡Talvez me molesta que me hayas arrojado así sin antes consultármelo primero!_ Protestó Logan, acercándose más a él, hasta el punto de que su rostro estar a unos centímetros del suyo, ambos frunciéndose el ceño mutuamente.

_ ¿Por qué llevas pegado en la espalda a Flash?_ Preguntó Iron man, al percatarse del vengador honorario sin piernas, que ya hacia en la espalda del arácnido. Teniendo los ojos cerrados y ambas manos, en la cabeza, como si se tratara de concentrarse en algo, pero a su vez le costaba.

_ ¿Eh?, a si, llevo a Thompson en la espalda con la esperanza de que él vuelva a recuperar el control del simbionte, cosa que por ahora a sido muy ineficaz_ Explicó Spider-man, volteándose para observar los fallidos intentos del agente. Hasta que este abrió los ojos de repente, mostrado asombro y mirando hacia un lugar.

_ ¡Miren!_ Gritó el antiguo portador, señalando a la fosa negra chorreante que antes era Venom-Knight Goblin, donde brotaba un bulto que movía y se escurría aquel liquido, que al desenvolverse se mostraba el rostro de un hombre desesperado por salir, tomando grandes bocanas de aire, arrastrándose lo más que podía de aquel desastre.

_ (bocanadas de aire)… ¿?... ¡Ustedes!... ¡Desgraciados!..._ Dijo Phil Urich, ya recobrando la conciencia, levantándose a duras penas, teniendo su traje de Knight Goblin hecho jirones y sin su mascara de duende, mirando con profundo odio a los héroes_ ¡V-voy a matarlos a todos usted…! (Estallido de telaraña en su boca).

_ Si-si-si, como si no escuchara eso todos los días_ Dijo sarcásticamente SpOck, habiendo extendido su brazo para atinarle.

(Descarga eléctrica)

_ Dímelo a mi_ También afirmo Spider Woman, habiendo igualmente lanzado al Knight Goblin una descarga eléctrica venenosa, aun siendo sostenida por Thor, aturdiéndolo hasta que nuevamente cayo al suelo sin más.

_ Buen trabajo Jesse_ Felicito Iron man, sorprendido de la acción de su supuesta compañera noqueada.

_ Fue todo un placer… (Gruñido)_ Contestó Spider Woman, pero nuevamente empezaba a sentir las dolencias de la batalla.

_ Descansa Mujer Araña, usted ya esta muy agobiada por este encuentro_ Aconsejo Thor Odinson, bajándolo suavemente al suelo, depositándola entre algunos escombros para apoyarse.

_ ¿Estas bien soldado?_ Pregunto el Capitán America al antiguo Agente Venom.

_ Bien Cap, solo que desearía serles más útil con esto_ Se disculpo Thompson, sintiéndose mal ante su condición, cosa que su líder solo le dio una sonrisa de entendimiento.

_ A mi también me encantaría_ Comento Superior Spider-man, dirigiéndose al cuerpo del duende caído, llevándose consigo al ex –jugador de futbol americano, sin importarle las miradas de desaprobación de sus colegas. Cuando estuvo cerca del cuerpo, empezó a envolverlo con su telaraña, para proseguir arrastrándolo devuelta a donde estaban los demás héroes; pero nuevamente noto que sus "nuevos brazos", empezaba nuevamente a sufrir jaqueca_ Ahora que Thompson.

_ (gruñidos)… ¡Ellos!... ¡Nos causa dolor!_ Gritó Flash Thompson, señalando hacia donde estaba la ultima portadora del simbionte, Venom-Monster, estando mutada pero paralizada, teniendo atrapada entre sus redes a Black Widow, luciendo agotada, pero siendo ayudada por el Spiderling No. 33, arrancando la maleza oscura con sus manos y un cuchillo que él portaba.

.Pero la bestia empezaba a moverse nuevamente, rugiendo contra el soldado, atravesándolo con uno de sus tentáculos, a su hombro derecho, levantándolo y revoleándolo por el aire, mientras que terminaba de absorber a la espía de S.H.I.E.L.D

_ ¡NO!_ Gritó Spider-man, al ver a su soldado caer por encima de los escombros, estando quieto y perdiendo mucha sangre.

_ ¡PAGARAS POR ESO BESTIA RUIN!_ Rugió Thor, girando su martillo rápidamente y descargando varios rayos, para impulsarse y embestir al alienígena, seguido de Iron man, Wolverine, Capitán America y Spider-man. Pero antes de chocar con ella, de la nada ella exploto sorpresivamente, dejando perplejos a los héroes.

_ ¡Santa Canadá!_ Replicó Wolverine, viendo junto a los otros, todo el simbionte esparcido y dos cuerpos femeninos tendidos en el suelo.

_ ¡Nat!_ Dijo Tony, al arrodillarse a donde estaba ella, levantando su espalda para comprobar su estado.

_Tony, ¿Cómo esta ella?_ Preguntó Steve, no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación por lo ocurrido.

_ Ella esta bien Steve, solo esta inconsciente, al parecer sobre cargo su arsenal, para incapacitar a Venom desde adentro_ Respondió Iron man, observando que su traje estaba gastado y su equipo estaba quemado o derretido_ Debería a ver muerto, pero el simbionte debió a verla protegido inadvertidamente de todo el daño.

_ Chica lista_ Elogió Rogers a la espía rusa.

_ Eh, gente, creo que tenemos otro problema entre manos_ Advirtió Wolverine, al fijarse donde estaba Spider-man.

.Él ya hacia mirando el cuerpo tendido de Monster, ya sin su capucha, brazos y piernas expuestas, además de varios gironés a su traje. Mostrando partes de cuerpo bien esculpido, pero eso era opacado por el deforme rostro que ella tenia.

Al abrir los ojos y viendo al héroe, solo se limito a sonreír descaradamente, llevando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y cruzando sus piernas.

_ ¿Te gusta lo que vez, "tigre"?_ Dijo seductoramente Monster, para luego estallar en un ataque de risa, para la gran furia del trepa muros. Agarrándola rápidamente del cuello, con su mano derecha y levantándola por encima de él.

_ Dime ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto? ¿Quién es y donde se encuentra?, dímelo y pueda que perdone tú pequeña vida_ Interrogó Superior Spider-man, apretando con fuerza su cuello.

_...si…más fuerte…siempre me gusto que (ahogamiento) _ Susurraba Carlie Cooper, siendo exprimida de su vida poco a poco, pero aun sonriendo como si se tratase de un juego. Esto hizo que Otto, de apoco, fuera retractando su garras en su agarre, con el filo peligrosamente rozándola.

_ Ya estuvo bien, chico, la tenemos a ella y a lo otros idiotas, no hagas algo de que vayas a arrepentirte luego_ Aconsejo Logan, apoyando una mano en su hombro derecho.

_ ¡Absolutamente no, mutante! ¡Ella sabe demasiado de mi!, debemos sacarle toda la información que tenga consigo ahora mismo y luego ultimarla, tú más que nadie sabe de lo que debe hacerse_ Afirmó SpOck, tratando se apelar a la sangre fría del X-men.

_ Si, se como debe hacerse, pero creía que tú eras mejor que eso_ Respondió Wolverine, sonando muy disgustado ante el cambio de ideales de su amigo.

_ Lo mismo pienso yo_ Afirmó Capitán America, estando cargando entre brazos a Black Widow, al lado de Thor revisando al Spiderling N. 33, además de aterrizar Iron man teniendo amarrados a Knight Goblin y Menace con redes metálicas.

_ Spidey… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_ Dijo Flash Thompson, ahora recuperando la compostura, pero ahora estando intrigado de lo que iba a ser su héroe a esa mujer indefensa. Pero antes de poder defenderse, todos pasaron sus miradas a la villana, que reía débilmente.

_ En verdad, detesto a estos fenómenos industriales_ Comentó SpOck, al sentirse frustrado de seguir tratando con estos individuos.

_ Señorita, no se por que lo hizo o para quien trabaja, pero puedo asegurarle que esto se va poner más difícil si no coopera, dinos todo lo que sabe y me asegurare que tenga un juicio justo_ Ofreció el centinela de la libertad, esperando calmar a la mujer monstruosa. Cosa que logró por unos breves momentos, bajando su mirada, cubriéndola sus mechones y empezando a susurrar algo indescriptible.

_ ¿Ahora que esta diciendo la loca?_ Interrogó Wolverine, que aun con sus sentidos aumentados, él tampoco captaba nada de lo que decía.

_ Dije…que a todos ustedes… **¡LOS DEVORAREMOS!_** Rugió Monster, teniendo en su rostro, una parte del simbionte, mostrando sus ojos blancos y colmillos. Pateando a Spider-man en el pecho, con sus dos piernas, impulsándose hacia atrás, dando un giro en el aire y aterrizando con gracia.

.Los héroes se pusieron en guardia, pero antes de poder atacarla, vieron que las partes dispersas del simbionte volaban hacia ella, además de que sus compañeros caídos empezaban a convulsionar de forma violenta.

_ ¿Natasha?_ Observaba Steve, que aun tenia a la espía entre sus brazos, como ella se retorcía sin control.

_ ¿Acolito?_ Dijo Thor, viendo al Spiderling reaccionando de la misma forma, en el suelo.

_ O no_ Afirmo Flash Thompson.

_ **O si, Agente_** Se burló Venom-Monster, ahora luciendo una forma humanoide, envuelta en negro, ahora llevando en su pecho, la cara retorcida de un goblin riéndose, teniendo toda su cabeza envuelta, con los típicos ojos blancos, la boca tapada, pero con orejas puntiagudas negras, que pasaban por encima de su cabeza.

.Black Widow fue semi-envuelta por el simbionte que estaba dentro de ella, teniendo parte del simbionte en su rostro, sus ojos se oscurecieron y en sus manos brotaron enormes garras. Ella rugió al capitán, para luego darle un zarpazo en su rostro, arrancándole su casco, pero sin dañar seriamente su rostro, haciendo que él la suelte. Lanzándose lejos de él, para ponerse en guardia y disparándole con las balas de sus brazaletes, siendo lo único de su equipo que no fue dañado; pero el Capitán America, pudo defenderse con su escudo.

.Lo mismo para el Spiderling No. 33, que se convirtió en un engendro simbiótico, rugiendo hacia Thor, lo cual este, iba atacarlo con su martillo. Pero el simbionte que envolvía al esbirro, salio de él y envolvió al asgardiano, que aunque más que luchara, fue inútil de parar su avance. Hasta quedar transformado en Venom-Thor, todo su cuerpo estaba oscuro, con el símbolo de la araña en su pecho, toda su armadura, casco, capa, cabello y el Mjolnir eran oscuros, con los ojos blancos y colmillos. No. 33 estaba desmayado, con su herida curada, pero ahora tenían a dos nuevos héroes corrompidos por el parasito.

_ Sabia que hoy debí haber venido con la Hulkbuster_ Comentó Iron man, al ver al Dios del Trueno convertido en un engendro.

_ _(¡Maldita sea! ¡Se suponía que esto debió ser una misión sencilla! ¡Maldigo a la suerte de Parker!, debo pensar en algo, mis fuerzas aun se están coordinando, solo cuento con un puñado de héroes mal trechos, además de que solicitar la ayuda de otros héroes no es una opción, no llegarían a tiempo) __ Reflexionaba Otto, viendo que nuevamente estaba contra la espada y la pared, además de percatarse de que la nueva Venom-Monster aun no hizo ningún movimiento contra ellos. Solo estando parada donde estaba, meciendo su cuerpo lentamente, con una mirada perdida en el cielo.

Pero cuando Wolverine dio un paso adelante hacia ella, Venom-Monster rápidamente se fijo en él, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella había llegado al frente suyo, golpeándolo en el rostro, destruyendo la mitad de su mascara y lanzándolo a una considerable distancia.

.Luego pozo su mirada en el trepa muros, que con la misma velocidad lo intercepto, agarrándolo del cuello, sin poder zafar de su agarre además de tenerlo suspendido en el aire. Irónicamente como él la tenia hace unos instantes.

_ ¡ESPERA VENOM! ¡No hagas esto!, se que te encuentras aun ahí, debes retomar el control, ahora eres mejor que esto, tú mi hiciste mejor persona de lo que podría haber aspirado_ Dijo Thompson, aun pegado en la espalda de Spider-man, volteándose para observar mejor a la duende simbiótica, mostrando duda ante sus palabras_ ¡No dejes que esos duendes te dejen en la banca! ¡Muéstrales quien manda!

_ **¡HAHAHAHA!, PEQUEÑO HOMBRE SIN PIERNAS ¿ACASO NO LO VES?, ¡VENOM YA NO ESTA AQUÍ, SINO LOS DUENDES!_** Afirmó Venom-Monster, ahora levantando su mano y transformándola en una gran hacha. Ella pretendía ultimar a ambos vengadores, pero ella bloqueo el ataque sorpresa de Wolverine, que ahora estaba nublado por la ira, dando cortes consecutivamente. Pero ella los bloqueaba fácilmente con su mano hecha hacha, riéndose del intento del mutante.

_ (ahogamiento)… a si que… tú te volviste más fuerte… por la energía absorbida de los otros huéspedes… ¿No es así?_ Interrogó SpOck, queriendo ganar tiempo, para dar su último plan maestro.

_ **JAJAJA, ¿FUIMOS TAN OBVIOS?, SI ARAÑA, TODAS LAS ENEGIAS VITALES DE LOS QUE USAMOS, NOS HAN POTENCIADO, NOS VOLVIERON FUERTES, PRONTO SEREMOS CAPACES DE EXTENDERNOS POR EL MUNDO, TRANSMITIENDO EL "EVANGELIO"_** Explicó Venom-Monster, aun bloqueando con facilidad a Wolverine, que rápidamente le dio un corte profundó en su pecho. Haciéndolo que caiga de rodillas, haciendo que ella agarrada su cabeza y también lo levantara, transmitiéndole lentamente parte de su simbionte, sin que él pusiera la menor resistencia, para el horror de Otto y Flash_ **Él Y THOR SERAN GRANDES COMPLEMENTOS PARA MI EJERCITO, LÁSTIMA QUE AUN EL DIOS DEL TRUENO AUN SE ESTE RESISTIENDO EN MATAR A SU AMIGO.**

.Venom-Thor golpeaba con su martillo a Iron man, estando este disparándole gran cantidad de proyectiles de energía, pero sin hacerle gran efecto y ya teniendo su armadura bastante estropeada para seguir en pie, arrodillándose y apoyándose con un brazo y el otro apuntando hacia el asgardiano. Que lentamente se acercaba a él, mientras que el Cap, estaba contra la pared bloqueando los ataques de Venom-Black Widow, estando arrinconado y sin posibilidad de escapar ileso. Además de que Spider Woman aun seguía demasiado débil para ayudar.

_ **SUPONGO QUE NO ESTARIA DEMAS TAMBIÉN TRANSFORMAR A UNOS DE USTEDES DOS, PERO CREO QUE ELIGIREMOS A LA ARAÑA, PARECE QUE EN ÉL AHÍ MUCHO ODIO, ESOS NOS GUSTA** (lamiendo el rostro de Spiderman) **, ADEMAS EL AGENTE NOS HACE SENTIR DE UNA MANERA "NO MUY CORRECTA", TE DAREMOS EL HONOR DE ASESINARLO DESPUES DE TÚ RENACIMIENTO_** Afirmo la mujer duende, estando también ahora envolviendo lentamente a SpOck también, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pero cuando el simbionte llego a la mitad del cuerpo, un sonido provino del brazalete de Spider-man. Sin perder tiempo, él pulso el botón para dar la señal.

_ ¡AHORA!_ Gritó Peter Parker, para gran sorpresa de Venom-Monster y Flash, usando ella su sentido arácnido, presintió el peligro inminente, haciéndose visible al ver varios misiles dirigidos a los simbiontes, todos ellos esquivando los ataques. Dando como resultado enormes explosiones en la calle, junto con grandes nubes de polvo, dispersando a los luchadores.

. Spider-man junto con Thompson, fueron los primeros en salir de esa enorme nube de polvo, balanceándose con su red hasta lo más alto de un edificio. Llegando a la terraza pudo encontrar a varios de sus tropas y arachnaughts, todos posicionados para recibir sus órdenes.

_ Jefe, nos alegra que se encuentre a salvo_ Saludo el Spiderling No. 23, siendo transportado con otros esbirros en un arachnaughts más pequeño y sin techo, donde servia como sala de mando para el campo de batalla. Esta nave se acerco al borde de la terraza para que él y otros dos spiderlings pudiesen ir a donde estaba su líder.

_ Deja las formalidades, No. 23, solo quisiera saber, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en venir aquí?_ Interrogó malhumoradamente Spider-man, sintiéndose cansado de la situación.

_ D-disculpé señor por la tardanza… es que tuvimos que dividir nuestros elementos para parar la ola de crímenes que se dio por la ciudad, además recibimos ordenes de juntar nuestras fuerzas con la policía local, para evacuar los alrededores de la zona afectada y…_ Intentó explicar No. 23.

_ ¡¿Ordenes?! ¡¿Quién dio esas órdenes?!_ Interrogó Superior Spider-man, mostrando un tono amenazante.

_ Fui yo, Spider-man_ Hablo Anna (A.i), apareciendo de la nada, frente a él, mostrando solo su cabeza, brillando con su color rosado luminoso.

_ ¿Anna?... quiero decir, ¿A qué se debe esta intromisión?, te di órdenes espec-_ Regañó Otto a su asistente holográfica, pero fue cortado en seco.

_ Y las seguí, señor, monitoreé su avance y de los Avengers, además de ver la evolución constante que han tenido sus adversarios, lo cual siento decir, esta en una enorme desventaja_ Informó Anna (A.i), teniendo su voz monótona y tranquila.

_ _(¿Ella es Anna?, ¿La mujer qué me salvo el pellejo en ese almacén?, es extraño, yo no la conozco, no la eh visto trabajando en el Proyecto Renacimiento, solo un puñado de personas saben que soy el Agente Venom, ¿Cómo lo supo y por que trabaja para Spider-man?)__ Pensó Flash Thompson, al por detrás del hombro de Spider-man, el rostro flotante de su salvadora que hasta ese momento había quedado en el anonimato.

_ Eso es más que evidente, ¿Pudiste contactar a los demás Vengadores o héroes adicionales disponibles?_ Volvió a preguntar SpOck.

_ No_ Anna (A.i)

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no lo has hecho aun?!_ Rugió Peter.

_ No lo eh hecho aun, debido que eso seria un enorme error táctico_ Respondió la inteligencia artificial.

_ ¿?_ Tanto Spidey como el Agente se miraron confundidos ante esa afirmación.

_ Debido que eh analizado las estadísticas del simbionte, junto de los tres criminales infectados por el Suero Goblin, dando a relucir que Venom fue contaminado y que busca erradicar ese virus de su cuerpo, capturando varios huéspedes para otra vez metabolizarse_ Explicó la mujer holográfica, mostrando varias pantallas holográficas con datos y esquemas que daban más peso a sus afirmaciones.

_ Intentas decirme, es que si hubiera más súper humanos a su alcancé, además de auto-curarse, también ganaría más poder, ¿No es así?_ Dedujo SpOck.

_ Exactamente, más aun cuando esta en su estado salvaje_ Aclaró la asistente holográfica.

_ Espera un segundo… chica holográfica… Venom no hace esto por instinto… yo lo conozco demasiado bien, lo más probable es que me hubiera poseído para salir huyendo, pero esto… es algo completamente distinto… es como si alguien hubiera tomado control de él…ella… es…la_ Afirmó Flash Thompson, luciendo muy cansado.

_ ¿Qué tratas de decirnos?_ Interrogó el trepa muros.

_ Digo… que eh estado escuchando voces en mi cabeza cuando ellos se hicieron con mi simbionte… no, no voces sino risas… tal como… como…_ Dijo Flash Thompson, antes de perder el conocimiento.

_ Maldición, ¡spiderlings sáquenmelo de mi y traigan el kit de primeros auxilios!_ Ordenó el Superior Spider-man, que rápidamente hicieron, usando sus cuchillos y la mezcla que desasía la mejorada telaraña. Lo pusieron en el suelo cuidadosamente y se pusieron a trabajar en su bienestar, aunque Otto no estaba muy convencido de esta asistencia_ Anna, escanea sus signos vitales, células, radiación y envíaselos a la Sra. Jaffrey, ella es una xenobiologa calificada, presiento que este imbécil sufre por la conexión con el simiente; No. 23, ¿Trajiste lo que te ordene?

_ Si señor, por favor suba a bordo_ Dijo su mejor esbirro, siguiendo por detrás su jefe, junto con su asistente holográfica, al deslizador.

.El Spiderling agarro una maleta, la abrió y coloco en la espalda de Spider-man una mochila mecánica, donde se desplegaron cuatro brazos robóticos rojos, para gran satisfacción del héroe, junto con nuevos brazaletes. Además de que le entrego una jeringa con un líquido rojizo, que rápidamente se la inyecto en su brazo remangado, llamando la atención de la mujer holográfica.

_ Señor, los nanobots médicos aun están en fase de prueba_ Dijo Anna (A.i).

_ Pues yo seré la prueba de su efectividad_ Afirmó Superior Spider-man, sintiendo como los pequeños bots se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, reparando tejidos musculares y revitalizándolo más_ _(Por ahora los resultados son satisfactorios, se que es una conclusión muy apresurada y bajo circunstancias normales no tomaría esta clases de riesgos, pero en verdad fui llevado al limite, además de que sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento)_ Esto servirá, ¡ustedes!, vigilen al prisionero, repórtense cuando despierte o muestre otros síntomas.

_ ¡Si, señor!_ Dijeron los dos spiderlings, que atendían a Thompson.

_ Bien, yo seguiré supervisando el ataque contra esas cosas_ Dijo Spider-man, ya con el arachnaught despegando y apartándose de la terraza, posesionándose por encima de lo que fue el campo de batalla, ya estándose despejando la gran nube de polvo. Pero todos pudieron ver una pequeña luz entre el polvo, que rápidamente se convirtió en un gran ráfaga de truenos que casi roza con ellos y siguió de largo hasta el cielo_ ¡Carajo! ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

.En el medio de la calle, ya despejada la nube, se encontraba Venom-Thor, extendiendo su brazo hacia arriba, junto a su martillo. A su lado, estaban Venom-Black Widow, sosteniendo en ambos brazos a Wolverine y Capitán America por el cuello, junto con Venom-Monster, que ahora portaba la armadura de Iron man, sin el casco, siendo simbiotizada, teniendo bajo su pie a Tony Stark, con su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo el escudo del Capitán America.

El trío de monstruos veían con sonrisas siniestras, a los vehículos de la patrulla arácnida.

_ Habrán fuego cuando de la señal_ Afirmó SpOck.

_ Señor… ellos tienen a los Vengadores_ Dijo No. 23.

_ Lo se, perro ellos… son demasiados peligrosos, y justamente los tenemos en la mira, presiento que es nuestra única oportunidad de acabar con ellos_ Contestó Spider-man, sintiéndose dudoso sobre que hacer a continuación.

_ Spider-man, no hay garantía que nuestras armas funcionen contra ellos a estas alturas, pero se, que algunos de los héroes a ya abajo, no lograra sobrevivir a un segundo ataque_ Confirmó Anna (A.i), apareciendo en forma completa y tamaño ideal al lado del héroe, mostrando una cara genuinamente preocupada.

_ Descuida mi asistente, lanzaré algo más sutil que unos misiles_ Aseguró Otto, presionando los botones del teclado de la nave, dando instrucciones a las demás naves del próximo movimiento.

.En un segundo todos los arachnaughts lanzaron un ataque sónico, pero a diferencia de las demás armas sónicas, esta no dañaba al oído humano, pero si de mayor gravedad a los simbiontes. Tanto la espía como el asgardiano, soltaron sus prisioneros y martillo, llevándose las manos a los oídos, aullando de terrible dolor. Aunque también, eso afecto a Wolverine, despertando rápidamente y llevándose las manos a los oídos.

Aunque la única que casi se veía afectada, era Venom-Monster, con su simbionte estremeciéndose en todo su cuerpo.

_ ¡Funciono!, ellos están aturdidos, envíen las fuerzas terrestres para rescatar a los héroes caídos, con ellos fuera del camino podremos encargarnos de los infectados_ Dijo el héroe arácnido, sintiéndose confiado nuevamente de la situación.

. Tanto spiderlings como fuerzas policiales se abrieron camino hacia la zona de batalla, llevando a Spiderwoman a una ambulancia, a Knight Goblin y Menace a una furgoneta policial, además de sacar al Capitán America y a duras penas a Wolverine.

Mientras que sacaban a Tony Stark debajo del pie de Venom-Monster y los spiderlings empezaban a rodear con sus lanzallamas y armas eléctricas a los héroes infectados. Pero Venom-Monster, empezando a ver de donde provenía el ruido, levantando su brazo derecho lentamente, con el simbionte moviendo varias partes de la armadura, en su muñeca emergió un dispositivo que empezaba a puntar con mira láser, a los arachnaughts. Solo un spiderlings pudo ver lo que pasaba.

_ O no…_ Solo pudo decir el esbirro, lanzándose varios misiles pequeños que destruyeron las armas sónicas de esos colosales vehículos. Liberándose de su tormento, todos ellos recomponiéndose y mirando sanguinariamente a todos los hombres que los rodeaban_ ¡Habrán fuego!

.Venom-Monster partió por la mitad a ese soldado, con su mano convertida en un hacha, prosiguiendo con matar a más spiderlings y policías que la disparaban o lanzaban grandes llamaradas, pero ella no sufría ningún rasguño.

Venom-Black Widow siguió su ejemplo, atacando y matando a varios ellos también, con Venom-Thor convocando nueves tormentosas, descargando varios relámpagos hacia los arachnaughts, destruyendo a varios en el proceso.

_ ¡NO, NO, NO!_ Rugía enloquecido Peter, viendo como sus tropas y vehículos eran masacrados de vuelta, perdiendo otra vez el control de la situación.

_ ¡Señor!, ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!, ¡Ahí que volver a la base, reagruparnos y planear un nuevo contraataque!_ Recomendó No. 23, tratando de contener su miedo.

_ ¡No! ¡Debemos atacar con todos lo que tengamos hacia Thor! ¡Lo derrotamos y…!_ Respondió Spider-man, tratando de formular un nuevo plan de acción, pero la situación estaba rebasando sus posibilidades y tenia muy pocas opciones para sacar ventaja.

_ Señor, No. 8 y No. 11 tienen noticias sobre el prisionero_ Reportó el spiderling pilotó, que trataba de maniobrar los temibles relámpagos.

_ Ponme en línea con ellos_ Ordenó SpOck, que rápidamente el piloto acato, proyectando un cuadro holográfico que se veían a los dos spiderlings, luciendo muy asustados_ Más vale que sea bueno.

_ A…señor… mejor será que lo mire por usted mismo_ Dijo No.8, mostrando a Flash Thompson, estando en acostado en el suelo, pero con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto con el simbionte, luciendo como su uniforme de Agente Venom, pero luciendo muy débil.

_ Madre de Dios_ Solo pudo decir el trepa muros.

_ **Spider-man… no te… concentres en los demás… concéntrate en ella… ella es que…provoca que Venom se comporte así… ella es la enfermedad** _ Explicaba débilmente el Agente Venom, sonando agotado, pero con un rostro enfurecido con tal solo nombrarla.

_ Y yo, soy la cura_ Afirmó el Superior Spider-man, sabiendo perfectamente de quien estaba hablando, planeando rápidamente un nuevo plan de ataqué_ Todos concentren toda nuestra artillería en Thor, solo en él.

_ ¿Y las demás, jefe?_ Preguntó No. 23.

_ Me encargaré personalmente_ Respondió SpOck, abriendo la puerta del arachnaught y lanzándose hacia la batalla.

. La vengadora corrompida seguía luchando contra las tropas, aun superada en número, no eran nada contra su nuevo poder. Pero ella sintió un cosquilleo arácnido, mirando hacia arriba y saltando hacia un lado, aterrizó Spider-man, dejando un hoyo en el suelo, estando arrodillado y con solo un puño en el suelo, parándose tranquilamente sin el menor rasguño; llamando la atención de todos, tanto de infectados como de esbirros y policías.

_ **¡Spider-man!, hasta que decidiste sumarte a la fiesta_** Dijo Venom-Black Widow, mirándolo de arriba a abajo,con un tono seductor-burlón.

_ Esto no me parece una fiesta señorita Romanoff, pero si es así, vine a ponerle fin a esta locura_ Respondió Superior Spider-man, desplegando sus cuatro brazos mecánicos.

_ **Antes me parecías más** **divertido, araña ¡RRRRGGGGG!_** Lanzó un gritó de guerra Venom-Black Widow, saltando hacia el héroe, extendiendo sus afiladas garras. Pero él, solo salto hacia arriba, para caer en picada encima de ella, con sus afiladas patas de araña apuntando hacia ella, esquivándolo por rodar en el suelo.

.Spider-man prosiguió a perseguirla con sus patas de araña, mientras que le iba lanzado varios proyectiles de telaraña par atraparla. Venom-Thor iba atacarlo, lanzando su martillo, pero fue detenido por varios misiles que se estrellaban contra él, uno tras otro. Mientras que Venom-Monster, solo se quedaba viendo como ellos peleaban, ignorando por completo el ataque masivo sobre Thor o que varios tiros o lanzallamas caían sobre ella. Pero ella detectó algo, que la hizo enfurecer, usando los propulsores de la armadura despegó hacia el cielo, dejando libre a Tony Stark, que aun ya hacia en el suelo, despertando lentamente y observando a los spiderlings y policías viéndolo, junto con toda la destrucción a su alrededor.

_...Por favor, no me digan… ¿Volví a tomar alcohol? _ Preguntó un desorientado Tony Stark, haciendo que los presentes se mirasen los unos a los otros.

.Mientras eso sucedía, Superior Spiderman peleaba con Venom-Black Widow en los rascacielos. Él lanzando varios proyectiles de telarañas y ella esquivándolos, contraatacándolo con tiros de sus brazaletes. Ambos enfrascados en una batalla a muerte, pero Parker recibió un llamado repentino.

_ Doctor, tiene que venir en seguida_ Ordenó Anna (A.i)

_ ¡¿Anna?! ¡¿No vez que estoy…?! (corte) ¡AAAHHH!_ Exclamó Spider-man, al recibir una rasguñadura en su hombro derecho.

_ **Nunca bajes la guardia, Peter_** Dijo Venom-Black Widow, saboreando un poco de su sangre, que tenia entre sus garras.

_ Mil disculpas, Doctor, pero ahora la criminal conocida como Monster, se dirige a donde esta Flash Thompson, alias Agente Venom, lamento decir que su plan de llamar su atención a fracasado_ Dijo su asistente holográfica.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ Rugió Spider-man, lanzándose hacia su adversaria, atacándola con un poderoso ataque de lanzallamas salido de sus guanteletes, lastimándola y haciendo que pierda la estabilidad con la pared cayendo hacia el vació.

.Siendo atrapada por el arácnido, siendo envuelta por telaraña y pegada en el edificio, siendo inyectada por el mismo suero de nanobots que uso Spider-man previamente. El simbionte se empezaba a degradar hasta marchitarse, siendo solo polvo, dejándola a ella fuera de cualquier combate, por ahora.

_ _En efecto, los nanobots pueden destruir el simbionte, aunque la que tenia ella era solo una pequeña muestra, no se si hubiera servido contar un simbionte completo, aunque de todas formas era el único que tenia, que lastima que tuve que desperdiciarlos en ti__ Pensó Parker, viendo que su compañera avenger parecía curada, pero no podía correr ningún riesgo, así que la dejo allí para encargarse de la otra amenaza.

_ ¿Qué debemos hacer con él? ¿No luce nada bien?_ Preguntó el spiderling No. 11, viendo al Agente Venom desmayado.

_ ¿Acaso quieres sacarlo de su miseria?_ Interrogó el spiderling No. 8, cargando su rifle y sonriéndole burlonamente.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, por supuesto que no, solo digo, que deberíamos hacer algo más que darle calmantes y solo esperar_ Contestó No. 11.

_ Pues chico, a mi solo me pagan por cumplir ordenes y mis ordenes son solo reportar si hace algo este idiota, pero si eres un médico calificado, pues te sugiero que hagas algo o solo cierres la boca_ Respondió bruscamente No. 8.

_ **Creó que en eso puedo ayudar caballeros_** Dijo Venom-Monster, estando flotando al frente de ellos, sin que ellos se hubieran percatado de ello.

_ ¡Hija de….!_ Quiso decir No. 8, pero él y No. 11 murieron decapitados por el hacha simbiótica de la villana.

_ ¡Alto ahí!_ Gritó otro spiderling, junto a otros que estaban también cerca de la azotea, en deslizadores y un arachnaught apuntando hacia ella.

. Ella solo se quedó quieta en su sitio, hasta que lanzó un rugido, liberando varios tentáculos que mataron a todos los esbirros y al piloto del arachnaught, haciendo que este se estrelle hacia el suelo.

_ **Bueno, bueno, bueno, solo quedamos tú y yo, Agente_** Dijo Venom-Monster, caminando por la terraza, arrodillándose donde estaba él. Mientras que él despertaba, con su simbionte mostrando sus colmillos en rabia. Solo provocando risas pequeñas en la villana_ **Veo que aun queda algo de Venom en ti, en verdad me fascina que aun quede voluntad para querer vivir.**

_ **Se….lo que planeas, solo puedo decirte que fracasaras miserablemente…los otros héroes te detendrán_** Afirmó el Agente Venom, estando recuperando fuerzas, envolviéndose por completo en su uniforme, pero aun sin poder regenerar sus piernas.

_ **JAJAJAJA, ¡IDIOTA! ¡CUENTO CON ELLO!, más cuerpos para sumarse a mis legiones_** Le respondió Venom-Monster, ya volviéndose a parar, nuevamente formando una hacha de doble filo_ **Pero tú, Agente, servirás como mi aperitivo antes de que devore todos los mundos.**

 **_ Pues será mejor… ¡Que empieces a ser dieta!_** Gritó Venom, agarrando su pie derecho, haciendo que su simbionte absorbiera algo del suyo, provocando que ella gritara ante este robo de su poder. Apartándose de él rápidamente y apuntándolo con la palma de la armadura que estaba acumulando un perno de energía.

_ **¡GGGGRRRRR! ¡HIJO DE PERRA!_** Aulló Venom-Monster, pero antes de poder atacarle, ella presintió el peligro, sin saber de donde venia, para darse cuenta tarde, que le habían lanzado un gran trozo de concreto.

_ ¡Aun no eh terminado contigo Cooper!_ Afirmó el Superior Spider-man, balanceándose con sus redes hacia ellos, teniendo también sus patas robóticas desplegadas. Llegando a la terraza, al principio se concentraba en la villana, que ya hacia abajo el escombro que lanzo, para percatarse de que el Agente Venom volvía a la acción, teniendo sus piernas regeneradas_ Veo que recuperaste tus piernas, Thompson.

_ S-si, vuelvo a tener cierto control de Venom_ Respondió Flash Thompson, mostrando su rostro y verificándose así mismo, como si se precaviera que su traje no se desmoronara.

_ ¿Puedes neutralizar los simbiontes restantes con tú conexión con el simbionte?_ Interrogó SpOck.

_ Me temo que no, como dije, solo tengo cierto control de Venom, solo un fragmento, el resto de él lo posee ella_ Afirmó el Agente.

.Justo en ese momento, el escombro explotó en mil pedazos por una explosión de energía, revelando a Venom-Monster emergiendo de allí, sin ya tener el escudo del Cap, flotando por encima de los héroes. Ambos poniéndose en guardia para el siguiente round.

_ **Ingenioso Agente, absorbiste parte del simbionte, no debo subestimarte más, mucho menos a ti, araña, ya me divertí jugando con ustedes, ahora voy hacerlos sufrir_** Afirmó Venom-Monster, ya brotándole los colmillos **,** dibujando una horrible boca, para luego sonreír siniestramente_ **¡Matando a los que amas!**

.Diciendo eso, ella salio volando a toda velocidad con los propulsores de la armadura de Iron man, riéndose maniáticamente en el proceso. Dejando estupefactos a los dos héroes.

_ ¡¿Qué!? ¡Espera! ¡No huyas cobarde!_ Desafió Spider-man, pero sin lograr provocar a su adversaria, sabiendo a quienes se dirigía_ ( _Maldita sea, se donde se dirige)_ ¡No. 23, persigan y derriben a la duende fugitiva!

_ Lo siento señor, no podemos, nuestros únicos vehículos disponibles aun siguen conteniendo a Thor_ Respondió el Spiderling No. 23, a través de su comunicador.

_ ¡Condenado vikingo espacial!_ Repudió Parker.

_ Señor, aun quedan los planeadores_ Ofreció uno de sus esbirros, que estaba acompañado de tres más, flotando todos con sus planeadores arácnidos, en forma del símbolo clásico de Spider-man, de colores plateados.

_ Bien, dame el tuyo y ustedes dos vamos rápido a acabar con esa bruja_ Dijo Spider-man, subiéndose al planeador.

_ ¡Si, señor!_ Respondieron los dos esbirros.

_ **¡Espera Spider-man! ¡Voy contigo!, me necesitas para someter a esa maldita_** Ofreció el Agente Venom, ya no teniendo duda en su voz bajo su presencia, algo que Peter noto_ **Además se donde se dirige, ¡Quiere atacar a los tíos de Peter!**

_ _(¡Por supuesto! ¡Esa desgraciada sabe de los familiares de Parker por ser su antigua amante!, y con los pocos recursos que tengo, no tengo otro opción)_ ¡Bien!, tú, dale tu deslizador y tu rifle_ Ordenó Spider-man, a uno de sus soldados, para que este obedeciera sin decir nada, ya estando listo para ir tras la lunática.

_ **Esperen, solo algo más_** Pidió Venom, lanzando una red simbiótica hacia los escombros, para sacar el escudo de Rogers y teniéndolo en su brazo derecho_ **Ya estoy listo.**

.Con todo hecho, salieron volando a grandes velocidades tras la detective infectada, que no tardaron mucho en dar con ella, para su gran sorpresa.

_ **Pero, ¿Cómo?_** Cuestionó Venom-Monster, viendo a sus perseguidores que iba detrás de ella.

_ Eso pasa cuando una ignorante como tú, quiere controlar tecnología muy avanzada_ Respondió Superior Spider-man, jactándose del hecho de que ella aun no dominaba del todo el traje de Stark, porque de ser así ya habría llegado a su destino_ Ya enserio, ¿En verdad deseas qué te saquemos de tú miseria, Cooper?

_ **¿Qué te hace pensar que aun estas hablando con ella? ¡NNNNRRRGGGG!_** Rugió Venom-Monster, empezando a disparar varios pernos de energía, esquivándolos tanto SpOck como el Agente, pero desafortunadamente el spiderling no contaba con los mismos reflejos, siendo alcanzado por unos de sus pernos, explotando su deslizador, matándolo en el proceso, para gran disgusto de ambos héroes.

_ **¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESO!_** Amenazó Venom, usando el escudo de su líder, atado a una de sus redes, pudo lanzárselo a la villana simbiotizada, pegándole en el pecho, perdiendo estabilidad. Dando oportunidad a Spider-man, de atacarla con sus patas mecánicas.

.Aun recibiendo los golpes, ella no sufrió daños severos, en cambio pudo contraatacar con sus tentáculos, cosa que Spider-man se defendía con sus patas robóticas. Dando espacio libre para que Venom, pudiera dispararle a la aberración, pero aun sin sufrir efectos, en cambio volvió a recuperar la altitud y empezó su contraataque.

Lanzo varios misiles contra sus perseguidores, rastreando su señal de calor. El Agente Venom se defendió disparando a los misiles, detonándolos antes de que lo golpeen, además de usar el escudo de Rogers para cubrirse de las explosiones, en cambio, Spider-man los atrapaba con sus redes y los estrellaba entre ellos. Mientras eso sucede, la villana aprovecha atacar sus deslizadores, destruyendo ambos, además colocar varias bombas en los edificios, donde aun se hallaban civiles, estando en cuenta regresiva para detonar.

 **_ Veamos que hacen ahora, héroes, jajaja_** Desafió Venom-Monster, volando más rápido hacia su destino, dejando a los dos avengers con ese percance.

_ **¡Spider-man! ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de esas bombas!** _ Gritó desesperadamente Venom, llegando a una de ellas para desactivarla como podía, con segundos de que exploten.

_ Buena idea, tú desactívalas o contenlas y yo iré tras Cooper_ Afirmó Superior Spider-man, balanceándose como nunca antes, para llegar a la villana y salvar a sus seres queridos; dejando solo al consternado Agente, pero antes de ir más lejos, lanzo una red hacia el escudo que él había depositado a su lado, jalándolo hacia él y llevándoselo consigo_ Me llevo esto conmigo, lo necesitare más que tú.

_ **¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera no…! ¡Demonios!, debo hacer esto rápido_** Dijo decepcionado él Agente, viendo como su héroe lo abandonaba, una parte de él, pensaba que fue consumido por la desesperación, estando en desventaja al enfrentarla solo, y por otra parte, pensó que tal vez, lo dejo con las bombas por que creía que podría con ello_ _**(Eso es un pensamiento bastante inocente de mi parte, no me debo dejarme engañar, él me dejo)**_

.Callando sus voces internas, se puso a trabajar rápido en su nueva labor, juntando con sus tentáculos, los 10 bombas, amontonándolas cerca de él, alejadas de cualquier civil, desactivándolas una a la vez, teniendo su experiencia en esto cuando estuvo en servicio.

Pudo desactivar 8 bombas, pero con las otras 2, quedaban 3 segundos.

_ **O no_** Dijo Flash Thompson, antes de envolver las bombas a dentro suyo.

.

 _.Departamento del Sr. y la Sra. Jameson._

.Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala, pero con los presentes muy angustiados, estando Mary Jane sentada sola en el sofá, cruzada de brazos y teniendo la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrados. Mientras que al frente de ella, estaba sentada en el otro sofá, pero siendo una escena más triste, estando la Sra. Jameson llorando en el hombro de su esposo, estando él abrazándola, tratando de consolarla.

_ (llanto)… E-esto…esto no puede ser (llanto)…él es un buen chico… ¿En qué me equivoqué?_ Dijo May Reilly Jameson, estando muy angustiada ante esa revelación.

_ No May, tú no te equivocaste en nada, Peter es buen muchacho…de seguro esto es un grave error_ Afirmó Jay Jameson, aun abrazándola, para luego mirar a la joven pelirroja, tratando de procesar de lo que acaba de contar.

_ Yo tampoco quiero creerlo, pero esta oficial… lo que me dijo… y lo de Carlie… no se que decir _(Peter… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal barbaridad? ¡Encima en frente de la Tía May!)__ Cuestionaba M.J, ella al contarles sobre la desaparición de la ex de Peter y de que podría estar implicado, además de escuchar ese comportamiento suyo contra los criminales, cosa que había escuchado antes, pero había decidido no creer, hasta este momento_ _(Algo serio esta pasando, algo muy malo y lo peor de todo es que paso sin haberme dado cuenta, parece que de una u otra forma, termino siendo arrastrada a los problemas de mi ex novio)_

.Pero antes de poder decir algo más, había sonado el timbre, para gran sorpresa de los tres.

_ ¿Acaso será él por lo de esta mañana?_ Preguntó May Reilly, a su segundo esposo, temiendo las represalias por lo que dijo en su casa.

_ Yo iré a ver_ Se ofreció Mary Jane Watson.

_ No, por favor, querida, yo iré atender la puerta_ Dijo Jay, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia su puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con una mujer de etnia asiática, teniendo un rostro serio y mostrando su placa policial.

_ Saludos Sr. Jameson, soy la capitana Yuri Watanabe de N.Y.P.D, tengo unas preguntas que hacerle a usted y su esposa_ Se identificó la mujer policial.

_ Oh… seguro, nosotros no tenemos inconvenientes en ayudar a la policía, por favor pasé_ Dijo Jay Jameson, apartándose de la entrada para que ella entrara, que hizo a continuación.

_ Gracias_ Dijo Yuri Watanabe, entrando al departamento, recorriendo el pasillo, hasta dar con la sala, para encontrarse con la Sra. Jameson y Mary Jane, enfocando su mirada en esta última_ Buenas tardes, Sra. Jameson y señorita Watson.

_ H-hola oficial_ Dijo May Reilly Watson, tratando de secarse las lagrimas rápidamente y recuperar su compostura.

_ ¿Usted me a estado siguiendo?_ Interrogó sin rodeos M.J, poniéndose de pie ante la presencia de la capitana de policía.

_ _(Eres más lista de lo que creí)_ No, de hecho iba a interrogar a los familiares del sospechoso, cosa que ya les has advertido_ Respondió Watanabe, cruzándose de brazos, mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja, mostrando desafió y sin sentirse intimidada a respectó.

_ Esperen… ¿Advertirnos?, ¿Acaso usted es…?_ Dijo May.

_ Si querida, ella es la capitana de policía, Yuri Watanabe_ Confirmó Jay, estando al lado de la policía, mirando a su esposa tristemente.

_ Si, como de seguro ya saben por parte de Watson, vengo a hacerles unas preguntas respecto a su sobrino, Peter Parker, con respectó a la desaparición de mi compañera, la detective Carlie Cooper, siendo él una persona de máximo interés en esta investigación_ Afirmó Yuri.

_ ¡O Dios mío! ¡Entonces es verdad!_ Se agitó de nuevo May Reilly Jameson de nuevo, cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos, tratando de contener su angustia, yendo su esposo a su lado nuevamente para tranquilizarla.

_ ¿Tiene pueblas sólidas, de que nuestro sobrino esta involucrado en esto?, porque según lo que nos contó Mary Jane, ella solo tiene un mensaje de que se alejara de Peter, tal vez eso signifique que se alejara por que su vida corre peligro, por su asociación con Spider-man_ Cuestionó el señor Jameson, tratando de buscar lógica al papel de lo que se implica a su sobrino.

_ ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Mi sobrino esta siendo inculpado por Spider-man! ¡ESA AMENAZA ES EL RESPONSABLE!_ Gritó la anciana, ya mostrando tristeza, sino ira, al nombrar al superhéroe.

_ No debemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas, por favor tranquilícese señora y si señor Jameson, no tengo evidencias sólidas para culparlo, por eso él ahora no esta en la jefatura siendo interrogado, por eso vine con ustedes, para no si tiene información sobre algún cambio especifico en su actitud o alguien que lo este amenazando. Tal vez con lo que me digan, será de vital importancia para mi compañera y la inocencia de su sobrino_ Dijo la capitana Watanabe, tratando de calmar la situación en la sala y llegar a una solución para este misterio.

.Los ancianos y la joven guardaron silencio unos segundos, mirándose los unos a los otros, esperando quien seria el que hablara primero, pero antes de decir algo, ocurrió lo inesperado.

 **¡BBBBOOOOMMMM!**

.La pared que daba hacia el exterior del departamento, explotó, haciendo que los cuatro cayeran donde estaban, no estando heridos, pero si asustados y confundidos. De entre los escombros y el humo, emergía una figura armadurizada, negra, con el símbolo retorcido del arácnido en blanco en su pecho, además de tener unos ojos blancos y colmillos afilados; cosa que Mary Jane conocía muy bien, asiendo que ella gritara de horror, para deleite del monstruo, que flotaba con sus propulsores hacia ellos.

_ **¡Qué hermosa reunión familiar! ¡jajá jajá!_** Se burló Venom-Monster, ya aterrizando en el suelo y caminando hacia donde estaban la pareja y la pelirroja, que esta ultima estaba sollozando por la presencia de Venom.

_ ¡Alto ahí! ¡Apártate de ellos! ¡Soy la capitana Watanabe de la policía! ¡Ponte en el suelo o abriré fuego!_ Ordenó Yuri, poniéndose al frente de los civiles y apuntando con su pistola, a la cabeza de la villana, deteniendo su marcha.

_ ¿Matarías a una amiga, oficial?_ Preguntó inocentemente Carlie Cooper, mostrando su rostro, estando normal, sin rasgos alterados del suero Goblin o del simbionte. Conmocionando repentinamente a sus víctimas.

_ ¡¿CARLIE!?_ Dijeron atónicas Yuri y Mary Jane.

_ ¡DIOS MIO!_ Gritó May, mientras que trataba de despertar a su esposo que se había desmayado hace unos segundos.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué te pasó Carlie?_ Interrogó perturbadamente Yuri Watanabe, sin bajar la pistola.

_ Shhh, tranquila todo será explicado, pero antes debes someterte a él, el te revelara el camino_ Respondió tranquilamente Cooper, poniendo su mano derecha en su arma y bajándosela lentamente, para que ya no apunte a su rostro, pero sin dejar de tocar el arma.

_ ¿A quién te refieres?_ Dijo nerviosamente Watanabe, sintiéndose impotente ante su amiga corrompida_ _(¡Desearía ser ahora Wraith!)_

_ Este es el plan de Dios, y él te a escogido_ Afirmó Carlie, mostrando una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que parte de su simbionte empezara a extenderse por la pistola de la capitana, casi tocando su mano.

_ ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLOS!_ Rugió Superior Spider-man, empalándola con su pata mecánica, directamente en el pecho, haciendo que Yuri soltara su arma, que el simbionte termino absorbiendo. Carlie agacho su cabeza, quedando sostenida por la pata roja de Spider-man. Solo para que este la lanzara afuera del edificio, para el gran horror de los presentes.

_ Spider-man… ¿Pero…qué?_ Titubeaba M.J, al no poder creer la acción de su ex -novio.

_ ¡Eres un monstruo!_ gritó May.

_ ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡La mataste!_ Rugió Yuri, mostrando ira y lágrimas en su rostro, hacia el trepa muros, cosa que él no lo perturbo.

.Pero antes de que pudiese responder antes las mujeres enojadas y horrorizadas, pudieron escuchar el sonido de unos propulsores y una risa siniestra. De nuevo estaba volando Venom-Monster, con el agujero visible en su pecho.

_ **No Yuri, nosotros estamos más allá de eso_** Dijo Venom-Monster, ahora mostrando los rasgos de su mutación causadas por el suero, asustando a la policía. Además de regenerar su pecho, provocando que la anciana se desmayara de la impresión; ella se poso su mirada en el héroe, sonriéndole siniestramente_ **¿Es lo mejor qué tienes, héroe?, jajaja.**

.El trepa muros respondió lanzándole una gran llamarada, que ilumino todo el departamento, haciendo que M.J y Yuri se cubrieran los ojos por la enorme intensidad que emanaba. Pero en unos segundos, se agoto el combustible de sus brazaletes, disipándose el fuego, mostrando a una imperturbable y sana Venom-Monster, cruzada de brazos, siendo ajena al ataque, rodando los ojos en el aburrimiento.

_ **(suspiro) Estoy algo decepcionada, Spider-man, ¿O debería llamarte "La Araña America" o "Capitán Superior"?, es difícil tomarte en serio con ese escudo, jajaja _** Dijo Venom-Monster, al fijarse que lleva el legendario escudo, amarrado a tras de su espalda. Ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia ellos, iluminándose sus palmas violentamente con energía de la armadura, acumulándola para volar todo el edificio_ **Esto les dolerá más a ustedes que a mi, jajajaja.**

.Disparó una gran carga de energía hacia ellos, de forma consecutiva, pero antes de poder desintegrarlos, SpOck uso el escudo para reflejar el ataque. Tanto metal como plasma chocaron, haciendo que esa energía sea reflejada hacia un costado, destruyendo la otra pared del departamento, extendiéndose hacia fuera.

Percatándose de eso, Spider-man con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a girar la cara del escudo, llevando el torrente de energía láser hacia su fuente, para gran sorpresa de la mujer simbionte, siendo repelida por su propio ataque, explotándole encima. Parando su ataque y dejándola aturdida, lo cual la araña aprovecho esto.

_ ¡Sácalos todos de aquí, capitana!_ Ordenó SpOck, corriendo hacia la villana, envistiéndola con su escudo, haciendo que ambos cayeran del edificio.

_ Eso no tienes que decírmelo dos veces_ Contestó amargamente Yuri, a pesar de que él no la escuchara. Fue rápidamente a revisar a la pareja y a la chica, luciendo ella un poco asustada_ Watson ¿Se encuentra bien?

_ Si… lo estoy_ Contestó Mary Jane, recobrando la compostura al no estar la presencia de Venom, posando su mirada en la pareja de ancianos_ Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí, capitana Watanabe

_ ¡Dios! ¿Alguien no me podría decir algo más obvio?_ Protestó Watanabe, tratando de levantar al anciano, mientras que la pelirroja se ocupaba de la anciana. Aunque él, empezó a levantarse por su cuenta_ Sr. Jameson ¿Puede levantarse por su cuenta?

_ Si…eso creo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, recuerdo una explosión y… ¡O Dios mío!_ Dijo Jay Jameson, al observar como estaba su departamento, luciendo como un campo de batalla.

_ Después te lo explicó Jay, ahora ayúdame a sacar a May de aquí_ Pidió Mary Jane, al cargar a la anciana con su hombro.

_ O, por supuesto_ Dijo Jay, al cargar a su esposa de forma nupcial, saliendo todos ellos del departamento.

_ Eso fue algo muy bajo_ Dijo Spider-man, mientras peleaba con Venom-Monster, en la pared del edificio del frente del departamento, atacándola con sus patas metálicas, desgarrándola varias veces, pero ella seguía recuperándose rápidamente_ Incluso para los estándares de los simples matones, atacar a los familiares es un acto muy despreciable.

_ **Mira quién lo dice, de seguro tú, Otto Octavius, de estar en mi lugar, no habrías desperdiciado tan jugosa oportunidad_** Afirmó Venom-Monster, haciendo que el héroe se quedara congelado por esa inesperada revelación, aprovechando eso, ella lo derribo con un rápido puñetazo, cayendo hacia la calle, estando tendido en el suelo, para que ella aterrizara a unos cuantos pies suyos.

.Mientras esto pasaba, varios peatones salieron despavoridos de la escena, junto con los residentes del departamento atacado, con los tíos de Parker y Mary Jane saliendo junto a la multitud, pero una sola persona se quedo en las puertas escondidas, mirando la batalla y estando en el teléfono.

_ ¡Me dijeron que había un código azul contenido por los Avengers y Spider-man en el distrito Diamante!_ Gritó Yuri Watanabe, estado histérica por la situación.

_ S-si señora, ahora mismo junto con el ejercito del arácnido, estamos luchando contra el mismo Thor_ Dijo un oficial de policía, en que se escuchaban tiros, explosiones y una bestia inhumana en el fondo_ Bueno, creo era Thor antes.

_ Pues si esta contenida como dices, explícame ¡¿Por qué diablos esta Spider-man peleando con Venom en el Oeste de Central Park ahora mismo?!_ Regañó Yuri al oficial, ante tal falta de información, pero antes de que pudiese escuchar más, la línea se cortó abruptamente, para su gran desconcierto_ ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! ¡Carajo! _(Debo ayudarlo)._

.Ella salio corriendo hacia el callejón, mientras tanto Spider-man se ponía de pie ayudado por sus miembros metálicos, para observar a su adversaria mirándolo divertidamente, provocando más su enojo.

_ ¡No se que artimañas dices! ¡Yo asesine a Octopus hace un año!_ Gritó Spider-man, sorprendido y enojado ante ese repentino cambio de palabras.

_ **¡Ja!, deja de hacerte él tonto, Otto, sabemos quién eres, todo gracias a la investigación hecha por Carlie y su amiga Wraith_** Reveló Venom-Monster.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Dijo SpOck.

_ **Ups, se nos escapó (risitas), ¿Pero qué esperabas?, todo ese ejercito salido de la nada, la tecnología y ese cambio de actitud tuyo, pasando de ser a un comediante a ser el gran hermano de New York, es más que evidente que algo pasaba, además de que Carlie recibió cierta visita ese día_** Explicó Venom-Monster, provocando que Superior Spider-man se lanzara contra ella, golpeándola varias veces contra el escudo, y perforándola nuevamente, sus patas delanteras, en sus hombros, dañando la armadura, que ya estaba haciendo chispas, estampándola contra la pared, agarrándola del cuello, con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho sosteniendo el escudo, levantándola con la clara intención de clavársela en su cuello, pero ella solo lo miraba, sonriéndole taimadamente_ **Fue Peter, en tú cuerpo moribundo, viejo y cancerigeno, tú no mataste a un villano, no, ¡Dejaste morir a un héroe en tú asqueroso cuerpo!**

_ Si, y a cambio le di al mundo un hombre mejor_ Afirmó SpOck, que rápidamente le perforo el cuello con el borde del escudo, además de inyectarle calmantes, a través de sus garras retractiles, en su mano que la ahorcaba_ _(Veamos si con esto te mueres de una buena vez)._

.La villana, estaba petrificada ante la acción del anti-héroe, no pudiendo gritar a causa del escudo, además del que el simbionte se empezaba a retorcer y aullar de agonía, cayendo poco a poco, revelando de apoco, la armadura de Iron Man, Armor Model 42, en muy mal estado; para gran alivio del arácnido.

_ _(Por fin, termino esta pesadilla, no estaba seguro al principio si funcionaria, pero al parecer las drogas debieron neutralizar la eficiencia del simbionte, por lo cual Cooper no podrá aprovechar las cualidades curativas del simbionte, muriendo instantáneamente por ese corte en el cuello. Además que el simbionte morirá por el envenenamiento del suero Goblin del cadáver aun fresco, dos pájaros de un tiro)_ Mi secreto esta a salvo ahora, el único cabo suelto es esa tal Wraith, deberé saber que tanto ella sabe de mi secreto, pero ahora debo asegurarme si Thor volvió a la normalidad o sino deberé encargarme de él también_ Dijo Spider-Man, sacando sus patas metálicas del cuerpo, retractándola hacia su mochila, viendo que el cadáver seguía parado en su lugar sostenido por la pared, escaneando sus signos de vida con sus lentes, estando bajos pero la armadura aun funcional, satisfecho con eso, se dio vuelta y camino a unos pocos pasos para abrir conversación con su holo asistente.

_ Saludos Doctor_ Saludo Anna (A. i), materializándose solo su cabeza luminosa rosada diminuta, en su brazalete.

_ Anna, ya termine aquí, Monster fue destruida, junto con su simbionte, ¿Cómo esta la situación con el simbiotizado Thor?_ Interrogó SpOck, sintiéndose a gusto con la cara de sorpresa ante ese bello rostro artificial.

 **_** Le felicito Doctor, por su victoria contra Monster, pero la situación con Thor aun no mejora, ya a derribado varios arachnaughts y matando a varios de sus hombres y policías_ Informó Anna (A. i), volviendo a tener un rostro sereno y serio.

_ ¡Maldición!, creía que eliminar a… espera un momento_ Dijo Otto, volteándose lentamente hacia su enemiga caída, nuevamente escaneando sus signos vitales, estando en ceros, pero pudo percibir un gran incremento alarmante de calor en la armadura_ Hija de…

 **¡BBBBOOOOMMMM!**

_ ¡AAAAAHHHHH!_ Gritó Parker, siendo atrapado casi en la explosión, pero siendo empujado por el impacto, desgarrándose gran parte de su traje, cayendo muy lejos y quedando en el suelo.

Solo para levantar la vista ante los gritos de su holo-asistente, solo percibiendo su voz, no escuchándola, sintiendo un sonido agudo y su cabeza dándole vueltas, rodeado de una espesa luz y humo. Para volver lentamente a sus sentidos y poder escuchar a su asistente.

_ ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! ¡Por favor, levántate! ¡Tiene que salir de aquí!_ Rogaba Anna (A. i), estando ya en su forma y tamaño completo, arrodillada junto a él, con su rostro dibujada la inconfundible cara del miedo puro.

_…Anna…pero… ¿Qué?_ Divagaba SpOck, teniendo sus lentes rotos, su boca expuesta y gran parte de su traje hecho jirones, también dañada la malla metálica que estaba debajo de la tela. Enfocando su mirada en donde estaba la villana, solo quedando los escombros de la pared, un gran hoyo negro en el piso y mucha ceniza. Pero lo que mas destaco, fue el cuerpo carbonizado de Carlie Cooper, alias Monster, alias Venom-Monster, estando tendida en el suelo, siendo un mal recuerdo de lo que fue en vida_ _(Acaso… ¿Fue algún plan de continencia post-mortis?)._

.Pero antes de poder decir algo, vio como el cadáver empezaba a moverse lentamente, para gran horror del científico y su asistente, poniéndose de pie, de forma macabra, para fijar sus cuencas en él. Abriendo su mandíbula, saliendo de forma chorreante una brea verde oscura, que cuando termino de salir, esta empezó a convulsionar y tomar forma, en uno humanoide y femenina, siendo la versión verde oscura de Venom-Monster, pero sin el símbolo de la araña, teniendo sus ojos oscuros y además de medir tres metros de altura 

Ella empezaba a estirar sus brazos, como si se despertara de un largo sueño se tratara, empezó a abrir sus fauces, con colmillos afilados. Entrecerró sus ojos para ver todo a su alrededor, hasta que capto el cuerpo maltrecho y la mujer fluorescente, para su gran alegría.

 _ **_ (Al parecer, les deje una gran impresión, ¡Qué eufórico!)_**_ Dijo telepáticamente la nueva ser, mirándolos como si fueran simples juguetes, para gran desconcierto de ambos.

_ _(¡¿Cómo demonios puedo escuchar lo que dice?! Y además ¡¿Qué diablos eres?!)__ Pensó espantado Otto, al poder procesar lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo, no pudiéndose mover por el miedo que lo invadía, más que por las heridas.

_ _**(Como le dije a Yuri, Otto, yo estoy más allá de eso y por cierto, llámame Demencia, si es que quieres vivir un poco más) _**_ Le contestó la autoplocamada Demencia, gruñéndole al héroe, pero también fijando su mirada en el cadáver viviente que ya hacia parada e inmóvil a su lado, mirándola tristemente_ _**(Pobre criatura, me has servido bien como caparazón, cumpliste bien tú propósito, por eso serás recompensada).**_

.Ella extendió su brazo, tocando con sus dedos a la frente del cuerpo mal trecho, haciendo que se escurriera el líquido verdoso que la conformaba, se esparció por todo su cuerpo, hasta que esta empezó ser absorbida por el revivido cadáver. Ya no estando carbonizado, sino volviendo a tener su piel blanca sana, su bien estructurada musculatura, sus cabellos y su rostro de duende, para dar una gran bocanada de aire y abrir los ojos.

Estando parada ahí, estando semi desnuda, siendo en vuelta sus partes privadas por la brea que quedo ahí. Mirando confundida por todos lados, agarrándose la cabeza al sentir una gran migraña, sola para percatarse de la gran figura que la devolvió entre los muertos. Sola para volver a cerrar los ojos y volver a estar tendida en el suelo, para gran desconcierto de Otto.

_ E-eso… eso… ¡Es imposible! ¡No hay modo de que la hayas devuelto a la vida tan fácilmente! ¡No hay tal poder en el mundo que sea capaz de eso!_ Gritó aterrorizado Otto Octavius, estando conmocionado del tenebroso milagro que fue testigo. Eso provoco que se tratara de poner de pie, pero solo lo logro con sus patas mecánicas; pero en un parpadeo, ella ya estaba delante de él, dejándolo congelado ante el pánico, poniendo su palma de forma cariñosa en su mejilla, sacando su larga lengua de forma amenazante.

_ _**(Muy cierto Doctor, no hay forma fuerza en este mundo que haga esto, pero lo habrá pronto, él estará con nosotros en poco tiempo) _**_ Afirmó Demencia, babeando el rostro del héroe, pero este reacciono apartándose de ella y poner sus patas apuntando hacia ella.

_ ¡Ya basta de decir estupideces! ¡¿Qué demonios eres?! ¿El subconsciente de Cooper? ¿Alguna clase de efecto de la unión entre el suero goblin y Venom?, o por lo menos dime, ¿Eres acaso un simbionte?_ Interrogó SpOck, juntando de nuevo valor y odio para encarar a su nueva adversaria, pero ella volvió a sorprenderlo con su velocidad inhumana, estando detrás de él, pero teniendo sus patas metálicas recién arrancadas_ ¡Santa ciencia!

_ _**(Mal, mal, muy mal doctor, creíamos que era más listo, pero parece que en la mía, en esta o en cualquier dimensión, ¡Eres solo un triste anciano petulante!)_**_ Afirmó Demencia, arrojando las extremidades arrancadas a un lado y empezando a caminar hacia él, cruzando las piernas y moviendo sus caderas, dándole una apariencia depredadora, asechando a su presa, que estaba totalmente indefenso_ _**(Dios ordenó matarte, pero viendo en los recuerdos de Monster, ella me mostró lo valioso que era este Peter para ella, eso me cautivo, así que decidí solo sondear tu mente para revivirlo y a ti borrándote en su lugar, de seguro Dios entenderá mi pequeño cambio de planes).**_

_ _(Solo alardeas, es una empresa inútil lo que haces, ¡Yo elimine todo rastro de Parker!)__ Reveló Octavius, al ver que ella ponía sus manos en su cabeza, poniéndose firme en su lugar, ya no sintiéndose indefenso como antes_ Ya tuve esta clase de encuentros, no podrás vencerme en mi mente.

_ _**(¡JAJAJAJA!, esta no es una pelea, mi buen doctor, no, ¡Esto es un purificación!)_**_ Gritó mentalmente Demencia, haciendo que sus fluidos entraran por sus ojos, nariz, orejas y boca, haciendo que él lanzara un gritó ahogado, teniéndola ella para que no se cayera al suelo_ _**(¿Este es el desafío qué me estabas proponiendo con tanto descaro?, debo decir que esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba).**_

. _En la conciencia de Otto Octavius._

.Ella exploraba su mente, hurgando en su cabeza sin reparos, cosa que la conciencia de Otto no estaba preparado para tal asedio, dejando abrumado ante tal intensidad, estando impotente nuevamente mientras ella buscaba su objetivo.

_ _(¡NO! ¡Si ella descubre que ya no queda nada de Peter, solo se desquitara conmigo destruyendo mi conciencia!)__ Dijo su yo interno, luciendo como el Dr. Octopus clásico, con su traje verde, sus tentáculos y su obesa forma, viendo impotente como una gran nube verdosa exploraba sus rincones más oscuros de su mente, luciendo como una ciudad tétrica y silenciosa, hasta que ella lo penetro en busca de un fantasma.

_ _**(De todas formas lo terminare haciendo, Doctor Octopus, pero él esta aquí, lo presiento… pero ¿Él se esta escondiendo de mi? ¿Por qué se oculta de su salvadora?, podría borrarte ahora mismo y él retomaría el control de su cuerpo) _**_ Se cuestionaba la aparición astral de Demencia, siendo una forma gaseosa verdosa, con unos ojos oscuros de simbionte que formaba su rostro, siendo tan alta como los edificios mentales de Otto.

_ _(¡Crédula! ¡ÉL ESTA MUERTO!, lo elimine hace un año, el solo era un estorbo para mis planes, me eh convertido en el ¡Superior Spider-man!, y no se como aun, pero haré todo que este a mi alcancé para derrotarte, a ti, a Venom y todo que se me interponga en mi camino, ¡Inclusive a tu falso Dios!, JAJAJAJA)__ Afirmó el Superior Spider-man, arrancándose la piel de supervillano, estando con su uniforme y teniendo sus patas metálicas, estando en una pose desafiante contra la vil niebla.

_ _**(¡¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de mi Dios?! ¡HEREJE! ¡GGGGGRRRRRR!)_**_ Rugió Demencia, al abrir su grandes fauces, yendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el científico. Esté tampoco se quedo en su lugar, sino que también fue tras ella, dando un gran salto, apuntando con sus patas metálicas a la boca de la gran bestia, ambos dando su grito de guerra. __

.Pero antes de poder chocar entre ambos, todo el lugar se inundo de una luz cegadora, para que luego ambos entes desaparecieran sin dejar rastro. Solo dejando alguien escondido entre los edificios, preguntándose que fue lo que presencio.

. _De nuevo fuera del departamento del Sr. y Sra. Jameson._

_ _**(¿Pero qué?)_**_ Se cuestionó Demencia, al percatarse de volver al plano terrenal, estando tirada en el suelo, de costado, para observar frente a ella, a un adversario de lo más siniestro_ _**(¡Venom!)**_

 _ **_**_ **Creemos que tienes algo que nos pertenece_** Afirmo Venom, teniendo su apariencia musculosa clásica, con las líneas blancas desparramadas en sus hombros, su boca con colmillos y sobre todo, teniendo a Spider-man por el cuello, inconsciente.

_ _**(¡BESTIA ESTUPIDA! ¡SUELTA A MI FUTURO CÓNYUGE!)_**_ Rugió Demencia, lanzándose contra él, a gran velocidad, clavándole sus garras en su pecho y su cabeza, haciendo que este soltara al héroe_ _**(JAJAJAJA ¡ERES OBSOLETO ANCIANO!)  
**_

.Demencia parecía satisfecha al gran daño que le causo a su oponente, pero ella empezó a sentir calor en sus manos, tanto que empezaban a quemarla y despedir humo, contrayendo todo su ser y aullando de dolor, sacándolas rápidamente. Pero para su sorpresa, ya no tenía manos.

_ **HAHAHAHA, ¡SOLO ERES SOLO UN CACHORO!, MIENTRAS MÁS ME TOQUES, MÁS RECUPERARE DE LO QUE ME HAS QUITADO_** Afirmó Venom, luciendo más enloquecido y salvaje que antes.

_ _**(¡No triunfaras!, yo y mi Dios devoraremos este y todos los mundos) _**_ Dijo Demencia, regenerando sus manos rápidamente y poniéndose en guardia ante Venom, convirtiendo sus manos en dos terribles armas de fuego, siendo una mezcla de lo mecánico y orgánico. Ambas dispararon proyectiles de energía, similares a los de Iron man, haciendo que Venom los esquivara, saltando de lado a lado.

_ **¡IMPRESIONANTE!, para ser solo un simple fragmento de nosotros_** Dijo Venom, esquivando sus ataques, hasta que agarro el escudo del Capitán America, pudiendo reflejar los ataques de Demencia, a pesar de que ella usaba su súper velocidad para rodearlo; pero él se seguía defendiendo.

_ _**(Soy más que eso, no soy una patética descendencia tuya como Carnage o Toxina ¡Soy la sierva del todo poderoso!)_**_ Afirmó Demencia, siguiendo disparándole, hasta acercarse más a él, volviendo a cambiar por su manos afiladas, agarrando el escudo y revoleándolo hacia un costado. Para atraparlo con un abrazo de oso, y por ser más alta que él, lo levanto del suelo, sin poder zafarse de ella, para después tratar de absorberlo_ _**(Pronto estaré completa, y con la ayuda de Thor y Spider-man, podré esparcir el evangelio)**_

_ **¡Cachorra tonta! ¿Acaso no lo vez?, estas siendo manipulada, tú Dios no es más que ¡Mephisto!_** Dijo Venom, brotando de su cuerpo, enormes agujas, atravesando a Demencia. Haciendo que ella aullara de dolor y también estuviese siendo absorbida_ **Creíamos que nos desasimos de esa marca del infierno con Manía, pero al parecer quedo un poco en nosotros.**

_ _**(¡NO ES MEPHISTO! ¡ÉL NO ES UN SIMPLE DEMONIO!)_**_ Rugió mentalmente Demencia, tratando ella de absorberlo a él, mientras resistía de ser absorbida_ ( _ **¡Es nuestro liberador!, si, tú marca y la locura de Monster fueron claves para mi llegada a esta realidad y pronto más como yo vendrán)**_

 **_ ¡Que bien! ¡Más alimento para nosotros! ¡Te devorare a ti, a Spider-man y a tú Dios!_** Aclamó Venom, envolviendo más tentáculos para absorberla, emulándole ella también.

.Mientras que los dos engendros luchan por la supremacía de la Tierra, habían dejado de lado a Spider-man, con su holo-asistente a su lado, inútilmente llamándolo para que este reaccionara.

Pero sigilosamente, unos tentáculos amarillentos lo envolvieron y lo arrastraron hacia un callejón para dejarlo recostado contra una pared y rápidamente mojado por un proyectil de agua. Despertando instantáneamente al arácnido, totalmente desorientado y dolorido, solo para ver la cara de su holo-asistente.

_ ¡ANNA!... ¿En donde me encuentro?_ Interrogó Spider-man a su Holo-asistente, mirándola fijamente en busca de respuestas.

_ Pues ahora te encuentras en un callejón, Spider-man_ Dijo la vigilante conocida como Wraith, estando parada al frente suyo, sosteniendo un balde vació, lo cual revoleo hacia otro lado, sin perderle la vista, para apoyar sus manos en su cadera_ Y de nada por cierto.

_ ¡Wraith!_ Dijo Superior Spider-man, al reconocer a la vigilante que previamente había ayudado a Parker contra Mr. Negative.

_ Que bueno que me recuerdes arácnido, desde lo de Anti-Venom y Mr. Negative han pasado muchas cosas_ Dijo Wraith

_ Si… creo que te debo una por sacarme de ahí_ Dijo Spider-man, tratando de levantarse, pero no podía por sus heridas.

 ___ No lo recomendaría señor, usted ya se a sobre forzado sus límites, más haya de la recuperación de los nanobots, podría sufrir varios desgarros musculares y falla de órganos_ Explicó Anna (A. i), estando a su lado.

_ Veo que ahora cuentas con alguna clase de Inteligencia Artificial o algo así, eso es algo genial, pero pasando a asuntos más importante_ Dijo Wraith, tirando unos de sus tentáculos hacia el cuello del trepa muros, levantándolo hasta la altura de sus ojos, empujado contra la pared; dejándolo en desconcierto_ ¡¿Qué demonios le sucedió a Carlie Cooper?!

_ ¡¿Pero Qué?! (Ahogamiento)_ Protestó Spider-man, al estar sostenido y estrangulado por ella, sin ya tener fuerzas para liberarse.

_ ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo! ¡Se que tú sabes que le paso a Carlie! ¿Quién la secuestro y quién la transformo en esa cosa? ¡¿Acaso fue Peter Parker?!_ Interrogó Yuriko Watanabe, apretando más su tentáculo contra su cuello, al mencionar ese nombre, ahogando más al arácnido_ De un modo u otro, lo sabre.

_ Pues entonces te sugiero, Sra. Watanabe que sueltes a Spider-man, muerto a ti no te sirve_ Dijo Anna (A. i), materializándose en cuerpo completo, siendo una mujer de baja estatura, luminosa de luz rosada, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la vigilante.

_… ¿C-como demonios sabes de mi…?_ Dijo Yuri, sonando perturbada ante la mención de su nombre civil, pero siendo interrumpida por la voz electrónica de la holograma.

_ Se sobre su identidad, Capitana Yuriko Watanabe de la N.Y.P.D, además de tener información muy detallada de su vida, su abuelo, Kenneth Watanabe, policía que recibió la Medalla de Honor del NYPD, su padre, John Watanabe, también oficial, fue condenado por aceptar sobornos, usted sirvió en el ejercito para luego unirse a la policía, para ascender hasta su puesto actual, además de que en secreto opera como el Wraith _ Informó la holo-asistente, intimidando con éxito a la enmascarada, está entendiendo la indirecta y soltando a Spider-man, que cayo de rodillas y empezaba a toser.

_ S-solo… solo quiero justicia para mi amiga_ Dijo finalmente Wraith, mirando hacia otro lado y apretando los puños en la frustración de sentirse atrapada.

_ P-pues (tosiendo) no la tendrás si me asesinas y lo de Cooper, dejemos en claro que Parker no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido_ Dijo Spider-man, teniendo la voz ronca y con su mano derecha acariciando su cuello.

_ Ella envió un mensaje a Mary Jane diciendo que se alejara de Parker por su propio bien, ¿Me dices que eso no suena lo suficientemente sospechoso?, y siendo tú principal proveedor y aliado de hace años, eso también te vuelve sospechoso_ Mostró su punto Yuri, volviendo a tener su tono serio y enojado, esperando nuevamente alguna respuesta del héroe.

_ ¡Eso es una grave acusación! ¡Yo y Parker no tenemos nada que ver con esa detective mediocre!, nosotros…_ Respondió SpOck, estallando de ira ante esa calumnia, pero fue detenido por Anna.

_ Ellos estaban investigando la creciente cantidad de supervillanos que atacan la ciudad, mucho de ellos usando identidades y equipos de antiguos criminales retirados o muertos, operando bajo el liderazgo de Roderick Kingsley, alias Hobgoblin, lo cual, creemos que la secuestro e infecto con el suero Goblin para tener de su lado a alguien que conozca en profundidad a Peter Parker, principal aliado de Spider-man, además de estar familiarizada con Lily Hollister, alias Menace, respaldado con su socio Phil Urich, actual alias, Knight Goblin_ Volvió a explicar Anna (A. i), dejando sorprendido por la gran cuartada rápida que dio su holo-asistente, diciendo en gran parte, en teorías que el mismo postulo, pero ella las pudo juntar rápidamente y de una forma coherente.

_ Pues eso no explica por que ella quiso que Mary Jane se alejara de Parker, además de que descubrimos que él ha financiado tú ejercito a través de la cuenta bancaria del Dr. Octopus_ Reveló Wraith, señalando a Spider-man, aun de rodillas, mirándola seriamente, sin expresión, con ojos calculadores, hasta darle una sonrisa taimada.

_ ¿Y como sabes qué ella ya no esta corrompida cuando llamo a Watson, Sra. Watanabe?, podría a ver sido un elaborado plan para manchar el nombre de Parker, para ponernos a todos en contra y así no poder ver su ataque, pero como se ve, no dio resultado, así que Hobgoblin envió a Carlie y sus demás matones para liquidarme a mi en un momento bastante comprometedor, pero con un resultado fuera de lo previsto_ Se defendió Otto, estando satisfecho al ver el lenguaje corporal de la heroína callejera, que delataba duda ante la lealtad de su compañera, pero algo molesto al ex –villano_ Pero, cuando dijiste "descubrimos", solo se me hace evidente que tú y Cooper hurgaron a donde no debían, solo me preguntó ¿Por qué?

_ Fue porque Carlie sospechaba de usted, por tú comportamiento y forma de ser, ya no eras el mismo de antes, te volviste más frío, distante y sobre todo más violento, más aun sabíamos que ocurría algo malo cuando tomaste la vida de ese hombre_ Afirmó Wraith, cruzándose los brazos, sintiéndose tensa al revelar tanto a un sospechoso, pero ella quería saber la verdad.

_ Hmmph, si lo recuerdo perfectamente, ese día se hizo verdadera justicia_ Dijo felizmente Superior Spider-man, al recordar bien ese momento, al tomar la vida del asesino en serie conocido como Massacre, demostrando ese día que podía lograr más de lo que no se atrevería Peter Parker. Pero pudo notar la expresión de horror de la vigilante_ Como dijiste, capitana, han pasado muchas cosas desde nuestro último encuentro, cosas que me hicieron dar cuenta que debía cambiar mis formas para ser más eficiente, más listo, más superior, para proteger esta ciudad, lo cual parece que el tiempo me dio la razón, lástima que no pude prevenir antes lo de Cooper _(Porque, de ser así, yo ya la hubiera puesto a ustedes dos en paz permanentemente)_

_ Debería ponerte bajo arresto_ Dijo Yuriko, no sonando muy confiada de sus propias palabras.

_ Y yo tendría que entregarte por cargos de vigilantísimo, imagínatelo, capitana de las fuerzas policiales arrestada por vestir y usar equipo de lunáticos que se creían fantasmas_ Se defendió Superior Spider-man, viendo que ella se puso tensa y dio un paso atrás, además de mover sus tentáculos de forma agitada, como si quisiera atacarlo pero a la vez no_ Pero nada de eso pasara, ahora estamos juntos en esto, debemos concentrarnos en algo más importante, en detener a esas aberraciones de haya afuera, antes de que posean o su multipliquen más.

_ Además de curar a Carlie_ Dijo fríamente Yuri, nuevamente relajando sus tentáculos, dando inicio a una breve tregua.

_ Si, eso también, pero escúchame detenidamente, esto es lo que harás_ Dijo Spider-man, sonriendo ante su improbable aliada.

_ **¡GGGRGRRRRRR!_** Rugían las dos bestias simbióticas, ahora estando fusionadas, dando forma a un monstruoso árbol, siendo de color verde y negro, venoso, gelatinoso, con varios tentáculos y colmillos agitándose de un lado a otro; con dos cabezas gigantes mirándose uno a la otra furiosamente, uno le pertenecía a Venom y otra a Demencia, ambas mostrando sus colmillos pero sin atacarse; ya que la batalla no estaba siendo librada de una forma convencional, sino en una lucha de voluntades.

_ **¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ERES TÚ!_** Rugió Venom, estando en una forma de araña titánica, siendo de forma liquida y en su torso, se mostraba en forma de símbolo, los dientes y ojos de Venom. Estando sostenido con una enorme red simbiótica que se esparcía por toda la ciudad.

Esté miraba a una figura más colosal, que emanaba una espesa niebla verde, era humanoide, femenina, su piel era pálida, con manchas verdes, envuelta con un andrajoso vestido, de color negro, teniendo sus brazos desnudos, teniendo unos brazaletes metálicos, con púas, también teniendo púas clavadas en su espalda; su cabeza estaba envuelta con una capucha, adornada con pequeños huesos, con sus grandes y largas orejas de duende atravesando su capucha. Escondía su rostro, solo siendo visible sus colmillos, muy blancos y afilados.

Tan gigantesca, que los edificios mentales solo le llegaban hasta las rodillas, siendo más grande que el propio Venom, quedando aterrorizado por esa entidad, para el gran agrado de ella.

_ **¿Aun seguías pensando qué era alguna descendía tuya, que había enloquecido por Monster?, JAJAJAJA, ¡Eres un parasito muy estúpido!_** Afirmó Demencia, atacándolo con un puñetazo, pero Venom saltó rápidamente de su alcancé, escabulléndose por entre los edificios_ **¡No podrás esconderte de mi!** **¡La mente de tú esclavo no es tan grande!**

 **_ ¡Flash no es mi esclavo, es mi amigo!_** Dijo Venom, tomándola por sorpresa, al saltarla a su lado izquierdo, aforrándose a su brazo, caminando rápidamente por su cuerpo, envolviéndola en telaraña, atrapando sus brazos, hasta que paro en su pecho y la miro fijamente, acariciando sus colmillos con intención de hundírselas en su carne, par gran sorpresa de la mujer gigante_ **En verdad deseamos devorarte, pero aun así, nos revuelve las entrañas en saber, ¿Qué eres en verdad?**

 **_ Ya te lo dije, soy uno de los duendes_** Dijo Demencia, pero antes de ser mordida por Venom, ella lanzo de su boca una enorme llamarada de fuego, envolviendo a la enorme araña en llamas, haciéndola caer en el piso, con las llamas también desintegrando la red que la envolvía. Observaba entre risas, como la enorme araña envuelta en fuego, se daba a la fuga, siendo la única luz que iluminaba la ciudad_ **JAJAJA, como disfrutó de la comida cosida.**

 **.** Venom ahora ya hacia acostado en la calle, con sus llamas apagadas, pero con su cuerpo carbonizado, quieto y sin vida. Pero con su torso estando en movimiento, hasta desquebrajarse y saliendo dos pequeñas manos humanas, hasta salir todo un torso completo, quién era Flash Thompson, estando desnudo, mojado con un liquido negro viscoso, que debajo de él, había más de ese liquido.

Empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y mirar todo a su alrededor, estando asustado y viendo en donde estaba metido, para su gran sorpresa.

_ ¡Oh Dios mío!... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué ocurrió?... ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!_ Dijo Flash Thompson, al mirar la gigantesca mujer demoníaca, que estaba parada frente a él y que extendió su mano para agarrar a la araña gigante, junto con el agente, hasta llevarlo cerca de su rostro, sin el menos esfuerzo, sonriéndole diabólicamente_ Tú… ¡Tú!... ¡Yo te recuerdo! ¡Tú eras esa cosa que evitaba que devolviera a Venom a la normalidad!

_ **¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Exacto!, se nota que eres más listo que esta baba asquerosa viviente, en verdad fuiste un estorbo, debería comerte junto a él, pero, veo que tienes potencial, Flash Thompson, podrías serle útil a Dios, solo júrale lealtad a él, olvida al simbionte y tendrás un poder que nunca habrás soñado, tan grande, que caminar ya no será ningún problema_** Ofreció Demencia, ya no sonando amenazara, sino alegre y casi benevolente, para gran sorpresa del inválido. 

.Flash guardo silencio brevemente, bajando la mirada, observando el líquido oscuro que le llegaba a su cintura, mirando sus brazos que estaban envueltas en ese liquido, que se quejaba y ronroneaba, como si buscara consuelo con él. Apretando sus manos, como si apretara otras a través del simbionte, miro desafiantemente a la titánica Goblin, haciendo que ella dejara de sonreír.

_ Lo siento madame, pero los héroes no dejan de lado a sus compañeros de equipo, aun si se trata de ser tragados vivos_ Contestó Thompson, formando con la parte del simbionte en sus manos, dos pistolas que apuntaban a su rostro, para gran disgusto de la villana.

_ **¿Crees que morirás como un héroe? ¡Solo eres un pequeño aperitivo de lo que tiene que ofrecer tú mundo!_** Dijo Demencia, sacándose la capucha para revelar un rostro de pesadilla, teniendo arrugas, cicatrices, ojos negros de roedor, estando semi-calva y con un aliento que apestaba a cientos de cadáveres.

.Ella estaba lista para devorar a Venom y a Flash, para tomar control absoluto del todo el simbionte y su huésped. Pero ella detuvo su avance, al ver que emergían grandes nubes de color púrpura, sintiendo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

_ **¡¿Ahora qué?!_** Interrogó molestamente Demencia, sin soltar a la gran araña rostizada.

 _.En el exterior de Venom y Demencia._

_ Espero que esto funcione_ Dijo Wraith, al estar parada frente a esa torre anti-natural, usando su gas del miedo, como había ordenado Spider-man.

_ **No lo entiendo… ¡¿Acaso es uno de tus trucos, Venom?!_** Interrogó Demencia, al fijar su mirada en el cuerpo que sostenía.

_ A mi no me mires, esto también es algo nuevo para mi _ Se defendió Flash, al ver que las nubes los rodearon, empezándose a sentir extraños.

_ **Eso no importa, un simple fenómeno no te salvara_** Amenazó Demencia, ahora preparada para devorarlo.

_ _**No haría eso si fuera tú_**_ Dijo una colosal voz, que resonó en toda la ciudad, dejando paralizada a la mujer gigante, para luego empezar a temblar y mirar para todos lados.

_ **No… ¡Esto es imposible!...él… ¡Dios te mató, tú estas muerto!_** Gritó Demencia, empezándose agitarse, caminando hacia atrás, al escuchar numerosos pasos que se aproximaban.

_ _**Hmmph, ¿Dios dices? ¿Si él es un Dios, entonces como es que estoy aquí frente tuyo?_**_ Pregunto la voz, que su portador se hizo visible al salir de la nube púrpura, revelándose ser una gigantesca araña, el doble de tamaño de Demencia, siendo en su mayor parte de color azul, con tonos rojos en sus patas y torso. Moviéndose lentamente hacia ella, para su gran temor.

_ __ **¡TÉ MATARÉ EN SU NOMBRE!_** Rugió Demencia, al atacarle con su aliento de fuego, envolviendo toda la figura, iluminando toda la oscura ciudad y soltando en el proceso a Venom. Que cayó al medio de dos edificios, que al estrellarse, explotó en un montón de brea, filtrándose más ese líquido en un callejón, esparciéndose por ese sector.

.Mientras que Demencia seguía lanzándole sin parar bocanadas de fuego a esa araña gigante, el callejón quedo todo cubierto por el simbionte, donde Flash Thompson emergió dentro de un gran contenedor de basura, para su gran desagrado.

_ ¡Guacatelas!, esperaba que el interior de mi mente, fuera alguna clase de súper mansión, lleno de lindas modelos, dinero… pero en cambio, estoy metido entre la basura_ Balbuceaba Thompson, saliendo de ese compartimiento, para darse cuenta, que estaba vestido, con una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones de jean y para su mayor sorpresa, tenia devuelta sus dos piernas, recuperando rápidamente su buen humor_ ¡Si!, se que es algo de mi mente, pero es bueno, por lo menos en mi mente, volver a sentir mis pies.

_ **Pues lástima que te dure poco esa sensación, por que te las terminare arrancando, HAHAHAHA_** Dijo la tétrica voz **,** que provenía del fondo del callejón, que al asomarse de las sombras, se revelo siendo Carnage, levantando sus manos y transformándolas en dos horribles hachas, acompañado de pequeñas versiones de él, que eran miles que le seguían, para el horror del agente.

_ ¡¿Qué!?... ¡No! ¡Tú no estas aquí! ¡Tú estas en coma, en prisión!_ Dijo Thompson, viendo al villano acercársele lentamente, pero escucho el ruido de un cohete, que al levantar la vista, vio otro horror.

_ ¿Prisión?, jajajaja, ¿No sabes qué para los dementes es como un salón de descanso, Flash?_ Preguntó divertidamente, Jack O'lantern, estando volando en su escoba-cohete, armado con dos granadas de calabaza en cada mano.

_ Okey, se lo que pasa aquí, todo esto pasa en mi cabeza, no son reales…solo debo concentrarme o algo así_ Dijo Thompson, tratando de pensar como borrarlos o como apártalos de él.

_ **Eso seria una buena idea, Agente, pero por desgracia dudo que eso vaya a ocurrir_** Dijo Daimon Hellstrom, apareciendo en la entrada del callejón, con su tridente en mano y emanando llamas infernales_ **Si hubieras dejado de fingir ser un héroe y si los hubieras matado, no estarías en este predicamento, mejor hubieras aceptado mientras podías tú naturaleza demoníaca.**

 **_** ¡Ya deja de decirme que hacer o cual es mi destino! ¡Se en que voy a convertirme, en alguien como Spider-man!_ Afirmó Flash, reuniendo valor para mirarlos a los ojos a los tres, pero solo se rieron ante su protesta.

_ **HAHAHA ¿Te refieres al Spider-man qué daña de gravedad a simples criminales?_** Interrogó Carnage.

_ ¿O matarlos?_ Preguntó también Jack O'lantern, lanzándole una de sus granadas a Flash, alejándose lo más rápidamente de la explosión, pero sin darse cuenta, que tenia a Daimon por detrás.

_ **¿Además qué intento asesinarte más de una ocasión?_** Dijo finalmente Hellstrom, atravesando por detrás a Flash, con su tridente, con sus tres puntas atravesando el tórax del agente. Asciendo que esté lanzara un gritó ahogado y cayera de rodillas.

_ **Vayan hijos míos, destrocen su carne y tráiganme sus piernas, HAHAHAHA_** Ordenó Carnage a sus versiones diminutas, que no titubearon en ir a donde estaba el hombre mal herido, mirando impotente como esas abominaciones se estaban acercando.

_ (gruñido)…Maldita sea… si tan solo… estuvieran los… espera ¡Eso es!_ Dijo Flash Thompson, cerrando los ojos, ignorando su herida, las risas de los villanos y los mil microscópicos asesinos seriales que estaban a punto de trepar a su cuerpo.

.Pero antes de lo que lo hicieran, fueron desintegrados por un potente rayo láser, para la gran sorpresa de los villanos, con Carnage también siendo atacado por ese rayo, desintegrando su simbionte y solo quedando Cletus Kasady, estando desmayado y tirado en el suelo.

Todos mirando hacia arriba, para ver a Iron man, teniendo extendido su mano, apuntando a los dos villanos.

_ En verdad detestó las luchas callejeras chicos, ¿Qué es esto de atacar a un chico en grupo, en un callejón?, adivinó, escuela pública_ Sé burlo Tony Stark, sobrevolando sobre ellos.

_ ¡Pondré una vela en tú cráneo! (golpe) ¡AAAHHH!_ Gritó Jack O'lantern, al recibir un golpe en la cabeza, que fue un escudo circular, que rebotó en una pared, para volver a las manos de su dueño.

_ No culpes a las buenas escuelas públicas, Tony, son demasiadas buenas para estos simples criminales_ Dijo el Capitán America, estando parado en una escalera de escape de incendios, lanzando su escudo nuevamente hacia el villano con temática de Halloween, ahora rebotando en su estómago, tirándolo de su escoba-cohete, cayendo hacia el mismo compartimento de basura que estuvo Thompson, con su tapa cerrándose; provocando que Flash se riera, pero fue súbitamente cortada su risa, cuando el tridente de Daimon salio de su carne, ahora apuntándole con el mismo, hacia su cabeza, generando fuego en sus tres puntas, para el horror de los dos vengadores.

_ **Te felicito agente, superaste tus temores con proyecciones de apoyo emocional, pero déjame decirte que a diferencia de ellos, soy muy real, soy la representación misma de lo que te aguarda, no soy tú enemigo, ni tú contrarío, sino tú igual, pero debes eliminar esa parte humana tuya para alcanzar tu máximo esplendor, serias un rey, podrías proteger o eliminar a quien te plazca, sin restricciones morales o distracciones, porque sino te dejas consumir, la criatura que invade tú mente y su Dios, tomaran este poder que te corresponde, podríamos destruirlas, ser famosos, seriamos Spider-man, ¿No es lo qué siempre has querido?_** Ofreció él Hijo del Diablo, queriendo tentar al veterano de guerra, que ahora solo estaba arrodillado, cubriendo su herida de su pecho con ambas manos, tratando de mantenerse conciente. Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que él volteara y viera a Daimon a los ojos.

_S-sé… lo que quiero…ser_ Declaró Flash Thompson, sonando cansado y empezando a toser sangre. 

_ **No hace falta que me lo digas, agente, se exactamente lo que quieres_** Le respondió Hellstrom, levantando su tridente para atravesar el cráneo de Thompson, pero al querer perforarlo, fue detenido por una mano oscura, que agarró la punta del medio de su tridente, deteniendo su avance, sin el menor esfuerzo_ **¡O por Satán! ¿En serio?**

 **_ Me tomo muy enserio mi identidad, Hellstrom, y no, ya no quiero ser Spider-man_** Dijo el Agente Venom, estando usando su traje ordinario, poniéndose de pie, sosteniendo aun el tridente, viendo Daimon como el resto del simbionte esparcido en el callejón, estaba siendo absorbido por el Agente Venom, hasta no quedar nada. Con un movimiento en seco, Venom le arrebato su tridente, agarrándolo con sus dos manos y lo partió en dos con su rodilla, esfumándose esos dos trozos en polvo, para el disgusto del hijo del Diablo_ **Solo llámame ¡VENOM!**

 **_ ¡Idiota! ¡Yo tomaré tú…! (corte) ¿Huh?_** Dijo Daimon Hellstrom, al sentir que fue cortado por la mitad, cayendo su parte superior y sus piernas luego, para revelar que atrás suyo estaba Brunnhilde, esgrimiendo su espada encantada, Colmillo de Dragón, teniéndola con sus dos manos hacia un lado, teniendo una mirada fría como el acero, pero al fijar su mirada en el agente, ablandando su rasgos de guerrera y regalándole una calida sonrisa.

_ Es bueno verte en una pieza, Thompson_ Dijo Valkyrie, envainando su espada y acercándose al Agente Venom, que para su sorpresa, ella coloco sus dos manos a los lados de su rostro, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, aun con su máscara puesta, que deshizo rápidamente para besarla con sus labios, hasta que ella se apartó_ En verdad añoraba nuestro encuentro.

_ Wow… eso si fue inesperado_ Dijo el Agente Venom, compartiendo una sonrisa ante la guerrera asgardiana.

_ Chicos, mejor búsquense un hotel_ Dijo Iron man, aterrizando a unos pasos de ellos, estando junto al Capitán America.

_ Desearía celebrar como ustedes gente, pero aun nuestro trabajo no hizo más que empezar_ Dijo Steve Rogers.

_ Ustedes y todo esto no es real, ¿Cierto?_ Preguntó Thompson, al ver el cuerpo de Daimon Hellstrom desintegrándose como cenizas, lo mismo para los otros dos villanos.

_ Estamos en tú mente, chico, digamos que somos recuerdos agradables para ti, sino me crees, puedes seguir besuqueándote con esa linda rubia de ahí_ Explicó y bromeó el recuerdo de Iron man.

_ Es verdad, pero ahora debes concentrarte en buscar a Thor_ Dijo el Capitán America.

_ ¿Qué?_ Reaccionó Flash.

_ Veras agente, nosotros también formamos parte de tú subconsciente, sabemos lo que a estado haciendo Demencia con tú conexión con Venom, al esclavizar a varios héroes y que solo queda el tronador en su poder_ Explicó Valkyrie, mostrando un tono serio, para luego rápidamente volver a una aura feliz y abrazarlo fuertemente.

_… Si, definitivamente no eres ella, no es que no me agrade la idea de que ella se ponga cariñosa conmigo y todo eso_ Dijo el Agente Venom, siendo abrazado por la bella guerrera y ganándose la risa de los dos héroes.

_ Ya lo estas entendiendo_ Dijo la ilusión de Tony Stark.

_ Por eso debes darte prisa, ella no tardara mucho en descubrir que eso es solo una ilusión, sea lo que lo este provocando estas pesadillas_ Ordenó Steve Rogers.

_ ¿Pero como encontrare al Dios del Trueno en mi mente?, porque apenas entiendo algo de todo esto_ Cuestionó Flash, que nuevamente sintió unas suaves manos en sus mejillas, para serlo mirar los ojos de su portadora.

_ Flash, solo concéntrate, usa la conexión del simbionte para encontrar al príncipe de Asgard_ Aconsejó Brunnhilde, lo cual el agente hizo, al cerrarlos y concentrarse pudo sentir varias partes de su mente que nunca antes había sentido; que rápidamente pudo detectar una presencia externa, que no tardo en adivinar quién era y donde estaba.

_ ¡Sé donde se haya!, no esta muy lejos de aquí_ Afirmó Venom, abriendo los ojos, solo para darse cuenta que los tres héroes ya no estaban, sintiéndose triste y solo nuevamente. Pero rápidamente se sobresalto al escuchar el ruido de un motor.

_ Entonces será mejor ir rápido, Venom_ Dijo Valkyrie, estando afuera del callejón, apoyada en la motocicleta del Capitán America, que era una chopera decorada con varios logotipos de la bandera estadounidense.

_ ¿Qué sucedió con Iron man y el Capi?_ Preguntó Thompson, acercándose hacia ella, viendo la moto que le había robado al Capitán America hace tiempo, cuando el quiso llevarse al simbionte y que había escapado a las Vegas, para luego de salvar la ciudad, llego a un acuerdo con el veterano de guerra y que después tuvo que pasar por otro infierno para devolvérsela. Subiéndose en ella, sorprendido de lo real que se sentía.

_ ¿Conmigo no te basta para divertirte?_ Respondió divertidamente la cosechadora de almas, habiéndose sentado atrás suyo, abrazando su torso fuertemente, haciendo que él sintiera sus partes femeninas.

_ Y-yo… digo no, ¡Es decir si!... diablos_ Dijo vergonzosamente Thompson, bajando la cabeza ante la risa de la guerrera.

_ Ya conduce soldado, tenemos una misión que cumplir_ Dijo Brunnhilde, mostrando determinación en sus palabras.

_ **Como órdenes, madame_** Dijo el Agente Venom, volviendo a envolver su rostro con el simbionte, y conducir a altas velocidades con la motocicleta, rumbo a buscar el tronador.

.Dejando detrás a las dos bestias gigantes que combatían en el medio de la ciudad. Llegando a su destino, frenando al frente de la edificación donde estaba el Dios del Trueno.

_ ¿Qué este lugar, agente?_ Preguntó Valkyrie, al bajar de la moto y ver que el portador del simbionte miraba el terreno con pesar.

_ **Este lugar, mi celestial guerrera, es** **Escuela Secundaria Midtown, el lugar que vio nacer a un verdadero idiota_** Respondió Venom, caminando hacia la entrada del edificio, seguido por Valkyrie.

.Desde fuera, parecía que había sido abandonado por años, pero al abrir la puerta, fue cegado por una intensa luz, que al dispersarse, vio y escucho el ruido de personas, caminando, hablando, riendo, gritando, cosas que despertaron la nostalgia en lo más profundo de su ser.

_ **Como si hubiera sido ayer_** Reflexionó Thompson, al ver la multitud de adolescentes yendo y viniendo por los pasillos, pasando por los casilleros y escuchando el timbre sonando, mientras que él caminaba más hacia adentro, sin ser notado en lo absoluto_ **Creo que ninguno de mis recuerdos en la secundaria nos nota, ¿Verdad Val…?, espera ¿Qué llevas puesto?**

 **_** Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Thompson_ Respondió Brunnhilde, ya no teniendo su armadura de batalla, sino un uniforme de porrista de la escuela, de color rojo, con sus logotipos, su uniforme estaba bastante justo para notar la formas prominentes femeninas de la mujer, además de tener una falda muy corta; cosa que el agente se fijo más_ Agente, mis ojos están aquí arriba.

_ **(tragando saliva) Lo siento Brunnhilde, creo que algunos fetiches míos debieron mezclase en este lugar_** Explicó Venom, tratando de no mirar las piernas largas de la asgardiana, pero ahora notando que algunos estudiantes que pasaban, empezaban a fijarse en ella descaradamente, para su disgusto.

_ Pues… supongo que esto es algo halagador, pero mientras pueda moverme libremente_ Dijo Valkyrie, al empezar a levantar sus piernas y flexionarlas, para medir la comodidad del uniforme para sus comodidad, pero provocando que más estudiantes quieran verla más de cerca; y percatándose de ello_ Y mientras pueda utilizar mis armas, no debería de que preocuparme.

.Diciendo al mismo tiempo que hizo aparecer su espada de la nada, con esta acción pudo espantar las miradas indiscretas de los adolescentes, haciendo sentir mejor al ex –estudiante de esta secundaria.

_ **Si… solo trata de no cortar a nadie por la mitad_** Bromeó Flash, siguiendo su marcha por los pasillos, hasta girar a una esquina y ver una escena desagradable_ **¿Pero qué demonios?**

 **_** ¡Ya me oíste "Patético Parker", dame el dinero de tú almuerzo!_ Gritó la versión adolescente de Flash Thompson, llevando su chaqueta de futbol americano, siendo corpulento, más que el pobre chico que estaba agrediendo, que lo tenia tirando del cuello de su suéter, su peinado hacia atrás y unos grandes anteojos, mostrando una mirada de espanto cuando él levanto su puño para golpearlo.

_ **¡Tú! ¡Déjalo en paz!_** Ordenó el Agente Venom, al agarrar el brazo del agresor, sorprendiéndolo y mirándolo con enojo. Esta distracción provoco que la versión joven de Peter Parker huyera mientras podía.

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hiciste que se escapara con mi dinero, idiota!_ Insultó el joven Flash Thompson, retirándose de su agarre y confrontándolo, señalándolo con un dedo a su pecho, para luego mirarlo más detenidamente, sonriéndole divertidamente_ ¿Pero qué llevas puesto?, ¿Qué es eso, alguna clase de marcha del orgullo gay?, jajajaja.

_ **(gruñido) ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! ¿Cómo qué era tú dinero?, ¡Ese es el dinero de Peter!, solo eres un pobre diablo, un ladrón y un abusivo_** Regañó el agente, agarrándolo con sus dos puñosa su chaqueta, estamparlo contra los casilleros y levantarlo a una cabeza de él. Pero él no mostró asustarse, sino que se veía más enojado.

_ ¡¿Qué quién soy?! ¡Soy Flash Thompson! ¡Mariscal de campo, el chico que todas las chicas quieren salir y el chico más rudo de la escuela!_ Gritó Thompson, señalándose a si mismo con el pulgar, sin sentirse amenazado por el héroe. Pero luego se fijo en la mujer que tenia detrás de él, para sonreír estúpidamente y parecer relajado_ Hola preciosa, ¿Bienes animarme para darle su lección a este afeminado?, si quieres luego te puedo enseñar algunos "movimientos".

_ **En verdad eres patético_** Dijo furiosamente Venom, sintiendo asco de su antiguo yo, levantando un puño para golpearlo.

_ ¡No lo hagas, Agente!, no vale la pena rebajarse a su nivel_ Dijo Valkyrie, poniéndose a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, con determinación y pesar a la vez.

_ Si agente, no seas como yo, no eres lo suficientemente hombre para golpearme_ Se burló Flash, mirándolo aun con osadía, provocándolo a que lo ataque. Pero su mirada cambio cuando Venom abrió sus fauces, revelando hileras de afilados colmillos, para el horror del estudiante.

_ **¡GGGGRRRRRR!_** Rugió el Agente Venom, lanzando un rápido y potente golpe al lado de su rostro, aboyando el casillero de atrás. Esto provoco que el joven temblara y callará sus burlas, pero se sorprendió más que el rostro de la bestia se desasía y reveló un rostro humano, siendo igual al suyo, pero más adulto, con algo de vello facial, con el cabello alborotado; pero lo que más lo intrigo, fue su mirada, que mostraba tristeza y decepción_ Se que tú vida es complicada, tratas de simular que nada te importa, que ignoras tus problemas al dárselos a otros más afortunados que tú, para sentirte bien contigo mismo, pero déjame decirte que nada de esa basura funciona, solo lo haces peor para ti mismo y a los que te rodean, créeme, lo sé.

.Al decir esto, empezó a bajarlo lentamente y soltar su chaqueta, pero el joven no aparto a mirada de su yo mayor, ya que sus palabras tuvieron un impactó profundo en él.

_ ¿Qué debo a ser entonces?_ Preguntó tímidamente el joven Flash, viendo que ahora su yo más adulto le sonrió con simpatía, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

_ Pues, podrías dejar de comportarte como un idiota para empezar, en especial con Peter, sabes bien que él perdió a su tío, sabes que lo ultimó que necesita es que alguien le haga un infierno en la escuela, además de estudiar más y comportarte bien con las chicas, créeme que lo vale_ Dijo el Flash mayor, señalando con un pulgar a su lado, ganándose un codazo de Brunnhilde y que ella le sonriera al joven y le guiñara el ojo, haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente el deportista escolar.

_ Si… te creó… (Sonido del timbre) debo volver a clases, creó que alcanzaré al Pate-¡Es decir a Peter!, me iré a disculpar con él, nos vemos_ Dijo el adolescente Flash Thompson, saludando a los dos con un gestó con la mano y se iba caminando con los bolsillos escondidos en sus bolsillos, silbando alguna melodía.

_ Se que fue algo innecesario, hablar con un simple recuerdo, pero…_ Explicó el agente a la asgardiana, mientras miraba a su yo más joven marchar entre los pasillos. Pero fue interrumpido por un repentino abrazó de ella.

_ No es nada vergonzoso hacer las paces con el pasado Thompson, tal vez fuiste alguien problemático, pero mirándote ahora, se que recorriste un largo sendero para ser mejor, con eso basta_ Afirmó Brunnhilde, teniendo su cabeza reposando en su cuello, para luego mirarlo y ver que tenia algunas lagrimas, que él se seco rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa conmovida.

_ En verdad eres la mejor, después de esto debería ir a buscar a tú yo real_ Comentó Flash.

_ Se que ella se alegrara de verte_ Dijo tiernamente la ilusión de Valkyrie, mirándolo feliz, pero su sonrisa fue cambiada por de sorpresa al ver un brillo proveniente del casillero abollado_ ¡Por el Padre de Todo, mira Flash!

_ ¿Qué?_ Dijo en respuesta el agente, al ver el casillero que empezaba emitir una luz blanca de su abolladura. Para notar también, que este casillero no tenia en su placa una numerología como las otras, sino un nombre_ "Thor Odinson", ¡Si! ¡Lo encontramos Brunnhilde!

_ ¡Oye, viejo yo! ¡¿Eres amigo de Spider-man?!_ Preguntó la versión adolescente de Thompson, pero antes de que el agente dijera algo, todos fueron sorprendidos que el techo se desprendiera del establecimiento, revelando la presencia monstruosa de Demencia. Grandes escombros cayeron en el mariscal de campo, enterrándolo vivo, para gran horror del héroe.

_ ¡NOOO!_ Reaccionó Flash Thompson, al ver a su versión adolescente morir aplastado por los escombros, pero antes de querer ir a donde esta el cuerpo, fue detenido por la guerrera.

_ ¡Espera Flash! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada por él! ¡Ahora tienes que liberar a Thor antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_ Ordenó Valkyrie, sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo, tratando de que vuelva a recuperar la compostura.

_ **¡Maldito seas Flash Thompson!, ¡No se como lo hiciste para distraerme con esa ilusión!, ¡Pero puedo asegurar que no quedara nada de lo es tú mente!_** Amenazó Demencia, brillándole intensamente los ojos de un color azul y sus manos igual, extendiéndolas hacia arriba, creando encima de ella un temible vórtice, que empezaba a succionar todo a su alrededor, creando grandes ráfagas de viento, que hacia que los edificios se estuvieran desintegrando en polvo, siendo aspirado por ese enorme agujero.

.Todo empezaba a desaparecer, siendo Flash lo único que no era empujado hacia arriba o convertirse en polvo. Observaba como todas las paredes y casilleros a su alrededor se desvanecía. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue ver a la diosa asgardiana desvanecerse lentamente.

_ ¡DIOS! ¡BRUNNHILDE NO!_ Gritó el agente Venom, viendo como ella tristemente empezaba a desvanecerse en ese torbellino, pero al querer hacer algo, sintió que no podía mover las piernas, además de sentir que se encogía. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que donde estaban sus pies, ahora había un charco negro, en el cual se hundía como si estuviera en arenas movedizas_ ¡CARAJOS!, ¡Eh vuelto a perder el control de Venom!

_A-agente… Flash… no estés en pena, yo solo soy un recuerdo de ella… aun puedes volver a verla, solo tienes que liberar al tronador… se que completaras esta misión, soldado_ Finalizó la ilusión de Valkyrie, borrándose por completo y ser succionada su polvo en el vórtice.

.Solo quedaba el Agente Venom en medio de un desierto, que a su lado solo estaba el casillero de Thor, aun emitiendo aquella luz. Pero el vació lugar fue llenado por las tétricas carcajadas de la titánica Demencia.

_ Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar, ese maldito casillero_ Dijo Thompson, al estirar la mano, pero sin poder tocar el casillero, más aun que solo quedaba a flote su cabeza y brazo derecho.

_ **HAHAHAHAHA, ¡Pronto tú ser y Venom me pertenecerán! ¡BIENAVENTURADOS SEAN LO QUE ASESINEN EN EL NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR!_** Afirmó fanáticamente Demencia, al ver que su enemigo solo le quedaba la mano hacia fuera del charco, riéndose en respuesta ante eso_ **Ya puedo saborear a las personas que poseeré.**

.Pero antes de que la mano del vengador se hunda, pudo lanzar una red que dio en el casillero, y al hundirse la mano, pudo tironear con todas sus fuerzas hasta abrirla. Estallando una cegadora luz y escucharse los ruidos de trueno. Haciendo callar la carcajada de Demencia, al ver que de la luz salía el Poderoso Thor.

_ ¡Por la fosa negra del Hel! ¡¿En dónde me encuentro?!_ Dijo Thor Odinson, al observar la tierra desolada donde encontraba, para fijarse en la gran criatura que tenia arriba suyo un gran vórtice_ Ese espantó es tan grande como un gigante de hielo.

_ **¡Dios falso!_** Rugió Demencia, lanzándole una gran bola de fuego de su boca.

.Pero él Dios del trueno pudo repeler el ataque, con el uso de su martillo encantado, haciéndolo girar frente suyo, emanando poderosos rayos, los cuales sirvieron como escudo para deshacer su ataque; para el enojo de la gran bestia.

_ Y teniendo la misma reacción al verme…espera, ¿Qué es esta fosa?_ Dijo Thor, al ver la fosa negra que estaba a su lado. El cual notó burbujeos, sintiendo la presencia de alguien atrapado en esa trampa de baba negra. Sin dudarlo, se agachó y metió su brazo allí, para sujetar algo y fácilmente sacarlo de allí, revelando al Agente Venom, que yacía inconciente.

_ ¡Noble Thompson!_ Afirmó Odinson, acunando al agente en sus brazos, en el suelo, para verlo despertar de golpe, escupiendo la sustancia negra y tragar varias bocanadas de aire.

_ **HAHAHAHA, nunca creí que tratar de matar a alguien fuera tan problemático y divertido a la vez, de todas formas, supongo que al destruir tú conciencia, tú poder se pasara a mi, ¡ASÍ PODRÉ TRAER EL EVANGELIÓ DE MI DIOS!_** Se jactó la mujer duende, al cerrar el vórtice y sacar una enorme maza medieval de la nada, levantándola para pulverizar a los dos héroes. Pero antes de poder bajarlas hacia sus presas, fue atravesada por un objetó volador, en su estomagó, que al verlo girar hacia ella, noto que era el Mjolnir, que regresaba a su portador.

.Ella solo pudo contemplar esa escena, con incredulidad dibujada en su rostro, soltando su maza, cayendo detrás de ella y caer de rodillas. Con sus dos manos agarrando su herida, para luego gruñir con odio hacia el asgardiano, saliendo de su boca, sangre de color verde.

_ **E-esto… ¡No significa nada!... ¡Solo retrasas lo inevitable, falso Dios!... ¡Dios vendrá por vosotros! ¡TODOS LOS MUNDOS SERAN DEVORADOS! HAHAHAHA (tos-tos) _** Amenazó Demencia, al sonreírles tétricamente a sus enemigos, pero solo vio al tronador con una mirada fría y seria, asciendo que se le helara la sangre y silenciara sus risas ahogadas. 

_ ¡Pues dile a tú torcido Dios! ¡QUE THOR, VENOM Y LOS VENGADORES AGUARDAN ANSIOSAMENTE SU VISITA!_ Rugió el Poderoso Thor, levantando su martillo y convocando un poderoso trueno, que cayó sobre la gigante, carbonizándola y desintegrándola.

.Con su destrucción, todo se volvió blanco, cegando a los dos héroes, hasta que ellos mismos desaparecieron.

 _.En la calle de Central Park Oeste._

_ Eso fue rápido_ Dijo Wraith, al ver que sus gases del miedo tuvieron efecto en ese árbol deformé, en cuestión de segundos.

.Vio como la parte oscura empezó a envolver la verde, con la cabeza monstruosa de Demencia era absorbida por la de Venom. Al estar todo negro el árbol, esté se derrumbo y se deshizo en un charco enorme de baba. Para empezar a juntarse y compactarse en una forma humanoide tendida en el piso.

Terminando en formar al Agente Venom, para gran sorpresa de la vigilante púrpura.

_ **Funcionó_** Afirmó felizmente agotado, el Agente Venom, poniéndose de espalda, mirando al cielo felizmente.

. _Distrito Diamante, en escombros._

_ Creó que debí diseñar alguna clase de Thorbuster, para esta clase de ocasiones_ Dijo Iron man, al estar usando otra armadura igual a la que perdió, siendo respaldado por una legión de armaduras igual a la que usaba, mientras atacaban al Venom-Thor.

.Siendo respaldado por el Capitán America, que estaba usando un rifle del ejercito arácnido, junto con varios spiderlings y policías, además de contar con la ayuda de Spiderwoman, estando vendada en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero lanzaba rayos venenosos desde lejos al Dios corrompido.

Pero antes de que Venom-Thor volviese a cargar otro relámpago, empezó su simbionte a convulsionar y caer en pedazos. Para revelar Thor Odinson de nuevo a la normalidad, agarrando su cabeza con su mano libre y luego ver a todos sus aliados rodeándolo, apuntando hacia él.

_… Veo que de nuevo me eh perdido de mucho_ Dijo Thor, al bajar su martillo y ver que los demás hacían lo mismo, viendo a sus hermanos en armas sonriéndole ante su recuperación.

_ ¡ALGUIEN PODRIA BAJARME!_ Gritó Black Widow, que estaba envuelta en telaraña, arriba de un edificio.

_ ¿Cómo llego ahí?_ Preguntó Iron man, como todos haciéndose esa misma pregunta, solo para suspirar y volar hacia ella.

. _De nuevo en la calle del departamento de los Jamesons._

_ Gracias jefe Pratchett, manténgame informada sobre algún otro cambio_ Dijo Yuriko Watanabe, usando un comunicador que tenia incorporada en su máscara, para luego cortar comunicación y posar su mirada en el portador de Venom; que ahora estaba parado y buscaba con la mirada a alguien o algo en especifico_ ¿Aún no detectas señales de la detective Cooper?

_ **Me temo que no, Wraith, ella debió escapar en medio de toda la conmoción, me sorprende que tuviera energía para hacerlo_** Explicó el Agente Venom, al no poder sentir nada de Monster, pero también algo más lo preocupaba_ **¿En serio qué Spider-man estaba muy mal herido?**

 **_** Tenlo por seguro que si, ni podía mover un músculo, pero como de dije hace unos momentos, el desapareció junto a esa mujer holográfica_ Respondió Wraith, estando enojada al ver que ese gran héroe haya escapado, peor aun es que él sabe su identidad secreta.

 **_** _ **(¿Chica holográfica?, debe ser esa tal Anna, aun tengo mis dudas sobre ella, pero debo admitir que su ayuda fue invaluable en esta batalla, ojala tuviera tiempo de agradecerle)**_ **Pues entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí_** Dijo Venom, notando el escudo de su líder tirado por ahí, lo tomo con una red, atrayéndolo hacia si mismo, viéndolo de cerca, asombrado de haber usado tal legendario escudo_ **Mejor devuelvo esto al Capi, sabes soy un avenger honorario y viendo que tú me ayudaste contra esa cosa, tal vez pueda convencer a los demás de… ¿Adonde se fue?.**

.Cuando volteo para verla, ya se había ido, dejándolo solo en ese despejado campo de batalla. Sin demora, coloco el escudo tras su espalda y salio de ahí balanceándose con sus redes simbióticas.

.Sin presentir, que unos ojos amarillos, entre las sombras lo vigilaba.

 _.A unas cuadras del incidente._

_ Whirr Click, Pregunta: Amo, ¿En verdad no preferiría ir a la base?, ahí tendrá más privacidad y equipo adicional para su pronta recuperación_ Preguntó Living Brain, que estaba volando a grandes velocidades, en forma horizontal, llevando en su espalda a Spider-man, que estaba resguardado en una clase de capsula-camilla.

_ ¡Ya te lo dije hojalata!, llévame a la Clínica H.E.A.R.T., ahí podré recuperarme y hacer una buena cuartada del porque de mis lesiones, insufrible maquina_ Respondió malhumoradamente SpOck, tratando de conservar la compostura, que a pesar de que su androide le haya suministrado varios calmantes, aun así no soportaba perder el control de su nuevo cuerpo.

_ Mi disculpa señor, llegaremos en breve_ Dijo su ayudante metálico.

_ Eso espero _(Por lo menos ya estoy fuera de peligro, por lo menos mi plan de exterminar a Demencia dieron sus frutos, y decir que pude verlo todo a través de un spider-bot cercano. Al menos Thompson pudo recuperar el control del simbionte, sino hubiera sido así, hubiera a enviado a Living Brain para autodestruirse en su rango. Pero la verdad, las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque también tendré que tener un ojo puesto en esta encantadora policía) __ Reflexionó Otto, al ver estos acontecimientos y lo que podrían representar para un futuro cercano.

_Doctor, traigo noticias del Distrito Diamante, Thor ha vuelto a la normalidad, nuestras fuerzas están despejando el área junto a las fuerzas policiales, los Avengers empiezan a recuperarse_ Informó Anna (A. i.), apareciendo solo su rostro en la ventanilla de la capsula, mostrando algunos cuadros de grabaciones de los noticieros, acerca del incidente.

_ ¡Magnificó!, esto será buena publicidad para mis fuerzas, ya que si su debut durante la destrucción de Shadowland fue una muestra de mi poder, esto mostrara mi benevolencia a través de mis hombres ayudando a los heridos_ Dijo SpOck, al ver a sus spiderlings ayudando a los heridos y controlando la zona, haciendo que se pensara en una idea_ Además creó saber como aumentar más la popularidad de Peter Parker al justificar el daño que recibí.

 _.En la controlada Distrito Diamante._

_ Sigan buscando en el área, no debieron ir muy lejos_ Ordenó el spiderling No. 23, a otros spiderlings, que empezaban a revisar el área con escombros en busca de los cuerpos o pistas que den sobre los goblins prófugos, ya que la furgoneta que los llevaba, estaban los oficiales de policía asesinados y sus ataduras rotas. Pero sin señales de ellos.

_ ¡Señor, encontramos algo!_ Dijo uno de los spiderlings que removían los escombros, que encontró tres cuerpos, que pertenecían a los súper criminales conocidos como Bruin, Blaze y Devil-Spider, todos muertos y aplastados por los escombros, siendo una imagen muy difícil de ver_ Debieron morir con las explosiones provocadas por Thor.

_ Lo dudo mucho, mira esas cortadas en sus cuellos, eso no fueron los escombros y según los datos de nuestro jefe, estaban muy vivos cuando los capturo_ Afirmó No. 23, al ver el corte limpió en sus cuellos, como si de una muy afilada navaja los hubiera rebanado, siendo silencioso y rápido, el trabajo de un profesional_ Al parecer los prófugos no quisieron dejar compañeros atrás para que nos revelen sus secretos, muy astutos.

_ Señor, encontramos más cuerpos, son de los nuestros_ Informó spiderling, para el pesar del No. 23_ _(Esto será una larga tarde)._

.Mientras los spiderlings trataban de llevarse a sus muertos y recoger su equipo, los demás policías, bomberos y médicos trataban de cumplir sus respectivas labores. Con los Vengadores, reponiendo sus fuerzas, Wolverine estando sentado al borde de la puerta trasera de una camioneta de médicos, estando uno revisando sus heridas, mientras que el mutante bebía una lata de cerveza; cosa que el medico que lo atendía, aconsejo que no bebiera, pero esté le gruño en respuesta, haciendo que él solo se limite a vendar sus heridas.

Con Black Widow estando sentada a su lado, siendo examinada por un médico, viendo sus pupilas y midiendo su pulso, por posibles secuelas. Spiderwoman ya recuperada, empezó ayudar a los médicos a traer a los heridos, junto con los drones de Iron man, mientras que este hablaba con la prensa, para explicar la situación de lo ocurrido y calmar a los restos de los ciudadanos de que el peligro ya pasó.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, solo una figura formidable se quedo en el medio de todo, quién no era más ni menos que el propio Dios del Trueno, que ya hacia parado como una figura sombría, mirando los escombros con pesad y la figura que sostenía en su mano, que era su figura de acción, al estropeada pero reconocible, que le pertenecía a cierto spiderling, el cual no encontraba.

Atrás suyo, se acerco el Capitán America, sin su máscara, luciendo preocupado por su compañero de equipo.

_ Thor_ Llamó el Capitán America, viendo que aun su hermano en armas aun seguía quieto y sin voltease al verlo_… Lo siento Thor… no pudimos encontrar nada de los restos de ese hombre… dudo mucho que haya podido sobrevivir a tantas explosiones. 

_**_**_ Esta calamidad… fue cosa mía… soy yo el responsable de esto_ Afirmó Odinson, sonando melancólico, con un rostro inexpresivo, apretando la empuñadura de su martillo.

_ No Thor, tú no fuiste el responsable de esto, fueron esos goblins, ellos usaron al simbionte y te forzaron a atacarnos, ¡Ellos serán lo que paguen por esto!_ Dijo Steve Rogers en defensa del tronador, sonando como siempre determinado en su voz. Cosa que trajo la reacción que quería del asgardiano.

_ ¡Es cierto! ¡Algún día encontrare a ese trío de villanos, a la bruja Demencia y a su torcido Dios y les haré caer todo el peso de mi furia!_ Rugió Thor, haciendo que algunos rayos se escucharan en los cielos, ante sus palabras, para la satisfacción de su líder. Pero también siendo protagonistas de varias miradas de los presentes.

_… Y como verán, nuestro equipo esta más que dispuesto a atrapar a estos terroristas, nos ocuparemos de que se haga justicia _ Afirmó Tony Stark, a una reportera local, que lo entrevistaba, mientras ambos eran grabados en vivo.

_ Es bueno saber eso, Iron man, quisiera darte las (llamada de su comunicador de oído)… esperé… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo?... Okey… bien gracias Iron man por tú tiempo_ Dijo la reportera, yéndose rápidamente de ahí, con su camarógrafo, subiéndose a su camioneta y saliendo rápidamente de allí, junto a otros helicópteros del área.

_ ¿Pero qué narices pasó?_ Sé preguntó Stark, al ver que todos los medios de prensa se retiraban eh iban en la misma dirección.

_ ¡Miren! ¡Algo se acerca!_ Gritó un spiderling, al ver una figura oscura balanceándose en redes, hasta caer en el medio de la calle, cerca de donde estaba Thor y el Capitán, revelando ser, el Agente Venom. Que rápidamente fue rodeado por escuadrones de spiderlings y de los arachnaughts que aun quedaban operativos.

_ **Descuiden, vengo en paz_** Dijo el Agente Venom, al agarrar el escudo de su espalda y levantándolo junto a su otra mano, en señal de rendición.

_ ¡Bajen las armas todos ustedes!_ Ordenó el Capitán America, poniéndose frente del agente, lo mismo hizo Thor y también Iron man, que aterrizó al lado de ellos, al igual que Spiderwoman. Pero los soldados, a pesar de esta acción, se mantuvieron firmes y les seguían apuntando con sus miras láser. Pero uno de ellos, no estando armado, se dirigió hacia ellos, sin mostrar intimidación, para estar a unos cuantos pies de distancia de ellos.

_ Avengers, soy el comandante del Ejercito Arácnido, spiderling No. 23, por la autoridad que nos confirió el Alcalde J. Jonah Jameson, les ordenamos que entreguen a Venom de inmediato, por sus crímenes contra la ciudad de New York_ Ordenó el spiderling No. 23, sonando su voz de forma fría y autoritaria.

.Los Vengadores en cambio, no se inmutaron ante sus órdenes, sino que permanecieron firmes, resguardando al nuevo entre sus filas. Estando esté incomodo ante este escenario que causo.

_ **Chicos, agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi… pero creó que esta vez si la arruine, mejor no los arrastro en esto y me entregó de una…_** Dijo Venom, sintiéndose mal ante toda esta tragedia, pero antes de poder completar sus palabras, fue cortado súbitamente.

_ Guarda silencio soldado y no te muevas, es una orden_ Dijo Rogers, silenciando al agente y caminando hacia el comandante de los spiderlings, hasta estar cerca de él_ Escúchame bien, hijo, Venom esta bajo mi jurisdicción, tengo permiso del alto mando de S.H.I.E.L.D para tenerlo bajo vigilancia.

_ ¿A si?, pues se nota el gran trabajo que has hecho con él_ Se burló No. 23, al mostrar una sonrisa irónica y cruzándose las manos, haciendo que los otros spiderlings se rieran brevemente de su comentario.

_ ¡Esto no fue su culpa!, aquellos súper criminales liderados por Phil Urich, fueron los verdaderos responsables de todo esto, siguiendo las ordenes de Roderick, que lanzaron un ataque simultaneo en varios puntos de interés y tomaron control del simbionte y de algunos de los nuestros, incluyéndome_ Explicó Steve, estando ahora enojado ante aquel peón del trepa muros.

_ Aunque fuese así, tengo órdenes directas de Spider-man, de llevármelo para la esterilización del simbionte, para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, y pienso seguir esas ordenes_ Afirmó estoicamente No. 23, mirando fijamente a los ojos del centinela de la libertad, sin que ambos aparte la mirada del uno del otro, hasta ser interrumpidos por la llegada de un tercero.

_ Si, Spider-man, tú jefecito, el que drogo de forma poco profesional al simbionte, provocando que este se saliera de control y buscara otros huéspedes para su retroalimentación_ Explicó Iron man, sin tener su yelmo cubriendo su rostro, mostrando un holograma del cuerpo del agente, junto a los tranquilizantes que le fueron suministrados por los spider-bots, que confirma la misma droga, para el desconcierto del esbirro_ Seria una lástima que los medios de prensa supieran sobre la participación de Spider-man en esto.

.Dicho eso, No. 23 solo pudo guardar silencio unos segundos, apretando sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo, reflexionando en las consecuencias que eso desataría sobre su jefe, que también caería sobre ellos.

_ _(No puedo permitir que eso pasé, no ahora que eh llegado al pico de mi vida, si él se hunde, nos hundiremos con él)_ ¡Spiderlings! ¡Bajen sus armas!, Venom esta bajo custodia de los Avengers_ Ordenó el comandante spiderling, haciendo que los otros se miraran entre si eh hicieran los que se los ordeno hacer.

_ Ahora ya veo porque el cabeza de red te nombro comandante _ Se burló Iron man, caminando hacia donde estaba el resto de su equipo, dejando al héroe patriótico solo brevemente, ya que esté dio una ultima mirada al esbirro y se retiró.

.Pero antes de despejar la zona, junto a sus hombres, fue confrontado por el Dios del Trueno, para su gran sorpresa.

_ Dile a Spider-man, que vele por sus hombres caídos, en especial al que denominaba, No. 33_ Ordenó Thor Odinson, entregándole la figura de él al spiderling, para su gran confusión_ Le pertenece a su hijo, según Black Widow, asegúrate de que lo vuelva a tener.

.Con decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás héroes. Dejando solo y pensativo al spiderling, teniendo en sus manos, aquella figura de acción.

 _. Dentro de un Quinjet, sobrevolando la ciudad, minutos después del incidente._

_ (silbido) Pero que día_ Dijo Tony Stark, usando aun la armadura, pero sin el casco, estando sentado en el asiento del piloto, piloteando el vehiculo privado del equipo, estando sentados atrás, el restó del equipo.

_ ¿Así no lo son todos, Tony?_ Dijo Black Widow, estando tapada con una manta, por el frío que recibió al estar atada en las alturas de un edificio.

_ Algunos mejores que otros, roja_ Contestó Wolverine, cruzado de brazos y sin su máscara, teniendo varios vendajes.

_ Gracias chicos, por defenderme allí… pero en verdad ciento que debería pasar un tiempo en prisión por lo que hice_ Dijo Flash Thompson, estando sentado, usando su uniforme, pero sin su máscara puesta, que expresaba gran culpa por las vidas perdidas. Eso hizo que el restó, callara por unos breves segundos, se miraran entre si, hasta que se levantó el héroe de guerra y se paro enfrené de él.

_ Ya deja eso, soldado, lo ocurrido no fueron tus acciones, sino el fruto de eventos desafortunados que tuvieron lugar el mismo día, algo así no te había pasado con anterioridad, así que deja de culparte en vano, lo último que necesitamos ahora, es deserción en nuestras filas_ Regañó Steve Rogers, mirándolo con autoridad, pero emanando un aire de sabiduría, callando sorpresivamente el pesar del agente.

_ Escucha al capitán, Thompson, sentí en carne propia a lo que enfrentabas, esa entidad… esa Demencia, por poco nos destruye a todos, pero tú templaza y valor nos guió hacia la victoria, ¡Eres un Avengers por puro derecho!_ Afirmó Thor, sobresaltando al agente ante su gran elogió, haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro_ Ahora ya veo porque lady Brunnhilde, te a puesto el ojo, ¿Así es la expresión los de Midgard? ¿No es así, Tony?

.Al decir eso, el resto de héroes lanzaron carcajadas ante sus palabras, provocando que Thompson estuviera brevemente sonrojado.

_ Ja, si, algo así Thor, pero concuerdo con lo primero, en verdad eres uno de los nuestros_ Dijo Tony, volteando hacia atrás para ver al portador del simbionte, dándole una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

_ Sabia que al final serias un vengador, ahora gracias a ti, Logan me debe veinte dólares_ Dijo Jessica Drew, dándole un codazo juguetón, para que luego ambos miren al X-men.

_ (t-t) Como sea, bien por ti, flaco_ Solo se limitó a decir Wolverine, estando malhumorado y sacando un habano de sus bolsillos, para ponérselo en la boca y encenderlo con un encendedor.

.Mientas que Black Widow, solo miro desinteresadamente al agente, solo para inclinar la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

_ Creó que esto te pertenece, compañero_ Dijo orgullosamente el Capitán America, dándole su tarjeta de vengador, ahora siendo oficial su ingreso al equipo.

.Todo esto, hizo que él los viera a todos con una grata sonrisa, queriendo contener las lágrimas, aunque tenía los ojos brillosos, sintiéndose ahora parte de algo más grande en su vida.

_ Odio interrumpir este momento tan conmovedor, gente, pero en verdad deben ver algo_ Dijo Stark, apretando unos botones, para proyecta una gran pantalla holográfica, que mostraba un reportaje en vivo.

 _.Reporte de noticias._

 __Hace unos instantes, hubo varios ataques de súper criminales por toda la ciudad, más aun concentrada en el Distrito Diamante, siendo el foco central de nuestra historia_ Explicó el reportero de noticias, para luego mostrar varias imágenes de Spider-man luchando contra Venom, luego ambos peleando contra los tres goblins y la lucha de los goblins simbiotizados contra los Avengers, para sumarse el ejercito arácnido y las fuerzas policíacas, al querer detener a un Thor poseído, para luego ser liberado_ Pero en medio de todo esto, el resto de las fuerzas de Spider-Island II, estuvieron repeliendo a otros criminales que rondaban la ciudad, siendo guiados por el CEO y fundador de Industrias Parker, Peter Parker, que en el medio del deber desinteresado, resultó gravemente herido, siendo hospitalizado en la Clínica H.E.A.R.T_ ; _estamos contigo Rebecca._

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!_ Dijo sobresaltado Thompson, al enterarse de que su amigo de la infancia y principal aliado de Spider-man, se haya arriesgado así su vida, tan valientemente contra villanos tan peligrosos, inclusive resultando herido en el proceso, guardando silencio para saber más información sobre su estado_ _(¡En verdad eres un obstinado y estúpido héroe, Peter!, me alegra en verdad considerarte mi mejor amigo)_

 __ Gracias Larry, ahora estamos adentro de la clínica afiliada a Industrias Parker, la Clínica H.E.A.R.T, donde ambas cooperan para revolucionar el campo de la medicina como la conocemos_ Dijo la reportera Rebecca, estando dentro de las instalaciones de HEART, que se veían a varios médicos y científicos ayudando a varios pacientes, muchos de ellos ahora siendo spiderlings y oficiales de policía que estuvieron en las confrontaciones que ocurrieron hoy. Junto a varios otros pacientes que tenían nuevas prótesis cibernéticas, que funcionaban de maravilla, mientras avanzaba, se encontró con un médico corpulento, con aire de ser el líder a cargo del lugar_ Y con nosotros, tenemos el placer de hablar con el jefe medicó del lugar y socio del Doctor Parker, el Dr. Elías Wirtham._

 __ Saludos, es un placer estar al aire_ Dijo el Doctor Elías Wirtham, estando con su traje de cirujano, con sus guantes de látex, su máscara quirúrgica en su cuello y su gorra de medico._

_ Yo conozco a ese tipo, es el vigilante conocido como Cardiac_ Dijo Iron man, al ver las noticias en una pequeña pantalla holográfica que él tenia, mientras que dejo al quinjet.

_ ¿Cardiac, eh?, si lo recuerdo, me enfrente a él en una ocasión, cuando fui poseído o algo así_ Recordó Logan, que lucho contra él y otros varios vigilantes y mercenarios que querían detener al ser que usaba su cuerpo para cometer crímenes_ _(Ese si fue un día peor que este)._

_ Pues se ve que ahora le va muy bien_ Opinó Jess, al ver al hombre actual y hablar como un profesional, siendo casi imposible pensar que el era un vigilante anarquista del mundo medicinal.

_ _Veo que su gente y de las Industrias Parker colaboran bastante bien, más aun con supervisar a los spiderlings heridos durante la batalla de la tarde, dígame, ¿A habido heridos civiles que fueran atrapados en el fuego cruzado?_ Interrogó Rebecca, acercando su micrófono al Dr. Wirtham, para que pueda decir lo que sabia._

 __ Los únicos civiles que hemos tratado todo el día, solo son nuestros pacientes que ya han sacado turno, me han dicho las tropas, que ningún civil a resultado herido, que han podido evacuar a todos los civiles en esa área con éxito_ Confirmó Wirtham, al mostrar una sonrisa al ver que nadie más que las fuerzas de seguridad estuvieran en peligro._

 __ Y ahí lo tienen televidentes, el Ejercito Arácnido nuevamente a demostrado su valiosa ayuda en lucha contra el crimen y la seguridad en nuestra ciudad, desde su asedio en Shadowland, la protección de nuestro alcalde contra el asesino en serie, Carnage y recientemente parar este ataque coordinado de estos criminales_ Elogió la reportera, adornada con una gran sonrisa, para un poco de la incomodidad del buen doctor._

_ Creó que esta sobreactuando bastante, y me quedó corta_ Dijo Natasha Romanoff, teniendo una voz monótona, una ceja levantada de forma escéptica, inclinada hacia delante y apoyada su rostro en sus manos, con sus codos descansando en sus rodillas. Teniendo una expresión aburrida, siendo ahora el objeto de las miradas de sus compañeros, notándolo con poco interés_ ¿Qué?

_ Es qué, hace rato que no escuchamos decir nada, Nat_ Respondió Rogers, al explicar por todos su reacción hacia ella.

_ Aunque coincido con ella, no es para tanto que alaben a un montón de spidertroopers que fisgonean por toda la ciudad, los X-men hemos salvado esta estúpida ciudad miles de veces y sin daños colaterales, ¿Y qué recibimos a cambio?, solo más discriminación y persecución_ Se quejó Wolverine, al sentirse traicionado por los civiles de esta ciudad, con sus compañeros sintiendo empatía ante aquel mutante noble y su equipo de mutantes que están perpetuamente luchando contra la adversidad.

_ Solo me gustaría saber como esta Peter_ Dijo Flash, estando impaciente por saber el estado de su amigo.

_ Igualmente_ Dijo Spiderwoman, para sorpresa del agente.

_ Espera, ¿Tú conoces a Peter?_ Interrogó Thompson, sorprendido de que Parker este relacionado muy a fondo con el circuló de amigos heroicos del arácnido.

_ Más de lo que crees agente_ Respondió Drew, sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo.

_ _Puedo hablar por todos, incluyéndome, que queremos saber, ¿En qué estado se encuentra el heroico CEO de industrias Parker?_ Interrogó la reportará._

 __ Pues, su condición es estable, no hubo problemas en su recuperación, ni daños severos, puedo asegurar que gracias al equipo que nos dio, podrá estar a la normalidad en unos pocos días_ Informó Elías, mostrando alivió de que su paciente y mayor inversor este a salvo y sano._

 __ Es bueno saber eso, pero quisiera preguntarle una cosa más, ¿Sé podría tomar unas declaraciones al Sr. Parker?_ Pidió Rebecca, rogando con la voz más tierna posible._

 __No lo aconsejaría, el Dr. Parker se encuentra descansando después de su tratamiento, perturbarlo con esto podría… esperé un segundo_ Dijo el Doctor Elías Wirtham, ya mostrando una cara seria con ese asunto, pero antes de seguir con su negativa, fue llamado por un spiderling, a través de señas, que custodiaba una puerta con otro. Ellos murmuraban, intercambiaron algunas palabras, hasta que Elías al parecer se dio por vencido, se enderezó y volvió al lado de la reportera_ Me acaban de informar, que el Dr. Parker desea verlos y responder a todas sus preguntas._

 _.Al decir eso, lo siguieron a la puerta custodiada por las tropas del trepa muros, y al abrirlas, vieron a Peter Parker, sentado en una cama, cubierto con una manta hasta su cintura, vestido con ropa de paciente, con vendajes en sus brazos y en la frente de su cabeza, teniendo un collarín cervical, varios rasguños ya limpiados y luciendo un ojo morado. Con equipo de ultima generación escaneando sus signos vitales y suministrándole varios tranquilizantes._

 _A su lado estaba una pequeña mujer, sentada en una silla, a su lado derecho de la cama, teniendo ambas manos agarrando su mano derecha, siendo una conmovedora escena._

 __ Doctor Parker, aquí están las personas para su entrevista_ Dijo Wirtham, al hacer pasar a la periodista y camarógrafo._

 __ Muchas gracias doctor, desde aquí me encargo_ Dijo Peter Parker, sonando su voz suave, haciendo un gestó para que ellos se acercarán, sin perder contactó físico con la mujer a su lado. Con Elías yéndose, cerrando la puerta._

 __ Primero déjeme decirle, ¡Qué es un gran honor conocerlo en persona, Sr. Parker!, me llamo Rebecca Moore, del noticiero New Word y quisiera hacerles una preguntas sobre sus heroicas acciones _ Dijo la reportera, poniéndose al lado izquierdo de su cama, para luego notar a la pequeña mujer_ O, ¿Y usted debe ser…?_

 __ Mi nombre es Anna Marie Marconi_ Se presentó la mujer, mostrando templaza en su voz y su rostro._

 __ Además de ser una de mis mayores investigadoras de mi compañía y mi hermosísima pareja_ Afirmó Peter, mirando con cariño a su mujer, mientras que ella se sorprendió por su declaración, haciéndola sonrojar, pero aun así sonriéndole en respuesta._

 __ ¡Uh! ¡Que tierno!, ahí lo tienen televidentes, el corazón del empresario heroico ya tiene dueña_ Dijo felizmente Rebecca Moore, al ver esa feliz pareja._

_ (eructó) _ Solo pudo dar Wolverine ante esa escena.

_¿En verdad eres tan sensible, Logan?_ Dijo sarcásticamente Spiderwoman, solo recibiendo un hombro levantado del mutante.

_ _(¡Es ella!, ¡Podría reconocerla donde fuera!, ¿Ella es la pareja de Peter?, ¿La que sabe mucho de mi y de otros héroes?, al parecer también ayuda a Spider-man, pero aun así, tengo mis dudas con respecto a ella, si será de la FBI, CIA o de la propia SHIELD) __ Pensó Thompson, ante la idea de esa mujer, que tanto lo intrigaba y que le había salvado el cuello dos veces.

_ ¿Sucede algo, Thompson?, pareciera que viste un fantasma_ Interrogó Black Widow, al notar la reacción de él, al ver a la mujer de baja estatura, en la pantalla.

_ Eh… no es nada, solo que estoy aliviado de que Peter este bien… si_ Mintió pobremente el agente, estando feliz de que su amigo esta fuera de peligro, pero su atención fue dirigida más a su pareja. Cosa que Natasha notó, pero decidió guardar silencio para seguir viendo el noticiero.

_ _¿Usted acaso sabia de antemano lo que iba a ser su novio antes de terminar en esta clínica?_ Le preguntó Moore, a Anna, cosa que ella primero vio a Peter y luego a la reportera para procesar una respuesta._

 __ Pues supe que él iba a ayudar a Spider-man, aunque no creí que se enfrentara a semejante peligro_ Respondió Anna María Marconi, sonando algo angustiada por lo sucedido, para temor de su pareja, pero ella luego cambio su expresión por una sonrisa aliviada_ Pero como siempre, tengo de pareja a un chico listo que se las sabe arreglar, para salir de cualquier aprieto._

 __ Eso no lo voy a poner en discusión_ Dijo Peter, haciendo que él y su pareja se rieran entre ellos, contagiando con la risa a la reportera_ Si, pero solo estaba coordinando las fuerzas de Spider-man, para tratar de poner orden en la ciudad, mientras que él, asistido con los Vengadores, detenían un peligro mayor._

 __ ¿Acaso se trataba de Venom?_ Interrogó la reportera._

 __ No, el nuevo Venom no fue el verdadero problema, él nuevo portador no es una amenaza como sus predecesores, ignoró quién sea, aunque imagino que aún tiene problemas para controlarlo del todo_ Explicó Parker, al desacreditar a Thompson como el causante de esto, siendo una gran sorpresa para los héroes que sabían su identidad, que había cambiado de opinión a respecto_ Spider-man, a estado investigando los resientes avistamientos de criminales, usando identidades y equipo de antiguos súper villanos, retirados o muertos, siendo proporcionados por una única fuente que ellos les dan cierto porcentaje de sus ganancias obtenidas de sus crímenes; siendo esta una persona, llamada Roderick Kingsley, alias Hobgoblin._

 __ ¿Kingsley? ¿Estas seguro?, porque hace años que no se sabe de él y tengo entendida que había muchos otros hombres usando esa identidad, inclusive a ese chico de Daily Bugle, que Spider-man atrapo hace unas semanas, ahora no me acuerdo de su nombre pero que es familiar que también trabaja en la misma editorial, el afamado periodista de investigación, Ben Urich_ Afirmó Rebecca, al estar asombrada por estas revelaciones tan gratificantes, para su cadena y lucro laboral._

 __ Si te refieres a Phil Urich, tendría que decirte que lo descartes de este plan casi maestro, ya que él no tiene la experiencia y los medios para concretar esto, él solo ah sido un peón de Kingsley, se enfrentó a Spider-man y los Avengers, junto a otras dos esbirras, identificadas como Lily Hollister, alias Menace y… una desconocida de nombre Monster, que usaron al simbionte en contra de ellos, pero que lamentablemente escaparon en el medio del disturbio, pero por lo menos atrapamos a una docena de súper criminales_ Informó Peter, mostrando inconformidad ante esa revelación, pero nuevamente volver a su soberbia seriedad en su rostro._

 ___ Él no esta diciéndolo todo_ Acusó Black Widow, al ver el rostro de Peter en la pantalla, detectando que mentía con descaro.

_ Se trata de ella, de Monster, ella era antes su pareja, su nombre es Carlie Cooper_ Reveló Rogers, sorprendiendo a los presentes, al saber la identidad contra habían combatido.

_ ¿La detective?_ Cuestionó Natasha, ahora luciendo verdaderamente sorprendida.

_ ¡Es cierto!, fue la chica que estuvo ayudando a Peter en el incidente de Spider Island_ Dijo Spiderwoman.

_ Es si fue un día desagradable_ Gruñó Wolverine, al recordar las hordas de criminales trepa muros, disfrazados de Spider-man, que tuvo que masacrar para resguardar a los civiles.

_ Suena como una mujer virtuosa, pero ¿Por qué ella se uniría a esas escorias?, ¿Acaso será la venganza de una mujer despechada?_ Preguntó Thor, cosa que recibió miradas de desaprobación de las dos heroínas ante esa idea, poniéndolo algo incomodo.

_ Pues no me sorprendería si lo fuese, yo tengo tantos casos de ex, que se volvieron villanas_ Opinó Iron man, haciendo que ambas vengadoras revolearan los ojos del disgusto.

_ No creo que ella lo hiciera voluntariamente, digo, estuve conectado con ella, pude sentir parte de sus pensamientos… junto con los otros dos…bueno algo así al principio, como si estará poseída, como si alguien más tuviera el volante de su ser…_ Dijo Venom, al querer ilustrar lo que sintió al estar cerca de la enfermiza villana.

_ Suena que le suministraron el suero goblin, y sabiendo que estaba con la antigua amante de Osborn y ese tarado de Urich, no suena algo descabellado que haya enloquecido así_ Afirmó Stark, queriendo tomar nota sobre los acontecimientos del día y sus respectivos factores.

_ Aunque fuese eso… también había algo más… y no estoy seguro de lo que fuese, pero dudo mucho que fuese efecto de ese suero… además de que fue la causante de bloquear los recuerdos de esos locos… sino sabría donde esta su base o su líder _ Nuevamente cuestionó Thompson, recordando aquella entidad fantástica de un Dios maligno.

_ Se a que te refieres, agente, esa entidad era algo demasiado ajeno a aquellos villanos, inclusive dudo también que fuera hecha al azar, ella y aquel Dios oscuro_ Estuvo de acuerdo Thor, aun sintiendo dudas de su experiencia en la mente del agente.

_ ¿Qué tratas de decir, Thor?_ Preguntó Steve, llamándole la atención que Thor sepa algo que ellos hayan pasado por alto.

_ Lo que digo, capitán, es que fuerzas que desconocía tomaron partido en esta contienda y presiento que no será la ultima ves que las enfrentemos_ Respondió enigmáticamente Thor, para guardar silencio y sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

 __ Pues, estoy segura que Spider-man y tú podrán atraparlos en poco tiempo al saber quiénes son_ Dijo animadamente Moore._

 __ Seguramente Spider-man y los valientes policías de nuestra ciudad, harán que paguen sus crímenes, solo ayude por que el cabeza de red estaba en aprietos, dudo que algo así le pase de nuevo_ Aclaró Parker, poniendo su otra mano libre, en las de su novia, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dándole ella una igual._

 __ Y ahí lo tienes Larry, valiente y desinteresado, eso es lo que describe al buen samaritano que es el CEO de Industrias Parker_ Describió Rebecca Moore, para que luego su visión fuera reducida, para mostrar al presentador de noticias._

 __ Gracias Rebecca, es bueno saber que la ciudad cuenta con un empresario tan heroico y humilde, en verdad eso se agrádese…_ Afirmó Larry King, pero fue cortado su transmisión, cuando se desvaneció la pantalla holográfica._

_ ¡OYÉ!_ Dijeron simultáneamente Logan, Rogers, Jessica y Thompson, al ver que él piloto había apagado el holograma.

_ ¡¿Qué!?, ¿Acaso no escucharon lo que dijo ese imbécil?, "es bueno saber que la ciudad cuenta con un empresario tan heroico y humilde", ¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Estoy de adorno o qué?_ Respondió indignadamente Tony Stark, solo inclinando la cabeza para verlos.

_ Pues yo no te describiría como "humilde", Tony_ Dijo Romanoff, teniendo un leve tono burlón en su rostro hacia su compañero.

_ No todo tiene que ser sobre ti, bobo_ Dijo Logan, haciendo salir una pequeña risa a Spiderwoman, molestando más a Stark.

_ Ja, si… ¿Flash, qué haces?_ Preguntó el Capitán America, viendo que el agente, se había parado y oprimido un botón del quinjet, abriendo sus puertas traseras, mostrando la ciudad iluminada, que ya había anochecido.

_ Chicos… en verdad agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi hoy… gracias por la ayuda y de hacerme un vengador… pero ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo, tengo aun cosas que hacer lejos de aquí y además de que le debo cierta explicación a un amigo_ Dijo Flash Thompson, estando parado cerca de aquella gran puerta, observando el panorama, para luego dar media vuelta y acercarse al súper soldado, para entregarle la tarjeta de miembro de los Avengers.

_ Consérvalo hijo, te la ganaste, ya eres uno de nosotros, cuando necesites ayuda o nosotros de ti, nos contactaremos_ Aclaró Rogers, declinando la entrega de la tarjeta, dándole a cambio un saludo militar y una sonrisa de orgullo, para sorpresa de Thompson, devolviéndole el saludo también.

_ Lo mismo digo, gracias y buena suerte_ Se despidió Tony Stark, volteándose nuevamente y dándole un gesto del saludo militar, también.

_ (t-t) Trata de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, chico_ Solo se limitó a decir Wolverine, cruzándose los brazos y mirarlo con una dura seriedad, haciendo que el agente le recorriera un leve escalofrío por la espalda.

_ Hasta la próxima, Flash_ Dijo Jessica Drew, regalándole una dulce sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, devolviéndole el gesto también.

_ Cuídate agente_ Dijo Black Widow, dándole una leve sonrisa, haciendo que él inclinara la cabeza por su saludo.

_ ¡Bienaventurado seas Agente Venom! ¡Tus hazañas de hoy se volverán leyendas en mi hogar!_ Afirmó el Poderoso Thor, levantando el puño en el aire, escuchándose relámpagos afuera, al exclamar sus palabras, para gran sorpresa de todos.

_Nos vemos chicos_ Con eso, el Agente Venom se despidió de todos, volviéndose a envolver su rostro con su mascara y salir lanzado del quinjet, cayendo libremente hacia los edificios. Pero antes de poder tocar el piso, lanzo una red simbiótica hacia una pared y empezó a balancearse entre los rascacielos, aullando de alegría.

. _Clínica H.E.A.R.T., en el laboratorio de pruebas._

_ Peter, ya estamos listo para la inyección de los nanobots médicos_ Confirmó el Dr.Elías Wirtham, estando cargando una jeringa, con un contenedor que tenia un líquido rojo, Mientras era observado desde una ventanilla, por las más grandes autoridades medicas del país, tomando nota del experimento que se daría acabo.

_ Pues prosigue entonces Doctor Wirtham, si los dejamos boquiabiertos por las prótesis cibernéticas, esto los dejara sin aire_ Dijo Peter Parker, estando acostado en una camilla, solo portando unos boxes, mostrando todas sus heridas y fracturas, que tardarían días en sanar. Siendo monitoreado por varias maquinas, escaneando sus signos vitales, órganos, latidos, huesos y hondas celébrales, a través de cables médicos en su cuerpo_ Hoy haremos historia.

_ Que así sea entonces_ Dijo Wirtham, acercándose a su paciente e inyectándole la aguja en la vena de su brazo izquierdo.

.Con esa acción, los diminutos nanobots se esparcieron por su torrente sanguíneo, mientras eran escaneados por las maquinas. Que en tan solo unos segundos, ellos se pusieron en acción, reparando los tejidos dañados, los huesos y eliminar alguna que otra infección, para gran sorpresa de todos los presentes al ver estos milagrosos aparatos.

_ E-esto, esto es increíble… quiero decir, el sujeto a si suministrado una pequeña dosis de pequeños nanobots médicos, que en tan solo unos segundos, empezaron a esparcirse sobre el paciente, a través de los vasos sanguíneos, trabajando de forma record, la recuperación máxima del paciente, sin mostrar anormalidades, daños a organazos, fallos en la ejecución de su trabajo ni causar ninguna clase de dolor en el individuo_ Empezó a explicar el Dr. Wirtham, a través de un micrófono, que tenia incorporada en sus lentes, para que oyeran y vieran los especialistas, a través de tablets que cada una tenia, estando acompañados de Anna María Marconi, también teniendo una, no estando sorprendida en lo absoluto, sino sonriendo con orgullo por lo que veía y escuchaba de los expertos.

_ Dr. Parker, dígame, ¿Puede sentir alguna cambio físico o emocional?_ Interrogó Elías a su paciente, queriendo saber la opinión del creador de esta maravilla.

_ Como dijiste, Dr. Wirtham, no estoy sintiendo dolor, ni ansiedad o molestia de algún tipo, de hecho me siento… ¡Estupendo!_ Reveló Peter, al sentarse rápidamente, para observar como sus cicatrizaban sus heridas rápidamente, siendo casi visibles sus marcas, los moretones desaparecían, además de que podía moverse sin dificultad alguna. Parándose y alejándose de la camilla, sin cojear o sentir parálisis, para gran asombro de los expertos_ Jamás me había sentido mejor.

_ Ja, ya escucharon al hombre, mejor empiecen a tomar nota de esto_ Dijo Wirtham, sonriendo ante los buenos resultados del paciente, que no presentaba ningún efecto secundario, a sabiendas de saber que por fin tenia una gran ventaja contra las grandes corporaciones medicas_ _(Ustedes ya no tienen el control de las vidas de las personas, por fin las personas no tendrán que perder a sus seres queridos porque un montón de peces gordos se esconden las curas que salvarían a millones, solo para enriquecerse con sus muertes, a base de tratamientos inútiles, con Parker, crearemos una era de milagros)_ Espera Peter, deja que te pase un bata.

_ Te lo agradezco doctor_ Agradeció Peter, al tomar la manta y ponérsela, solo para luego sonreír soberbiamente a donde estaban los expertos_ _(Médicos ignorantes, de seguro les habrá tomado por sorpresa la noticia que el creador de estas pequeños droides se haya usado como conejillo de indias, rezando internamente que algo saliera mal y que yo muriera para llevarme esta tecnología a la tumba, pues que mal para ellos que no resulto así)._

_ Ven, vayamos por aquí_ Dijo Elías, apoyando su mano en su hombro y guiándolo hacia la salida, donde se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de doctores con caras pálidas y pidiendo a gritos respuestas a sus preguntas. Tanto Peter como Elías, compartieron una mirada cómplice, llena de humor ante ese panorama.

_ Doctores, por favor, guarden silencio, aquí el doctor Elías se ocupara de todos sus interrogantes, porque ahora me retiro para tratar de descansar de un día tan agitador_ Explicó Parker por su rápida salida, para luego estrechar la mano de su colega_ Te lo dejo en tus manos, has hecho un buen trabajo como siempre.

_ Gracias Peter, te llamare por la mañana_ Respondió Wirtham, felicitando a su paciente y colega. Mientras él se retiraba, iba acompañado por su novia.

_ No seas tan rudos con ellos Elías_ Dijo burlonamente Anna, mientras se retiraba con su pareja, ganándose la risa del cirujano, mientras atendía a los especialistas.

.Con un cambio rápido en los vestidores, Peter teniendo un forma traje negro, ellos siguieron caminando por los pasillos de la clínica, viendo a varios pacientes recuperándose de sus padecimientos y doctores yendo y viniendo en los ascensores.

Hasta que él noto, que su novia lo miraba sonriéndole.

_ ¿Qué?_ Preguntó Peter Parker.

_ No es nada_ Respondió Anna María Marconi, girando la mirada hacia otro, pero aun sonriendo.

_ Vamos señorita Marconi, tú secreto esta a salvo conmigo_ Dijo burlonamente Peter, ganándose un pequeño empuje en su pierna y una risita de la mujer pequeña.

_ No digas eso (risa)… es solo (suspiro), no creo merecerte_ Confesó Anna, ahora teniendo una expresión triste en su rostro, haciendo que Peter detuviese su marcha, junto con ella.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ Interrogó seriamente Parker, tomándolo por sorpresa el cambio repentino de su novia.

_… es solo… que, viendo lo guapo e inteligentes que eres… que eres el CEO de una industria nueva y en crecimiento, ayudas a Spider-man y creas inventos salidos de la nada… (Sollozos) y solo te fijas en alguien tan insignificantes como yo…_ Dijo entre lágrimas Marconi, rompiendo en un ahogado llanto, escondiendo su rostro entre sus palmas, para gran disgustó de su pareja.

.Notando las miradas indiscretas de algunos presentes, el CEO tuvo que agarrar de las caderas a su novia, cargándola y llevándola hacia unas sillas donde no había nadie, bajándola a uno de esos asientos y arrodillándose al frente suyo.

_ Anna… por favor, no llores, dime ¿Por qué piensas así?_ Le rogó Peter, dándole un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo, que ella agarro sin vacilar, para secar sus lagrimas, que aun seguían brotando de sus ojos.

_ Y-yo… (sollozo) es que… lo de esta mañana… cuando tú tía… dijo sobre tener niños… no pude dejar de pensar que solo te podría dar… niños con mis dificultades (sollozo)_ Explicó angustiadamente Anna, teniendo las mejillas rojas por el llanto y teniendo su cabeza abajo, mientras arrugaba su falda con ambas manos.

_… Anna María Marconi, escúchame atentamente… _ Dijo Otto Octavius, teniendo una voz firme y serena, levantando la mirada de su amada, empujando su barbilla con su mano derecha, para que lo vea a los ojos_ A pesar de que yo te vea infinitamente hermosa, yo no te escogí por tú apariencia o como un simple contenedor para mi descendencia, sino me enamore perdidamente de ti, por tú mente, esa brillante mente tuya que busca siempre mejorar, que no se da por vencido fácilmente, que eres la única que puedo ver como una igual…

_ Peter…_ Dijo Anna, parando su llanto y escuchando atentamente sus dulces palabras.

_… y si llegara algún día tener hijos contigo, en verdad me sentiría dichoso de saber que ellos tendrán a una maravillosa madre_ Afirmó el científico, para ser sorprendido por un repentino abrazo, el cual, no tardo en devolver con más fuerzas, estando un buen rato abrazados.

_ Soy en verdad una chica afortunada en tenerte_ Dijo Marconi, ahora mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, con una sonrisa y secándose las lagrimas con su pañuelo.

_ Sabes bien que soy el afortunado… aunque creo que pude decir algo mejor, bajo estas circunstancias…_ Aclaró Parker, pero fue detenido de su palabrería por dos pequeñas manos que agarraron su rostro.

_ Solo bésame, chico listo_ Dijo Anna María Marconi, tirando de él, para darle un tierno beso, besándose ambos por unos segundos hasta separarse, para ambos mirándose amorosamente.

_ Disculpé… Dr. Parker_ Llamó una enfermera, a través de un parlante, trayendo la atención de los dos amantes_ Se solicita su asistencia, en el cuarto D4.

_ (suspiro) donde se encuentra mi tía_ Dijo Peter, no estando muy contentó con echar a perder ese momento suyo.

_ Mejor ve, Peter… es mejor que vayas a ver como esta ella y su esposo_ Aconsejo Anna, ya habiéndose tranquilizado, retomando su compostura habitual.

_ ¿Debería?, quiero decir… ellos no sufrieron ningún daño, solo los resguarde aquí para que estén a salvo, ni siquiera dimos a conocer su atentado, para alimentar el ego de sus agresores_ Explicó Peter, queriendo dar excusas validas, para no verlos a ellos, por el momento.

_ Peter, se que no quieres verla por lo que me dijo… pero ya estoy bien, por lo que me dijiste recién… no tengo nada de que preocuparme ahora_ Dijo su novia, abandonando su asiento y parándose al lado suyo.

_… aun así, sigo indignado como te trato… en verdad desearía obligarla a…_ Dijo rencorosamente Otto Octavius, saliendo a flote su ira, estando aun arrodillado y levantando un puño cerca de su rostro. Pero ese puño, fue agarrado por una suave y pequeña mano, que con su solo toque, su ira se disipo.

_ Eso podremos hablarlo luego con ella más tarde, pero ahora seria bueno que vayas a ver como están, ellos son tú familia, Peter, no dejes que algo así se te escape de tus manos, se que ambos lograremos superar esto_ Dijo tranquilamente Anna María Marconi, con su voz transmitiendo sabiduría y reflexión al héroe encubierto, sintiendo levemente vergüenza de si mismo y orgullo por aquella pequeña mujer, que lo inspiraba a ser mejor persona.

_ Veo que de los dos, tú eres la voz de la razón_ Dijo en derrota Otto, sonriendo levemente a lo que dijo, pero más cuando ella le regalo un beso rápido en su mejilla.

_ Eso ya es un hecho, Dr. Parker, así que mejor ve rápido, yo en cambio, iré a revisar los alimentos que les dan aquí, tal vez pueda convencer a Elías, de que utilicen mis recetas para sus pacientes_ Afirmó Anna, yendo caminando hacia un pasillo cercano, dejando casi sin habla a su pareja.

_ Pues, señorita Marconi, solo harás que los pacientes no quieran irse de su estadía_ Comentó Peter Parker, viendo como su novia le sonrío, para luego irse por un ascensor.

. Mientras esto pasaba, a las afueras de la clínica, se encontraba en silla de ruedas, Flash Thompson, usando una simple campera café, unos pantalones de jean recortados por su falta de piernas y una gorra verde. Estaba al frente de la clínica, cerca de la rampa para discapacitados.

Tenía su mente en duda, con respecto a la reacción de su mejor amigo cuando se enterara de su secreto o si ya lo sabe a través de Spider-man. Cuando ya estaba decidido a subir, vio como unos spiderlings, usaban alguna clase de aparato que analiza a los que entraban a la clínica, siendo unos aparatos que sostenían solo con su mano, y lanzaba un escáner verde que pasaba sobre la persona en revisión, de pies a cabeza, además de estar fuertemente armados con pistolas sónicas; no tardando el agente en adivinar de que se trataba.

_ _(Genial, Spider-man envió a sus esbirros a atraparme, de seguro predijo que vendría hasta aquí para explicar todo a Peter, lo cual es evidente que él ya debe saber sobre Venom, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, mejor me largo) __ Reflexionó Flash Thompson, poniéndose triste ante esta acción de su antiguo héroe, lo cual, él empezó a retroceder y querer salir de ahí, pero alguien lo detuvo.

 ___ Disculpe señor, ¿Necesita ayuda para subir?_ Preguntó un spiderling que estaba atrás suyo, habiendo notado que él había retrocedido de la rampa, para gran sorpresa del invalido.

_Y-yo… no… es que_ Tartamudeo Thompson, estando perdido en sus propias palabras para crear una escusa coherente, más aun que el esbirro se estaba acercando para agarrar los mangos de empuje.

_ ¡Alto!, usted no puede entrar_ Dijo uno de los dos spiderlings que resguardaba la entrada de la clínica, al detener a un vagabundo alcohólico, que estaba armando una escena.

_ ¡Cállate… basura del gobierno! (eructo), s-solo quiero convertirme… en Robocop… ¡AAAHHHH!_ Gritó el vagabundo al querer atacar al spiderling con una botella, pero el otro logro sujetar el brazo, que junto a su compañero lo derribaron y lo pusieron en el suelo, para esposarlo.

_ Cielos_ Dijo el spiderling que estaba cerca de Thompson, que al distraerse aprovecho lo más rápido que podía deslizarse para salir de ahí e ir al callejón más cercano, pero al entrar fue notado por el esbirro de la araña_ ¡Oiga, espere!

.Al ir hacia el callejón, el spiderling solo vio que el callejón estaba vacío, sin rastros del hombre en silla de ruedas, para su desconcierto.

Mientras que eso pasaba, el Agente Venom se iba balanceándose por la ciudad, sosteniendo su silla de rueda desplegable, mientras se perdía en la noche.

 _.En la Torre Avengers._

_ ¿Así que hicieron pruebas?_ Interrogó Tony Stark, estando monitoreando la computadora central de los Avengers. Estando acompañado por el Capitán America, Spiderwoman, Black Widow, Wolverine y Thor.

_ Si, le hicimos varias pruebas para ver si algo andaba mal con él, las hicimos cuando estabas en el espacio_ Aclaró Black Widow.

_ Y no encontramos evidencia que fuera un skrull o un fantasma del espacio_ Afirmó Spiderwoman.

_ Ni rastros de magia negra o posesión de algún tipo_ Aportó también Thor.

_ Incluso juraría que es solo él, su voz, olor, me dicen que nada ha cambiado, salvo esa nueva actitud indeseable que tiene ahora_ Opinó Wolverine.

_ No se ofendan, pero he diseñado la mayor parte de este equipo, lo sé mejor que nadie, me gustaría echar un vistazo a las lecturas… tal vez voy a ver algo que ustedes no_ Dijo Iron man, inspeccionando la súper computadora minuciosamente, hasta dar con los datos, si es que estuviesen allí_ Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que saben?, han sido borrados, y así que tengo las cámaras de seguridad que se grabaron a partir de ese día… excepto la que sólo yo conozco.

_ ¡Tony!, ¿Es la intimidad un concepto extraño para ti?_ Regaño Jessica Drew, al sentirse ofendida que su privacidad y de sus amigos fuese invadida por el héroe armadurizado, nuevamente.

_ No, solo anticuado, después de la invasión skrull, tengo un paranoia adicional_ Se justifico Stark, sin inmutarse ante esa declaración, sino más bien, dándose la razón por esto_ Y tenía razón, ¿No es así?, ahora vamos a ver quién hizo esto…

.Él presiono un botón, que mostraría la grabación en la gran pantalla de la computadora, para revelar el rostro de Spider-man, estando borrando los archivos y grabaciones de ese día, para gran sorpresa de los presentes.

_ ¡Eso lo hizo!, ¡Es hora de traer a Spider-man!_ Dijo el Capitán America, mostrándose disgustado por la acción de su compañero, dejando a los demás héroes en un silencio incomodo, por lo que harán a continuación.

 _.Tribeca (el apartamento de Peter Parker)._

.Dentro de la sala, salía del baño Peter Parker, con solo una toalla envolviendo sus partes nobles, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, que en la entrada él se apoyo a un costado, viendo cautivado, a su novia durmiendo, en vuelta en sabanas, después de unas par des horas de pasión que ambos compartieron.

Aunque la paz no le duro mucho, porque percibió el zumbido del vibrador de su celular. Fue directo hacia la mesa de la sala, agarrando el celular y viendo un montón de llamadas y mensajes de voz no respondidas, algunas eran de MJ, otras de sus tíos, de Jaffrey y una que no se esperaba, era de Flash Thompson.

Sin perder tiempo, fue a sentarse en el sillón, colocando el celular en la mesa de estar, que estaba al frente suyo. Respiro hondo, para luego proceder en presionar el menaje de voz de Thompson.

_… _Hola Peter… cuanto tiempo sin hablarte, han pasado muchas cosas… tú siendo un exitoso empresario… por lo cual te felicito, siempre supe que llegarías lejos, cerebrito... mientras que yo… bueno, asumo que lo sabes… pero aun así quisiera confesártelo… soy el nuevo Venom ¿Okey?, él no me escogió, yo lo escogí, como una oportunidad para continuar en servicio, ya sabes por lo de mi discapacidad, logre mantenerlo a raya, através de drogas y un tiempo limite de uso. Todo parecía simple, hacer misiones para el gobierno, volver a casa, tratar de ser mejor persona, pero luego… las cosas se complicaron, pasaron demasiadas cosas que me sorprendo de mi mismo de aun continuar con vida… enfrentando gente despreciable, como conociendo gente asombrosa… pero más allá de eso, todo lo hice por Spider-man… quería ser como él, un héroe, que a pesar de todo lo que le pasara, él siempre hizo lo correcto… pero… me doy cuenta que para él también pasaron muchas cosas… ya ni lo reconozco, creo que él nunca confiara más en mi (suspiro), eso lo se cuando fui a la clínica donde estabas, quería visitarte y decirte todo esto en persona, pero se ve que Spidey sabia que haría eso, así que envió a sus hombres para custodiar sus puertas… yo ya no creo que necesite su aprobación… tal vez siga siendo un héroe, pero ya no es el mío… tengo la aprobación de otros, soy un vengador oficial ahora, pero aun no estaré en el equipo, tengo cosas que hacer en Filadelfia… por favor, espero que entiendas porque lo hice y puedas esta parte de mi vida ahora y por favor, vigila a Spider-man, creó que algo no anda bien en él… hasta luego, Peter… y por cierto, dile a Anna que gracias por salvarme el pellejo__ Con eso, termino el mensaje de Flash Thompson, dejando pensativo a Otto, al escuchar el mensaje del mejor amigo de su némesis, sintiendo algo de simpatía por su amistad, pero ese sentimiento fue efímero al escuchar el nombre de la mujer, que obviamente se refería a su holo-asistente, pero seguramente la habrá visto a la verdadera por la televisión, asumiendo que ambas son la misma persona.

_ Creó que esta no será la última vez que nos vemos, Agente Venom_ Diciendo para si Otto Octavius, quedando sentado en la oscuridad, borrando el mensaje, mientras pensaba los posibles efectos que esto traería en su futuro.

.Pero él no se percato de que era observado y escuchado, desde al lado de una pared, estaba Anna, con su bata de baño, que había salido para ir al baño, pero pudo escuchar la mitad del mensaje que escuchaba su pareja, para su asombro, más aun cuando escucho su nombre y de que salvo a alguien; llenándola de dudas al respecto, solo para voltearse e irse a la cama.

. _En las alcantarillas, Base del King Goblin._

.Dentro de las alcantarillas de la ciudad, que se esparcen por miles de kilómetros bajo tierra, se hallaba una compleja guarida, donde adentro se veía una gran pila de televisores, de diferentes tamaños y formatos, captando algunas partes de la ciudad, de las propias alcantarillas y el noticiero locas, que pasaban las escenas de la lucha del Distrito Diamante y sobre el reportaje de Peter Parker. Siendo este televisor, que más llamaba la atención de su macabro dueño, mirándolo fijamente, con malicia y odio a la vez.

_ Sensei_ Dijo un ex –ninja de la Mano, que usaba su traje rojo estándar, pero con una mascara de duende rojiza, se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza.

_ ¿Si?_ Contestó la tenebrosa figura que estaba en vuelta en las sombra, dándole la espalda al ninja, sin sacar los ojos del televisor.

_ Menace y Knight Goblin solicitan una audiencia_ Informó el ninja, sin levantar la cabeza.

_ Déjalos que entren_ Dijo la voz, sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo.

_ Como ordené, sensei_ Dijo el ninja, inclinando la cabeza y yendo para la salida, que al rato emergieron sus dos más letales esbirros, tanto Menace como Knight Goblin, caminaron hacia él, con sus uniformes habituales y algunas vendas en sus heridas, ambos se arrodillaron ante él e inclinaron la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué se les ofrece ahora, muchachos?_ Dijo la voz, ahora teniendo un tono más curioso.

_…Mi señor, venimos agradecerle por habernos salvado a nosotros y a mi hermana y pedir perdón por casi arruinar la…_ Dijo Menace, sonando asustada y avergonzada, muy distinto a su tono habitual, maligna y sádica.

_ ¡Ella fue la responsable! ¡De no ser por Cooper nada de esto hubiera pasado!_ Se defendió Knight Goblin, levantando su mirada hacia su jefe, tratando de razonar con él.

_ ¡Calla poco hombre! ¡Ella no se llama así! ¡Es monster su nombre ahora!_ Protestó Menace, también levantando su mirada, dirigiéndola furiosamente a su compañero.

_ ¡Me importa un comino como se haga llamar tú falsa hermana! ¡Por su culpa perdimos a Venom y casi hacen que nos atrapen!_ Criticó Knight Goblin, mirándola a hora a ella, estando lleno de ira su voz y resentimiento.

_ ¡ES MI HERMANA! ¡Y NO FUE CULPA DE ELLA! ¡FUE DE SPIDER-MAN!_ Gritó Menace, sacando uno de sus cuchillos como advertencia, que hizo que el caballero agarrara la empuñadura de su espada, preparándose para la batalla.

_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!_ Escucharon ambos la risa de su líder, haciendo eco en los túneles, sonando tan desquiciada e inhumana, que ambos duendes se paralizaron ante eso y ambos volvieron a agachar sus cabezas al ver que su jefe giraba su silla para hacerles frente y salir caminando de las sombras hacia ellos, para revelar al King Goblin, en su traje de Green Goblin clásico.

_ Mi rey… y-yo…_ Trató de decir Menace, pero fue interrumpido por el clásico villano.

_ O no, no tienes nada de que disculparte, Menace, es verdad lo que dices_ Dijo King Goblin, agachándose al frente de ella y poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla, inclinándola con suavidad para que ella lo viera y dará señas para que ella se pusiera de pie, junto a él_ ¡TODO ES CULPA DE SPIDER-MAN! ¡ÉL Y PARKER SON LOS ARQUITECTOS DE MI RUINA!

.Rugió el perverso villano, escuchándose su voz por todos los túneles, nuevamente intimidando a sus dos esbirros, mostrando en su rostro ira y locura al pronunciar esos nombres. Pero en unos segundos volvió a sonreír con malicia.

_ Pero eso ahora no importa, dime ¿Cómo esta nuestra adorable duendecilla debutante?_ Interrogó King Goblin a la mujer.

_ Mi hermana se encuentra descansando en mis aposentos, señor_ Respondió Menace, sintiéndose más tranquila de que al parecer, su jefe no estaba molesto con ellos o su hermana.

_ ¿A dicho algo relevante sobre Spider-man o Parker qué tenga que saber?_ Nuevamente preguntó King Goblin, ahora invadiendo más su espacio personal, sonando ansioso ante más información.

_ Me temo que no, mi rey, cuando la rata impostora de Kingsley, hablo sobre él y Venom, ella enloqueció y fue volando a su encuentro, sin que nosotros podamos frenarla y al enfrentarlo solo se mofo de él, perturbándolo también_ Explicó Menace.

_ Hmmph, ya veo, ella solo se divirtió con él, lástima que ella le adelanto la noticia de su perfección, de seguro Parker lo sabe ahora, pero bueno, no es algo que se pudiese ocultar por siempre ¿No es así?, pero en fin, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar con tú hermana?, tuvieron ambas un día muy agotador, yo y nuestro caballero hablaremos de los preparativos para mañana_ Dijo Knight Goblin, sonando cordial y amable con ella, acariciando su rostro suavemente, provocando que ella le sonriera amorosamente, a pesar que tenia puesta una temible mascara de goblin verdosa.

_ Si…, pero, ¿Qué va a ocurrir mañana?_ Preguntó Menace, ahora poniendo su mano en la suya, que tocaba su mejilla, para intensificar el contacto.

_ O, esa es una sorpresa para ambas, lo sabrás por la mañana querida_ Dijo King Goblin, sonriendo más desquiciadamente, contagiando a ella con la misma, mirándose ambos tétricamente con sonrisas y pequeñas risas, para la incomodidad de Knight Goblin, que aun estaba arrodillado.

.Ella después se retiro, dando un rápido saludo, yendo en camino hacia su cuarto con su hermana. Dejando a ambos villanos solos.

_… M-mi rey, con respecto a lo de… (golpe)_ Intentó decir Knight Goblin, aun arrodillado y elevar la cabeza para ver a su líder, pero fue interrumpido por un certero golpe de esté, tirándolo al piso, mirándolo sobresaltado, como él lo miraba lleno de ira y despreció_… ¿Pero qué? (patada en el estomago)

_ ¡IDIOTA! ¡CASI HECHAS A PERDER TODO MI PLAN!_ Rugió King Goblin, dándole otra fuerte patada en el estomagó, haciendo aullar al esbirro.

_ ¡Pero! (jadeó)… ¡Yo no fui!... ¡F-fue Monster!_ Intentó defenderse Knight Goblin, estando tendido en el piso, agarrándose el estomago con ambas manos, mirando horrorizado a su maestro.

_ Es verdad, pero a ella no puedo castigarla, es demasiado valiosa para poner mi mano sobre ella, pero tú en cambio_ Dijo amenazadoramente King Goblin, agarrándolo del cuello con ambas manos, levantándolo de un solo tirón, empujándolo contra una pared, a la altura de sus ojos_ Tú eras quien la supervisaba, yo entregue en tus delicadas manos de periodista fracasado, a la que me dio la más jugosa información que haya escuchado, aun tienes mucho por recorrer para ser un verdadero duende, Urich.

.Diciendo eso último, lo soltó, estando tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, frotando su cuello con sus manos, observando que su rey, le había dado la espalda, cruzándose los brazos, nuevamente dirigiendo su atención a los monitores.

Esto genero en el esbirro, una gran oleada de humillación y rabia, sacando el mando de su espada de fuego, teniendo el pulgar sobre el botón para liberar la hoja de llamas, acercándose silenciosamente hacia su jefe, que ignoraba el ataque traidor.

_ Debes estar muy seguro, Phil_ Dijo imperturbadamente King Goblin, estando aun de espaldas, viendo los televisores, sin hacer ningún movimiento contra su caballero. Dejando al mismo, paralizado y tembloroso ante esta advertencia.

_ Mi nombre ya no es Phil Urich, ya no soy débil y no soy un esclavo de un falso Goblin …_ Dijo a duras penas el esbirro, volviendo a guardar la empuñadura y arrodillarse de nuevo_ Mi nombre ahora es Knight Goblin, y yo sirvo al verdadero Goblin.

_ ¡Ja! ¡Ese es él espíritu, muchacho!_ Dijo felizmente el King Goblin, girando todo su cuerpo hacia él, cambiando dramáticamente su actitud seria a jovial, para gran sorpresa del esbirro_ Ven sígueme, tengo que decirte lo de mañana.

.Con decir eso, King Goblin se dirigió a la salida, seguido por Knight Goblin. Mientras recorrían los túneles, el villano más viejo le explicaba a su discípulo, sobre el enfrentamiento que tendrían contra el Hobgoblin y sus villanos de alquiler.

_ Ya veo, entonces todo se decidirá en una solo contienda, ejercito contra ejercito, ya puedo saborear los gritos de Kingsley cuando vea que despedazamos a sus hombres_ Dijo maliciosamente Knight Goblin, deleitándose con la idea de destruir a su antiguo jefe.

_ Exacto, la batalla se librara en donde solía estar mi imperio corporativo, pero ahora quisiera mostrarte un premio de consolación que me encontré, cuando fui a buscarlos_ Dijo King Goblin, al mover una gran puerta corrediza de metal, mostrando una habitación completamente a oscuras, al adentrarse ellos dos, el villano antiguamente conocido como Norman Osborn, hizo surgir la luz, a través de uno de sus dedos de guante derecho, que ocasionalmente es para disparar un mortal láser, pero por esta vez la retuvo para que ilumine toda la habitación_ ¿Te sientes agusto en ser mi invitado especial… número 33?

_ P-por favor-r… d-deje ir (sollozo) _ Rogó el Spiderling No. 33, estando encadenados sus brazos hacia arriba, suspendiendo su cuerpo a un metro del suelo. Estando lleno de golpes y rasguños, ensangrentado, su traje hecho jirones pero con su placa de numeración aun en su uniformé, con su rostro mostrando el terror puro.

_ Eso se vera, si me dices algunas cosas acerca de la madriguera de tú jefe, ¡JAJAJAJA!_ Se burló Norman Osborn, apuntando con su dedo que tenia la luz, hacia la garganta de su prisionero.

.Mientras esto ocurría, entre los túneles más oscuros, se hallaba la habitación de Menace, siendo un cuarto grande, con una gran cama de lujo, unos muebles con su vestuario de villana, armas desparramadas por el piso y fotos de ella siendo joven, una de su boda, pero quemada el rostro de su antiguo esposo, una de ella con su bebe y de su ex esposo pero con su rostro tapada por el de Green Goblin.

En la cama se encontraban las dos horrorosas hermanas durmiendo, Menace aun usando su armadura y Monster teniendo un pijama verde claro, con dibujos de calabazas y murciélagos. Ella se despertó, y silenciosamente se dirigió fuera de la habitación, para llegar a donde estaban los canales del alcantarillado, parándose al borde, arrodillándose de puntillas, para observar el agua y contemplar su reflejo.

_ ¿Soy bonita?... ¿O soy horrible?_ Hablo a si misma Monster, estando brevemente en silencio, como si esperara alguna respuesta de su propio reflejo. Pero cambio su atención hacia una pequeña rata que merodeaba a su lado, lo cual ella no tardo en atraparlo con una mano y llevarlo al frente de su rostro_ Dime, ¿Soy bonita o horrible?

.Ella espera impaciente la respuesta del pequeño animal que se retorcía en su mano, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, sintiendo la amenaza que emanaba de ella, pero instantáneamente ella le quebró el cuello con su pulgar, para luego dejar caer el cuerpo a las oscuras aguas, abrazándose así misma y murmurando una pequeña risa y negando con la cabeza.

_ Pronto demostrare lo hermosa que soy, a ese viejo pulpo y al duende, los matare a ambos, esa es la voluntad del señor_ Dijo felizmente Monster, mientras veía flotar a la rata muerta.

. _Fin del arco "Encuentro venenoso del Cuarto Tipo"._

 _.Siguiente número, "Los prejuicios de ser Superior"._

 **.Saludos, hace mucho que no subía capítulos nuevos, para que lean mis historias por gusto o curiosidad, quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, ya que el año anterior fue un tiempo de muchos cambios y deberes en mi vida. Además quise llenar todos los posibles agujeros argumentales que tendría mi mini-evento.**

 **Aun pienso terminar este fanfic, en honor al Superior Spider-man, que aun pienso que debió seguir en los cómics, más aun por el fiasco que es, el actual Amazing Spider-man y sobre aquella herejía de convertir al clon del Dr. Octopus en un refrito de vilano neo-nazi, tan horrible como el Capitán Hydra; más adelante pienso llegar hasta ese punto y modificar todo para bien.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo, mis fieles lectores, jajajaja.**


End file.
